


Take Charge Of Your Destiny

by Haden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Comfort, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Legendary Pokemon, Light Angst, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku has a power, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Trainer, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Worried Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haden/pseuds/Haden
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is just a young Quirkless girl with a dream to become a Hero and a Pokemon Trainer. However... How she will be able to achieve her dream without the Quirk, but also with trauma on top of it? Don't you worry. There is someone - or even more - who is willing to help our little, poor hero. They even have some plans for her and her future friends...





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Well... It isn't technically my first fanfic or story, but that's for sure my first public fanfic. By the way, English isn't my native language, so... Sorry for spelling errors. Tell me, if there is one.  
Also, warning. I'm not a Pokemon expert, the only contact I had with Pokemon was through anime, but that was a long time ago, so sorry again if I spelling errors any information about some Pokemon. I will try check and read some information about certain Pokemon and other things, when I'll be writing about them. However, I may add some of my own Pokemon ideas to this fanfic. But nonetheless, tell me if I write something wrong.
> 
> Plus, this story is a bit inspired by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master ("The Blooming Of The Gracidea") and Passing_Ghost_Friend ("Deku, The First Quirkless Pokémon Trainer/Pro Hero"). They have quite nice BNHA/Pokemon fanfic, I recommended to check them out.
> 
> So... Enjoy reading. I hope you like it. :)

_The world, in which I live, is full of wonders._

_One of them are those extraordinary creatures that we’re calling, Pokémon. They live amongst us, humans, and together, we’re coexisting and helping each other from generations. There is even a profession related to Pokémon, it’s called “Pokémon Trainer”. In this occupation people catch a chosen Pokémon and professionally train them. _

_However, the other oddity of this world is the fact that 80% of the human population has some sort of superpower, that shows up when the person turns 4 years old. There, these special abilities are called “Quirks”. Those powers are like those from these old comics and movies about superheroes, and thus, with the increase of Quirks – and criminality – ushered in the emergence of another completely new profession, which are now well known as, “Heroes”. Fantasy became the reality._

_Although everything may seem alright, there are some difficulties in this world. It’s by the fact, the rest of the world – the remaining 20% of people – don’t have these kinds of powers. They are “ordinary” – to put it this way – and don’t have any quirks to call their own. Because of that, nowadays, people in this society don’t really take seriously or even respect these kinds of people anymore. Some may see them as someone weak and useless, others they may think they aren’t noteworthy or valid._

_How do I know this? Simply. I was one of them. I was Quirkless._

_However, it didn’t stop me from reaching what I had always dreamed since I was just a child. It didn’t stop me from working hard to achieve my intended goal and dream. And sure like hell, it didn’t stop me from becoming the greatest Hero and Pokémon Trainer of all time!_

_I’m Midoriya Izuku, and with my friends… This is _our_ story._

***

Through the dense and thick forest, the petite, small 7-year-old girl was running. She had short, but wild bush of dark hair with a tint of pine green color. Her face was round with freckled cheeks and big, dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple, white T-shirt with a pair of loose, forest green shorts and oversized red boots. While on her back, was placed a big, brown backpack with Eevee ears.

This is Midoriya Izuku, our main – _Quirkless_ – hero of this story.

However this isn’t important at the moment, a worrisome sounds could be heard in the distance. Like screams and yells of some kids. Even one of them was loud enough to hear what he was screaming about. Unfortunately, it wasn’t anything good.

_“GET BACK HERE!”_

_“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!”_

_“YOU USELESS DEKU!”_

More tears filled ‘Deku’’s, already red and puffy, eyes. For now, on her mind was only one thing.

_Run._

Nothing else mattered at the moment. Not that, she is tired, sore and hungry. Not that, It’s already dark outside. Not even that, her mother would be worried, she didn’t come home just yet.

Nothing was more important than just getting away from her ex-friend and his minions. For now, she needed to only run, run and again, _run_. Maybe this time, she will make it. Maybe he’ll give up on her and leave her alone just this time.

However, the longer the little Izuku ran, the more she was losing her strength and energy. She could feel how her legs were slowly given up on her, how she was out of breath, how her body was weakening with each step taken.

The little greenette was about to slow down her run – but only a little – when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed something in the bushes. As she laid her eyes on the source of movement, she immediately went still on the sight of it.

The bipedal creature, that was floating above the ground, was pink and small. It has a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws and large hind paws. This Pokémon was no other than the Mythical Mew itself! Izuku was over the moon! It would be the greatest moment in her young life, if not for the little “inconvenience” that was on her tail right now.

However, when she looked up to the Mythical Pokémon, she could see worry – and maybe even a bit of distress – in Mew’s big, blue eyes. Before the girl could ask what’s wrong, the Pokémon jerked its head toward the thicket, like it was trying to tell her to come this way. When she still didn’t move Mew, yet again, jerked its head toward its direction and started floating deeper into the forest.

The greenette was about to ask the Pokémon what it means, but her blood ran cold when she heard, clearly and loudly, the another scream.

_“DEKU!”_

Without a moment of hesitation, “Deku” jumped into the bushes and began to quickly follow the Mythical Pokémon. She didn’t know how long she was chasing after it, but she was pretty sure it was taking some time. Walking through the bushes and along the trees, the girl couldn’t hear the screams and yells of her bullies anymore. She let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. This caught Mew’s attention and slightly turned its head toward the girl and gazed at her.

That caught the trembling girl by surprise, however she smiled a bit nervously and waved slightly to the Pokémon. “H-Hi! S-Sorry for not… reacting earlier, I was a bit… surprised.” The girl chuckled nervously. She looked up to meet Mew’s gaze again, and to her surprise, the Pokémon just smiled gently, which only made the little girl a bit more relaxed, and her smile became more wide and cheerful. “W-Well… My name is Midoriya Izuku! Y-You don’t know how happy I am right now! You are the Mew, right? W-Well, it’s obvious, b-but… It’s just I’ve read so much about you a-and it’s just… such a honor to see _and_ meet you in person, Mew-sama!”

Mew just stared for the longer moment at Midoriya Izuku, before it bursted into the fit of giggles. At first, Izuku was embarrassed by this reaction of the Mythical Pokémon, but soon she relaxed again, and she even started to giggle a bit too, now without much trembling.

However, it was quickly interrupted as soon as they arrived at – what Izuku assumed – the place of their route. As soon, the girl laid her gaze at the destination of this journey, she went completely still, with her eyes quickly widened at the sight that lies ahead of her.

It was another Pokémon. It was a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, with similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of its body with an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It had two limbs with three-clawed hands. On its head, there were two long, flat, horn-like structures, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It had small, piercing yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw.

It was Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza!

Midoriya Izuku, yet again, couldn’t believe her eyes and her luck. She was about to go into her nerd-mumbling-trance about this Pokémon, when she saw something that made her pale and her blood ran cold. Rayquaza's body was littered with many scratches and wounds. Nothing too serious, but there were so many of them, all over its body, even from some of them, the blood was still trickling. The Rayquaza itself – visibly sore and covered with dirt – was laying on the ground. All around this Pokémon, there were several broken trees – some in better condition, others in worse – with big chunks of soil torn apart from the ground. Undoubtedly caused by Legendary Pokémon.

_‘Probably, it fell from the sky when it was flying._’ Izuku thought, concerned. ‘_But… what kind of power could cause the Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza to just fall from the heavens itself on the Earth?’_

However, before more deeply about this Izuku could think about it, she heard a slow growl. But, it wasn’t just a typical growl, when Pokémon was trying to scare away a foe.

No. It was more like… _whine_. A low-pitched whine. The whine of pain.

Without any other thinking, the little greenette quickly ran up to the fallen Pokémon and kneel next to its serpentine, wounded torso. She took her small, brown Eevee-themed backpack off her back, and as she was about to pull out something from it, she looked up and immediately her eyes locked with one golden yellow eye of Rayquaza. Surprised, Izuku flinched at the unexpected, piercing look directed towards her person.

“O-Oh! Sorry!” she stuttered quickly – and nervously – at the Legendary Pokémon, with her body trembling yet again. “I-I’m Midoriya Izuku! I-It’s ho-honor t-t-to meet you, Rayquaz! I-I’m sorry for r-running at you l-like that! I’m h-here to h-h-help you, Rayquaza-sama! Or at least… I-I think that’s why am I here for…” _Right? _For the moment, she averted her gaze towards Mew, as if to confirm her suppositions, in which the Mythical Pokémon, with a gentle smile, nodded quickly to her.

“I-If this is alright for you…” A little bit more confident, but still with a tad of trembling, the girl turned her gaze towards Legendary Pokémon, and asked, “Can I help, Rayquaza-sama?” At this moment, her eyes were filled with newfound determination with a radiant, but gentle smile.

For the moment, Rayquaza just stared at the young girl, before it blinked slowly and nodded with its head. Izuku could swear that in the eye of the Legendary Pokémon, she saw some kind of emotion. She didn’t know why, but for her it looked like… amusement?

The young girl quickly shook her head with determined look, she focused her attention, yet again, on her backpack and started searching and rummaging furiously in it, as if Izuku was trying to feel the items she was looking for, while the present two Pokémon were watching curiously her. After some time, Izuku found all of the items she needed.

_‘Super Potion. Moomoo Milk. Oran Berries and… Leppa Berry to improve strength.’_ the greenette thought, as she enumerated each one of the items. Then, Izuku picked up the Super Potion and a couple of Oran Berries. She laid the berries down in front of Pokémon and she looked at it.

“Those are the Oran Berries. They are going to help improve your health,” she said with a gentle smile. “Eat them, while I’m going spray your body with this,” She lifted the Super Potion in her hand to show to Rayquaza. The Legendary Pokémon scrutinized the item momentarily, and even sniffed it, before it gave Izuku the nod of approval. The greenette have immediately started working with her spray and applying the medicine on the injured body of the fallen Pokémon, while Rayquaza was slowly consuming the given berries. Mew just was floating around and keeping an eye on its friend and a little girl. Even some wild Pokémon were observing the scene from afar.

One particular Pokémon was watching the young girl, with rather… great interest. The Pokémon itself couldn’t be seen because it was hidden in thick bushes, but if someone would look closely into those bushes, one could see a pair of big, scarlet red eyes.

***

Some time has passed, but it was over.

Rayquaza was in better condition now. Thanks to Super Potion, most of Rayquaza’s wounds were healed, while Moomoo Milk and Oran Berries restored some of its health. Additionally, Izuku decided to give Leppa Berry to the Legendary Pokémon too, to boost a little bit of its strength.

Midoriya Izuku couldn’t hide how much she was happy with the final result. After all, she always wanted nothing more than to help others with a wide smile, no matter if it’s a human or Pokémon. However, before she gone back home – and Izuku knew she should do it pretty fast, if she don’t want to upset more her probably already worried mother – Izuku asked the Mythical and Legendary Pokémon if she can ask some questions and take some quick notes to her Pokémon Journal about them.

The two Pokémon looked at each other with a bit surprised expression, before locked their gaze, yet again, with the girl’s one. The gentle smiles appeared on their faces, followed by the nods of approval. When the greenette saw that, Izuku’s face – literally – lit up with excitement and glee, while her eyes were filled with a completely anew shine. At this view, Pokémon chuckled quietly at the young girl’s antics, but she didn’t notice at all through her overwhelming joy to even care. Shortly, after Izuku composed herself, she quickly pulled out a pen and a notebook, and she started to write and scribble furiously in her little journal, while doing some breaks to direct her questions to the pair of Pokémon.

A bit later, satisfied with her new collected pieces of information, Izuku turned her attention back to the Pokémon. “I am truly grateful to you, the Mythical Mew and the Legendary Rayquaza, for letting me question you, but also…” The greenette’s voice trembled. “F-For choosing _me_... The _Quirkless_ g-girl, who c-can’t do a-a-anything r-right…” Izuku stammered with tears gathering in her eyes, ready to trickle down at any moment. “It’s honor itself t-to help the Legendary Pokémon l-l-like you, Rayquaza-sama!” At this moment, her tears already flowed down freely without control, her body started shaking even more. “I-I-I just d-don’t know h-how to express t-this gratitude to y-y-you… I–”

Izuku was absurdly interrupted when something small and soft pressed to the right side of her face unexpectedly. It was Mew.

“M-M-Mew-sama?!” the girl yelped, shocked by the act of Pokémon. Then, something _else _pressed to her left side of her face. It was a big, smooth snout. It was Rayquaza. “R-Rayquaza-sama…?” she whispered, astounded. More tears started to gather in Izuku’s eyes, but this time, these were the tears of joy. The girl was completely relaxed, raised both hands slowly, and embraced both Pokémon.

She couldn’t believe what was just happening! Izuku Midoriya was _literally_ hugging with the two Powerful, Mythical and Legendary, Pokémon! Was she dreaming? Is this the reality?_ Her_ reality?

After some time, Izuku was the first one to break the hug, unfortunately. “I-I’m sorry…” she said with a hint of sadness. “B-But, I need to go. M-My Mama is probably really worried already about me, so I should get going to make sure she isn’t upset any longer. H-However…” She looked at the pair of Pokémon and smiled softly. “I-I just want to say one more thing…” Then, she bowed deeply. “Thank you very much, Mew-sama, Rayquaza-sama, for everything.” She straightened up quickly and smiled at them, yet again, but with much more bright nature and joy.

However, what Izuku didn’t expect at all, was the fact that just like her, Pokémon also bowed… to _her_. She was shocked, but less than before with the hug she received from them. Her surprised expression only lasted seconds though, before it turned to a wide, fond smile.

“Goodbye, Mew-sama, Rayquaza-sama!” Izuku called out as she was waving to them and jogging out of the forest, with the Eevee back on her back. “I hope you feel better now, Rayquaza-sama! Bye-bye!” As the greenette was running slowly, a happy smile was still plastered over her freckled face and her head filled with new, happy memories.

As young Izuku trotted away, back to her peaceful household, the Pokémon slowly looked at each other. After the very moment, with the look of mutual understanding, both of them nodded briefly to one another. Then shortly after, they’ve both departed by a quick leap into the sky. They’re flying higher, higher and higher, until both of the Pokémon, Mythical and Legendary, completely disappeared into the chasms of darkness of the night.

Unknowingly to Midoriya Izuku, this particular, even extraordinary night just sparked the flame that sealed a completely new fate for her – our little, young hero – _and_ her future friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you think? Is this decent? Are you interested?  
This idea about BNHA/Pokemon Crossover wouldn't leave me alone, so at the end I've decided to give a try. I hope I will have enough motivation to write most of this, because I have many ideas and scenes I would like to execute for this story that my brain just came up with. -3-
> 
> So... Tell me your thoughts in the comments. If you like it, you want me to continue this, so tell me. That for sure will motivate me somehow. :P


	2. Lost Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This chapter is more to establish some things about Izuku and her life in this "universe". But I hope, you will still like it, nonetheless.  
If I made some kind of spelling errors in here, tell me.

_Izuku was in the middle expansive sea, but instead of floating in it, she was _literally_ standing on it. Like in the mirror, the undisturbed water reflect the beautiful sky with a masses of fluffy clouds._

_The sea and the sky seems to reach out into infinity. This was surreal._

_Izuku wasn’t sure why, but she felt… Tranquil, when she was in this place. She didn’t know why she was feeling that way. She just… Did._

_However, this moment of tranquility didn’t last long, before the young girl heard a voice. The voice was deep and authoritative, yet calm and gentle. This voice called out to her._

_“You will get your answers, I promise.”_

***

Izuku’s eyes shot open.

For the moment, the girl was just lying on her bed – not moving – when finally, she sighed tiredly.

_‘This dream.’ _She thought._ ‘Again.’_

Sluggishly, the young Midoriya crawled out of her bed. When, she sat up on the edge of it, in her pastel green nightgown, and she looked at her Pokéball clock. ‘_It’s 8 o’clock, in the morning… Not bad. Could be worse.’ _Izuku thought idly, recalling that time as she woke up at 5 AM, when she had that dream for the first time. However, that time, she heard different words.

_“Greetings, Midoriya Izuku.”_

Izuku sighed resignedly. She get up from the bed, and walked up and sat at the desk, where from drawer she pulled out her notebook. She placed on the desk, opened and started writing down notes about her dream.

Midoriya Izuku’ room is quite… _Interesting_, to say at least. Her bedroom was filled with Hero and Pokémon merchandise. Many posters of various Heroes with their Pokémon – however, All Might was _definitely_ her favorite – were attached to all of room’s walls. The bed was filled with many Pokémon plushies, like Eeevee, Pikachu, Growlithe, Mew, Latias and Latios and many, _many_ more. Her bed cover was in hue of deep navy blue with small Pokéballs as a pattern.

When she finished, Izuku decided read out loud her observations.

_“Greetings, Midoriya Izuku. Recently, I’ve heard many interesting things about your person. Well… That intrigued me. I would like to learn more about you. Although, it can wait. I’m certain, you have many questions on your mind. However, I ask you to wait just a little bit longer. You will get your answers, I’m promise.” _After reading, she pondered over it.

Eight. Eight nights. She had this same dream during those eight days. However, the one thing that made each of these dreams dissimilar, was fact that Izuku heard the voice saying a single, but different sentence each time, before she abruptly woke up.

The last dream was now dated on 30th June, Saturday, _today_. The first the dream showed up, it was 22nd June, Friday, a day after she helped the Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza, and she had a _suspicion_ that it might have been connected to these strange dreams, but… How? She wasn’t sure. The only cue Izuku had at the moment was this mysterious message from these dreams.

“_Wait just a little bit longer._” The girl thought idly. ‘_I don’t think I have any other choice. …Like always.’_

***

After changing from her nightgown, into her regular clothes, a simple, white T-shirt with pair of a bit loose, forest green shorts and her favorite oversized red boots – the same set of clothing that she had that _particular_ night – she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother was already there, preparing food.

Midoriya Inko was rather short, slim women with – similar to her daughter’s – dark green hair, tied up into small ponytail. She was wearing her favorite set of clothes which consisted of a pink sweater with white dress shirt and indigo blue skirt.

The two of her Pokémon were also present there. Delphox, Homura, was helping Inko with cooking, while Gardevoir, Michiko, was washing some dishes in the sink.

“Good morning, mama.” Izuku chirped cheerfully, when she came to the full view at the kitchen’s entrance. Immediately, her mother and two Pokémon turned their heads and attention towards the little girl.

“Good morning, Izu.” Her mom said gently, with warm smile on her same. Her Pokémon’s smiled too, to the child. “How was your sleep? Did you rest well?”

“Yeah, it was alright.” If you don’t count the weird dream about infinite sea and sky with mysterious, disembodied voice. “I’ve rested fine. What about you, mama?” Izuku asked brightly.

“Same as you, my dear.” Inko replied, smile never leaving her face. “Are you hungry? The breakfast is almost done.”

“Yes, mama! I’m as hungry as a Ursaring!” The young Midoriya answered humorously with hands into the air. That made her mom and her Pokémon giggled quietly at the young girl’s antics.

***

After delicious breakfast, Izuku quickly sprinted to her room, and also quickly returned back to dinner room, but this time with her favorite brown Eevee backpack. “Mama, can you give me some of your special Poke-food today?”

“Let me guess… Are you planning on feeding wild Pokémon again, am I right Izu?” Her mother asked with amused smile. In which, Izuku nodded eagerly in response. Inko chuckled quietly at her daughter’s eagerness, and she was about to go to kitchen to bring Izuku the food herself, when Wobbuffet, Shizuo, emerged from the kitchen, with bag of Inko's Poke -food in his flat arms and handed the food to the child.

“Thank you, Shizuo-kun!” The young Midoriya beamed happily as she took the food from Pokémon’s arms. In respond, Wobbuffet screeched cheerfully too.

After Izuku packed the food bag to her backpack and put it on her back, she started working on her shoes and putting them on her feet. When she was ready and open her door, her mother called out. “Be careful, Izuku! I know you love Pokémon, but be careful with them! Don’t forget about they are still wild Pokémon!”

The greenette shivered a bit at the thought of this, but she quickly shook off her head. “Okay, mama!”

“Also, don’t be late for dinner.” Inko added.

“Okay! Bye-bye, mama!” The little girl waved to her mom, then to her Pokémon. “Bye-bye, everyone!” Her mother’s Pokémon waved back. At this sight, Izuku smiled wider to them and left the house.

***

Midoriya Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless at age of 4.

That meant she didn’t have and she will _never_ have Quirk.

When people– kids _and_ adults – learnt about this, they immediately started treats her… _Differently_.

The adult usually were treating her like other children, however Izuku could see the looks of pity, uneasiness and even distaste towards her persona. The little girl was trying to ignore those looks, but it was pretty hard for little kid like her, especially that the behavior of children didn’t help too. They no longer wanted to hang out, play or even talking with her. It was really saddening. However, the worst of all was fact that the first one who turned his back on was her best friend, Kacchan, who his real name is Bakugo Katsuki.

Just the same day, as he stopped play with her… He, instead, started bulling her. He was doing this often, especially with his new “friends” and his Quirk, “Explosion” which allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. Unfortunately, he not only he was attacking her with his Quirk, but by his Pokémon too. Bakugo often had commanded his nameless Cyndaquil to use its moves and attack Izuku. The Cyndaquil usually fulfilled his orders obediently, but the girl could saw through the expression of Pokémon that it didn’t want to do it and harm her. That’s why, Izuku wasn’t mad at the Pokémon. It was just doing as it was told to. She even gone as far as to secretly smuggles a treats for it, when its Trainer wasn’t looking. Izuka liked this Cyndaquil. It was even nice to her when Kacchan wasn’t around.

About him… Heck. She wasn’t even mad at _him_. Why would she? She wasn’t a type of person who held the grudge against the others, no. However, Kacchan belonged to the kinds of people who would obviously achieve some great things in the future. Everyone was telling him this. Izuku couldn’t deny it, though. After all, Bakugo possessed Quirk just perfect for the future Hero and his Pokémon was quite strong too, which only gave him a bright future towards being the next Number One Hero and Pokémon Trainer.

And he _knew_ it.

Why did someone like her even have the audacity to get in his way? In the end, Izuku was just a weak and useless loser without Quirk _and_ Pokémon, with no significant future.

_‘People are not born equal in this world.’_

Although, no matter what, for her, Kacchan still was – and will be – her friend to the end. He was so strong and confident, something that Izuku will never be and she admired he for it. She wanted see him to success in his life, to achieve his dream, to become the great Hero and Pokémon Trainer. She wished him this with all her heart.

However, there’s another thing. The question is, why Izuku didn’t have her own Pokémon at the time? She was six – soon to be seven – years old, she should have had a Pokémon long time ago.

It’s true, she should. However, it isn’t that simple. Like always, for Izuku.

You see, when Izuku was younger, not so shortly after she was diagnosed, she tried to make friends with some Pokémon and found one, but it turned out that this Pokémon was particularly aggressive, and before she knew it, it attacked the poor girl. Young Midoriya didn’t remember what kind of Pokémon had attacked her, but that wasn’t really that important. The assault wasn’t too severe, yet unfortunately, this incident left young Izuku with a long, a bit jagged scar – that extends from the elbow to the inside of her right arm – with additional, slight trauma in her mind.

Although she still loved Pokémon, whenever the little girl was in the presence of some unfamiliar, especially wild, Pokémon, she began feel very nervous, her body began to – more or less – tremble uncontrollably and her breathing accelerated a bit. Sometimes she could even get a panic attack if she was really stressed out.

Of course, this didn’t apply to her mother’s Pokémon. At least, it _now_ don’t apply, after some time.

Nevertheless, when Kacchan and the other kids found out about it, it just made unfortunate Izuku’s life only worse. They began to laugh and mocking her for having “phobia” and being afraid of Pokémon. No matter how many times, she tried tell them, that it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t that she had an irrational fear of the Pokémon themselves, no. She was only _a little_ afraid that they might attack her unexpectedly, and she even went to a special therapy, now and then, to relieve this fear.

But no one listened to her.

Even worse. Just like Bakugo, his gang started use their Pokémon’s moves on her too, and only deepen her fear towards Pokémon _attacking_ her.

She still has a couple of scars, after those attacks.

For a certain period of time, Izuku even stopped trying to make friends with any Pokémon, and focused more on her journals and notes. The therapies no longer helped, and because they weren’t cheap, Inko decided at some point, she had to give up on them, which didn’t help her growing guilt, but her daughter didn’t know about it. Izuku wasn’t mad that her mom resigned her from those therapies. What’s the point of them, if they don’t help her anymore?

However, after some time, something has changed.

One day, in the autumn, Izuku decided to go for a short walk into the local forest – the same one, where she once was playing and wandering around with Kacchan – and look at the beautiful colorful trees in their warm, autumn colors. When she was just wandering idly around the woods, she noticed something. She saw a few Pokémon, that were living there, were looking for something to eat, but there wasn’t that much food around.

That’s sparked an idea in Izuku’s head.

From that moment, every two or one week, the greenette went to this forest, wandered around its various areas and when there wasn’t any Pokémon around – or they were but a little further away – she would left some food for Pokémon in those places. When, she was coming back to those places, usually the food was entirely gone. That’s made her happy. Finally. Izuku felt like she wasn’t _completely_ useless, and she could help others, like she’s always wanted. She observed that some of the local Pokémon were watching her carefully when she was around to leave them the Poke-food. They never came up to her too close, but close enough for young Miforiya to see them clearly. Obviously, that made her body shakes a bit, but with time her fear eased a little, and the young girl would continue her new routine.

Although, Izuku still didn’t get her Pokémon.

Why? _That_ kind of things takes some time. Despite the fact that a couple of months have passed, it wasn’t that easy for her, especially after everything she gone through. Izuku _just_ wasn’t ready…

Until, this one, _seemingly_ normal, day.

***

As Izuku reached the forest, she immediately started working on her usual task.

She visited the west side, and left a handful of food under a few trees. Then, the greenette went to the east side, and same as before, she left some of the food around some other trees. Now, young Midoriya headed towards the north side, where was the river. When she reached the river and its small bridge made of log, it reminded her of something.

The memory of two little kids – boy with ash blond hair and ruby red eyes, and girl with dark green hair and eyes – in the river flashed through her eyes. Izuku quickly shook off this memory of her head, and focused on her surroundings. The young girl took her backpack off the back into her hands and she was about to pull out the Poke-food, when something dashed out before her. It happened so quickly that she wasn’t managed to look at what it was and how it looked like, but after a second, she realized one thing.

Her backpack was gone.

With panic, she quickly looked around for cause of this. When her gaze landed at the log bridge, her eyes widened at the sight.

On the log, now stood Pokémon. It was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a small, blue tail and a yellow collar. It had rounded, white bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It was standing on its toes instead of its entire foot. On its face was a black “mask” with scarlet red eyes and two black appendages that hang down from its head.

There was no doubt that it was, Emanation Pokémon, Riolu!

…And it had her backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope this was okay. And, I hope the symptoms of her fear were... Acceptable, to say at least. I wanted to have some kind of explanation, why Izuku didn't have her own Pokemon yet, even though she's was 6/7 years old. Plus... I hope I didn't offend anyone with this. If so... Tell me.  
Like I said before, tell me if made some kind of errors, I will try to correct this.  
And, I hope you still liked this. :)
> 
> P.S. I promise, the future chapters will be more... Entertaining. I think. -3-


	3. Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> I should have told this earlier, but better to be late than never.
> 
> All I want to say is, that I thank you very much for the all hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks! I really appreciate it, and I hope you will like how the story will continue in my fanfic.
> 
> Without further ado, have a nice reading!

Well… Izuku didn’t quiet expect that.

Although she might have guessed that one day some hungry Pokémon would snatch her backpack full of treats and run away with them to have them all to itself. However, this Pokémon didn’t look hungry. He didn’t run away. Even, it didn’t rummage through her backpack to pull out some food. It just stood there. On the log. With her backpack in it little paws. Its face with blank expression.

Izuku wasn’t sure what that wild Riolu wanted from her – if it wanted to have anything from her at all – but surely its strange behavior didn’t help her nervousness and her body trembling. However, she needed to focus and recover her backpack. The girl took a deep breath in and breath out, trying to relax her nerves – which didn’t quiet help as she intended to – and looked straight in the eyes of Pokémon.

“H-Hi.” Izuku’d greeted awkwardly, with a nervous smile. “I-I don’t want to be im-impolite, b-but what y-you hold in your p-paws right n-now is my b-backpack.” The girl pointed her index finger at the brown backpack with Eevee’s ears. In response, Riolu simply tilted its head cutely, as if it didn’t _quite_ understand what the girl meant. At this sight, Izuku began to internally panic slowly, feeling as her breathing speed up a bit too.

“Listen.” The greenette sighed, trying to control herself again. “She _really_ don’t want to cause any trouble.” As the girl said, she took one small iffy step forward. “Probably the same as you.” Another shaky step forward. “Are you just hungry?” Again, the next step. “If so, I can give you some food. I still have some of it.” As Izuku smiled nervously at the Pokémon, she took a few more steps forward. Now she was directly at the log, only no more than a meter away from the Riolu.

However, her trembling body and faster breathing didn’t help her. At _all_. Doubtful and dark thoughts began to fill her head.

What if this Pokémon attacks her if she gets too close? What if it’s a trap? What if it has no bad intentions but she only provokes it somehow? _What if…?!_

Immediately, Izuku she shook her head violently.

_‘No. Izuku. Calm down.’ _She thought to herself._ ‘You can do it. Just a few more steps and maybe this Pokémon can be convinced… Somehow.’_

Izuku took a – another – deep breath, steeled her nerves, and took one step at the log, followed by another, and another, and another. Until finally, she stood face to face with Riolu. More or less, the Riolu around her height, but the greenette still was a couple inches taller than him. She also noticed a small cut mark at the tip of its left ear and a few small – only _slightly_ noticeable – scars on each of its front paws. However, its expression still didn’t change. It still looked at her calmly with blank look.

While, the young girl felt like she will get a panic attack at any given moment. Despite that she put up the brave face, and with a strained smile, she raised her hands and was about to say something to Pokémon when suddenly something completely changed in the Riolu’s demeanor.

Its face was no longer expressionless. But _now_, with a wide sly smirk appearing on its snout and its eyes flashed with glint of playfulness and mischief.

Izuku was pretty shocked by this, and before she could do anything, the blue Pokémon leaped into the air unexpectedly. It landed and bounced off the girl’s head quickly and gracefully landed behind her, _still_ with her backpack in his paws. Surprisingly, Izuku didn’t lose her balance completely – but she can’t deny that, she staggered a little, especially if she was on the log – but she didn’t have time to think about it. She quickly turned back, towards the wild Riolu.

In surprise, her eyes widened at the sight of Pokémon, whose expression now clearly expressed feelings of amusement and glee on its face, with a broad, amused – with a hint of teasing – smile. While, he jumped from one leg to the other, arms up in the air with her backpack. It sudden change of behavior and demeanor was really weird for a young girl. This Pokémon was acting like he was trying to tell her something.

But what? She wasn’t that quite sure.

However, the greenette guessed that, it wanted to draw _her_ attention to it. But yet again… _Why_?

Before young Midoriya could ask the Pokémon what its deal with her, she noticed as he began to slowly walking _backwards_ in the direction of the woods.

Panicked, Izuku shot her hand out, towards the Pokémon. “Wait!” She screamed, with hint of dread in her voice.

In spite of that, the Riolu apparently had other plans, and it fully directed itself towards the forest began to run. Without hesitation, the young girl ran after it. She couldn’t lost this backpack. She just _couldn’t _do it.

She didn’t know where and how long they were running through the thickets of the wild forest. She didn’t care. Izuku had to recover what was stolen from her. However, at the back of her head, something was telling her that the Pokémon she was chasing it doesn’t use all its potential and if it wanted, he would have escaped long ago.

However, after some time, she noticed that the wild Riolu stopped. Without wasting a moment, young Midoriya accelerated her run and was about – regardless of _anything_ –jump on the wild Pokémon and get her valued backpack back, when suddenly when she noticed something. As she stopped, the girl looked around the area, in which greenette and Pokémon were, and she’d realized this clearing was the same place where the Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza fell and crashed in. The place looked almost exactly like the first the Izuku was there.

There was still some of torn out ground and grass, with broken trees and branches around the clearing.

“What…?” Izuku whispered to herself with disbelief. _‘But how did it…?’_

“Ra!” The small high-pitched bark caught her attention, and the young girl instantly directed her gaze at the blue Pokémon. A head of her, the wild Riolu was standing calmly, only a couple of foots away from her, its arm outstretched with her backpack in it. Without thinking, young Midoriya took one quick step forward, but as she did that, the wild Pokémon quickly retreated its arm and placed it – with the backpack – that way, it was a bit behind its back.

However, Riolu’s whole stance changed evidently too.

It lowered its body somewhat, a one leg slightly stretched out, while the other leg was bent a bit. The free arm was also bent and placed before Pokémon’s body. Its eyes were full of determination and confidence, with wide smirk on his face. The Pokémon’s posture looked like it was ready for the fight.

…

Wait.

“Wait! What?!” Izuku exclaimed, surprised, with trembling body. “Y-you want t-t-to fight with _me_?! For my back pack?!”

In respond, Riolu perked up excitedly and nodded eagerly, its stance relaxed a bit, but the Pokémon shook off its head, like it was trying focused, and tensed up its posture again. Its determined stared came back and was looking right at her expectantly.

While, Izuku was just staring at the Riolu in disbelief. Did she get it right? This wild Pokémon wanted to fight with _her_? Not with her Pokémon – that she didn’t have – but with her own persona? She wasn’t how to feel about it. On the one hand, she kind of felt excited about it. But why? Again. She wasn’t sure. Maybe, she could finally prove that she isn’t weak, like everyone were thinking!

But, on the other hand… She didn’t know how to fight! She would be fighting with the _freaking_ wild Pokémon, that knows many moves and attacks! And she doesn’t have Quirk to even out her chances with this Riolu in the fight! All and all, it was of nightmare of her greatest fear came true!

However, against her growing panic, shaking body and accelerated breathing, she bent a her legs a bit, raised her fisted hands in front of her, and looked at the blue Pokémon. Her eyes filled with nervousness and fright, but also with determination too.

Riolu looked pleased.

For some time, the girl and Pokémon just stared at each other, eye to eye. Young Midoriya with worried frown on her face, while the wild Riolu with confident smirk on its mouth, but both of them have this fire of determination in their eyes.

The one who made the first move was Izuku. With full speed, she charged at the Pokémon, but she wasn’t aiming for the blow to hit the Riolu. She didn’t want to hurt him. She only wanted to have her backpack back. So, she shot up her hand towards the item, but the wild Pokémon quickly reacted and swiftly dodged girl’s “attack”. As Izuku stumbled a bit, Pokémon used this moment and sent her kick into her back. The kick itself wasn’t powerful or even strong, but had enough force to made young Midoriya fall on her stomach.

After the girl got up from ground, she’d tried to come close to Pokémon, but each time it’d dodged her attacks. Usually, Riolu would wait and then dodge, but sometimes it’d also sent her some light kick, in the back or legs, to lose her balance.

In some point, frustrated, she fell to her knees with her head hung in helplessness. _‘It’s pointless.’_ She thought to herself bitterly. _‘I have no chance with Pokémon, without a Quirk. It definitely holding itself back. Even then, I can get my backpack back!’_

She even was considering to just gave up, when notice something out of the corner of her eye. The wild Riolu’s stance completely relaxed and it slowly headed towards her persona. However, it didn’t look like it wanted attack her unexpectedly.

It looked like it was… Worried? About her?

It’d even slowly reached out its scarred paw towards her, like it was _genuinely_ worried about her. Izuku was kind of touched by Pokémon’s gesture. However… It could be her moment.

The new fire of determination woke up in her._ ‘No.’ _She didn’t want to give up just. She _won’t_ give up. How she would be able call herself a Hero, if she want to give up that easily.

Izuku looked at the Riolu dead in the eye – in which Pokémon flinched at the sight – and quickly grabbed its wrist. What she planned was that, she would flip it over onto its back, like she’d saw in TV with Heroes and their fights. However, she didn’t _quite_ calculate that Heroes are adults with better strength, training and experience… Which resulted in the fact, that the Pokémon was thrown on _her back_ instead of being thrown to the ground. And you can guess that when it happened…

At the end, they both fell to the ground.

The Riolu rolled over on its back, while Izuku’s lying on her belly. Both of them were quite stunned by this. They were just lying like this, before Izuku heard faint sound of giggles. As she directed her gaze towards the sound, the blue Pokémon besides her started the full fit of laughter. It’s laughing like for – maybe – a couple minutes, before it got up on its feet and turned towards Izuku. The Riolu outstretched its paw towards the girl. Young Midoriya was quiet… Bewildered, to say at least.

Without thinking, the greenette took the offered paw, and as she did it, the Pokémon pulled her up to her feet, with ease. Then, it’d picked up the backpack that was dropped during their fall, and handed it to the young girl, with happy smile.

Baffled and a bit disheveled, Izuku just stared at her backpack for the moment, then at the Pokémon, and again at the backpack. Hesitantly, she reached out to the her bag, with shaky hands, and took it from Riolu’s paw. She hugged tightly her recovered backpack to her body, and for the moment, she just stood there in silence, with a blank face.

Then, out of the blue, Izuku bursted into tears and fell to her knees, her body trembling.

When the Pokémon saw this, it tensed up and started panicking. It’d tried to reassure her by the gentle patting on the back, sometimes it’d also worriedly whimpering, like it was trying to say something. After some long moment, young Midoriya calmed down and looked up to the Riolu with teary eyes. The wild Pokémon had very worried expression on its face. Did it _really_ was worried about her?

“I-I’m okay.” She stammered, her body still shaking. “S-Sorry. T-To-Too m-many em-emotions.”

The Pokémon sighed, with – which it looked like – relief.

“H-However…” The young girl stood up slowly. “I-I-I ne-need to as-ask you s-s-something.” The Riolu tilted its head, curious. Steeling her nerves, Izuku looked at the Riolu in the eye, with slight frown. “…Why all of this?” The wild Pokémon frowned a bit, not quite get it what she meant. “I-I mean… Y-You steal m-my backpack to fight with me, r-right?” In respond, the Riolu nodded. “But… W-Why you wanted to fight with _me_?”

As soon as she finished speaking, something flashed in the Pokémon’s eyes that Izuku couldn’t quite place. After the moment, the Riolu started gesticulates wildly.

At first, the wild Pokémon pointed at her, then it started showing some moves with fist and kicks, like it was trying land the hit at the air. After that, it pointed at her, yet again, but at her head, then the Riolu posed with raised arms in that way, like it was flexing its muscles.

It was quite funny sight for Izuku to say, at least. She even giggled a bit.

The Pokémon noticed her little laugh, and in return, it smiled widely. This surprised a bit the girl, because she expected it, that it would be offended by her behavior. After all, she’d laughed at it.

Huh. Weird, but somehow… Nice.

Then she focused on the gestures that the Pokémon showed, and after a moment, she came to the conclusion. “Wait… Did you do this, because you wanted to teach me how to fight, so I could become stronger?”

At this question, the Riolu’s face lit up with wide, beaming smile and nodded eagerly in answer. In respond, the girl just stared blankly at the blue Pokémon.

“…Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Izuku asked, not sure what to feel about this whole situation.

Then, the look of the Pokémon instantly changed to deadpan expression. It gestured towards her throat, then at its and open its mouth, like it was trying to say, but nothing came out.

After the moment, something clicked in Izuku’s head.

“O-Oh! R-Right! You can’t talk!” She stuttered awkwardly. “H-How dumb of me…” Out of the blue, she felt something. The Pokémon pressed its paw reassuringly on her arm and smiled gently. She smiled back, but only for moment. There was still some things.

“Okay…” The greenette sighed. “So… If I understand it correctly, you want to teach me how to fight, or at least some moves with fists and kicks, right?”

The wild Riolu nodded.

“You doing because…?” Young Midoriya trailed off.

The Pokémon just shrugged casually in respond. The little girl frowned at this. Why would any Pokémon would be interested with her? I mean… She was just a useless, Quirkless kid without future. She isn’t worth of anyone time. However… It felt… Good, to be noticed by someone. Even it’s a Pokémon.

Izuku smiled to herself, not noticing like the blue Pokémon was beaming at her.

“But seriously.” She said, with hint of amusement. “…Why me?”

Something flashed again in the Pokémon’s eyes, before it shrugged nonchalantly again.

“Really?” Izuku asked skeptically, as she quirked her eyebrow. In respond, the Riolu smirked with another shrug. The girl shook with her head, a bit amused by the antics of the wild Pokémon.

“Oh! Right! I forgot to introduce myself!” The greenette exclaimed, then she reached out her hand towards Pokémon. “My name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you, Riolu-kun.” She smiled warmly at the Pokémon, which in return, with happy smile, it took her hand in its paw and both of them shook with their hands.

After as some time passed, the Riolu and Izuku came to agreement that the wild Pokémon will teach her some fighting moves and they will be meeting at this clearing. She still wasn’t sure this particular Pokémon wanted to help that way. Nonetheless, she’d eventually accepted this and she was even happy, because she could become friends with this wild Riolu. However, Young Midoriya didn’t expected from it to _become_ her Pokémon. She would be content, if she could just be its friend, maybe thanks to that her fear will be alleviated and she won’t trembling that much around Pokémon.

_‘That would be great.’_ The little girl thought to herself, with smile warm smile.

However, as she’s walking back to her home, Izuku didn’t realize that her body no longer was trembling for the _pretty_ long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Any comments, thoughts or guesses?
> 
> Tell me, if you have any, I'm curious. :3


	4. Fight Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, but also I'm a bit worried if it's going to be well received.  
However, it's up to you to decided and nonetheless, I wish you a nice reading.

It’s been almost two weeks since the meeting of unusual Riolu.

…And it has been _great_!

Together, they were doing this training, and as promised, the wild Pokémon was teaching young Midoriya some moves. Although, she wasn’t the strongest or the most agile, she’d made up for her determination, perseverance and quick learning.

She’d quickly learned some of the moves that the Pokémon showed, but she knew, it will take a while before she would have enough strength and experience to carry out these fighting moves. Although, when they were fighting, they never landed _too_ strong punch or kick on each other. It was one of Izuku’s conditions, after all she didn’t want to hurt the poor Pokémon, even if it would be accidental. Riolu understood that, accepted this condition. The greenette was content about this. However, there was still _something_… How did _he_ know so many fighting styles?

Oh, right. This Riolu was a boy. That’s not the point, though.

The point was, how the Pokémon new some many _human_ fighting moves. Well, the Riolu is Fighting Type, so it’s obvious that he would know so many ways to land a punch or kick, but there was still something suspicious about this Pokémon’s behavior, that Izuku couldn’t quite place it. Despite that, she didn’t feel in danger when greenette was around Riolu. Matter of fact, she wasn’t shaking _that much_ around him. That was one small victory for her. When she’d realized this, she was jumping from joy of this, even Riolu joined to her and her antics.

Although, they spend most of their time training, they’ve been doing other stuff too.

For example, during their breaks, young Midoriya would ask the Pokémon some questions and write down some notes to her journal. She even doodled some rough sketches of Riolu – and other Pokémon, that she saw around the woods – and she showed him these at some point, when he noticed she was doing something more complex than just some notes. Izuku was really embarrassed by it, but this quickly vanished when she saw the reaction of Riolu. The Pokémon had – _literally_ – stars in his eyes, when he first saw her sketches. The girl was complete mess of blushes and trembles, as Riolu was “telling” her through gestures, that she should drawing more often.

From that day on, drawing became her – other – hobby.

The other things the greenette and Pokémon were doing, was playing in game of tag or hide and seek. Side note, Riolu is _really_ good in those games, especially hide and seek. Sometimes, they would go for small walk around the forest or cool down in the nearby river. They’ve met many Water Type Pokémon, sometimes among them there was even the _shiny_ Magikarp!

At some point – with a bit of help of Riolu – she’d _directly_ fed some of these water Pokémon, with only a slight tremble. The greenette even gave a bit of food to this shiny Magikarp. Afterwards, she could see gratitude on the faces Pokémon for the given food. They were even _smiling_ at her.

Warmth always was blossomed in her chest at this sight.

She’d barely noted like Riolu was beaming at her at those moments, for some reason.

About Riolu… On Friday, Izuku had promised him, that she would try come up with some names for him. However, she’d also promised it’s not because, the greenette wants to capture him and be her Pokémon, but because he _is_ her friend, and friends should have their own name. She’d told that he don’t need to agree with her options and that’s his choice.

Some kind of emotion – maybe even _emotions_ – quickly flashed thought Riolu’s face, before he nodded eagerly with wide smile.

In returned, the little girl smiled back.

***

Oh, right! Also, those weird dreams stopped!

Huh… Izuku wondered why?

…

Probably just a random dreams. Nothing important.

_Right_?

***

It was 14th July, Saturday, morning. It has been _exactly_ two weeks when her friendship with the wild Riolu began.

Izuku couldn’t wait to present the new names for Riolu. She was _really_ curious, which one of them he would like. Maybe “Akira”? It means “bright”, and Riolu and Lucario are know for their connection to Aura, which is a _bright _energy. Right? Or “Takeo”? This one means “warrior”, her Riolu is a bit of warrior and fighter, after all… Oh! Or maybe “Katsu”? Because, it means “victory”, and he always wins against her.

Young Midoriya giggled to herself at the thought.

However, there was also still one name on her mind, but… She wanted keep this one for the special “occasion”.

It’s not like the Riolu wasn’t special! But… She really wanted to keep this name to herself. At least, for _now_.

As she walking towards the forest – of course, with her favorite Eeevee backpack full of practical stuff – she’d heard something. It was conversation, a pretty _loud_ one. However, the greenette quickly realized who these voices belongs to. She instantly hid behind a nearby tree, as a group of kids came out of the woods.

There were three of them. All of them in similar age as young Midoriya. One was short, chubby boy with short hair and super big, red dragon wings. The second kid was a bit higher, lanky with brown hair and baseball cap on his head. Both of them were walking behind the boy who had a spiky, ash blond hair, ruby red eyes and big scowl on his face. At his leg he was trotting the Cyndaquil. This kid – their leader – was no other than, Izuku’s ex-friend and bully, Bakugo Katsuki, aka “Kacchan”.

Not to be noticed, the greenette was sitting still, and involuntarily listened to the conversation.

“Augh! What a waste of time!” Kacchan snarled to his goons. “There was no decent Pokémon in this stupid forest! Like always!”

“Well… Maybe just wait until to this school trip, you know… Maybe there you will be able find some good Pokémon.” The lanky one pondered aloud.

“You think I don’t know?!” The blonde barked, disgruntled. “Of course, I know and I will wait for this, but can’t wait _that_ long! How am I going to be the Number One Hero-Trainer with _just one_ Pokémon?!” He pointed with thumb at his Cyndaquil, which cowered a bit at this action. “I need the whole team of Pokémon, especially a _good_ ones, if want to be the best!”

“He’s not wrong.” The chubby kid said to lanky boy. “Katsuki has a powerful Quirk, so for sure, he will become the next Number One Hero. So, it’s only obvious that he also need a strong Pokémon team, that will be equal to him and his power.” Izuku noticed out of the corner of her eye, as Bakugo smirked arrogantly at the praise.

She really shouldn’t be listening to this. Kacchan for sure will be mad at her for listening. Nonetheless, the girl noticed they were slowly moving away from the woods – thus from her too – so, she’d only to stay hidden and everything would be alright.

However their talk suddenly fell silent. Izuku felt like her heartbeat froze for a moment.

A little concerned and uneasy about this, she was about peek again to see how far Kacchan and his gang were, when greenette felt firm grasp on her shoulder. Next thing that happened, Izuku was yanked backwards, and landed on her back.

“Well, well… Look at that!” Kacchan snarled mockingly, towering over her. “Isn’t that _Deku_ herself?!”

Then, the blonde had procedure to grab the girl by the neck of her yellow T-shirt, and he brought her closer to his face. “Do you know that eavesdropping isn’t really that heroic, huh?!”

At this moment, Izuku was like deer in the headlights. She completely froze. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, Ka-Kacchan, I-I-I d-didn’t me-mean t-to– ”

“Shut it!” He barked. The girl immediately obeyed the order. She quieted down. Then, he narrowed his eyes at the girl’s face. “What are you even doing _here_?” With low voice, Bakugo hissed threateningly.

Young Midoriya flinched, her gaze drifting down to the ground. However, she was able to find – somehow – the voice to stutter out something. “I-I was j-just going t-to feed the lo-local Pokémon and–”

“Ha!” Katsuki laughed mockingly. “Are you still trying to get a Pokémon, even with you freaking _phobia_?!”

“N-No! It’s n-not like that–!”

“Ha! Ha! You really _are_ that pathetic!” The lanky kid laughed cruelly too.

“Yeah! _Pathetic_!” The chubby one repeated.

After a second, all three were laughing at the little girl, with unshed tears threatening to spill. At this moment, she really felt _so_ pathetic.

Suddenly, The blonde took the backpack off her back and threw the greenette to the ground.

“Still have this stupid backpack?” Kacchan asked with unimpressive look, while looking at the brown bag with Eevee ears.

“Y-Yeah…” Izuku responded, her green eyes not meeting his red. “I-It was present… I-I couldn’t just throw a-away l-like that…” Then, surprisingly – even for her – the little greenette locked her eyes with Kacchan’s. “After all… I-It’s from you.” She said with small, sad smile.

At this comment, Bakugo’s eye twitched a bit, before he clasped his two hand in the sides of brown backpack. Then, unceremoniously, he’d exploded it with his Quirk.

“No!” Young Midoriya cried out with arm reached out. But it was no use.

If she wasn’t a total mess of tears before, she was now, at this moment.

“Tch. Whatever!” Kacchan scowled, throwing burned backpack on the side. “Apparently, I need to show you where is your place… _Again_.”

The girl stiffened in fear. Katsuki snapped his fingers, and his Cyndaquil came by at his command obediently. Then, with open hand, he pointed at the girl. “Use Flame Wheel.” He order shortly.

Izuku’s eyes widened in terror, her body shaking uncontrollably. She quickly looked at Pokémon who donned a small frown on its face, but didn’t disobeyed its Trainer. It positioned itself in front of its owner, took a combat stance, then it set itself on fire – turning itself into _literal_ wheel of flames – and started to charging… At _her_.

It was too late for young Midoriya.

She froze and she wouldn’t be able to escape in time from this ball of flames. So, she’d just decided accept her fate, like many times before. The girl was about to close her eyes before the inevitable strike, when she’d noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly… Something happened.

This “something” kick away the charging Cyndaquil with such force, that sent the unfortunate fire Pokémon flying and falling to the ground with a big crash. Shocked, Izuku turned her gaze to see what – or _who_ – just helped her out, and her eyes only widened at the sight before her.

There was _other_ Pokémon. In defensive pose, it was standing protectively in front of Izuku. However, this Pokémon was no stranger to her. It was Riolu.

_Her friend_.

Before Izuku could express how happy is to see him, Kacchan was first to voice his surprise.

“What the…? Whose Pokémon is this?!” The blonde snarled furiously. “Because I’m _sure_ like hell, it don’t belong to Deku!”

“Dude, who cares?!” The lanky one exclaimed. “That’s Riolu!”

“Riolu?” Katsuki barked.

“Yeah! I’ve heard it can be pretty strong!” The kid explained. “Also, later on, it can evolve into Lucario! And this Pokémon is _specially_ strong… And it can Mega Evolve too!”

Bakugo’s eyes widened a bit at the new information, before he smirked with confidence. “Lucario, you say… If so… Then, this Pokémon may be worth to be in my team!” He pointed at the Riolu. “Cyndaquil!” He called out his – still conscious – Pokémon, which perked up at his voice. “Use the Quick Attack on this Pokémon!”

Cyndaquil obeyed to the command and ran at the Riolu with super speed. Katsuki’s Pokémon was trying to hit the wild Pokémon, but Riolu dodged his opponent’s attacks without a problem. That tired a bit Cyndaquil, but Bakugo wasn’t ready to just give up.

“Use Smokescreen!” He commanded through gritted teeth. Cyndaquil did as ordered. The thick, black smoke came out from fire Pokémon’s mouth and covered the areas, with Riolu too. The wild Pokémon was temporarily blinded, but he knew the trick. Closing his eyes, he’d focused on the energy – that is so known and so close to him – he’d focused on the _Aura_. His two black appendages rose as he was trying read the energy around him, and then… He _sensed_ it.

The other Pokémon. His opponent.

“Now! Use Tackle!” As Riolu heard the voice of this boy, from the smoke emerged the Cyndaquil and attacked the wild Pokémon. However, the Riolu was faster and shielded himself with his arms. The opponent hit the arms, but the blue Pokémon could feel, it _was_ powerful hit.

This Pokémon was strong, he couldn’t deny this. However… He was _stronger_.

With quick move of his leg, he spin himself around, and thus instantly kicking the other Pokémon in the face. As his opponent was disoriented, Riolu decided to use the Force Palm and landed the satisfying blow on the Cyndaquil.

It instantly knock out the unfortunate fire Pokémon.

While Riolu was celebrating his victory by jumping and throwing his arms in the air and Cyndaquil was lying unconscious on the ground, everybody else were in shock.

Especially for Bakugo Katsuki.

His eyes were widened from shock, his hands twitching and his mouth slightly agape.

“What…?” He whisper with disbelief in his voice, before his eyes narrowed angrily, the murderous intent emitting from his persona. “WHAT?!”

Everyone – humans and Pokémon – flinched at the tone of voice of the angry blonde.

Katsuki focused his murderous scowl at the Riolu. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU MUTT!”

Before the wild Pokémon knew it and could do anything, the blonde _literally_ fired himself up with his Quirk, charged at the Riolu and instantly hit him with the rather powerful blow. _Now_, the Pokémon was sent flying and fell to the ground with a big crash. When he looked up he was, yet again, hit by the blow from the boy.

“YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE BOSS HERE, YOU MUTT!” Bakugo was screaming inhumanly, as he was sending another hits and kicks at the Pokémon. “NO ONE WILL BE DISRESPECTING ME OR MY FREAKING POKEMON LIKE THAT! DID YOU HEAR ME?! _NO ONE_!”

Midoriya Izuku could only watch as her new Pokémon friend was beating up by her ex-friend and now bully. Even Kacchan’s “friends” were just staring in disbelief and shock at this sight.

Izuku couldn’t move, but also couldn’t just watch this whole ordeal and do nothing. The Riolu – _her friend_ – was trying to shield himself with his arms, but it didn’t do much against the offensive attacks of Kacchan. The Pokémon looked _so_ scared, he could do something – _anything_ – but just like her, he was like deer in the headlights… _Completely froze_.

_‘I have to do something.’_ She thought desperately. _‘What the weak, Quirkless girl like me, could possible do? What? What?!’_

“What…?” She whisper breathlessly, with trembling body and fat tears running down her face.

_“Fight back.”_

The girl flinched. Did she heard that right? Did Izuku hear that at all? Or maybe it was just in her head? Just her imagination? It was like multiple voices were telling her firmly, but gently what to do. What she _must_ do. She wasn’t sure she should do it. She may knew some moves from Riolu, but she still wasn’t skilled and strong like Kacchan. But…

Hero wouldn’t let this continue.

_She_ wouldn’t let this continue…

And she won’t let it.

Without any _other_ doubt, Izuku got up to her feet and, steeled her nerves, and with clenched fists, she charged at Bakugo. And, before he knew it, she hit him with a right hook, with all her power. The blow was _apparently_ pretty strong, and to everyone’s surprise – especially for young Midoriya – she knocked down the angry blonde to the ground.

As Kacchan was trying to gather himself up from the shock, Izuku quickly grabbed her now burned backpack, putting it on her back, then she knelt beside the battered Pokémon. He was trembling uncontrollably, curled up, his head hidden in his arm. She noticed even that from some of those wounds was trickling blood. As she’d tried to touch him, the Riolu flinched instantly.

“Oh my god… Riolu-kun… What I will do with you…?” Izuku whispered pitifully, new tears filling up her vision.

She was about to pick up the poor Pokémon, when suddenly she the greenette felt – yet again – the firm grip on her shoulder, and next she was forcefully jerked face to face to Kacchan.

“What do you think you–?!”

Before the blonde could finished, Izuku hit him straight to the face. _Again_.

She was _so_ done with him.

Tired with all this mess, she quickly, but gently picked up the wounded Riolu. He flinched at first, but slightly relaxed when he felt it was just the little Izuku. The Pokémon was a bit heavy to the girl’s likings, but not discouraged by that, young Midoriya held Riolu closer to her body and started to running forward.

“DEKU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LOSER!” Bakugo yelled at the Izuku’s back.

Without thinking, the greenette stopped her dash, then she turned her head slightly to look at the Kacchan with serious scowl.

“Fine.” She answered curtly, harsh tone evident in her voice.

“W-What?” Bakugo was a bit taken-back by the harshness of voice and seriousness in her eyes.

“You can do whatever you like with me, at any time.” She said, harshness still lingering her voice. “But, don’t you even _dare_ treat him, or any other Pokémon, like that.”

For the moment, Katsuki – like his gang – was in agape at the unexpected serious attitude emitting from the little girl. However, it didn’t last long, before the boy smirked arrogantly.

“Oh. I see now… So, it’s your Pokémon now, huh?!” Bakugo sneered mockingly, but before he could continuing his train of thought, the greenette interrupted him, the stern scowl still present on her face.

“No, _Katsuki_. He is not my Pokémon.” Izuku spoke coolly. “He is my _friend_.”

With that, young Midoriya instantly continued her run in direction of the nearest Pokémon Centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Bakugo too OOC? Because this is the thing about this chapter that worries me in fact. I'm mean... I kinda see him doing all of these stuff. After all, in their first fight in this one episode, he did messed up Midoriya pretty bad so... Yeah. Bakugo can be pretty violent and brutal, if he wants to, especially when he isn't thinking straight.
> 
> But, I may be wrong. Tell me, what do you think. That may be helpful in the future progress.


	5. Moments Of Relieves and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have anything to say for today.
> 
> So...
> 
> Have a nice reading. (～￣▽￣)～

Young Midoriya Izuku was waiting by the reception at the nearby Pokémon Centre. The little girl was sitting at one of the seats, with her burned backpack hugged closely to her body. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her clothes and face were a bit dirty and disheveled. Her clothes were also slightly stained with blood, but not hers but the one of Pokémon, more precisely, the Riolu.

Izuku could still remember the look on this Pokémon’s face. Shock, fear, pain… All of this emotions were just painted on his poor, _poor_ face. During her dash, he would also flinched once in a while if her grip on Riolu was too tight for him. She didn’t know why, but all of this kind of reminded her of…

_Herself_.

_‘Riolu-kun…’_ She thought pitifully. _‘I hope you will be okay…’_

Suddenly, she felt the hold on shoulder, she flinched and immediately looked up with fright in her eyes. However, she quickly relaxed, when she saw who it was.

It was just her mother.

Izuku’s mom, Midoriya Inko, was working as one of the nurses at this Pokémon Centre. At this moment, she was wearing a plain pink dress with a nurse apron, white pantyhose, pink shoes and white nursing cap on her head. Her face donned the worried look, and her eyes also held a bit of sadness.

“Are you alright now, Izuku?” She asked carefully, but with gentleness in her tone of voice. In respond, the little girl only nodded, her grip on the backpack tightened slightly more.

Inko could only sighed at this. She was _really_ worried about her daughter. Older Midoriya was present when her little girl came rushing at the reception, with tears in her eyes and beaten up Riolu in her arms. Everyone was on the high alarm, when they saw this. As Nurse Joy quickly took the poor Pokémon, Inko had tried to calm down her poor daughter. At first, with no avail. However, with time, Izuku started to relax and just hugging her mother for comfort.

It lasted a bit, but older Midoriya needed go back to work, no matter how much she wanted to stay by her daughter’s side. She’d informed her daughter about this and suggest her to sit somewhere and just wait. In respond, the little greenette merely nodded and obediently sat at the nearby chair.

This sight really broke Inko’s heart.

“Don’t worry, Izu.” The mother reassured her daughter. “I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“He.” The little girl uttered.

“Hm?” Inko slightly titled her head. “_He_?”

“Yes.” Izuku responded, her gaze still settled on the ground. “He’s a boy.”

A small smile graced on the face of older woman. “I see.”

“Ra!” The small high-pitched bark caught their attention, both of Midoriya perked up and directed their gazes at the source of sound. The face of Izuku lit up instantly.

It was her friend Riolu himself on the trolley, which was pushing by Audino, Sakura, another Pokémon of Midoriya Inko.

“Riolu-kun!” Izuku cried out happily at the sight of her healed friend. She quickly jumped off the chair and ran to the Pokémon, with open arms. Riolu didn’t waste any time too, as he also jumped from the trolley to his friend’s arms and landed in them. Both, Inko and Sakura, weren’t happy about the rash behavior of those two at first, but their heart immediately melted as they’ve saw like Izuku and Riolu were swirling around together in the hug, while giggling joyfully.

“Riolu-kun! You’re okay!” The little girl exclaimed with relief, new happy tears filling her eyes. Although, when Izuku was saying this, she noticed a small scar on Pokémon’s snout. She wasn’t sure if this scar was new – from today – or old. However, she didn’t care at this moment. Riolu seemed all right, which for girl was all she needed to feel relieved and happy.

In confirmation, the blue Pokémon nodded eagerly with wide smile, but with slight worry in his eyes while he was wiping away new tears that were running down the girl’s cheeks.

“You must be Izu’s new friend, aren’t you?” Suddenly, the Riolu heard someone from behind him and he instantly stood protectively in front of Izuku, in defensive pose, ready to fight with whoever it was. As the Pokémon looked up, to glared at the “foe”, only to noticed that this person looked _suspiciously_ a lot like his little friend.

“Riolu-kun, stopped it!” He heard his friend’s voice, and felt her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s just my mama.”

The Riolu had focused more on the woman’s face, and he could see evidently signs of their similarities, especially the eyes and slightly the hair. For good measure, the blue Pokémon also sniffed a bit the nurse. She reacted at this with a small yelp of surprise, but at the end he could confirm she had a smell of Izuku on her persona. Then, Riolu locked eyes with older Midoriya and smiled welcoming.

In respond, Inko relaxed at the sight of smiling Pokémon and smiled back to him, with equally good nature.

“Hello, little one. I’m Midoriya Inko. As you already know, I’m Izu’s mother.”

***

Nurse Joy let Inko leave work early that day.

After all of this, the woman was sure as hell, she won’t leave her daughter alone for now on, at least for today.

However, nurse Joy asked her to take the Riolu to home for night, to just made sure that everything was alright. At first, the wild Pokémon was reluctant to come with Midoriya’s to their house, but after some conviction – mostly on the Izuku’s part – Riolu gave in and agreed to go with them.

The greenette was in euphoria. As they were walking, she was holding hands with the blue Pokémon, who looked a bit awkward about this gesture, but mostly he looked equally happy as her daughter, nonetheless.

While Inko had decided to carry Izuku’s backpack, to let her daughter enjoy the moment. The item itself was quite burned, which gave worried mother some suspicious about the situation that her little girl might have found herself in. However, she didn’t wanted to spoil the good mood of her daughter and her new friend.

Nowadays, woman doesn’t see Izuku so happy. It’s nice change of pace. So, she’d decided to ask later, when everything would calm down eventually.

Although, older Midoriya pondered a bit… If it was just her or Izuku’s backpack was slightly heavy? Not that much, but still. However, maybe her daughter just packed more things than usual.

***

When they got home and Midoriya’s took off their shoes, Izuku quickly and enthusiastically began to guide her friend to the apartment. As the young girl was showing around, the wild Riolu was studying the house and its rooms with wonder. He was never in anyone’s home. It looked nice, _even_ felt nice.

“Mama.” The greenette turned to her mother. “Could you introduce your Pokémon to Riolu-kun?”

Inko smiled warmly. “Of course, honey.” And with that, she pulled out five Pokéballs, and released all five of her Pokémon.

All of her mother’s Pokémon – Delphox, Gardevoir, Wobbuffet, Audino, Bewear – stood in front of Izuku and Riolu. They were looking curious at the new guest and friend of Izuku, who hid a bit behind the little girl. However, the Riolu relaxed slightly when he saw like other Pokémon were only smiling at him warmly and welcoming.

“Okay! Everyone, this is my friend, Riolu-kun! Riolu-kun, this is Homura-san and Michiko-san…” Young Midoriya pointed at Delphox and Gardevoir, who waved at them. “…Shizuo-kun and Sakura-san…” Izuku pointed again, but this time at Wobbuffet and Audino. “…and Botan-kun!” Then, she pointed at Bewear, who was a bit warily scrutinizing the new-come guest.

In respond, with little wave, the Riolu smiled awkwardly at the other Pokémon.

“Did you showed him your room?” Inko asked, as she walked to the kitchen.

“Oh! Right!” Izuku exclaimed, before she quickly took the paw of her friend, and leading him towards her room.

“I’ve left your backpack in the room!”

“Thank you, mama!” Although, the little girl grimaced a bit.

When she’d entered her bedroom with Riolu, the greenette threw her hands in the air, a wide smile returned on her face. “Welcome in my room! I hope you like it!” Then, she smiled more nervously, and scratching back of her head. “Sorry, if it’s a bit messy. I didn’t expect to have guest…”

The Riolu shook with his head briefly, and started looking around the room. He looked carefully at everything, her cupboards, shelves full of books and comic books, desk littered with her journals and drawings, walls covered with Hero and Pokémon posters. Then, the Pokémon barked something and pointed with his paw at one of the posters. This one was with All Might and his Lucario.

“Oh! You want to know who they are?” Izuku asked her friend, in which he nodded in confirmation. The girl’s lit up in excitement. “This is All Might and his Pokémon, Lucario! Together with his Pokémon Team, All Might is the Number One Trainer Hero in the whole Japan!” Young Midoriya said with passion, stars in her eyes. “He’s _my_ idol! I want to be just like him! I want help people and Pokémon with big smile! To reassure them and make them feel safe! But…” Suddenly, the light in the eyes of young girl died out a little bit. “…I don’t have any Quirk _or_ Pokémon to become the Trainer Hero.”

Little worried, Riolu patted her shoulder lightly to comfort her. However, the fire returned to her eyes yet again. “B-But I don’t give up. I _won’t_ give up! ” Izuku exclaimed with determination. “This is my dream! I _will_ become the Trainer Hero! And nobody can stop me!” At this, she threw her fists in the air with excitement. Her Pokémon friend mirrored the gesture, with equal passion. Both of them started laughing, when Riolu’s two black appendages rose unexpectedly, he quickly turned towards the girl’s damaged backpack and started growling at this.

“R-Riolu-kun? What happened?” Izuku asked, confused with hint of worry in her voice. Before, she could ask more, the blue Pokémon raised his paw as if he let her know that she should be quiet for a moment and not approach. Although she was slightly nervous and puzzled, the greenette silently obeyed and step aside, while Riolu started slowly approaching the backpack.

As the wild Pokémon was enough close, he took the zipper in his paw and started unzipping the bag. When he was only halfway… Suddenly, something popped up from the backpack.

And it jumped on his face.

Both, Riolu and Izuku, let out the loud scream of surprise and fright. Before they could do anything, someone stormed to the girl’s room at the speed of light. It was Bewear, Botan.

Not wasting a moment, Izuku quickly turned to Bewear. “Botan-kun! Something attacked Riolu-kun!”

Bewear immediately focused his eyes at the Riolu who was trying to fight off the foe from his face. Without hesitation, Bewear approached struggling Pokémon and quickly got rid of the attacker from his face.

“Izuku, what happened?” Inko asked with panic in her voice, as she instantly entered her daughter’s room as a next.

“S-Something jump out of my backpack a-and attacked Riolu-kun!” Izuku explained briefly, a bit shaking, while she was kneeling and inspecting the wild Pokémon, who lying on ground in a bit of shock.

After the moment, the two greenettes and two Pokémon focused their attention at the mysterious intruder and carefully scrutinizing it.

It was Pokémon. It is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with small toes. It had darkish brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose. It was Evolution Pokémon, Eeevee!

And it looked _pissed_.

“I-It’s the Eevee!” Izuku exclaimed, completely baffled at the sight of rare Pokémon _in_ her bedroom of all people. “What’s it doing here? I didn’t even catch it.”

“Hm… I think I know where _she_ comes from.” Inko spoke thoughtfully and watching closely, as the Eevee was trying to free _herself_ from the firm grasp of Bewear… But to no avail. “Recently, one of the nurse Joys found the wounded Eevee somewhere around the Alderaan Station, if I remember this correctly.” The woman was continuing, as she slowly approached the brown Pokémon. “I’ve heard she’s a real piece of work.” Older Midoriya said amusedly, small smile on her lips, with hand reaching to the Eevee.

At this gesture, the Pokémon bared her teeth and growling, but that didn’t discouraged Inko and she started petting her head. The Eevee looked like she was ready to bite the woman’s hand, however it didn’t happen and after a moment, the brown Pokémon relaxed and completely melted in Inko’s hand, with wide smile on her small snout. Only then, Izuku had noticed that on the Eevee’s forehead was some kind of “birthmark” in shape of a small cream-white heart.

Older Midoriya giggled slightly with amusement. “She is one little feisty Pokémon, I’m not gonna lie, but she won’t bite or attack anyone if she isn’t in _really_ danger.” In the background Riolu huffed with annoyance at this. Then, the woman stopped patting the Eevee – to Pokémon’s disappointment – and turned to Bewear. “Botan, if you could, please escort our little _guest_ to the spare room. I need to made the call.”

In respond, the Bewear nodded firmly and began walking in direction of the appointed room, while the Eevee started – vainly – resisting, yet again. The Riolu and Izuku looked up to the Inko with questioning expressions. At this, the woman just smiled a bit awkwardly. “Don’t worry this. It’s just to make sure, she won’t ran away like before. Now, if you excuse me, like I said, I need to made the call.” With that, older Midoriya left the room.

For the moment, the blue Pokémon and greenette were just staring blankly at the doorway, then on each other and again at the entrance.

***

The Eevee was in the room, lying on the bed. Alone. In sulky mood.

However, not for too long.

Out of blue, the door opened. The Pokémon quickly stood on her feet, in defensive stance, she was ready to attack the intruder. However, it was just the girl and her Riolu. The Eevee not gonna lie… The kid looked like decent Trainer. Especially, after their – her and her Pokémon – little “reunion” the brown Pokémon witnessed in the Pokémon Centre. After this, she was pretty sure that if she wanted to get the heck out of this place as a “stowaway”, this girl wouldn’t be bad choice to sneak out. Maybe, if she had discovered her, the kid would let her go as she planned. However, Eevee didn’t consider that her mother – one of the _nurses_ working _there_ – would go with her.

And she should! Although, Pokémon had a small hope, that the little girl would go home alone, but she was obviously _wrong_.

Plus, this stupid Riolu, who was _too_ curious for his own good.

However – back to the present – Eevee didn’t relaxed and she still held her defensive pose, as – ironically – the uninvited guests entered her temporary “cell”. When the little girl noticed the brown Pokémon on the bed, she immediately smiled.

“H-Hi!” The greenette greeted cheerfully, as she closed door behind her, her body slightly trembling. “I-I’m Midoriya Izuku and t-this is Riolu, b-but you probably met him al-already…” She smiled awkwardly, scratching back of her head, whilethe blue Pokémon huffed, with crossed arms and closed eyes, in irritation.

She didn’t know why, but Eevee relaxed a bit and slightly titled her head.

“W-Well…” Izuku started hesitantly, with a bit of stammer. “We-We’ve came here t-to just say we are s-sorry…”

The dark brown eyes widened.

Okay. _Now_… It had _really_ confused Eevee. It was probably visible on Pokémon’s face, because the girl started waving her hands in nervous manner, with also nervous smile on her face. “I-It’s just… We-We’ve scared a-and you probably didn’t me-mean to attack Riolu…” As she was saying this, Izuku she came a little closer to the bed on which the brown Pokémon stood. “Pro-Probably you wanted only go b-back to the wilds, right?”

At the this, The Eevee was about to nod, when she’d realized something and her eyes widened… And instead, she averted her gaze with slight frown, her ears fell back.

“No?” Young Midoriya asked, now slightly confused. Even, Riolu looked a bit surprised. “So… Y-You don’t want to live wild?”

In respond, the brown Pokémon hesitantly shook her head.

“…Do-Do you have a Trainer, to which you wanted to g-go back to?”

Again, the Eevee shook her head.

“Did you want to… Be-Become _my_ Pokémon?”

This time, the Pokémon didn’t bother to respond. She only looked more agitated.

“You… Don’t know what you want?” Now, Izuku’s voice had a hint of worry.

At this question, The Eevee plopped down at the bed, like in defeat.

“S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to…” The girl slowly trailed off, when saw a troubled look on the face of Pokémon. With worried look, she turned to the Riolu and for the moment, she was just staring at him, as if she expected something. When the blue Pokémon took the hint, he came close. Then, both of them sat at the bed, on the opposite sides, with Eevee in the middle.

The brown Pokemon perked up her head and looked at Izuku, then at Riolu, and again at the girl. Suspicious, she narrowed her eyes at the greenette.

“D-Don’t worry. I-I don’t want to force y-you to do anything. You j-just seems like you don’t know what you want, b-but…” The Eevee titled her head, with puzzled look. “Wo-Would you like to be-become friends at least?” Young Midoriya asked with a bit nervous, but wide, welcoming smile.

The Eevee’s eyes widened again. Did she hear this right? She quickly turned to the Riolu, who donned smaller, but also welcoming lopsided smile. Then, she returned her eyes at Young Midoriya yet again, and stared at her blankly.

The smile on the Izuku’s face didn’t dropped even the slightest… Matter of fact, it widened, with more good and welcoming nature.

After a moment of silence, a small smile appeared _too_ on the Eevee’s snout, as she nodded slowly, her tail wagging slightly, but happily.

This is going to be a good rest of day.


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I had mixed feelings about this chapter. On one hand, she was partly happy with it, and on the other hand... Not so much. When I was creating this chapter I had a bit of writing block and lack of motivation.
> 
> However, after rereading and adding some corrections, I'm a bit more proud of this piece at this moment. :)
> 
> But it is good? It's up to you. Write me your opinions afterwards. -3-
> 
> Have a nice reading. :D

Izuku, Riolu and Eevee were playing for the rest this Saturday.

Of course, before that, young Midoriya first asked her mother if she could play with the brown Pokémon. With smile, Inko agreed to her daughter’s request. She’d also told Izuku, she contacted with nurse Joy and informed her about the little “fugitive”. However, the woman asked if the Pokémon could stay with her and her daughter for a few days.

After all, tomorrow is Izuku’s birthday and that’s why she took the day off, to spend a bit time with her dear daughter at this special day.

At this question, nurse Joy replied lightheartedly, that would be fine, and it may even help the Eevee to be less stressed out around people and other Pokémon.

The girl hearing this, Izuku beamed as bright as the sun at her mother and quickly hugged her in excitement. After this, the little greenette spend whole noon and afternoon playing with her Pokémon friends. They had playing hide and seek, tag, watching television, drawing and Izuku even asked some question and took some notes about Eevee. At first, the little Pokémon was looking a bit taken-aback by this, but Riolu nodded to her to ensure Eevee that’s alright, which it’d relaxed her a bit.

Then, the evening came.

It was the dinner time. Everyone stopped their activities, sat down at the table – or on the couch or floor – and began to consume their food.

Izuku and Inko were sitting at table with Homur, Michiko and Riolu, while the Eevee was on the floor, close to the table. Shizuo and Botan were sitting on the couch with Sakura on the armchair. Everyone with their respective food. The Pokémon have their special Poke-food with special additives, while the Midoriyas had the curry rice for this day.

As they – humans and Pokémon – were eating their dishes, they sometimes would have a little talks with each other.

“What? You don’t like this name too?” Izuku whined with a bit in disappointment. She was talking with Riolu about names for him, and unfortunately none of those names were good for the blue Pokémon. “Akira is a cool name! There’s even the movie with the protagonist _and_ title with this name! But, I don’t know what this movie is about, I didn’t watch this. I’m supposed too young for it…”

In respond, Riolu shrugged – slightly shaking with his head – with amused smile.

The little girl sighed resignedly. “Okay… What about “Takeo”? This one means “warrior”. You are a bit of warrior and fighter yourself, you know?” The Riolu cocked a bit his head to the side thoughtfully, then he grimaced a bit, and yet again, shook the head.

“Really? That one too?” The girl stared at the Pokémon with a bit disbelief. “Ugh… Fine. Maybe… Oh! Maybe “Katsu”? Because, it means “victory” and you always win against me. Unfortunately.” She pouted slightly, which made Riolu snorted a bit at this. However, after the moment, on his face instantly appeared some kind of look of realization and violently shook with his head, like in the protest. That sudden act kind of surprised the girl and she’d held her hands up in a placating gesture. “O-Okay. Y-You don’t need to shake your head that hard, if you don’t like this name. I-I will try come up with other names, if-if you want.” Izuku said with awkward smile.

However, the girl still had one last option.

Before she could think further about this, the greenette heard her mother’s giggles. She quickly turned towards Inko with little glare, but it didn’t look intimidating at all. More cute and funny, to be honest.

When she saw her daughter’s look, woman started giggling even more. “Sorry, Izu. I’m just…” Older Midoriya trailed off, before she smiled warmly. “I’m just happy to see _you_ happy. That’s all.”

“Mama…” Izuku mumbled with little tears already in her eyes, moved by the words of her mother.

“Oh, please Izu, don’t cry!” Inko quickly exclaimed, with a bit of amusement and worry in her voice at the same time.

While, the Pokémon were quietly chuckling at the antics of their humans.

***

After some time, Izuku with her two Pokémon friends returned to her bedroom.

Together, for some time, they were still playing some games – some of them were self-created – but later Izuku decided to watch one of those superhero movies from pre-Quirk era on the laptop of her mother. After all, the best time for movie night is with the friends, and now… She had friends.

It was still hard to believe for Izuku, despite all this.

Young Midoriya also asked them if they want to watch this movie, to which they eagerly agreed. The girl – of course – asked her mom if she can watch this movie with her friends on her laptop and older Midoriya agreed to this too.

Filled with excitement, Izuku and her Pokémon friends began to watching the movie.

***

The movie was pretty good. There were some things the greenette had the mixed feelings towards, but nonetheless, the movie was quite great for its age. There were some scenes that made her cry a bit, which in result Izuku needed to pause the movie to calmed herself down and also the Pokémon who were worried when she started crying all of the sudden.

All and all, the movie was fun, not only for young Midoriya, but also for her Pokémon friends.

Riolu started wildly gesturing about the movie and which parts he liked the most, if the little girl understood this correctly, while Eevee started jumping and barking and making some other sounds and noises to somehow tell what she liked. The Riolu helped “translate” some things that helped Izuku guessed what scenes the brown Pokémon liked the most.

It turned out after some time that Izuku and her friends shared the likings for many scenes.

At the end, everyone had fun.

However, not long the movie ended and they “talked” about it, Inko had came to girl’s room to tell it was late and it was time for bed.

And she wasn’t wrong.

After Izuku washed herself, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas – this time it was yellow one – she’d realized that Riolu and Eevee didn’t had the place to sleep. Of course, the Pokémon could use the guest room and sleep there, but Izuku _really_ wanted them to stay in her room.

She always wanted to have a sleepover with friends, and now, she had a chance.

“You know…” Izuku started hesitantly, while sitting in her bed. The two Pokémon looked up at the little girl. “Y-You can stay and sleep with me in my bed, if-if you want to…”

At first, the Pokémon were just stared at the young Midoriya with blank look, which worried the girl. However, suddenly, Riolu and Eevee leapt off and jumped on Izuku. When she looked at their faces, the girl saw happy smiles of Pokémon, while nodding excitedly.

Izuku gave to the blue Pokémon the other blanket and placed herself on the side, against the wall, while Riolu on the other side of bed, with Eevee settled down on between the girl and other Pokémon.

At the end, Inko had came to the Izuku’s room, she’d wished her daughter and her friends good night, and with kiss on the girl’s forehead, she left the room, leaving the little greenette to rest with her Pokémon friends.

Darkness engulfed the room.

Everyone was ready to fall into the land of dreams. Pokémon already closed their eyes, however…

Izuku couldn’t. She couldn’t calm down. She couldn’t fall asleep.

One troubling thought stuck in her head.

“…Riolu?” The little girl whispered hesitantly.

The blue Pokémon quickly open his eyes and directed his gaze at her, same with Eevee who perked up at the sudden voice of the girl.

“I… I need to be honest with you. I have another name. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Riolu’s face took on a questioning expression. Same as Eevee’s.

“It’s just…” Young Midoriya continued with uncertainty. “It’s…” The girl closed her eyes firmly in nervousness, not sure if she could do it. However, she felt something soft on her hand. It was Riolu’s – slightly scarred – paw. This gesture calmed a bit greenette’s nerves and she opened her eyes again, but not quite looking at the Pokémon. “This other name is “Hiro”.

The blue Pokémon – like the other one – perked up more at the suggested name, with curious glint in his eyes.

“This name doesn’t mean nothing particularly special. More or less, it means “generous, tolerant, prosperous”. Well…” She trailed off a bit in thought, before she giggled softly. “You _are_ quite tolerant and generous with _me_ especially, to be honest.”

Young Midoriya didn’t notice the a slightly worried looks of her Pokémon friends, and continued her train of thoughts.

“But I like this name because sounds really similar to word “hero”, and you know how much I love heroes!” She whispered more loudly, with excitement in her voice and eyes. However, it quickly turned into expression of slight guilt. “I didn’t tell you about this earlier because… I know it is selfish of me to think and act that way, but… I wanted this name to be for _my_ first Pokémon.”

The Riolu’s eyes – and Eevee’s – widened a bit at this sentence.

“But now, I know it’s a silly thing to do, so I’ve decided that to give you this name. You deserve it. After this day… You’re _my_ new hero, for now on!” The greenette smiled brightly at the blue Pokémon, before her smile turned nervous. “I-I mean, if y-you want to, o-of course. I-It also doesn’t mean I-I want to force y-you to be my Pokémon. F-For me, it’s enough that y-you’re my friend, and I will be happy if-if you accept this name… But, I-I don't want to force you to do anything, it-it’s _your_ choice.”

However, as she looked up at the Pokémon, the Riolu’s face was just blank, with wide eyes, which only made the poor girl worried even more.

“Y-You don’t ne-need to deciding n-now, o-of course. You can do-do this tomorrow, o-okay?”

In respond, Riolu only nodded with his head, his expression still sort of blank, without taking his eyes off Izuku.

Nervous, the greenette turned her attention to Eevee, who was observing this “conservation” for the whole time. “I-I also try to come up some names for y-you, if you w-want to. You m-my friend, after all…”

Eevee, like Riolu, nodded slowly too.

“A-Ah… I see. O-Okay, then. So… Goodnight!” She whispered loudly, and instantly turned her back and faced the wall before her.

The greenette still felt a bit nervous and awkward by this whole exchange, but she couldn’t deny that she was bit relieved on her heart. She knew it wasn’t such a big deal and – just like she said – a silly thing, but Riolu was her friend after all, and she promised him to come up with name, and she _will_ kept that promise.

After some time, the little girl relaxed a bit and she could finally close her, sailing away into a blissful sleep.

However, unknowingly to Izuku, her Pokémon friends looked at one another and firmly nodded to each other, with the look of mutual understanding and determination, before they, too, fell asleep.

***

_“Hold on just a little while longer.”_

***

“…What?” Izuku murmured, still half-asleep. As she get up and sat on the bed, she’d then realized the meaning of dream. The girl sighed with a bit of annoyance. “Not again. I’ve thought those weird dreams finally ended. But maybe… It’s some kind of different dream and only similar to the past ones, or just this one is last and it would be over…” Young Midoriya started mumbling to herself, and too absorbed in her thoughts that when she wrote down this sentence from her dream in the journal, she’d noticed something.

Her friends weren’t here anymore.

“R-Riolu?” The greenette called out a bit hesitantly. “E-Eevee?”

_‘Where are they?’_ She thought to herself._ ‘They are probably just with mama and others.’_

Not sure what do next with this, Izuku started dressing herself firstly. That day, she’d decided to wear a simple white shirt with printed black “ALL M” on it, dark green skirt and black leggings that reaches to her calves.

As she was ready, young Midoriya left her room and headed toward the kitchen, and before she knew it…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUKU!”

Izuku jumped in surprise and fright.

In front of the girl, was her mother, her Pokémon and her friends. Inko was holding a plate with big, chocolate cake with seven candles on it, while each of the Pokémon had in their paws some kind of wrapped present. Everyone was smiling cheerfully, wanting patiently at the little girl’s reaction.

Only after a while, the realization hit her mind.

“Today is my birthday…” She whispered to herself. Her face was painted with blank shock, before the wide smile appeared on her lips. “Today is my birthday!”

“Yes, Izu. Yes, it is.” Inko said with gentle smile, as she beckoned her daughter forward and sat her in the chair, front of the cake. Everybody took their seats, her mother was on Izuku’s right, while on her left side was Riolu with Eevee on his lap.

“Blow out the candles, Izu.” Older Midoriya spoke to her daughter again, her smile never leaving her lips. “Make a wish.”

Izuku looked up at her mother, and with short nod and small, but happy smile, she blew out all the candles.

_‘I wish to be Hero-Trainer.’_

And with that, party just started.

Everybody – humans and Pokémon – was happily celebrating. They were eating a cake made by Inko, talking to one another, joking around. All and all, the whole atmosphere was cozy and pleasant, that blossoms warmth in Izuku’s chest.

Then… It’s time for presents.

They were all bought by her mother – with a little help from her Pokémon – but nonetheless, all of them were great. Izuku got two All Might shirts, Eevee-theme onesie, Dratini plushie, red and white trucker cap with green Poké Ball symbol, couple of small candy bangs and _completely_ new Pikachu-theme backpack.

_‘Those are great presents!’ _She thought happily. “Thank you very much, mama!” The greenette thanked her mom and she was pretty sure that these were all the presents, when suddenly something appeared before her eyes.

It was another present. The box of small size wrapped in green paper. The gift was held by her friend, Riolu, who had wide smile on his face and on his head was perching Eevee with, also equally, wide smile.

With a reciprocal smile, Izuku took and started opening the gift. However, as she completely opened the box, you couldn’t be able imagine the surprise and shock of the small girl when she saw a content of this present.

Inside of this box were two Poké Balls. Although, those weren’t the typical, ordinary red and white ones. _No_. There was one with blue top with two red stripes, the Great Ball, and the other one had green top with four red tear-like spots and one yellow dot on the middle, the Friend Ball.

Izuku could only stared dumbly at those Poké Balls at this moment.

“Ma-Mama…?” The girl mumbled hesitantly, not taking her eyes off the Poké Balls. “Wh-What that… W-Why did you…?”

“I think you shouldn’t asking about this, dear.” Her mother spoke with small smile, her gaze directed to Izuku’s left. The girl followed her mother’s gaze, and thus she realized that she was looking at her friends, Riolu and Eevee.

“W-Wait… Y-You… You w-want…” She tried to utter the word, with unshed tears in her eyes. “Y-You don’t n-need to do it… I-I don’t expect t-this from y-you… Really… I–”

Before she could finished, she was tackled with hug, by no other than Riolu himself and Eevee nuzzling greenette’s cheek with her head. She hugged back, with tears running down her cheeks.

“Izuku.” She heard her mother’s voice, then the girl felt woman’s hand on the her head. “They aren’t forced. They _really _want to be your Pokémon. They even came to me today very early in the morning to announce their decision.” Inko giggled a bit for a moment. “Well… To be honest, at first, I wasn’t sure what they wanted to tell me, but after some time I’ve figured what they meant.”

Still hugging her friends, Izuku asked unsteadily. “Wh-Where did y-you get t-those Poké Balls?”

“Well, as a nurse I can have a bit of access to some Trainer equipment. So it wasn’t that hard to get some of those Poké Balls.” Older Midoriya waved her hand dismissively. “However, I didn’t choose these particular Poké Balls that you see.”

“No…?”

“No. Your friends did it.” The woman pointed at the Pokémon who were still hugging her daughter.

As girl’s eyes widened in revelation, the two Pokémon broke out from the hug and looked deep in her eyes. They looked expectantly. Although, Izuku wasn’t sure what to do. She really wanted have her own Pokémon team, but she didn’t want to force her friends to be her Pokémon. They were more than this. There were her friends. However, she’d came to the conclusion at the end.

“Okay… L-Listen…” Izuku started with uncertainty in her voice, not quite looking at her friends. “I-I really appreciate y-your gestures, but… Before that, I need to tell you some things.” The Pokémon’s expressions took on a little tint of confusion. “I-I’ve always dreamed, a-and I still _do_, to be Hero-Trainer and to have my own team of Pokémon, but… I-If not counting one small _thing_ about m-me, I don’t want Pokémon to be just my Pokémon, no… With some time, I’ve realized… I’ve realized that I-I want them to be something m-more than just the Pokémon a-and… I-I don’t want to force them to be in m-my team. It’s just n-not alright… At least, f-for me. You know?”

With worried look, Riolu patted girl’s arm comfortingly, while – also worried – Eevee settled herself on the girl’s lap, pressing her head to the little greenette’s tummy. “However… I-I want make sure about something.” Young Midoriya said, now with hint of growing determination in her voice, same as in her eyes. “I will be no less than happy if you want to join to me, but I want to make sure that you one hundred percent sure, that you aren’t doing because I want this, but because _you_ want to do this. You more than that. Okay, Riolu-kun, Eevee-chan?” As she said this, both of the Pokémon donned the looks of determination – equal to the Izuku’s – and nodded shortly, but surely.

Izuku grinned at them. “Good. Also, remember this.” She grab each one of the two Pokémon’s paw, and looked at them deep in the eyes. “You are not just my Pokémon now. You are much more. You are _my friends_, and I will treat you that way. After all, we are the team now!” The girl exclaimed excitingly, with big, wide smile on her face.

The Riolu and the Eevee smiled widely, same as Inko with her Pokémon.

“Oh! Right!” Izuku exclaimed in realization. “Your names! You need names!”

The two Pokémon looked at the little girl surprised before the excitement appeared on their faces again and happily yipped in unison.

“Okay then!” The greenette exclaimed with enthusiasm, a happy smile still present on her freckled face. “So Riolu-kun, do you like the name… “Hiro”?” Izuku asked Riolu, with a bit of hesitation.

For a moment, something flashed in the blue Pokémon’s eyes – something similar to guilt maybe, young Midoriya thought – before on his face came back to his usual determination and nodded, while bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Now, what about you?” As Izuku asked the Eevee, she gently grasped the brown Pokémon and situated her in front of her face. Her smile dropped away a bit into something more thoughtful. “Hm… What kind of name would suit you the best…?” Eevee only just tilted her head with a bit puzzled expression. “Maybe “Ren”, or “Yume”…” Then, the girl’s gaze locked at the little heart-shaped mark on the Pokémon’s forehead.

Then, the idea dawned upon her mind.

“What about… “_Kokoro_”?” The Eevee perked up at the suggestion, her eyes shining with curiosity. “It means “heart” and you _have_ one on your forehead!” Izuku giggled a bit at the end, then she added with smile. “Also, I would call you “Koko” in short! It sounds cute! What do you think?”

The brown Pokémon looked thoughtful, with little cute pout for the moment, before her expression changed into the look of completely delight.

At the end, both of the Pokemon tackled the little Izuku with hug – yet again – and this time, young Midoriya instantly returned the hug.

From this day on, the Riolu and the Eevee took on the names and they became known as Hiro and Kokoro. Not only that, they also became the first teammates of the Pokémon team and new additions of family of young Midoriya Izuku.

***

Although, the girl didn’t know that yet, it was only the calm before the storm.

The storm that would change everything.

While, everything around her, at this moment… It was merely beginning of her future, extraordinary journey…

However, she won’t be alone at this.

That’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Probably I will regret this later, but here some deleted scene from this chapter. Anyone willing can read it. 〒▽〒
> 
> "After some time, Izuku with her two Pokémon friends returned to her bedroom.  
For some time, together, they were still playing some games – most of them were self-created – but later Izuku decided to watch this one old Disney movie called “Moana” on the laptop of her mother. After all, the best time for movie night is with the friends, and now… She had friends.  
Of course, she also asked them if they want to watch this movie, to which they eagerly agreed. The girl – of course – asked her mom if she can watch this movie with her friends on her laptop and older Midoriya agreed to this too.  
Filled with excitement, Izuku and her Pokémon friends began to watching the movie.  
***  
The movie was pretty good. It was a bit of shame for Izuku that Moana’s Tepig didn’t had more screen time like this “silly” Ducklett, but she could see why so and there were still some other things the greenette had the mixed feelings towards. Nonetheless, the movie had spectacular animation and background, music and songs were also beautiful and stirring, characters and Pokémon were also quite charming and the twist at the end of the movie was pretty great too.  
In Izuku’s opinion, probably her favorite scenes were with Moana and her grandmother, where they sang the song and Moana confronting Te Kā – also – with song. She didn’t know why, but the songs themselves just spoke to her on that level, that at first she’d only cried a little bit, but later… It was maybe more than just a bit. She needed to pause the movie to calmed herself down and also the Pokémon who were worried when she started crying all of the sudden.  
All and all, the movie was fun, not only for young Midoriya, but also for her Pokémon friends.  
Riolu started wildly gesturing about the movie and if the little girl understood this correctly, the favorite things for the blue Pokémon about the movie was the song “You’re Welcome” and action scenes, like one where the protagonists were fighting with those little coconut creatures.  
Eevee also started jumping and barking and making some other sounds and noises to somehow tell what she liked. The Riolu helped “translate” some things that helped Izuku guessed that the brown Pokémon liked the scenes with giant talking Crustle and his song “Shiny”. She also liked the same scenes that Izuku and Riolu liked too."
> 
> Why I write about "Moana" movie? I don't know! This movie isn't even my favorite! XD But still like it, though. -3- At the moment, I wanted some Disney movie in my fanfic and I think at the same time, I wanted to listen to some songs from this movie, hence the idea. TTvTT


	7. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> Here it comes. ✪ ω ✪

The 8th birthday of Midoriya Izuku passed rather pleasant.

Nothing spectacular exciting or special.

Of course, if you don’t count that Izuku finally have her own Pokémon – or rather more like friends – to start her own Pokémon team. One small step closer to her dream goal.

However, back to the Izuku’s birthday…

Together, Izuku with her mom and Pokémon, they went for a little walk, they’d bought ice cream, even for a few Pokémon who wanted a frozen treat. Hiro and Kokoro specially wanted to try those treats. Both, Riolu and Eevee requested and got the strawberry ice cream, the same as Izuku, which was the main reason of their choices. They liked it, nonetheless.

On their way, they also saw the street performer with their Pokémon – Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon – and their small, but pretty neat performances executed with these Pokémon’s Moves. It was really creative and interesting show. It reminded her of those Pokémon performers she’d been always seeing on television, like with the Hero and Pokémon battles.

Izuku liked this street performance, same with Hiro and Kokoro, who had stars in their eyes at this sight.

When they came back home, Inko made Izuku’s favorite dish, Katsudon, especially for this occasion.

Hiro and Kokoro also _really_ liked this.

Later on, Izuku, Inko and Pokémon organized a small movie night – with popcorn, drinks and other snacks for humans _and_ Pokémon – and they watched one of the little greenette’s favorite All Might movies.

Riolu and Eevee liked this movie too.

As the movie ended, everyone went to get ready to sleep.

After Izuku she washed herself, brushed her teeth and put on her new Eevee onesie, she quickly jumped to her bed, Hiro and Kokoro too.

When young Midoriya and her Pokémon friends was tucked comfortably in the bed, she turned to them and smiled. “Goodnight, Hiro-kun! Goodnight, Koko-chan!”

The two Pokémon yipped in unison to the girl and nested themselves comfortably in bed. As they closed their eyes, the smile of Izuku fell a bit, her expression changing into something more solemn. The girl was no less than happy to finally have real friends and Pokémon team, but it sometimes was quite… Difficult. She couldn’t exactly understand them like she understand other people and it was sometimes hard to guess what they have on their minds. Sometimes it was fun to play in this kind of game of charade, but nonetheless…

_‘I wish I could understand you.’_ Izuku wished wistfully in her head, before drifted off into a blissful sleep.

At least… That _should_ happen.

***

Izuku was at this place.

Again.

The gleaming surface of clean and undisturbed water. Solid as the ground of planet Earth.

The endless azure blue sky with great colonies of a fluffy white clouds. White as the fresh snow after fall.

The same infinity of water and clouds that she saw every night for past days of those two weeks ago…

And now it’s back.

“W-What?” The girl uttered in complete confusion and disbelief, before the wave of realization and – unfortunately – resignation washed over her. “Not again…” The greenette fell to her knees, her head hanging in defeat. “Why is this happening again? Why this dream? Why is happening to me? What…? _What_ does all this mean?” As young Midoriya spoke those last words, she suddenly realized something else.

Her reflection.

It was smiling at her.

With a calm and gentle kind of smile.

“What the…?” Before Izuku – who was in complete shock – could finished the sentence, she heard something.

It was her reflection.

It _spoke_ to her.

However… It wasn’t her voice.

_“Don’t worry, little one.”_

It was this mysterious voice from before.

_“Everything will be alright.”_

And with that, she lost ground under her feet.

Now… She was drowning.

Drowning like in the water.

She was _literall_y in water.

However, contrary to the surface, which was full of light and space, it was opposite. There may have been some space, but it was utterly overwhelmed by the darkness – thick and dark like ink – and water that only strengthen the present surrounding inkiness.

_“It’s the time.”_

Izuku heard this voice again, as she’s trying to rise to a surface – with no avail – she can’t even see anymore. She couldn’t even see herself.

_“Time for answers has come.”_

Everything was so dark and cold.

_“Or at least…” _

She was falling.

_“…For the one answer.”_

Falling to the unknown abyss.

_“Be ready, Midoriya Izuku.”_

Water.

Izuku felt like she was underwater, yet she didn’t have to hold her breath, but the same time… She felt like she didn’t breath. At all.

However, she wasn’t focused at this aspect of this whole situation.

At this moment, she’s just thinking what was happening. It was completely different from her other dreams. It wasn’t _nothing_ alike her other dreams.

_‘What’s happening?’_ Izuku thought with mixed feelings bubbling in her. She couldn’t decided what she was feeling anymore. It was confusion? Disbelief? Worry? …Fright?

It’d supposed to be an ordinary dream, but…

All of this, just felt so…

_Real_.

And before she knew it, now she felt like she was falling, not like in the water – like earlier – but from the sky.

The little girl started to panic internally. She wanted to scream, but no sound came from her throat.

In desperation, she just firmly closed her eyes. She’d thought that maybe if she closed them, she would wake up. That everything would end. This _damned_ dream would ended.

After some seconds, that felt like literal hours for the young greenette, she’d suddenly became aware of something.

She wasn’t falling anymore, but the same time, she didn’t feel like she landed on solid ground.

Hesitantly, she picked slightly with her right eye and as soon as her gaze landed on the surrounding around her, her all eyes snapped widely open at the scenery before the little girl.

The impenetrable inky darkness was replaced by something far much more vivid and beautiful.

Young Midoriya was _literally _levitating in middle of _cosmic space_.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, but… Still. All around her were only infinite masses of dense colorful nebulas, brightly shimmering stars, all of sorts of unknown planets and colors of many kinds she couldn’t even identify by herself.

Without a doubt, it was the most breathtaking and magnificent view she ever saw with her own eyes in her entire – short – life.

Before she could admire the view before her eyes even more, she heard something behind her. The sound was like… Giggle?

As Izuku turned around to see a source of this sound, something quick darted before her face. The greenette started turning her head in all directions to see the mysterious figure. When her gaze was set on the direction before her, then she saw this.

However, this figure wasn’t stranger to young girl.

“_M-Mew-sama_?!” Izuku exclaimed in shocked. “W-What the…? I-Is that re-really you? W-What are you do-doing here?”

In respond, the Mythical Pokémon only giggled with amusement in their voice and smiled at her friendly, before – out of the blue – they started glowing in soft blue color and after the second, they’ve disappeared into thin air. Which in result, left the poor girl with wide open eyes and confusion painted all over her face.

“W-What...?” She uttered idly, when suddenly she heard something else.

This time it was like a roar.

And it came from above.

As the girl looked up, she saw another Pokémon, but like the last time, she knew who this Pokémon was.

“_R-Rayquaza-sama_…? What are _you_ doing here?!” The little greenette called out, confusion still lingering her persona and voice.

However, the only respond the Legendary Pokémon gave to the young Midoriya was louder roar – which seemed have some kind of hint of mirth to it – and with a quick bend of their body, they’ve changed their trajectory and started soaring straight at the direction of the young girl.

Scared, she wanted to get away from Rayquaza’s way, however she didn’t need to as the Legendary Pokémon didn’t flew at her, they’ve only darted before her, but by a hair’s breadth, nonetheless. Which itself was a quite thrilling experience to see the Legendary Pokémon from up close. No matter how many times Izuku had saw Rayquaza at close quarters, she would be always astonished by raw power that Pokémon emitting.

As they’ve dashed with rapid speed they – just like Mew – started glowing, but this time, it was bright yellow. Slowly, but surely, the Pokémon was fading away in the golden sun glow, when in the end, they’ve ceased to exist, leaving only short-lived flakes of gold, which eventually faded into the depths of cosmic beauty of shining stars and colorful nebulas.

It was a quite beautiful sight too, with all honesty.

Matter of fact, Izuku was so wonderstruck by this vista, that she didn’t notice a rather _vast_ presence behind her back.

At last, after she’d became aware of the figure looming over her, young Midoriya quickly turned around to face the mysterious individual. Although, when her gaze landed on them, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, because she couldn’t believe at the sight that stood before her own person.

This was _yet_ another Pokémon.

However, this wasn’t just any other Pokémon.

This Pokémon was a white equine-like with vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck’s underside that was colored white like much of the body. The Pokémon also has a golden cross-like wheel, with four jewels, attached to its body around its abdomen.

It was the Mythical Pokémon. The Alpha Pokémon. The God itself.

They were _Arceus_.

Like deer in the headlights, Izuku completely froze.

Her mind was wholly blank, excluding only one or two thoughts furiously swirling inside her head.

_“This is Arceus. _The_ Arceus! What they doing here?! Are those dreams connected to them? But how?! Did I was chosen by them? That’s impossible! Why me?! Why me of all people?! I’m nobody! I’m just a weak, useless Deku! It can’t be that! That’s probably all the dream! Yeah! A crazy lucid dreaming! There is no other explanation that would explain why the literal _God Themself_ wished to visit me in my dreams! It has to be it! It has to…”_

While young girl was stuck her internal monologue – on the verge of tears – she didn’t pay attention to Pokémon in question as they were slowly, but surely reaching with their golden hoof towards her. Only when it – surprisingly – gently touched her forehead, she snapped from her daze and looked up straight in the eye at Pokémon.

Now, Izuku was looking at the Mythical Pokémon with eyes full of wonder, awe and astonishment. Although, Arceus doesn’t look like they have a mouth on their own, their own eyes took on an expression of mirth and amusement at the sight of the expression of a little girl, like they were smiling.

Smiling _at_ _her_.

Before the little greenette spoke any word, she suddenly felt a warm sensation on the spot of her forehead where the Alpha Pokémon had rested their colossal hoof.

Then, she heard the voice. The same one which was echoing in her head so many times.

_“You are not useless.”_

Wait the minute… This voice… Could it be…?

_“You’re something more.”_

This voice! It belonged to Arceus!

She couldn’t help herself, but felt to be under the impression that the Arceus was genuinely sincere and sympathetic towards her persona.

_“You’re something _special_.”_

Izuku was too preoccupied with this revolution, she didn’t take notice of bright light that started rapidly enveloping the surrounding stellar space, including with Pokémon and herself. However, when the girl eventually noticed that and before she could go full panic mode about what it’s going right now, she heard for the last time a words of the great Alpha Pokémon.

_“You will see… Midoriya Izuku.”_

And with that…

***

Izuku woke up.


	8. Something Different, Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I didn't plan to add this chapter, because of some incident that happened to me recently. Nothing serious, but it was... Bad, nonetheless. I won't go into deeper details, but if you want to know what happened, you can ask me in the comments and I'll answer your questions.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you will like this chapter. Have a nice reading.

The morning was a bit… _Strange_.

First, the dream. When Izuku was thinking about it, she felt a really weird mix of feelings inside her. For her it’d felt so real, but at same time, young Midoriya couldn’t recall the details of this dream. She’d usually remembered those weird dreams when she woke up. Now… The girl merely recall the colors and some sounds, like blackness and bubbling of water, then splashes of various colors and muffled voice of someone. Maybe this same mysterious voice again? However, why she couldn’t remember it exactly and it’s muffled this time?

Second, the Pokémon. This morning they were acting pretty… _Weird_, to say at least. When Izuku woke up and her friends saw her, their welcoming smiles quickly turned into the frowns of worry and uneasiness. That’s surprised the young girl and asked the pair of Pokémon what’s wrong, but in reply she only got the nervous smiles and shakes of heads. As if they were trying to tell her, that’s everything alright, that she didn’t need to worry. However, young Midoriya didn’t buy this, and it only made her a bit more confused and worry about this.

Even when she came to kitchen and dining room, her mother’s Pokémon also started acting in this weird way, the frowns of concern and fret. As they were wary of _her_, even though they had knew her since she was a little baby. Although, they were trying to behave as usual. Probably, that’s why, her mom didn’t notice or she did, but she didn’t say anything and brushed it off, but it was less likely, so it was probably the former option.

Before going to school, she’d eventually asked Hiro and Kokoro, why they and others were behaving this way towards her, but unfortunately that didn’t help at all. The Pokémon looked just more distressed and unsure, and her friends only shrugged with sad frowns and shook in resignation, like either _they_ didn’t know why were acting that way. Although, they’d tried to tell her something by gestures, but even Izuku could fully understand what they mean – not sure why, she’s usually good at that – but she eventually gave in with trying to understand this whole situation.

Lastly, it was her head, or maybe a forehead? It felt… _Funny_. Like she’d felt some kind of pressure, like with headache, but not exactly. It wasn’t painful or so bothersome. She could even sworn that her forehead was a bit more warm that usual like with light fever. Her guess was confirmed when her mother had touched her forehead. Inko was a bit slightly take-aback and she worriedly asked Izuku if she feeling alright and she wasn’t feeling sick and Izuku was sure she want to go to school today.

Now, the girl was take-aback by this reaction. Was the fever so warm? But she was feeling alright – if you don’t count the weird, light pressure on her head – and with smile, Izuku told her mom she was fine and she doesn’t feel sick and she want to go to school today. However, the greenette didn’t tell her mother about this pressure, because was _pretty_ sure, that for sure would make her mom worried even more and she really didn’t want this more than it should be at this moment.

Besides, today was a _special_ day.

She may be sick or something, who knew? However, she would be worry about it later! Because Izuku was as _hell _sure, she won’t miss such a chance this day would bring her.

After the assuring her poor mother, young Midoriya took her packed brand new Pikachu-theme backpack, and dressed emerald green casual dress, black shorts underneath, hair band with big red bow and her iconic red shoes, she headed towards her school.

***

Why this day is so special for our little heroine, you may ask?

Well… The Japanese school year begins in April and ends in March and is divided into three semesters. The school year starts in April. So the first semester begins in April and ends around July 20. For most elementary, junior high, and high school students, summer vacation lasts from July 20 through August 31.

Today was July 16th – the day after Izuku’s birthday – and only a couple days before the upcoming end of the first school semester. That’s why on the occasion of this, the school staff had decided to arrange a small school trip to the Pokémon Professor and their research site.

If somebody didn’t know, the Pokémon Professor is considered an expert on Pokémon in their respective region. Pokémon Professors are often researchers as well, and many times they are the ones responsible for distributing Pokédexes and giving Trainers their first Pokémon. However, the latter option have became less practiced in recent years, to be honest.

Although, the Professor whom Izuku’s class was supposed to visit wasn’t any ordinary professor. _This_ Professor was no other than the Professor Okido Yuki. The great-great-great-granddaughter of one of best Pokémon Professors from Pre-Quirk Era, the Professor Okido Yukinari, and the professor herself wasn’t just anyone who preyed only on the fame of her long-gone relative. She was amazing professor, and she achieved a lot in her profession and career, especially in such a young age. One of her most famous studies were those about Aura and its nature.

Young Midoriya was quite a fan of her. Not that big like she was of All Might, but still the fan, nonetheless.

That’s why, she just couldn’t wait to meet her in person, and see her laboratory and how it all works there. She would take lots of notes to her notebook and–

“Watch were you going Deku!” Next, she felt as Kacchan pushed her from his way.

“U-Um… S-Sorry…” She mumbled in respond, while he – surprisingly – only scowled at her. The girl glanced for a moment in his direct, to saw Bakugo as he with his Pokémon and gang was getting on the bus.

Izuku was last on the bus. When she took her place at the end of the bus, by the window, the vehicle set off. With that, everyone have started chatting and chattering to one another, with glee and excitement about a destination of trip, and what kind of Pokémon they would see and if they would be able to choose one of them as their own.

…Expect for young Midoriya who sat all alone, far away from the rest of her peers.

The greenette didn’t mind it, though. She didn’t need them anyway, now she had _true_ friends who won’t be mean to her and point out her Quirklessness and “phobia” and other things. She’d rather focus her attention on them from now on than those kids.

However, Izuku didn’t want to show her class her Pokémon friends. Not yet. She wasn’t ready. That’s why, for time being, they were sitting in their Poké Balls – at least for now – and tucked away in her yellow backpack, away from prying eyes.

Besides that, the young girl was too busy about what kind of questions she should ask and if they aren’t too obvious or annoying to irritated the Professor. After all, it was important to make a first good impression on someone like Professor Okido Yuki.

***

If you think Okido Yuki was _just_ a little bit nervous, that would be a understatement.

Wearing a white lab coat and navy blue jeans, she was waiting before her laboratory, at the front entrance to the large white building with a glass dome roof. The young Professor was shifting back from foot to foot, her black flats tapping the pavement, as her big, grey eyes were flickering around the area, in all directions, while she’s nervously twirling a lock of chestnut brown hair with her forefinger.

At this point, Yuki was pretty much a nervous wreck.

She never had anything like that in her career.

…Okay, maybe she’s just exaggerating this. When she was younger, when she was still the assistant of other professors, Yuki had sometimes helped them with some of those school trips and kids from those schools. However, it was enough – even _too_ much – experience for Yuki with something like this in her young lifetime.

That’s why, she didn’t like children.

…Fine, not because of that. Also, maybe not dislike, she didn’t mind them _that_ much, but sometimes – or more often – kids were _so_ loud, rowdy and unbridled. She knew this because she has niece like this. Of course, she still loved her and she was still better than some of other children out there, but that’s not the point.

_‘Why did I _even_ agree to this?’_

Before she could be longer in her internal contemplation, the bus had already arrived, with the kids slowly started getting out of the vehicle.

_‘Shit.’_ She cursed internally, and with a bit strained smile, she’d quickly welcomed the newcomers. “Welcome! I’m Professor Okido Yuki and I’ll be your guide through my research laboratory in today’s trip. Come with me to learn more.”

With that, one by one, the children have started to enter the building. As they were doing this, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small freckled girl with wild bush of dark green hair. Her bright viridian eyes were – _literally_ – shining with such a great fascination and excitement, which kind of surprised Yuki, that someone at that age would have _this_ kind of interest with the place like this. Of course, other children looked quite curious about her laboratory, but their eyes didn’t hold as much curiosity and awe as this little girl.

That kind of amused a young women.

“Hmm…” The Professor mused to herself, with small smile. _‘Maybe it won’t be _that_ bad, as I’ve thought.’_

***

Although the kids – excluding that one _particular_ girl – didn’t look impressed or interested for most part of the time of their tour around the lab, the trip itself was pretty good actually. The kids _somehow_ behaved and sometimes asked questions – which were mostly asked by this one kid and you probably knew who it was already – all and all, everything seemed to be alright. Nothing extraordinary or interesting, but pleasantly average, without any problems.

After all, it wasn’t that bad and Yuki was maybe just overreacting all of this…

“Oi, lady! What’s your Quirk?”

…And we back to square one.

“E-Excuse me?” Yuki uttered, a bit baffled.

It was some boy with spiky, ash blonde hair and big, red eyes, and with the biggest scowl she ever saw on the child of his age. “I said, _what’s your Quirk_?” He repeated the question, with noticeable emphasis.

_‘This kid has a nerve.’_ Yuki thought, her left eye twitch slightly. However, she quickly composed herself and she brushed it off. “That’s not important, kid. Here, we learn more about Pokémon, not _Quirks_. But… Why would you ask such a question?” She was curious. What was the kid’s thought process to ask her that kind of question?

“If you so important, you must have some kind of decent Quirk, right?” He spoke with deadpan expression, like it was normal thing to ask. Well, at least for _him_.

For Okido Yuki… Certainly not.

“…I’m not sure if I understand this correctly, kid.” The brunette said, more baffled than previously. “I don't understand what my Quirk has to do with my work? I would understand a Hero’s profession, but I’m a Pokémon Professor. I’m no Hero…” Her last words kind of stung her heart with old pain.

“Yeah, duh!” The blonde boy responded, with such nonchalance and scowl, that made her eye twitch again. “I know that! I’m not blind, lady! But, I know for fact, that if you don’t have same kind of solid Quirk, well…” As he trailed off, his gaze quickly pointed at the persona of little greenette girl. At this, Yuki’s eyes widened a bit and she wanted to say something, but the kid quickly started finishing his train of thought, with arrogant smirk. “Nobody will take you seriously! Even someone with some stupid Quirk is better than someone without one. You seems to be _a bit_ important, so at least you must to have some decent Quirk, to be taken _that_ seriously.”

Then, she’d witnessed as most of kids started – not so discreetly – snickering and side-eyeing the little girl who was cowering with sad frown on her freckled face. It was like they were laughing _at her_… And probably Yuki wasn’t completely wrong about it. That just made her blood boiling from anger.

_‘Just… Just the nerve of this brat!’_ Her hands fisted angrily at her sides, her left eye still twitching like crazy. _‘Just no respect! This brat and his friends doesn’t have an ounce of respect! I’ll show them! I’ll…!’_

However, before she could do something irrational and impulsive, Yuki quickly calm herself down again, then she’d donned the neutral expression – with hint of mocking superiority – and she looked at the blonde, deep in the eye. “Well… If you _so_ smart and confident about your idea of importance in society, I think you should know beforehand what kind of Quirk I have… Unless, I _even_ have one.” She’d smirked challengingly at the kid. Now, it was a turn for the blonde looked baffled, but it quickly turned into deep scowl.

“Well…?” The brunette asked, with her not-so-discreetly taunting tone. “Do you can answer this _simple_ question?”

“…No.” Yuki could practically heard as the kid gritted his teeth bitterly, while she’d smiled sickly sweet at this.

“I see.” Out of blue, the professor loudly clapped with hands, which even startled some of the kids – even the blonde brat – as she’d noticed. “Okay, kids! If your dear friend here doesn’t know an answer for this question, maybe one of you knows?” At this moment, everybody donned slightly uneasy expressions, gone completely quiet, didn’t dare to speak or utter a single word.

_‘Did I overdo?’_ Yuki thought unsurely, with strained smile. The Professor wanted to daunt the kids a bit, but not to such an extent. The woman was about to apologize, when she’d noticed a small hand sticking out of the sea of heads. “U-Um… Yes. What is it?”

“H-Hello. I’m Midoriya Izuku a-and… Can I-I answered your q-question?”

Yuki was a bit take-aback – like some of the kids – but she quickly composed herself and smiled at the little greenette. “Sure, little one. If you think, you know the answer, go ahead! Tell us, what you know.”

However, that didn’t calm the girl’s nerves – maybe only worse – as she was looking around, a bit frightened, with some of classmates sending her some dirty looks.

Yuki changed her mind. She _really_ didn’t like those kids…

“Y-Your Quirk is c-called “Cancel”.”

Except, for this little particular child. She was a good one.

At first, the girl looked like she was about to pass out, or at the very least, only say this one sentence, but her expression slowly turned into something more determined and confident.

“Y-Your Quirk allows y-you to cancel Pokémon moves, attacks and powers simply by looking at the t-target. I-I think it’s really amazing and cool Quirk and it could be pretty useful in the Hero work, especially if–”

Unfortunately, the moment was quickly interrupted by the loud voice of obnoxious brat.

“What? That’s all?! Wow, that’s lame.”

Shame. Yuki was really interested what the young girl was about to say.

“What did you just say, _brat_?” She hissed venomously, narrowing her eyes, which were unexpectedly brighter than before. The Professor couldn’t stand it anymore.

Yuki was literally ready to fight with that kid – immature and stupid, she knew it – when, she immediately heard the nervous voice of the teacher. “Okay, okay. Calm down everyone. Maybe Professor Okido-san could show something else now? …Please?”

“O-Oh. Yeah.” The young woman quickly cleared her throat. “Yes. Of course. Sorry, I was a bit… _Distracted_.” She looked pointedly at the blonde boy, who in respond only scowled and averted his gaze. “Well, then… Follow me.”

With that, the class started follow Professor, yet again.

After some time, Yuki with everyone else arrived at the gate of big, metal door. However, before the professor opened the door, she’d turned around to face the children and looked at them with the serious look on her face.

“Listen.” She spoke shortly. “I’m pretty sure most of you are here because of the chance to get a Pokémon on your own… And you’re not wrong.” Yuki noticed like many of those children’s faces instantly lit up. “You are allowed to have one or two Pokémon to join you and your team. However…” The kids’ smiles immediately fell a bit. “_They_ have to decide whether they wants to join you, or not, of their own free will. If they express denial and/or disinterest with your person, you aren’t allowed to take or force them.” She could practically hear as some of children quietly groan in disappointment. Professor, regardless of that, continued. “Remember. The Pokémon are like humans. They also have emotions, feelings and mind of their own. We shouldn’t, or even_ can’t_, force them to do something they don’t want to. They a living beings. Like us, I repeat. Do you understand?” The kids went silent and many have mixed feelings visible on their faces, but nodded with understanding at her statement.

“Good.” Then, Yuki clapped with her hands. “If everything is clear, then without delay, welcome to mine Pokémon research site. Have fun.” With that, she pressed some button and opened the massive, metal door, which showed the view on the place.

The place was quite beautiful. The whole habitat was so large and spacious for all the types of Pokémon that they had in there.

In the north-west direction was a small, but dense forest with many bushes and trees, with blooming colorful flowers on them, in which there were various types of forest Pokémon, mostly by the Grass and Bug Type with some typical Grass Starters, like Bulbasaur, Oddish, Caterpie, Deerling, Chikorita, Paras, Nuzleaf, Snivy, Breloom, Rowlet, Cottonee, Venonat, Morelull and many more. All of them playing or chatting with each other, or just minding their own business. Yuki had spotted some Flying Type Pokémon, like Pidgey, Swablu, Starly, Chatot, Pidove and some more, that were sitting on the trees and some of them were even napping.

In the north-east there were rocky areas, similar to those in the mountains, with a large lake below. The Pokémon found there were mainly from Type of Rock, Ground and Water, but they were also a bit of Pokémon of Type Normal and Fire. The group consisting of Bonsly, Roggenrola and Rockruff were playing tag. Some Larvitar was sitting at the lake shore and chattering with Corsola and Tirtouga, while not so far away, Totodile was playfully splashing in the water in the company of Mudkip and Oshawott. On the rocks, the young professor had noticed the group of three Littens was peacefully napping in the warm sunshine, same with lone, but content Glameow, who also was sunbathing in the peace.

The rest of area was covered with lush greenery and fragrant, colorful flowers, with a few Mareeps and Wooloos uneventfully walking around.

_‘How peaceful.’_ Yuki thought in good spirits.

However… That didn’t last long.

Without wasting a moment longer, the kids have instantly dashed towards the Pokémon.

“H-Hey!” Professor exclaimed, nonplussed. “Be careful! Remember what I said and don’t be too loud and impetuous!”

Then, she heard the quiet chuckle of the teacher. “Oh, please. Don’t worry, Miss Okido. Those are a good kids. I’m pretty sure they will behave.” The older man said with slight mirth in his voice.

_‘I doubt it.’_ Professor thought bitterly, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she took a deep breath and turned to the teacher of this class. He was average-looking brunette with dark eyes, in his thirties. “I want to apologize for my… _A bit_ impulsive behavior from before. It wasn’t really professional from my side.” Yuki spoke with slight bow and strained smile, but seriousness in her voice.

“Oh, it’s okay.” The teacher responded casually, as they – he and Yuki – were walking away from the doorway. “I know that Katsuki-kun can be sometimes… _Handful_, but I’m positive he will grow up to be a wonderful young man, and Trainer and Hero.” As he said the last words, a proud smile appeared on his face.

The professor frowned slightly. _‘Again. I doubt it.’_ Instead of saying her thoughts, she asked the man something else. “His name is Katsuki?”

“Yes. More precisely, it’s Bakugo Katsuki.” A proud – maybe even _arrogant_ – smile doesn’t leaving his face. “He has a _really_ powerful Quirk and Pokémon, and he is working fairly hard achieve his dream and goal to become the next Number One Hero. Like I said, I’m positive he’d become a great Hero and Trainer one day…”

“Uh huh, I see…” Yuki mumbled in respond. At this moment, she wasn’t really focused on the things the older man was saying. Far away from them, her attention was on the little green-haired girl, who was covering slightly with uneasy manner at the entrance to the site. Her bright viridian eyes reflected some kind of longing, as the young girl was watching around the area with various Pokémon and children playing with them.

_‘Why she isn’t there with the rest of kids?’_ Yuki asked herself with small worried frown.

“Miss? Something happened?” The man asked her. A bit of worry noticeable on his face. “You were quiet for some time.”

“Kind of…” Professor answered, with slight whisper. “This young girl, Midoriya Izuku, why she isn’t out there with her classmates, choosing and playing with Pokémon?”

As Yuki ended her question, she’d instantly saw like the face of brunette changed from worried expression to slight distaste grimace.

She didn’t like this.

“Midoriya. She has some problems.” He answered curtly.

The young professor raised an eyebrow. “What kind of… _Problems_?”

“Miss, you really want to know?” Now, he had a raised brow, with a look of slight disbelieve.

_‘What’s going on? What’s wrong with that?’_ She frowned even more deeply, but with small spark of determination in her eyes, the woman answered. “Yes. I want to know.”

The teacher sigh loudly – like in defeat – and crossed his arms. “Fine then. Midoriya has this unrealistic dream of becoming Trainer-Hero like Katsuki, but in her case, it’s completely impossible.”

Yuki’s eyes widened at this sentence, before the donned the deep scowl. “And _why_ so?” She asked through clenched teeth, her left eye twitching, yet again. The old, buried emotions started resurfacing anew.

“She is Quirkless.” The man answered nonchalantly. 

“What?” The young woman uttered with take-aback expression. _‘She is Quirkless?’_ Yuki expected every and any kind of answer, from “her Quirk is too weak” or “they are people better and stronger than her”. However… She didn’t expect something like _that_. To be honest, Yuki should thought about this too. There are still some people out there, who weren’t that lucky like she or other people were to be born with such unique privilege of having a Quirk. That would explained why her dream was referred to as “impossible”, but… It was really the _only_ reason to belittle her dream and her _persona_ to that extent? It didn’t take a genius to see how her classmates and even the teacher himself treated her. She could see this by their body language, facial expressions and behavior in general.

Yuki _really _didn’t like it.

“What about being Pokémon Trainer?” She asked with her own grimace. “I think you don’t need Quirk to be Trainer, _right_?”

“Maybe.” The older man said. “But, here’s the thing. Midoriya is also scared of Pokémon.”

“W-What…?” Yuki _literally_ choked out her question with completely shocked expression evident on her face. “H-_How_…?”

“Apparently she was attacked by some Pokémon and because of this, now she has some kind of phobia.” The brunette answered, but with too much flippancy for Yuki’s own comfort.

_‘How people can be so _indifferent_ about something like this, especially if it concerns just a child?’_ The young woman quickly took deep breath in and out. _‘Sometimes people can be so callous and apathetic that even _I _can_ _hardly believe it.’_

“Did she go to any therapy?”

“I heard that yes, she’d went to some kind of therapy, but it appears that didn’t work so well for Midoriya, and her mother didn’t have enough money, so she had to withdrew her.” He said apathetically. “But to be honest, I'm kind of pity her. She has a bright mind and strong resolve, but if she _only_ have focused on something more realistic and to her reach. It’s quite sad, honestly.” Professor could sense he was genuine about what he said, but also slightly irked her.

Not gonna lie, Yuki had felt some kind of pity towards this poor girl too. Not only the greenette was born Quirkless and doomed to eternal belittling and disregard for something she can’t control, but also she was traumatized in such a young age, which resulted in this fear of Pokémon, which is sad too, because that was so evident with the naked eye the little girl _loved_ Pokémon and want to be close to them but at the same time, she couldn’t.

She probably doesn’t even have a friends – certainly not in her class – who would help her overcome some part of her problems, if Yuki was corrected with her observation. If only _she _could somehow help her a bit with this, at the least…

…Wait the minute.

_‘I have an idea!’_

“Let me talk with her.” Yuki said, with a bit of noticeable eagerness in her voice.

The man looked at her, like she’d grown a second head. “Excuse me?”

“Let me talk with her.” She repeated, eagerness still lingering in her tone. “If she won’t participate in this, at least I’ll talk and take care of her a bit for this time being. After all, she is on a trip, she shouldn’t just sit and do nothing.”

“B-But…” The teacher uttered, baffled. “Shouldn’t _you_ keep an eye on the site if something happens to children or Pokémon?”

“Yes… But you said yourself, they are a good kids and they will behave.” She responded with sickly sweet smile. “Besides, you are their teacher, you should keep an eye on them too.”

The older man was speechless, not sure what to say, with a _clearly_ nervous expression and posture. However, after a longer moment, Yuki sighed loudly with hand on her forehead for dramatic effect.

“Oh, well.” She said finally, dramatic tone not leaving her voice. “I see, then. If it makes you more calm, I’ll give a helping hand… Or two.” With that, Yuki had instantly threw two Poké Balls in the air. In the glare of light, a pair of Pokémon, were standing in front of Professor. The first one was a normal Togekiss who was happily flying around Yuki with joyful smile on their face, while the second one was a shiny Mawile, but with couple of small scars on their arms, face and their huge jaws.

The man was startled by sudden appearance of those Pokémon, but the young woman merely waved with her right hand dismissively and smiled widely. “Don’t worry about them. Those are just my Pokémon.” Then, she turned her attention to the two Pokémon with more serious expression. “Listen. Kiba. Shiro. I have a task for you.” Kiba the Mawile and Shiro the Togekiss instantly calmed down and straighten up, intensively watching and listening to orders of brunette lady. “I’m asking you to keep an eye for this site and make sure that everything is okay and nothing bad happened, while I’m not here. However, if something happens, one of you immediately coming to my lab and dragging me here to solve this problem. Got it?” The pair Pokémon quickly nodded with understanding, and excitement and determination in their eyes.

Yuki smirked in amusement, before she’d pulled Kiba and Shiro up into a big hug. Now, more genuine smile on her lips. “Thank you.” The Pokémon hugged back, while expressing the sounds of enthusiasm.

After that, the Togekiss rose into the air, to observe the site from above, while the Mawile decided contently stand next to the teacher who had a mix of many emotions on his face.

“Okay, then!” The young woman exclaimed with happy voice and clasped hands. “Since everything is established, if you excuse me, I’ll be gone for some time. Good luck!” As the man heard that, he was about to protest, by it was too late. The professor was no longer within earshot for him to tell her something, now instead…

With smile on her face, Yuki was standing before young Midoriya Izuku.

Ready to execute her idea.


	9. Change In Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
It's the longest chapter so far...  
I don't think I will be able to publish weekly.  
Probably I'll need to make a break to write some new chapters, without my weekly schedule to stress me out.
> 
> ...Also, some good stuff. >:3

_‘Maybe this trip was a bad idea.’_ Izuku thought heartbreakingly as she was standing by the metal doorframe. She really wished to go, like other kids and play with some of Pokémon. However, her shaking body and beating heart wouldn’t let her do this. _‘I should stay home.’_

“Hello, little one.”

Startled, she jolted in surprise. A loud yelp escaped her lips. The greenette quickly clasped both of her hands on her mouth in embarrassment.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

This voice sounded familiar.

As young Midoriya looked up to face the person and greeted them, but instead of that, she was greeted with a new kind of shock when Izuku laid her eyes on the figure.

It was the Professor Okido Yuki herself.

“Pro-Professor O-Okido-san!” The greenette exclaimed, flustered. She quickly lower her volume of her voice, though. “W-What are y-you doing here?”

“Oh, nothing.” The brunette responded dismissively with wave of hand, but she quickly donned the look of concern. “I’d noticed that you just standing here, alone. Is everything okay?”

“U-Um… Yeah…” Izuku mumbled unsurely, averting her eyes. “Just… I like Pokémon, I really _do_, but sometimes I feel… Uncomfortable around them and… I–”

“Yes. I heard about it.” A girl looked up, only to met with a pair of gentle grey eyes looking at _her_. “It’s some kind of phobia, at least it’s what I’d heard. Am I right?”

Young Midoriya frowned slightly. “Doctor once said it’s more of trauma than phobia.” Young Midoriya pouted a bit. She wasn’t angry at Miss Okido, but the greenette was _so_ tired of this misconception.

“Oh, I see.” The young woman spoke, slight shame evident in her voice. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I’m sorry.”

“W-What? N-No! I-It’s not l-like that!” The greenette cried out in desperation, waving with hands frantically, and started mumbling loudly. “I-It’s just almost everyone s-says it’s phobia, despite that I-I’m not that scared of Pokémon. I-It’s just my body freaking out at sight of some un-unfamiliar Pokémon, but if-if I-I know this Pokemon, it-it isn’t that… B-But people won’t listen and they saying this all the t-time… I-It just… It can be r-really tiresome after a while… T-That’s all…” Izuku felt a bit ashamed of herself. She shouldn’t be annoyed at the Professor. Miss Okido only wanted to make sure she was alright. Fidgeting with fingers, she shyly looked at the young woman. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so… Impolite. I think…”

“Nah, it’s alright, kid.” Professor quickly said, with warm smile on her face. “I’m sorry to hear that, though. I can feel it. To be honest, I probably would be grumpy too, if everyone told me I had a “phobia”, even though it’s something _completely _different than that.”

Izuku’s eyes donned a look of wonder. _‘She is really nice.’_

“But enough of me, I have to ask you something.”

Izuku titled her head. “Hm? What is it, Miss Okido-san?”

“Well… Would you like to come with me to my personal lab, while you’re doing nothing significant in your free time here?” Miss Okido asked with innocent smile.

“W-What?!” That throw a poor girl off. Did she hear this right?! _Her_? Midoriya Izuku invited by the Professor Okido Yuki to her personal lab?! Is she dreaming? “I-I m-mean s-s-sure!” Finally, the greenette quickly answered, but maybe too loud and flustered to her own comfort.

“Splendid!” The young woman clasped her hands excitedly, then she turned around and waved her hand at Izuku. “Follow me!”

“W-What? I-I mean… Wait!”

Next, the Professor started walking forward, with young Midoriya following her after.

They were walking in complete silence – excluding the sound of their footsteps – when out of the blue, Izuku spoke to Miss Okido.

“I-I hope my f-fear of Pokémon won’t be a p-problem for Miss Okido-san. I-I want to make sure it’s okay for you.”

“What? I-I mean…! N-No! I don’t think like that. I-I mean it’s a bit of… _Shame_ to be slightly uncomfortable around the Pokémon, but I understand. don’t worry. You are not alone about it, though.”

“No?” The girl perked up in curiosity.

“Yup! I’ll tell you secret.” She leaned a bit more towards a little greenette. “When I was younger, I used to be afraid of Bug Type Pokémon, especially the spider-like ones, to be honest with you.”

“Really?” Izuku expressed a bit astonished.

“Yup! I don’t know why, I was just like that, but I’m _pretty_ sure it has to do something with my cousin and his Spinarak.” Miss Okido mused loudly with little thoughtful pout. “But now, those types of Pokémon only gives me creeps and nothing else. Usually. …Okay, maybe more often than I would like to. Unfortunately, I can’t help it.” The Professor shrugged at her own helplessness.

The girl didn’t know why, but she’d giggled a bit. As she caught herself at this act, Izuku quickly covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. “S-Sorry…” She muttered, shamefaced.

“Nah, it’s okay.” A young woman waved her hand dismissively. “In fact… That’s even a good.”

“Huh? Why so?” The greenette frowned in confusion.

“Because that’s mean you have fun with me.” A warm smile appeared on face of Miss Okido, which surprised Izuku, but it wasn’t unwelcome for her.

_‘Miss Okido-san is really kind. It’s… Nice.’_

Next thing that happened was their arrival at a doorstep of metal, sliding door to the little personal lab of the Professor Okido Yuki. Suddenly, Izuku had realized something.

“W-Wait.” A girl mumbled. “A-Are you sure it-it’s alright for us to be h-here?”

“Huh? What do you mean, little one?”

“It’s j-just…” Young Midoriya stuttered hesitantly. “S-Shouldn’t you be there, at site, t-to have an eye if something h-happens?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it! Everything is under control.” Yet again, Miss Okido waved her hand dismissively. “I’d took care of everything what was needed. So don’t you worry your little pretty head with this, kid.” She stated confidently, with pat of Izuku’s head, as they have entered the lab.

However, before Izuku could question the professor more thoroughly, she suddenly heard some loud squeaks.

“_De! De!_”

Next, the green-haired girl yelped in sudden shock, as an orange ball of fluff smacked Miss Okido straight to the face.

“Oof! Denkō! What the hell?!” The professor scream loudly, as she was trying to grab the orange ball and get it off her face. After the moment of straggle, she successfully got rid of this “Denkō” from her face. “Denkō! What did I tell you about jumping on my face out of blue?”

In Professor’s hands was a small Pokémon.

They were a bipedal, orange mouse-like Pokémon with a round body. They had round, black ears with pale yellow interiors, black eyes, a tiny nose, and a prominent upper incisor with a slight point. On each cheek was a circular, dark orange marking with two black whiskers. The upper whiskers had branches and resemble antennae, while the lower whiskers were simple. There was a thick black stripe down their back and they had a pale yellow belly. They had stubby limbs with three digits on each paw and a long, thin black tail with a tuft of fur on the tip.

That was Antenna Pokémon, Dedenne… And apperantly, their name was Denkō.

While Miss Okido looked annoyed – although Izuku could see a bit of amusement in her eyes – the Dedenne had only squeaked excitedly, and they’d jumped off from woman’s hands on her shoulder and starting nuzzling her cheek. In respond, Miss Okido huffed, but in the second, a small amused smirk appeared on her lips.

“Why can’t I be annoyed at you for more than half a minute?” The brunette mused aloud, which the orange Pokémon respond to it with happy squeak. “Oh well, nevermind.” Then, she turned towards a young girl. “Izuku-chan, this my Pokémon, Dedenne, and his name is Denkō, but you’d probably heard already.” The woman chuckled a bit, next she’d addressed the Pokémon. “Denkō, this young lady over here, her name is Midoriya Izuku, she is my guest here so you better behave, because–”

However, before the professor could finish her sentence, the small Pokémon leapt off in the air and softly landed on girl’s green curls, snuggling affectionately into her hair. At this moment, Izuku immediately froze, while shaking wildly like a leaf on the wind.

“Shi…! Denkō!” Miss Okido screamed, horrified. “Oh my god. I’m so, _so_ sorry for that! Please let me help with–”

“N-N-No, it-it’s a-alright…” Izuku stammered with nervous smile, holding her hand up and still trembling uncontrollably. “I-I c-can d-d-do it…” With that, she’d raised her shaking hands and slowly, but gently took a little Pokémon from her head. Then, still holding him, the girl placed Denkō front of her face, a nervous, but amused smile present on her lips. “H-Hey l-little g-guy… H-How a-a-are y-you…?”

“De! De!” The Dedenne squeaked happily, then rub his little, black nose against Izuku’s nose. A small spark of static electricity tickled slightly a tip of her nose. She chuckled slightly at this gesture.

“G-Good to h-heard it.” The greenette uttered, with less nervous smile, and even looking quite happy.

As young Midoriya looked up to face the professor, she’d saw the astonished expression on woman’s face.

“U-Um… S-Something happened?”

“What? No, it’s nothing. It’s just… I’m impressed.”

“I-_Impressed_?” The girl parroted, titling her head in confusion. “B-By what?”

“You’re handling your trauma very good. Not many people is able to overcome their traumas, especially in such a young age, like yours. So seeing you doing this so well… It’s admiring. You are a really strong person, Midoriya Izuku.” Miss Okido stated, admiration and respect so apparent on her face, eyes and voice.

“R-Really?” Izuku was baffled. No one ever told something like this. Of course, she remember as her mother had told her how proud she was from her, when young Midoriya started be confident and comfortable around Inko’s Pokémon again. However, it was her mother. While, _this_ was something completely different. Or maybe… A completely different _person_.

“I-Izuku-chan?! What happened?” She heard panicked voice of professor. Only then, Izuku had realized what was happening.

She was crying. She was trembling like a reed in the wind. She was hugging Denkō – who looked really concerned about a little green-haired girl – closely to her body, like she was trying to find something to not lose herself to this overwhelming emotions that flooded all over her very core of soul.

“I-I-It’s n-nothing M-M-Miss-s O-Okido…” The greenette stammered breathlessly. “I-I-It’s s-so n-n-new t-to m-me…”

“_New_?” The Professor repeated that part, confusion on her face. “What do you mean by this?”

“U-U-Usually p-people d-don’t s-s-saying t-that k-kind o-of s-s-stuff…” She stuttered, while trying was wiping away tears that were running down the girl’s cheeks. “I-I-I’m n-not u-used t-to t-this k-k-kind o-of s-s-stuff… B-But p-please M-Miss-s O-Okido, d-don’t w-w-worry a-about t-this… I-It’s n-nothing, I-I’m–”

Next thing that happened, completely froze body _and_ mind of young Midoriya.

At this moment, the Professor Okido Yuki was hugging her… She’s hugging _Izuku_.

“What…?”

“It’s _not_ nothing.” The woman stated firmly. “And you…” She raised her head, to locked her eyes with ones of girl. “You will achieve a lot of great things in your life. You’re something special. I can see that. So don’t let anyone, I mean _anyone_, belittle or tell otherwise. Got it?” Next, a warm, tender smile formed itself on the lips of young woman, which was directed towards the girl’s persona.

“De! De!” Denkō cried out loudly, like he was firmly agreeing with his friend.

Izuku was looking at the Professor, next at the Dedenne, then – again – at a woman before her, look of wonder and appreciation visible and bright in her big, viridian eyes. While the girl was staring like that, in awe, at Miss Okido, she didn’t notice how her eyes – yet again – filled with new tears.

“Oh, please. Don’t cry anymore.” The brunette pleaded with strained smile. “I-I mean it’s good to cry, b-but you should calm down a bit, you know…?”

“O-Okay, s-sorry…”

“It’s okay, little one.” A woman patted girl’s fluffy curls comfortingly. “While you calm down, let me go for… _Something_.” She trailed off a bit at the end, as she was getting up. Before Miss Okido had exited the room, she quickly turned to young Midoriya and fixed a red bow on her head. “Denkō will keep you company, okay?”

“S-Sure.” The girl nodded a bit, with small smile on her freckled, tear-stained face.

Miss Okido smiled too. “Okay, then. I’ll be soon!” And with that, she’d left the room.

For some time, it was only Izuku and Denkō in this lab.

The room itself wasn’t that big like the rest of other laboratories in this building, but it was just personal place for Miss Okido, like private office of some kind, so it was obvious she won’t need much space, especially with other labs around. On one side, there was ordinary desk with moving chair, laptop and some office equipment, like pens and pencils. While on the other side was one of those big laboratory table with many shelves and places for equipment, like a couple of big computer screens with keyboard, some laboratory glassware, many books and lots of journals, notes and other papers with some kind of researches and studies.

For many kids of Izuku’s age, this sight may not looked as interesting as – for example – Pokémon or Heroes, but remember who are we talking about here.

If Midoriya Izuku was anything else than just Quirkless girl… It was definitely the fact, she wasn’t like the most of kids in her age. That’s for sure.

_‘It’s so cool.’_ The green-haired girl thought in fascination, as she was looking around and mindlessly patting an orange Pokémon, who was sitting and squeaking contently. Her body wasn’t so shaken up – but still trembling a bit – and her heart was less disturbed. Both, Izuku and Denkō were sitting like this, peacefully and quietly.

However, after some long time, Miss Okido was still gone. Although, Izuku should have been worried about where the professor was at this point, but then, a little girl had came to a realization.

The Pokémon on her lap _wasn’t_ scared of her.

Not like this morning with the rest of her Pokémon friends.

Additionally, the weird pressure on her head disappeared too.

_‘What a weird morning.’ _The girl stated deep in thought. _‘But… _Why_? Why did my friends act so strange? Denkō doesn’t behave like this. Maybe it was just them and rest of Pokémon is “normal” around me, or there is some kind of “thing” surrounding me that made Pokémon act this way and just now, it had fade away and everything is back to norm? The second option sounds more plausible, but… If it’s the second option… What was that then…?’_

“I’m back!” Unfortunately, Izuku’s train of thought was interrupted. The Professor had arrived, with wide smile and big cardboard box in her hands. A sudden noise made, both, girl and Pokémon, jumped in fright. “Oops… Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like this. Also, sorry, I was gone for a bit, but… _Something_ happened at the research site and, like always, _I_ had to fix it.”

“I-I see… It’s o-okay.” The greenette said with crooked smile, Denkō with little pout on her head.

“That’s good to hear, then.”

“I-If I can ask, Miss Okido…”

“Just call me Yuki, kid.”

“W-What?” A girl was greatly surprised. “You mean it…? I-I mean…! A-Are you s-sure…?”

“Sure, kid. Go ahead.” The young professor stated casually. “To be honest, I wasn’t never _too_ fond for over the top formality. I-I mean, it’s important to be well-behaved and well-mannered towards elders and important figures, but you don’t need to this overly formal with me, Izuku-chan. So feel free to speak to me by my name. It’s alright.” Then, she smiled warmly at the little girl.

“O-Okay, if you wish so M… I-I mean, Yuki-san.” A light blush tinted a freckled cheeks of greenette, as she looked away bashfully.

Yuki giggled slightly in amusement. “Splendid! Now that it’s settled, time for you to meet someone.”

Izuku perked up. “Meet someone?” She parroted, a bit confused.

“Yup! And he is in this box!” With that, Professor lifted the box in her hands with emphasis. “Here! Take a look!” The woman said joyfully, as she excitedly, but gently handed a box to Izuku.

A bit confused, but also curious, young Midoriya took the box from Yuki’s hands and slowly lifted a cardboard lid. As she picked to inside and saw a content of this container, her green eyes went wide.

Izuku was completely stunned by the sight of this.

In the box, nested in soft scarlet red blanket, there was a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. He had a stubby beak and two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Two large black eyes of his were straight up looking at her. They were fearful, but also filled with curiosity as he was watching the green-haired girl.

It was Grass Quill Pokémon, Rowlet.

However, instead of his typical beige color, his feathers were the color of bright mint, with orange-red bottom beak and toes.

This Pokémon was a shiny Rowlet!

Young Midoriya was about to geek out excitedly about this revelation, when she noticed something else. Unlike other individuals of his kind, he looked smaller and a bit more emaciated, with this additional wariness and fear in his beady black eyes. That kind of emotions in those eyes were _too_ familiar to young Midoriya’s own comfort.

Izuku already _knew_ there was something wrong.

“What happened to him?” She asked Yuki, concern lingering her voice.

The Professor sighed deeply. “So, you _noticed_. Well… Not bad, I must say, but… That’s not the point.” She mumbled, like more to herself that to a girl before her. She took deep inhale and exhale.” It’s… It’s a bit… _Complicated_, but… A long story short, he comes from a really bad place, where a really bad _people_ have been using him to their own personal gains, while abusing the poor thing at the same time.”

The young girl gasped. “That’s terrible…”

“Yeah, I know.” She stated coldly, the dark scowl casted over woman’s eyes. The anger and disgust that look itself was emitting enough amount of force to gives the greenette cold shivers. However, the negative aura of Yuki quickly faded out and replaced with aura of positive energy. With radiating smile, a brunette spoke to girl again. “That’s why you here, my dear!”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s right! I, Okido Yuki, want to entrust to you, Midoriya Izuku, this important task of taking care of this for young shiny Rowlet!” The Professor exclaimed dramatically, one hand on chest, while her other one was directed at a young girl.

“B-B-But…! Why me?!”

“Because…” The woman said, the index finger raised in the air. “That would be good exercise for you to overcome inner fear and trauma of yours, but also the Rowlet over here too!” Next, she pointed at the shiny Rowlet, who in respond cowered deeply in the box. Then, Yuki cleared her throat. “T-The little guy have some… _Trust issues_ with most of humans, but with other Pokémon too. A bit like you, to be frank.”She smiled awkwardly at the girl. “That’s why I thought that would be good to match you two together and maybe… Just_ maybe_, it would help both of you with your problems.” Then, her smile turned an expression a bit more solemn, troubled, perhaps even _ashamed_ too. “Of course, I’m only the Pokémon Professor, not psychologist nor therapist. I can tell that the positive influence of some humans and Pokémon may help a bit Rowlet’s psychological condition, however… I can’t say the same thing about you, Izuku-chan.”

Izuku’s face went completely blank in shock, which was noticed by a young woman.

“I-I’m sorry, maybe it was a bad idea.” Yuki apologized, shamefaced. “Y-You don’t have to do this. I’ll understand if you declined my suggestion. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or something like that. Like I said, I’m not specialist in this field, I’m just–”

“Why not you?”

“Huh?”

“Why can you do this?” The girl’s face was neutral, but her eyes held some kind of determination. “I-I don’t questioning your authority, b-but you’re more experienced with Pokémon than I am a-and all…”

“I wish… I _really_ wish…” The Professor said genuinely. “But I _can’t_. I have a lot of duties on my mind. Studies, projects, paper work… Hell, even other Pokémon. I need to take care of everything, usually alone. That’s why, I wouldn’t have time for this Rowlet, especially with his condition. While, other Pokémon here need some attention which I can fill out for them, but in his case, it would be not enough. He needs a lot more love and attention, I mean _a lot_. He needs a proper help and care. He needs a home, a _family_.” The sadness dimmed slightly Yuki’s grey eyes. “I… I could try, but that would be difficult, especially with my schedule, like I said. However, I think you would cut out for this role too.”

“Because of my trauma?” The girl asked with a bit sour tone.

“What, no! It isn’t the only reason, Izuku-chan.” The woman stated firmly, as she knelt to the greenette level. Her eyes soften. “You are so much more, I can see. You’re incredible kind and brave girl, full of life, curious of the world around you, with heart of gold, and strong willpower and spirit. I can see the world and people that you know had hurt you many times in your life, but you’re still standing on your own two feet, with wide, bright smile.” A smile appeared on the Yuki’s lips, warm and tender, but also with a hint of wistfulness.

A new tears filled a green eyes of Izuku at the words of Yuki, but before they could shed, she’d quickly wiped them out. She had already cried enough.

“Y-Yuki-san really think s-so?” The girl asked with a bit teary smile.

“Sure thing, kid.” With that, a brunette booped her nose. “Boop!”

“H-Hey!”

“Sorry.” She smiled awkwardly, but also amusedly at the sight of a slight blush on flustered greenette’s cheeks. However, her smile quickly flattered as she’d continued her talk, with more solemn tone. “But like I said, I don’t want to force or anything, and maybe if I try I could find some time for this little guy and–”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Yuki blurted out.

“I-I said, I’ll do it.” Izuku repeated, with little stutter. “Y-You’re right. I think… This R-Rowlet needs a home and someone who take care of him. I-I’m sure Yuki-san would do awesome job, even with your other responsibilities.”

“Are you sure?” Yuki asked, concern still lingering her voice. “To be frankly, I haven’t considered this thoroughly, and you’re really not obligated to do that…”

“I know, but All Might wouldn’t leave someone in need, so do I! After all… _I am here_!” Izuku exclaimed stormily, while posing with one fist in the air, above her head, and other one on her hip. The determination and passion was apparent in her bright green eyes and wide smile.

At the sight of young Midoriya’s antics, a bright, warm smiled graced Miss Okido face, accompanying by soft giggles of hers.

“Izuku-chan, if I remember this correctly, you said my Quirk would be useful in Heroics, which made me curious. Can you tell more about it?” Yuki asked, her gentle smile never leaving her lips.

The girl’s eyes lit up at this suggestion, and she’d immediately started her rambling about uses and applications of professor’s Quirk, which only amused the woman even more.

Unbeknownst to them, however, too occupied with their own amusement and antics, the two girls didn’t notice like the shiny Rowlet picked out from his box and he’s watching closely, with look of curiosity and interest at them.

***

Midoriya Izuku and Okido Yuki have spent the rest of their time in the lab together.

Izuku had told Yuki about many ways her Quirk could be utilize and useful in Hero work, which – as the greenette noticed – made Professor incredibly gleeful. Later on, after young Midoriya had finished her explanation and suggestions, Miss Okido was explaining and talking about things she does – her job, Pokémon, her research, etc. – while the green-haired girl was listening closely to things a brunette was saying, and every now and then she would ask about this subject. Meanwhile, don’t bother by the noise, Denkō was sleeping peacefully next to box in which the shiny Rowlet was sitting and – surprisingly – also listening to the conservation with interest.

After some time, Yuki had announced their time was running out for both of them by the fact, the trip in any moment would be over and with that young Midoriya need to get ready and didn’t run late for her class and their bus. At this news, the little greenette looked a bit let down.

“Shame…” She mumbled sadly. “It was really nice to be here and talking with Yuki-san…”

Yuki sighed deeply. “Yeah… I feel you, kid. But, I can’t help it. You need to go.”

“I understand…” The girl stated, the unhappy tone still lingering her voice. “But…”

“…But what?” The professor cocked her eyebrow.

“B-But… M-Maybe… I-If I c-could s-sometimes… Um… C-Come h-here… F-For a v-visit?” The last words the greenette practically whispered, hesitancy visible all over her persona.

For second, the face of woman went completely blank, which made a poor girl panicked internally for moment, only for a loud clasp of hands and look of delight graced the face of Professor washed Izuku off her worries.

“That’s a great idea!” Miss Okido exclaimed excitedly, then she shrugged with crooked smile. “Shame, I didn’t come up this. Oh, well. At least, you did.”

“R-Really? Is that _really_ alright for Yuki-san?”

“Sure thing, kid! But tell your mother about this, first. Got it?” She raised her eyebrow at her.

Izuku giggled happily. “Okay!” Then, she’d turned her attention at the Rowlet. With an uncertain step, she walked over to the green Pokémon and knelt down to be more at his eye level. “H-Hello, Rowlet-kun. I-I’m sorry, Yuki-san and I-I didn’t ask about your opinion if R-Rowlet-kun want me to take him from here at all, b-but I think it would for the best for you to come with me. N-Not because I want to force you to a-anything, but I promise to-to take good care of you and I-I _really_ want to help you live a better life, and if Rowlet-kun want to s-stay, me with my family and friends will welcome you with open arms! I-Is that okay?”

At first, Rowlet – like Yuki moment ago – looked at the trembling, young girl with blank look, but quickly some kind of small spark of light flickered in his eyes, and in respond, he’d nodded slowly, not breaking the eye contact with little greenette.

“Great!” Izuku exclaimed excitedly, with a bit of relief. “I-I’m happy to know that you’re okay with all of this. H-However…” A girl started fiddling with fingers. “I-I n-need to a-ask R-Rowlet-kun about s-something…”

The shiny Pokémon titled his head confusedly, which gave him a bit of cute charm.

_‘Cute.’_ The girl thought with small smile, but she quickly shook her head and spoke again, hesitation still present in her voice. “U-Um… C-Could I-I take R-Rowlet-kun o-out of y-your box?”

The Pokémon’s eyes widened.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry to a-ask Rowlet-kun a-about it, but it w-would be easier and s-safer if-if I take y-you to m-my backpack. What do you s-say? I-Is that would a-alright, Rowlet-kun?”

For a bit, the Pokémon was only looking warily at a girl before him, however after some time, he’d closed eyes, sighed, then opened them again. The eyes held some kind of spark, yet again. What was it? Izuku wasn’t sure, but she could feel it was a positive emotion, nonetheless.

Next, the Rowlet nodded firmly, like he was preparing himself for something beyond his comfort zone.

Izuku knew this feeling _too_ well.

The little greenette raised her – a bit shaky – hands and she was about to take the Pokémon, when suddenly backed away. The girl was surprise by this and she was about to ask Rowlet if she did something wrong, when young Midoriya had noticed that the green Pokémon had something in his beak. He was holding his red blanket. Then… He handed it to Izuku.

“O-Oh… I see.” She uttered, a bit disbelieved, but a warm smile quickly found its way on her lips. “Sure thing, Rowlet-kun.” A girl took the blanket, padded the bottom of the backpack with it, then she faced the Pokémon again, her bright smile and determination never leaving her face. “C-Can I now?”

The Rowlet nodded briefly, and with that, Izuku gently took the green Pokémon in her hands. Slowly, but surely, she’d placed the Pokémon inside the backpack. Then, she sighed slightly, and with wide smile, the girl spoke to Rowlet. “A-Are you ready?”

The Pokémon nodded. Izuku took a cue, and closed her backpack, but she left a small crack for the Rowlet to have a bit of air.

“Okay, then! Looks like you are ready to leave. Unfortunately…” Yuki mumbled the last part, with gaze cast down on the ground.

“I-I’m sorry, Yuki-san…”

“What? No, don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault!” The brunette exclaimed with dismissive wave of right hand. Then, with smirk, she added. “Besides, you are planning to visit me, don’t you?”

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re right!”

“See? Here, have my number for your mother.” Yuki smiled warmly, as she handed young Midoriya a piece of paper. The greenette quickly took the paper and hid to her backpack. “Okay, then. Since we have it all off our minds, we’d better go back to your class. Okay?”

“Okay.” Izuku nodded, a smile present on her freckled face, despite all of this.

***

When Izuku was back with her class, she’d noticed that many – maybe all – of her classmates had some kind of new Pokémon. Among of them, the girl saw Bakugo with _two_ new Pokémon, Charmander and Growlithe. She didn’t know why, but young Midoriya kind of pitied them for being in his team.

_‘Huh. Weird.’_

However, she’d shrugged this off.

As the class was getting on the bus, she quickly ran up to the Professor, who was standing and observing at the entrance of building, with Denkō on her head.

“S-So… G-Goodbye, Denkō! Goodbye, Mi… I-I mean, Yuki-san!”

The professor chuckled. “Goodbye, Izuku-chan. See you another time!” The brunette said, as she’d fixed the girl’s bow a bit, then she quickly ruffled her hair. At this action, Izuku giggled a bit too.

However, before she said something back to Yuki, a little girl heard her teacher calling her.

“Midoriya, don’t bother Professor Okido and come back here! We’re leaving!”

“O-Okay! I-I’m coming!” She replied, missing the small twitch of the left eye of woman. “Bye-bye!” Young Midoriya waved goodbye, while running back to class.

“Bye-bye, Izuku.” Yuki said, with a small – but a bit sad – smile on her face, while her Dedenne also was waving and squeaking his own goodbyes towards the green-haired girl.

When the bus was about to set off, young Midoriya swiftly jumped to into the vehicle. Like before, she took her seat at the back of the bus. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl noticed a few irritated looks directed at her persona, but surprisingly, they didn’t bother her that much at this moment.

Probably it was excitement she felt at the thought of her new friend.

After some times, the kids started to talking with each other again, while Izuku was contently sitting at her back seat. She’d also discreetly checked on the Rowlet a few times to make sure he was alright, when no one looking.

However, at one point, the green-haired felt incredibly tired, and without wasting a moment, she leaned against the glass window, hugged a bit her yellow backpack with Pokémon in it, closed her sleepy eyes. With that, she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

***

_“If I were you, I’d open my eyes by now. After all, there’s quite a surprise waiting at you.”_

***

Izuku’s eyes shot open.

_‘What was that?’_

Then, she felt something nudging her arm. The girl looked down and saw the Rowlet poking at her.

“H-Huh? S-Something happened, R-Rowlet-kun?” She asked, a bit confused, but a small smile graced her lips. I was happy to see the Pokémon was quickly warming up to her. That gave her hope for better future for a little Rowlet and her.

However, what had supposed to take place after her question, was merely the beginning that had changed the course of life and perception of the world for Midoriya Izuku.

_Forever_.

“Y-Your class is l-leaving.”

The time itself froze for the little girl.

The greenette’s eyes widened. “What…?” Did she hear this right? She looked at the Pokémon front of her. Did this little, faint voice belong to the Rowlet? No. It’s impossible. It can’t be.

Yet…

“I-I know y-you don’t un-understand me, b-but your c-class is leaving t-this v-vehicle.” The quiet voice spoke again. However, this time Izuku was certain.

It was the shiny Rowlet, who was speaking to her.

She was completely bewildered.

The girl wanted scream to express her shock and confusion, to ask questions, anything to let out her emotions. However – surprisingly – she couldn’t utter a word. Izuku was froze. She’d only lifted up her gaze and looked around.

The Pokémon was right. The class was exiting the bus. The little greenette was the only one who was still sitting.

“A-Ah… I see…” Young Midoriya whispered idly. “Thank you… I didn’t notice…”

“A-Are you a-alright?” Rowlet asked, the worry lingering his voice. “Y-You don’t l-look good.”

“W-What…? D-Don’t worry… It’s nothing…” The girl smiled weakly, a bit paler on her freckled face.

The Rowlet’s eyes widened, some kind of light shimmering in them. “Wait. D-Do you understand me? Oh my… If you do, I…” However, as soon as a spark came, same it’d quickly dimmed in his eyes. “W-Wait. No… It’s not possible… You’re just … S-Sorry for bother… I-I’ll just…” The shiny Pokémon mumbled faintly, as he’d tucked himself away deeper into the backpack.

Izuku wanted to say something to the poor Rowlet, but she couldn’t find the words. All of this was so surreal.

She was talking with Pokémon.

But… _How_?

There’s no way to happened. Unless…

Before she even found anything to tell Rowlet, she heard her teacher.

“Midoriya, what are you still doing here? We’re back at school. Time to leave!”

“U-Um… Yes, sir!” The girl responded, as she’d closed a bit her backpack and put it on her back. Next, she quickly ran to the exit – while passing her teacher, who didn’t look _too_ happy at this point – and get out of the vehicle. However, as Izuku was running, unfortunately she ran into Bakugo.

“Hey! Watch where are you going, you stupid Deku!”

“S-Sorry…” At this moment, the greenette had realized how shaky she was.

“Tch. Whatever.” He snarled, while walking to his group of “friends”, his Pokémon team was trotting at his legs. However, another bizarre thing happened…

“Who it was?”

“Yeah, who was that girl?”

Izuku’s eyes widened again. At this point… It was Kacchan’s Pokémon who spoke up.

“Her? This is Izuku. She is really nice, but our Master don’t like her.” The other voice replied, but unlike the previous two voices, which were more boyish, this voice was more girlish.

“Why so?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll explain you more later. Okay?”

“Okay!” The boyish voices exclaimed simultaneously.

While Bakugo and his Pokémon walked off that they’re no longer within earshot for young Midoriya to hear anything, the girl just stood like this, froze like deer in the headlights. All around her, she’s hearing the voices. _Too_ many voices. Some of them were from her classmates, other… _Weren’t_.

It couldn’t be…

Is she hallucinating?

Is this fever worse and is the cause of all this?

But…

Izuku is feeling fine.

As she thinks now, she doesn’t feel this fever, her forehead is normal.

Plus, this pressure has disappeared long time ago.

It couldn’t be this, but… What else could be?

_‘Could it be…?’_

The thought from before, came back to her.

_‘No… It can’t be…’_

In spite of that, how _else_ to explain everything that happens around her at this given moment?

Before the little greenette could think more thoroughly about this all, she felt something on her shoulder, and in respond, she jumped in surprise. She’d quickly turned around to only faced with her mother.

“Hi, Izu-chan! How was your trip at the professor? I hope it went relatively good.” Older Midoriya welcome her daughter with warm smile. Although, when the woman looked more closely at girl’s face, her happy look quickly turned into frown.

“Izuku, something happened?” Inko asked, a bit of worry noticeable in her voice. “You look like you saw a ghost. Are you alright?”

_‘I… I think I have my Quirk.’_

Izuku was about to say this, when suddenly…

_“Don’t.”_

She heard the voice. A really _familiar_ voice.

It’s tone was firm and serious, but not in intimidated and scary way. It’s more like patient parent warning their child before making any blunders or reckless decisions.

_‘What’s going on…?’_

“Izuku?” The evident worried voice of older Midoriya spoke again.

Only then, a girl had realized, she’s quiet for a quite uncomfortable amount time. She opened her mouth slightly, but then…

Instead of telling her worries, at the end, Izuku only smiled blankly at her mother and said. “It’s nothing, mama. Don’t worry. It’s okay.”

_‘…Why I didn’t tell anything…?’_


	10. Wishes Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: Because, I didn't prepare nothing special from occasion of Halloween, I've decided to add a new chapter this particular. To be honest, I think isn't perfect, but I still kind of like it. I hope you like it too. ヾ(^▽^*)))
> 
> Bad news: I've decided to take a short break to prepare some new chapters, without of a bit stressful dread of weekly update. How long it will be? I'm not sure, but I'm certain that in the next week there won't be any new chapter. Sorry. 〒▽〒
> 
> Nonetheless, Happy Halloween!ヾ(≧ ▽ ≦)ゝ

Izuku didn’t feel good.

But at the same time, she didn’t feel sick.

She didn’t know what is going on.

She heard a voice.

She _knew_ this voice.

She could feel it.

But… From where?

She don’t remember.

…Why?

Is she going crazy?

Is she really sick?

Or…?

Did she _finally_ get her Quirk?

And these are its side effects?

She don’t know.

All of this threw poor Izuku into confusion.

After uncomfortable silent car ride to home, the girl asked her mother if she could take a quick nap. She didn’t know why, but young Midoriya had this weird _need_ to just jump to her bed, hide in her soft blankets and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Of course, Inko agreed to her daughter request, but a girl could noticed the worry lingering in her voice and a little frown on her face.

Regardless of that, she quickly went to her room, and put her backpack by the bed. Young Midoriya checked on the Rowlet, who was peacefully sleeping.

_‘Cute.’_ Izuku thought, charmed by the shiny Pokémon and decided not wake him up. After that, she quickly changed her today clothes for a white T-shirt and black shorts, and with that, the greenette jumped to her comfy bed and covered herself with cozy blankets.

There was too many things on her mind. All she wanted to do was take a break from it all and just go to sleep to escape this chaos in her head.

After a second, the little greenette fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

***

Why her bed is suddenly so hard and cold?

Where her soft blankets?

Is she just imagine this, but is she… _Outside_?

Is this a dream?

Izuku peeled back her eyelids to see what it’s going.

As she laid her eyes at the surroundings around her, her eyes flied open, completely wide.

What overwhelmed her so much was the familiar view of masses of colorful nebulas and brightly sparkling stars.

“I remember this! It’s the place from my previous dream!” Izuku exclaimed with revelation, as she was getting up.

“Yes. It is, little one.”

Startled, the girl immediately turned around.

Before her, was standing a man.

Although, he looked like mostly like a man, he had a bit of feminine characteristics in his person, nonetheless. The man was slim and almost as tall as All Might himself, maybe even taller. He had a really pale skin, almost like snow. His eyes were unusual too. The irises were forest green with a little of scarlet red around his pupils. Under his eyes were small green circles and small golden spot on his forehead. He had luscious, snow white hair with its underneath in color of gunmetal grey, which reached to his waist. The man was wearing a ink black haori over the traditional white kimono with gray obi. On the edges of garment were a small flowers resembles sakura, but instead of soft pink, they were scarlet red. He was also wearing a pair of white socks with geta shoes made of light colored wood. On his wrists were a golden bracers with quite a big green jewel on the middle of it. On his head was placed a golden crown with two protruding spike with two green jewels attached to it.

His whole persona emitted energy of majesty and authority, but his eyes held a gentle and serene nature, which would calm down any restless and scared person. In Izuku case, however… It didn’t help much to calm the nerves of young Midoriya.

“W-Who are y-you?”

The man chuckled. “Really, little one? Do you _really_ not remember me? If so, I’m a little bit disappointed by this, to be honest.” He said like he’s hurt, but an amused smile and mirth in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

“W-What…?” Izuku uttered when suddenly the images flashed before her eyes and memories of voice sounded in her head. “Wait…”

“Do you remember _now_?” A man asked curiously, with a cocked brow.

“Y-You are t-this mysterious v-voice, but s-something else too…”

“Yes…?”

“I…” Then, a girl’s eyes widened instantly. “Wait.”

“Hmm…?”

“You… You are the Arceus.” A girl’s face went completely blank, too many thoughts swirling inside her head.

“Ding, ding, ding. I guessed this.” He respond with casual demeanor, a mirth coloring his whole expresison.

After saying this, there was a moment of long silence. They stayed like this… Looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something first. Izuku’s face was still blank, with distant look in her eyes, while, with every second, nervousness became more and more visible on face of Arceus.

“Um… Are you–?”

Next, the little greenette started crying.

“W-What happened?!” The man uttered, startled.

“S-So… Y-You are n-not _just_ a d-dream, r-right?” A hope appeared in her bright, teary eyes, like she was waiting for confirmation that what was happening right now wasn’t merely some fabrication of her own imagination.

After a second, a warm smile graced his lips. “No, little one. I am truly _the_ Arcues. Pleased to meet you, Midoriya Izuku.” At this, he’d bowed slightly.

However, instead of calming down the poor girl, she’d started even crying harder.

That made Arceus panic.

“W-What now?!”

“S-S-Sorry… I-I-It’s just I-I can’t be-believe t-that…” The girl stuttered, while trying wipe the tears from her face. That made the Pokémon in human from frowned a bit in concern.

“That all of this happening?” The man asked calmly, gesturing at the surrounding cosmic landscape.

Izuku nodded silently in respond.

“I see… I can understand why you feel that way, little one.” Arceus spoke with gentle voice.

“B-But… I-I-I don’t un-understand…”

“Hmm…? What do you mean, little one?” He asked with a bit confused look.

“W-Why me…?” At this moment, Izuku’s eyes held some kind of disbelief and maybe even… _Hurt_?

“Why _you_?” The Arceus parroted with a raised brow.

“Y-Yes… F-From all of the p-people… W-Why _me_?” Now, the hurt in voice of young girl was quite evident, but this hurt wasn’t directed at him. “I-I-I’m no g-good…”

“Why you think so?” The man curtly. He glanced up at her, subjecting her to a dark scowl. His frown didn’t quite reach his eyes though… Like it wasn’t direct to Izuku’s person.

Nonetheless, the raw power of this dark scowl got young Midoriya chills. “Um… I-I’m… I’m Quirkless.” She mumbled, a shame noticeable in her whole persona.

The God Pokémon just stared at her for a moment, when suddenly he spoke again. “So what?”

Izuku was take-aback. “W-What?”

“Little one, are you seriously think I care if someone have a Quirk or not?” He said nonchalantly, with a cocked brow. “Please. I’m as old as the universe itself. I’d saw the beginning of human race. I’ve saw as they evolve from primitive creatures to intellectual beings that I know today… And I’ve saw like for the most part of their evolutionary journey, they didn’t have those fancy things that you calling “Quirks” to help them with their life. Bah, unless you are so called “Hero” you don’t need to or even _can’t_ use your Quirk.” At this point, Izuku could feel the growing frustration and contempt in the man’s voice with each word he’d spoke. “So why do you think I, the Arceus, Alpha Pokémon, from all of beings in this world, I would care _even_ a bit about those trivial things, that you, humans, are so fond of, that they even belittle and hurt those from _their own _kind because the sheer fact they don’t have it?” He practically hissed his question, his narrowed eyes glowing, more red than green.

However, his eyes quickly lost this edge as he saw a scared and tearful expression of young girl. It was evident, the Mythical Pokémon immediately felt an unpleasant feeling of shame and loathing on his very being by his harsh words.

“O-Oh… S-Sorry… I mean… I-I apologize for my behavior, little one. This… _Old_ bitterness of mine in my heart… It can slip sometimes if I’m not enough careful and calm, apparently.” He laughed grimly, eyes casted down. “Probably I won’t able to get rid of it, unfortunately.” A pained grimace found its way on his lips. “I’ve saw too many pain, wrongs, injustice and chaos which people brought on themselves and others, even before the Quirks manifested. …It’s sometimes just too much for me and when someone reminds me this, even a little bit, unintentionally, I just–”

Out of blue, the Alpha Pokémon was tackled in the hug. It was a little Midoriya Izuku.

“P-Please, Arceus-sama, don’t be sad!” She cried out heartbrokenly, with new tears. She was shaking like a leaf, only able to hug him to the waist height. “I’m sorry for making you sad! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! I–”

“Hey, hey, easy there.” Arceus spoke gently to a little greenette, as he knelt down and started petting her head to comfort the young girl. “You don’t need to feel sorry about it. It’s my own fault.”

“Huh?” Young Midoriya looked up to a man.

“You do nothing wrong. I’d just overreacted a bit. Like I said, I can be… _Slightly_ sensitive about some topics. So don’t you worry, everything is alright.” A warm, gentle smile graced lips of his.

“R-Really?” A girl was visible more relaxed, her face not that wet and her trembling calmed down.

“Yes. I’m just sad that you think this way.” Arceus responded, a sadness noticeable in his multicolor eyes.

Izuku titled her head in confusion. “W-What? What way?”

The Pokémon in human form grimaced slightly. “Do you really think because you’re Quirkless, you don’t deserve for me, Arceus, to come to you and–”

“N-No! I-I-It’s not l-like that!” A girl exclaimed, frantically waving her hands. “I-It’s j-just there s-so many other people m-more worthy of y-your attention than m-me, Arceus-sama.”

The Alpha Pokémon stared at her blankly, before he snorted. “I doubt it, little one.”

“W-What?”

“Do you not remember what I said?” He asked with a cocked brow. “I’ve saw many things, including many humans. …And you, Midoriya Izuku, you are special.”

“What…?” Izuku was dumfounded. She was about to protest, when suddenly a memory of Professor Okido Yuki and her encouraging words flashed before her bright, viridian eyes. Instead, she’d asked. “Are you sure?”

The Arceus nodded slowly. “Yes. I’m certain of it.” Then, he got off the ground and reached out to the young girl. “Would you like to go for a small walk?”

Izuku didn’t say anything, but she’d took the offered hand.

***

In silence, they were walking like this for some time.

Izuku was still holding a hand of Arceus, who seems not mind it.

The girl didn’t know, she was doing this, but when she was holding his hand, Izuku felt a little bit at ease.

Maybe it has do something with his calm and tranquil presence. She wanted to asked about that, maybe he knows an answer for that.

Although, there was more Izuku wanted to ask the Alpha Pokémon.

All around them, there was known to young Midoriya this cosmic space with those masses of dense colorful nebulas, brightly sparkling stars and with all of sorts of unknown planets in the distance. However, the mysterious path they were walking on was out of ordinary. It’s a long road, which seemed to continue on and on up into the heavens. The path was solid and broad, but also white and luminous as if it was made of light itself.

What is this place?

Why are they here?

Does this have anything to do with her dreams?

What does the Arceus himself want from her?

Izuku wanted asked those many questions to the Pokémon in human form, but that wouldn’t be polite to flood him with all of this like that.

Although, maybe she could started with some more simple one.

“U-Um… Arceus-sama…?”

“Yes, little one?”

“Um… I-I have a question.” She averted her gaze.

“Oh? Is that so?” He spoke with a small mirth in his voice. “I’m a bit surprised that you didn’t asked me sooner. I can only guess how much you have on your head, little one. So, what is it?”

“I-It’s just… W-Why are you looking like human?”

“Oh, this? Well, I’d decided to choose this form look less… _Intimidating_. My true can be quite scary and frightening for others, humans and Pokémon.” He answered a girl’s question, his index finger on his chin. “In addition, you, Midoriya Izuku, yourself have slight fear towards my kind, don’t you?”

The girl flinched. “I-I…” Then, she swallowed and looked up at the Alpha Pokémon, determination in her eyes. “Yes, but it’s not like I dislike Pokémon or anything, it’s just my trauma, but I’m planning to overcome it.”

“You do?” He asked curiously, with a raised brow.

Young Midoriya nodded firmly. “Mhm! How else will I help people and Pokémon if my fear overwhelms me? I just need to work on it, then I’ll be one step closer to my dream!” She finished with determination, fists in the air.

“I see… You are planning to become Hero, am I right?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Yes! How did you know, Arceus-sama?”

The Arceus chuckled quietly at this. “Some little bird or two tell me you are aspiring Hero hopeful.

“Huh? Someone told Arceus-sama about me? Who it was? What else they told you about me? That’s why we are here? Why are exactly Arceus-sama is–”

Then, Izuku felt a hand on her head. “Easy there, little one.” He chuckled more. “Not everything at once.”

“O-Oh… S-Sorry.” She mumbled with a slight blush.

“It’s alright. But, about your questions…” He trailed off with thoughtful expression. “I can’t tell exactly who it was. For now, at least.” The girl titled her head in confusion. “However, I can guarantee that they’ve told me quite a lot of good things about you, which were main reason to piqued my interest in your person as whole.”

“I-I see…” The greenette nodded idly. “That’s why Arceus-sama is here?”

“Roughly. However, it isn’t my first visit of mine here.” The man shrugged nonchalantly.

Izuku blinked. “Wait. Not you first visit?” Only then, she’d realized they’ve halted their walk.

Arceus nodded. “Yes. If I dare to tell, I think my first was a few weeks ago.” He said with a thoughtful pout, index finger on his chin.

_‘A few weeks ago? But how…? When exactly…? I… Wait.’_ A green-haired girl thought with wide eyes. _‘…Could it be?’_

“Are Arceus-sama the reason for my weird dreams I had?” She asked, a disbelief lingering her voice.

The Pokémon in human form nodded. “Yes. It was me.” Next, he cringed a bit. “I’m sorry for… _Complications_ of sort during these visits.”

“What…?” Her face went completely blank with her wide as a dinner plate.

“You see, I may be the Alpha Pokémon, but even _I_ have some limitation, little one.” He stated with solemn expression. “Although, I have ability to enters someone’s mind, I can’t stay there for too long. For me, I may stay there how much I want but I can’t have direct contact with person, or else I’ll push away from their consciousness, unless I have their permission. After all, it isn’t polite to invade someone’s head without their consent.”

Izuku only blinked in respond.

“However, there is a way to stay a bit longer, even without permission.” Arceus said, as he raised his index finger in the air, like to emphasis his statement. “If I visit someone’s mind often enough there is a chance that I can stay and even communicate with this person for longer.”

“Wait.” The greenette interrupted. “I remember… T-Those sentences… It was… _You_?”

He nodded again. “Yes. I was trying to tell you something, but from my experiences, only one simple sentence spoke by me is enough to cast me out of someone’s mind. However, I’ve found a solution.”

“A _solution_?” Izuku parroted idly, a nose scrunched in confusion.

“Indeed. I’ve also thought that would be a bit of a little fun test for you too.”

_‘Test?’_

“At each visit, before you wake up from sleep, I’ve said one sentence to you. However, those sentences weren’t random and they were part of something bigger, but I see you’d figured it out yourself, little one.”

“_Greetings, Midoriya Izuku. Recently, I’ve heard many interesting things about your person. Well… That intrigued me. I would like to learn more about you. Although, it can wait. I’m certain, you have many questions on your mind. However, I ask you to wait just a little bit longer. You will get your answers, I’m promise._” Young Midoriya repeated the words of her previous dreams flawlessly, to her great surprise. “What…? How did I remember this?”

“Here is a bit easier to remember some things, compared to the state when you’re conscious.” The Alpha Pokémon stated casually.

“Wait, what?”

“Nonetheless, good job with it!” Arceus complimented enthusiastically, with excited claps of his hands.

“Um… Thank you?” The girl uttered, surprised and still confused.

“I knew there was something special in you, little one.” He said proudly – which baffled a little greenette. Who would be proud of her? Expect her mother, of course – a small smile appeared on his face. “That’s why, when I was able to remain in your mind much longer, I could finally bestow you with a gift I’ve decided to bless you, little one.”

“What? What gift?” She didn’t understand anything anymore. What does he mean?

In respond, a man chuckled amusedly. “Oh, please little one, don’t disappointed me again. You’re smarter than that.”

“Um… What?” Was it just her or she’d been saying a lot of _“What?”_ lately?

“Come on, little one. Just think.” Arceus encouraged her. “What happened today particularly what was out of ordinary for you?”

She thought deeply. What was so unusual this particular day for young Midoriya that the Alpha Pokémon was talking about? What could it be?

Wait.

“My Quirk!” She exclaimed with epiphany. “I got today my Quirk!”

“Your Quirk?”

“Yes! I don’t how, but I could understand Pokémon and what they’re talking about!” A girl had explained with – literal – stars in her big, green eyes. However, this bright light quickly stifled out and hanged her head. “Or maybe I just went crazy…”

Then, she’d heard a laugh. It was Arceus. Although, he wasn’t laughing at her. He was laughing like he was genuinely… _Happy_? But… Happy about what? Soon, like a man was reading her thoughts, he spoke. “I knew it you are something more, Midoriya Izuku! And like always, I was right!”

_‘Always?’_ Izuku didn’t why, but she had this strong feeling of _doubt_ about veracity of this part.

“However, I must disappoint you, little one.” He continued, a girl got confused by his statement. “What you have, what you think is Quirk, in reality is not what you think it is.”

“Huh? What? I don’t understand.” Izuku was _really_ beyond confused. What he mean? What else could it be, if not a Quirk? It’s the only logical explanation… Unless, she _really_ went crazy and now, everything that is happing at this point is only in her head, and soon she would end up in a mental institution.

“You see, what you have is not just some mere Quirk. Oh, no.” He said a bit dramatically. “The ability you have now, is something more. Like I said, it’s a gift. A special gift blessed you by no other than myself.”

“Gift?”

“Yes. The ability. Your new power.” He pointed at Izuku. “Your wish.”

“…_Wish_?” The greenette repeated, shock and confusion coloring her face, but she quickly shook her head. “Wait. You mean my Quirk was given by Arceus-sama?”

“Yes, but like I’ve said, it’s not Quirk. However, at the same time… I can’t deny that, with a bit of time it will act like one…”

“Wait. “What you mean _“it will act like one”_?” The girl interrupted, confusion still on her face, her patience grew thinner with every new vague information the Pokémon in human form was saying. “I don’t understand anything anymore. Is it Quirk or not?”

“…Yes, but actually no.” He said, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Already impatient, Izuku gave him the look.

“Okay, okay. Let me explain. Well… More thoroughly.” The man smiled sheepishly. That didn’t soften the look young Midoriya was giving the Mythical Pokémon. Arceus quickly cleared his throat and started again. “Well then, let’s begin. You see, the power I’ve gave you is in some way synthetic… Well, at least, compared with typical Quirk. In my opinion, I would say it’s more of something _unique _and _powerful _than those Quirks.” The last sentence said with a small – and even a bit haughty – smirk on his face. In respond, Izuku raised her brow skeptically. “To explain this better, let’s say you’d born without arm and I’m the doctor who give you robotic arm, which is to help you function on daily basics like any other human with two arms. To be honest, the missing arm would be worse than being Quirkless, because arms are _much_ more useful than those Quirks… At least, in my opinion, but that’s not important.” He quickly dismissed this part. “What I’m trying to say that power you have now is slightly like this analogy and arm. Not exactly, but it’s like real arm fulfills its functions and even in some aspect can be a bit better than normal arm.”

“Better?” A girl parroted this part.

“Yes, but you will see this with time.” Arceus winked playfully, but his expression quickly into something more serious. “However, you can’t tell any other humans about it, that includes your mother.”

“Wait, what?!” Izuku was shocked. Her mother _should_ know about this! Was it Arceus who she heard in her head, to not tell her mom about it, earlier on? “Why not?!”

“Like I said, it isn’t Quirk. At least, for now.”

“For _now_?”

“Like I said, this power is something more than just a ordinary Quirk.” Then, he donned a thoughtful look, before he clasped with his hands loudly. “Okay! Time for another analogy.”

“Another analogy?”

“Yes.” He said firmly, looking deeply in the girl’s eyes. “I’ve said this power _only_ partly like this arm analogy, because there’s other side of it. That part is, it needs some time to adapt.”

“Adapt? Adapt to what?”

“Your body.” He stated quickly. “This power could be also compared to seed of extraordinary flower. This seed needs time and care to properly sprout and grow, at this moment it has developed enough for you to unlock some part of it.”

_‘Wait? Some part?’_

“However, not enough to disguise itself as a Quirk. It needs more time. That’s why, you need to keep that as a secret for time being. I think it will take around a week or two, I recommend you to take two weeks, then you be able to tell your–”

“Wait!” Arceus heard a frustrated scream of Izuku. “Arceus-sama said this power isn’t Quirk and now you saying it will be later on. I don’t understand! So, do I have a Quirk or not?!”

The Pokémon in human form just started at a little green-haired girl blankly, before his expression changed into something more deadpan and facepalmed. “…Yes. I… I’ll just roll with it.”

As Izuku noticed the look of exasperation on Arceus, she immediately cowered in shame, slightly fidgeting and small tears started gathering in her green eyes. “I-I-I’m s-s-s-sorry A-Arceus-sama… I-I-I d-didn’t me-mean t-to e-e-explode l-like t-t-that… I-I-I…” Then, she felt a hand on her hand. She raised her head and locked her gaze with man’s. A small, kind smile graced his lips.

“It’s okay, little one.” He patted girl’s head. His voice careful and gentle. “I can only imagine how confused and frustrated you must be with all this new and alien information for you. Am I right?”

Izuku could only nodded silently.

“I see.” The man said calmly, next he chuckled, but with humorless hint. “I think I should apologize for confusing you so much, little one.”

“N-No, it’s o-okay… A-Arceus-sama don’t n-need to s-sorry…” The little greenette stuttered, wiping away unshed tears.

“Maybe.” He stated casually, then a warm smile appeared on his lips, yet again. “But, I want to.”

Izuku flinched, not from fear, but from surprise.

How someone so powerful and lordly like Arceus could be so patient and understanding, especially she had interrupted his many times and even yelled at him?

Izuku couldn’t understand it.

At least…

For now.

“Oh-uh.” She heard the man’s calm voice. “I think our time here is coming to the end, little one.”

“Wait, what? Are kidding me?!” Izuku blurred out. At this blunder, she quickly covered her mouth and she’s ready to hear disapprove comments of Arceus. However, instead she’d heard his light laugh.

“I’m really sorry about this, little one, but I have to go.

A girl knew she shouldn’t do it, but despite that, she started protest. “W-Wait! B-But… What about this place? What is this place? Why you blessed me with a Quirk? What–?”

Arceus chuckled again, but this time a bit sadly. “I’m sorry, little one, but we need to go. However, we’ll meet again and I’ll try answer to all your questions, old and new.” At the end, he smiled at ther gently. “I promise you, Midoriya Izuku.”

“…Okay.” She nodded.

With that, the surrounding cosmic space and Arceus in human form started slowly, but surely fading away.

Before everything completely went black, Izuku heard a voice. It wouldn’t be surprising for the girl. After all, maybe Arceus wanted to say to her?

However, the thing was…

It wasn’t Arceus.

It wasn’t his voice.

***

_“I hope you happy with your wish, kid.”_

…

_‘Who it was?’_

***

Izuku woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask down in the comments. I'll try answer the best I can do. ╰(*°▽°*)╯


	11. The Stream of New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this super long break. I didn't mean to be that long, but the school stuff was (and still is) pretty hard. Yet again, sorry about that. But last, here's a new chapter. I doubt it's perfect, but I hope it's decent and you're going to like this.
> 
> I hope you had a nice Christmas or other Holidays and I wish you a happy new year! See you soon in the 2020~!
> 
> Also, Thank You Very Much for 80+ Bookmarks and 300+ Kudos! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

When Izuku woke up, she’d noticed something in the corner her eye.

As she turned her head, she immediately went still at the sight before her wide eyes.

Hiro and Kokoro were free from their Poke Balls with Rowlet not sleeping and being in her backpack anymore. However, more precisely…

There was just chaos.

The Rowlet was on Riolu’s head, covering his eyes, while flapping his wings and pecking his forehead like he was attacking – probably the green Pokémon was trying to do this – while the blue Pokémon was screaming and running blindly not sure what the hell is happening. Meanwhile, Eevee was rolling on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

On top of it, young Midoriya could understand what they’re saying. Loud and clear.

“Kokoro, help me! He is going to peck my eyes out!” Hiro screamed with a boyish voice, desperation evident in his tone.

Kokoro only laughed louder. “And spoil this spectacle?! No way! Hahaha!”

“Oh, come on Koko! Help me, please!”

“Nah-uh.”

“Kokoro, you jerk! Get your ass here and help me for Arceus’ sake! Ahhh! My eye!”

“First of all, language. Second of all… Ahahaha!”

“Kokoro!!!”

At this moment, Izuku could only watching this scene, with wide eyes and completely still from a shock. However, she quickly broke from her trance and shook her head, and swiftly got up from her bed. “What is happening here right now?!”

Everyone froze.

Rowlet stopped attacking, Hiro stopped running around, Kokoro stopped laughting, while Izuku was just staring at them.

However, she’d inhaled and exhaled, her posture relaxed. With calm, but gentle eyes, a girl locked her gaze with others’. Then, she’d took couple of steps forward and raised her arms, her eyes completely at the green Pokémon, who was still on Riolu’s head. “R-Rowlet-kun… C-Can I?”

At first, Rowlet looked hesitantly, but after a second, some kind of spark appeared in his eyes. Now more eagerly, the shiny Pokémon jumped to her arms and even nuzzled slightly against Izuku’s chest.

The greenette giggled at this action slightly and in return, she’d hugged back the small Pokémon. _‘I think he starting to like me more. That’s nice.’_ A warm, kind graced her lips after this thought.

Next, she heard some feminine voice. “I'm curious who this new Pokémon is.” It’s surely Kokoro.

“I think it’s a Rowlet, but in different colors, if I’m not wrong.” Hiro stated, his paw on his chin with thoughtful look.

In respond, the Eevee rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know _that_. I’m talking about where is he come from and why Izu have him.”

“Well… Izuku-chan want to be Trainer-Hero, right? How she supposed to become one with only two Pokémon in her team?” Riolu asked the brown Pokémon, with raised a eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know, but… Why so quickly? Doesn’t she have this trauma or something…?” She mumbled with a little pout. She looked like she was… Jealous?

Like he was reading Izuku thoughts, the blue Pokémon asked. “Wait. Are you… _Jealous_?” A cheeky smile appeared on Hiro’s face.

“What?! No! I? About this green dandy over here? No way!” The brown Pokémon exclaimed, like she was offended, but came out more flustered than that.

“Koko-chan, it isn’t nice to calling someone by names.” The greenette rebuked the Pokémon disapprovingly, but with hint of amusement. However, only then, young Midoriya had realized her mistake.

All of Pokémon looked her, eyes wide as dinner plates from shock.

“What…?” Kokoro uttered in disbelief, while Hiro and Rowlet were staring at her shocked.

_‘Oh crap! What did you do?! Arceus-sama told me not to tell anyone about my new Quirk! I’ll be in such trouble…’_ Then some kind of realization came to her mind. _‘Wait._ _Arceus-sama didn’t say nothing about telling other Pokémon, especially my friends. After all, I can understand them for crying out loud!’_

She quickly shook her head, inhaled and exhaled, and with serious tone of voice, she spoke. “Guys, I-I need to tell you something. I-I… I can understand you.”

***

After the long explanation from Izuku’s part, everyone was sitting still and quiet.

It would be understatement to say, that her Pokémon friends were only surprise by this new piece of information. At first, they didn’t know what to say. Eventually, they’ve reacted to those unexpected news, and everybody have reacted in their own different way.

Kokoro was quite excited, to say at least.

Thrilled, Eevee had been chattering over the possibilities and convenience of her new gained power, while jumping around a room, up and down, from her irrepressible excitement.

The shiny Rowlet, although much calmer, he was happy nonetheless. The Pokémon was just relieved that he wasn’t just mistaken about his initial assumption and he was even a bit excited too. He said, that the vision of talking with other human and be understood, was quite exhilarated.

“Finally, I _will_ be heard.” Izuku heard a faint whisper of Rowlet, as he barely mumbled those last words. The girl didn’t say anything, but she smiled at him and patted his feathery head. The green Pokémon got slightly flustered by this gesture and curled up against her body deeply.

Izuku giggled slightly at this sight. _‘Cute.’_

However, the reaction of Hiro made Izuku a tad bit worried, or even more.

Riolu just sat there, quite and still. His eyes were blank and looked like he was idly looking at something, but Hiro’s eyes were casted down on the floor, barely anything interesting on the ground.

“Hey.” Izuku spoke out quietly, a slight worried frown on her face. “Something happened, Hiro-kun?”

The Pokémon jumped in surprise at the sound of girl’s voice. He quickly looked up and as he saw the little greenette, Hiro smiled at her. However, his smile didn’t quite reached his eyes.

“I-It’s okay, Izuku-chan.” He said, a hesitancy slightly nagging his voice. “I just don’t how to reacted to this, you know. I-It’s just something completely… _New_. I think. I don’t know how to describe this. Sorry.” Pokémon laughed a little, but his laugh was a bit off in Izuku’s opinion.

“It’s okay.” She said calmly, as she patted his head. “I understand. I have same feelings to be honest.” She smiled a tad awkwardly, but still warmly.

At this gesture, the blue Pokémon smiled too. However, this time, his smile was more genuine.

***

After this whole ordeal, the rest of this day passed as usual, with exception of Izuku telling her mother about her school trip and how it went.

Inko was happy to hear those news from her daughter, and see her smile and excitement emitting from her person as the little girl was telling her stories, especially after this weird behavior when they returned to their home. Izuku had explained that she wasn’t feeling well and she needed to take a nap to feel better, and it worked.

Older Midoriya wasn’t sure why, but she had this _nagging_ feeling that her daughter wasn’t telling everything that happed today, but the woman didn’t want to spoil the day and it’s seem that Izuku was having quite the fun today and she felt better, so she’d decided to let it slide.

For now, at least.

She would just wait until her daughter tell her what she knows herself. After all, Izuku was a smart child. If something was bothering her, she would eventually tell Inko about whatever is this.

Inko is her mother, and mothers always know when something bothers their child.

_Always_.

***

The days flew by, and not so long after the trip, the end of the first school semester ended.

And with that…

The school vacation has begun.

Izuku was excited. Finally, she would be able to spend some time with her – new and old – friends. The first couple of days, young Midoriya and her team spend time doing lots of different things.

Depending on the day, they would sometimes stay home, watching TV and some movies, playing games, talking and even drawing, while other days, they would go for a walk, play on the playground and visit the nearby forest.

Izuku didn’t ask her friends why they were behave weird at the time her trip, however she had a suspicion that it has do something with Arceus and her new power. She also didn’t ask Hiro why he’d reacted this particular way, because she had a feeling that maybe it wasn’t right time to ask about this just yet. Something was telling her it was just a piece of bigger picture she will need to uncover.

Not only that, the girl was also trying contact with Arceus, but to no avail. At first, she didn’t understand. Didn’t he promise to help her out? Did he lied? Did she do something wrong? Was it all just a dream and her new power was just her newfound Quirk? Then, she’d realized something. He’s promised to answered her all questions at their next meeting. Arceus didn’t mention _when_ this next meeting will be.

After all, he was the one who visited her mind, not the other way. Very likely he need to be the one to initiate the contact, not Izuku. However, what takes him so long? Is he busy? Probably. Is this another test? Plausible. Combination of two? Maybe.

That’s why, despite of all troubles, young Midoriya had decided to focus not on those problems, but more on her friends and their forming bonds for the time being. Izuku will be patient, She will wait and see what happen next.

At the end, Arceus promised to answered _all_ of her questions.

***

One day – around the beginning of August – Izuku and her friends decided to take some Pokémon food and placed around the forest for other Pokémon living there.

This day was a quite nice day. The sun was shining warmly, but not too hot. There was a couple of masses of big, fluffy clouds that help control an overall temperature of air. There was also a pleasant, gentle breeze of wind, which it’s carrying a pleasant aroma of the forest and surrounding greenery.

_‘What a nice, peaceful day.’_ Izuku though contently.

It really was a good day, indeed…

But not for too long.

“Izuku-san, Kokoro-san is eating the food again.”

“Hey!”

Yeah… A day without even the smallest quarrel from her Pokémon friends wouldn’t be a normal day for young Midoriya at this point.

The girl sighed deeply and turned around to look at the Eevee, who was stealthily – and shamelessly – eating the Pokémon food from their red cart.

“Koko…”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry. I won’t do this again.” The Pokémon said quickly. A moody pout evident on her small snout, as she jumped from a cart and trotted to the girl’s side in defeat.

With hanging head, the brown Pokémon looked up at the shiny Rowlet, who was perching on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Thanks a lot.” She grunted to the other Pokémon with a slight scowl.

“S-Sorry…” Rowlet mumbled a bit flustered.

“Hey, it’s okay. You did good thing, Natsuki-kun.” Izuku interjected and ruffled Pokémon’s feathers.

Oh, right. Natsuki is a name of our little shiny Rowlet.

It took some time before Izuku decided on the name for her little new friend, but eventually she’d chose the name that, in her opinion, suited the best. Hiro had some objections regarding this name, however, the final decision belonged to Rowlet and the Pokémon was more than happy to have that name as his own. After this, Riolu didn’t say anything else about this name and eventually even he liked it, but Hiro preferrs use a shorter version of Rowlet’s name. Natsuki don’t mind it at all.

All and all, despite the short time, the condition – physical and mental – of Natsuki greatly improved. Not the best, but still quite good. He wasn’t so much skittish and nervous around Izuku and her friends, at least. Rowlet was still a bit wary of older Midoriya and her Pokémon, but he was getting use to it. He’s more lively and playful, especially when he was spending time and/or playing with Kokoro and Hiro. His appearance was also much healthier. Although, Natsuki was still pretty small and a tad scrawny compared to other Rowlets, he’s slowly gaining a bit of weight, his feathers more luscious and soft, and his eyes were brighter, with more life in them.

“Izuku-chan is right, Natsu-kun.” Hiro spoke out to the shiny Pokémon. “If not for you, then Koko, knowing her, would eat the whole wagon of this food.”

“Hey! It’s not true!” Kokoro quickly exclaimed, offended. “I was hungry. I wanted only eat a bit.”

“Are you sure?” Riolu asked with raised brow. He didn’t look convinced.

“Yes!” Eevee exclaimed with a scowl, before her features soften, her gaze casted down with her ears fell down. “…Okay, maybe a bit more.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“Hey!”

Izuku could only giggled quietly at a sight of this scene.

It may be sometimes tiresome with those little fights of theirs, but the girl was glad for them too. Why, you may ask? Because they were a proof of her friends’ presence.

A proof she has friends at all.

A proof she has someone to help her and comfort her.

A proof she isn’t alone… Not anymore.

However, their bicker wasn’t the cause that spoiled this good day. It was something else.

This something else had a smell of something burning mixed with a hint of sweet scent.

“Huh? Do you smell that?” Izuku asked her friends.

Confused, Hiro and Kokoro took a big sniff of air. Their eyes immediately widened.

Hiro spoke as a first. “Yeah… It’s smell like…”

“…Like something burning.” Kokoro finished a thought.

Worried, Izuku frowned. An uncomfortable knot formed in her stomach. Something was wrong.

“You know… I will check what is that.”

“We will come too!” Kokoro quickly interjected, a small frown also present on her face.

“No!” The girl instantly protested, but she’d quickly realized she sounded a bit panicky. Izuku took a deep breath and with more calm voice spoke up again. “I-I do it a-alone, but q-quickly… You three j-just wait here. O-Okay?”

With frowns on their faces, Pokémon nodded reluctantly.

“Awesome.” Izuku replied quickly. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

With that, she instantly rushed forward. As she ran, a one dreadful thought was looming over her head.

_‘I hope it isn’t what I think it is.’_

Then she heard it. From afar, Izuku heard a loud explosion. This one thing she feared the most at this moment.

“Oh no…” The girl whispered, frightened, by the situation she will soon find herself into.

When she finally reached the place of commission, the little greenette had no doubt about the fact, that she – unfortunately – was right.

By the river, there was no other than Bakugo Katsuki himself with his Pokémon team, while on the ground before them there was Magikarp. Not just any Magikarp, it was the shiny Magikarp. The same one the girl feed him some time ago, when Izuku still didn’t have any Pokémon friends that she could call them her own. With exception for Hiro at the time, of course.

With an arrogant sneer on his face, Katsuki was looking down at the fish Pokémon whilst his new additions of his team, Charmander and Growlithe, were attacking the poor Magikarp out of water with moves of Scratch and Ember.

Izuku’s eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

“Kacchan!” She screamed at him, but winced a bit at the sound of the nickname.

For moment, she felt… _Wrong_ calling Bakugo like that. However, young Midoriya didn’t have enough time to ponder about this weird feeling when suddenly locked her green eyes with angry, red ones.

“Deku.” The blonde spat the name like some kind of foul taste he found in his mouth. “What are you doing here?”

The greenette was ready to explain a reason of her arrival and , but before she could utter any kind of word of explanation, Izuku quickly blurted out something else. “What are _you_ doing Kacchan?!”

“Huh?”

Before Izuku could stop this, she’s continuing her traing of thought. “W-Why are you h-hurt him?! Y-You said that you w-would never catch Magikarp!”

The confused face of Bakugo Katsuki, quickly turned into a deep scowl. “What’s your business with that, huh, _Deku_?” At this point he was glaring at her, sure she will scared her off, but the quite opposite happened.

Izuku glared at him back. Like she wasn’t scared him,_ at all_.

That surprised both young Midoriya and Bakugo a bit.

However, in Katsuki’s case, it also pissed him even more.

“Tsk. Stupid Deku, if you want to know, I’m catching this stupid fish not for me.” The blonde snarled with scowl.

“Huh? I-I… If so… Why, if not for you?”

The boy snorted. “None of business, Deku, but if must know I met some stupid extra who said, that if I have some shiny Pokémon, he will trade me his Darumaka.”

“Darumaka?” Izuku parroted with a bit confusion on her face, then she gasped with realization. “Wait. You mean…”

Katsuki smirked arrogantly. “Yup. So you aren’t that dense after all, Deku?”

You may be thinking what all this mean? Well, let’s just say that the Pokémon, Darumaka – or rather his second evolution – has something to do with their favorite Pro-Hero All Might himself.

When the girl didn’t say any word, the boy continued his train of thought, while looking down at the slightly beaten up Pokémon. “So yeah. I saw this Magikarp in river before, but I wasn’t really interest in it. Even if it’s shiny, it’s a still useless Pokémon.” Then, he looked up at the greenette and sneered. “Like you are. _Useless_ _Deku_.” At this remark, Izuku flinched involuntarily, a slight frown on her face. That only made Katsuki grin even more. “So I decided to catch this Pokémon to trade with this extra.”

“But… Does he _really_ want this Pokémon?” Izuku don’t mind Magikarp, but she knows very well that not many people would like have Magikarp on their team, especially a kids her age. So she doubted this person wanted to have trade his probably decent Darumaka for not-so-good-in-battles Magikarp, even if it’s shiny.

The boy snorted again. “Tsk. Probably not. But who cares. He _never_ said what kind of shiny Pokémon he wants.” A nastily smile found its way on his mouth.

She inhaled sharply when she heard that. “B-B-But…! You can’t do this!” The girl screamed, indignant. “T-That’s not fair! Not fair for this boy _and_ for this Magikarp!” She’s frowning deeply, an anger and determination was emitting from her whole person. Katsuki noticed this, but he’d decided ignore this.

“So what?” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Like _he_ would object _me_. Ha! But whatever. Enough of that. Leave me alone, Deku, and let the _real_ Hero do his–”

Before he knew it – or he could react – Bakugo was strike, by no other than Midoriya Izuku herself. She charged at the blonde and hit him with her shoulder straight into the stomach. Katsuki was shocked by this sudden attack and its force, but he quickly composed himself and striked back with an elbow in her back. The hit was strong enough to made her landed on your stomach with loud yelp.

The blonde looked down at her. He had furious scowl on his face. “Attacking me yet again, huh, _Deku_?” He hissed. “When you finally learn where your place is, you–!?”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, when suddenly Izuku grabbed his leg and with all her strength, she quickly pulled upwards, thus, knocking the boy on his back. As Bakugo was trying to get himself together, young Midoriya jumped to her feet and ran to the beaten Magikarp. She gathered quickly the Pokémon in her arms and said. “I’m sorry for what I am about to do.” Before the Magikarp reacted to this, with all her might, Izuku threw the fish Pokémon into the river, and he landed with a big splash.

The greenette sighed in relief, but unfortunately not for too long. She was quickly hit in the stomach and I fell on the ground once again.

“You stupid bitch!” Katsuki scream a top of his lungs, an rage seething from him, his Charmander and Growlithe – who looked kind of scared – by his side. “Who do you think you are, huh?! You think you mean something to approaching, fighting with me?! Looking down at me?!” As he was scream like this, he was about punch her, when suddenly something else happened.

What happened, it was that the shiny Magikarp jumped out of the water at the blonde and with his body hit him straight in the face. The sight of Bakugo hitting by the Magikarp was quite a view, beautifully funny view. She even cracked the smile a bit, but didn’t last long, because Katsuki in respond for Pokémon’s attack, he hit back with so much strength that the boy sent the shiny Magikarp straight back to the water.

“Magikarp!” Izuku screamed desperately, but was quickly cut off by the punch in her face.

“If you think I will go easy on you because you’re a girl…” Bakugo snarled, an rage still seething from him. “…You’re surely mistaken.” He was about to strike again with his fist, when suddenly the ground shook a bit and from the river something huge and red emerged.

It was a serpentine-like Pokémon with a long body covered in slightly overlapping scales. It was mostly bright red with a yellow underbelly and a row of yellow spots down each side. Its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four pointed teeth and yellow lips. It had one barbel and a small white fin on each side of its face. It had small, red eyes, a three-pointed, dark red crest on its head, and four white, spiky dorsal fins. It was the shiny Gyarados.

More precisely, it was shiny Magikarp from early, who evolved into shiny Gyarados.

As Izuku was looking at the shiny Gyarados with wonder in her eyes, the blonde boy next to her was staring in shock at a huge water Pokémon in front of his eyes. However, the look of shock and confusion on his face quickly turned into the arrogant sneer.

“Ha! That’s what I’m talking about!” He shouted, an exhilaration evident in his voice. “Screw this guy! I’m _taking_ this Pokémon!” With his hand, Bakugo pointed at the Water Pokémon. “Charmander! Growlithe! Use Scratch and Ember! Now!”

Without skipping a beat, the Fire type Pokémon charged at the shiny Gyarados. However, before they could land any kind of hit, the Gyarados – with rather bored expression on his face – used his huge tail and immediately swiped the two Pokémon down to ground and unconsciousness.

As this happened, Katsuki could only stared the sight of his Fire Pokémon completely unconscious and completely defeated.

“What…?” He mumbled, a shock on his face. “What? WHAT?!” But the shock quickly turned into wrath. “You stupid fish! You think you better than us, huh?! I will show you! I WILL SHOW YOU!”

This time, with scream of anger and sizzling hands, _he_ charged at the Gyarados. However, just like before, the Pokémon strike again with his tail, which immediately knock out the boy of his feet on the ground. The angry blonde lose his consciousness. However, instead of retreating, he charged at the shiny Gyarados yet again. The water Pokémon could only rolled with his eyes at the futile action, before he used Whirlpool at the boy. The move hit Bakugo and, in result, he fell on the ground, still conscious, but all wet.

“Argh! I’m all wet!” He tried use his quirk, but it barely actived. Then the blonde glared at the bored Gyarados and shouted. “You will pay for this! Mark my word! You stupid fish!” As he was screaming, he summoned his Pokémon back to their Poke Balls and with angry stomps, he walked away from the shiny Gyarados and Izuku, who he forgot she was still there.

As Bakugo walk completely out of the range, young Midoriya quickly turned to the water Pokémon. “A-Are you al-alright?” She asked, a bit worried.

“Huh? Oh yes. I’m alright. Don’t worry.” He responded with unexpected warm smile. “_I_ should ask you if you’re alright?”

“Um? I-I? N-No… I-I mean…! I’m al-alright.” She stuttered nervously.

“Oh?” The Pokémon looked at her a bit surprised, but also intrigued, a small – now amused – smile still present on his face. “How curious… You can understand me.”

“Oh! I-I…!” The girl gasped, surprised, but she quickly calmed down. “Ye-Yeah… I-I… Recently, discovered this…”

“How curious…” The water Pokémon mused aloud again. Then he added cheerfully. “That only makes iteasier then!”

“W-What? What m-makes it e-easier?”

“My gratitude.” He said, and with that, he bowed slightly with his large head and closed eyes. “Thank you very much for your help, young Izuku. I was scared that this rude boy will inevitably catch me.” Then looked at her straight in her eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what my fate would be, and thanks to you I can still decide about the fate my life.”

Izuku was dumfounded, but she quickly shook her shock off to respond to the Pokémon. “It-It’s o-okay, really!” She said with a bit nervous smile. “I-I just want any Hero would do! T-That all!”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Huh?”

“Tell me, young Izuku.” Gyarados spoke. “Do you want to be, so called, Hero?”

“Um… Y-Yes! It’s my dream to become a Trainer-Hero!”

“A Trainer-Hero you saying?” He mused with a small smile. “Oh well. That’s settled, then.”

“Huh? Settled? What do you?”

“I want to become your Pokémon and join your team!”

_Wait. What?_

_What?_

_What?!_

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... To be honest, I have a bit different ending in my mind, but nonetheless, I like the ending and the chapter as whole. For me, it isn't perfect, but not bad. I may change some things later on, but if you have some questions, feel free to ask me. I'll try my best to answer the best I can!


	12. One Man's Trash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm not dead! For now, at least... Stuff happened in my personal life, but it's nothing important.  
So I'm sorry for such a long wait, but here's new chapter!  
I hope you like it.

“I’m really sorry, Dai-kun for those troubles!”

“It’s okay, Izuku-chan. Like I said already, I understand.”

A several weeks have passed. The Gyarados that Izuku had “catched”, quickly settled in the Midoriya’s household. Despite the fact, he couldn’t _exactly_ stay inside their apartment, because of his large sizes.

Izuku could still remember the reaction of her mom at sight of her new Pokémon friend.

***

_“M-Mom! Mom! You need to see what I got!” Izuku ran to her mother, screaming in_ _elation._

_“Oh? What is it, honey?”_

_“I-I have a new friend!” The girl showed her an Ultra Ball in her hands._

_“Oh, really? That’s great, dear!”_

_“I-I’m going to show him, b-but promise me that you w-won’t be scared or screaming, okay?” Not waiting for the answer, the little girl immediately threw a Poke Ball into the air._

_“What? Izu-cha why would I ever… Oh my god! Izuku! Is that a Gyarados?!”_

***

It would be an understatement to say that when Midoriya Inko met her daughter’s new addition to her team, she wasn’t one hundred percent on aboard at first with idea of giant, super aggressive and powerful Pokémon that is a typical Gyarados. However, Inko, Izuku and the rest of her friends quickly learned that this particular Pokémon wasn’t like others of his kind.

You see, what was special about this Gyarados was not only the fact he was the shiny Pokémon, but also his whole demeanor and personality was almost completely opposite to common Gyarados. Daisuke – that how Izuku decided to calling him and Pokémon have approved this name – wasn’t like others. He was calm, composed and really patient. Even if one of her friends was really annoying towards him – usually it was Kokoro – he never showed how irritated he was, and even when his patience was on the verge of running out, Daisuke would only glared or spoke a couple of words to give them the idea that he was losing his patience and they should better stop doing what they were doing to annoyed him to that extent.

However, Daisuke wasn’t never malicious or even angry about it, he always carried his words and aura of his person with unusual calmness and kindness, like a big brother towards his younger siblings. For Izuku was a quite surprising sight, especially with him being a Gyarados. Not like Gyarados couldn’t be like this, but these Pokémon are usually quite aggressive or a bit hostile at best. Even his facial features weren’t like others, less sharp and angry, and more soft and kind.

When her team learnt about Daisuke, everyone had a different kind of reaction to it. Hiro had the least expressive, because he’d knew Dai before and they were already considering themselves as a friends. Nonetheless, Riolu was still happy and he’d showed a bit of excitement about those news. Natsuki – like her mother – wasn’t so sure about the huge, angry-looking Gyarados in their team, but he quickly warmed up to him after Daisuke showed his not- threatening side of character. Although, the green Rowlet still looked slightly spooked out by the giant Pokémon every time when he was around him, he knew that the red Pokémon won’t hurt him. However, Kokoro… She reacted quite different than expected. The small Eeevee looked like she was wary and suspicious of the water Pokémon. She would glanced at him from the side with suspicious manner and have this dubious frown with a little – and a bit cute – pout on her face. From time to time, she would mess him in some way or another, like smacking his tail and quickly running away or hissing and bristle like Meowth or some other shenanigans in that style. However, with time she got use to the shiny Pokémon and she was starting to see him as a friend too.

Althought, young Midoriya was curious and slightly confused why the Eevee behave that way. When Izuku asked about Kokoro just shrugged and said. “I met some Gyarados through my life. They can be a real jerks.” As Izuku heard this comment, she was panicked that Dai will angry about this, but to her surprise, he only chucked and said. “You’re not wrong.” From that day on, it was sure Kokoro became friends with Daisuke. Despite that she sometimes would still mess with the shiny Gyarados a bit, he didn’t mind it that much, after all he is really patient and he was just happy Koko considers him as her friend.

That made Izuku happy. In general, Izuku was happy that she has a friend like this in her team and that everyone around her liked the new addition of family…

That’s why, she felt really bad that he couldn’t spend more time with her and her friends, especially in the house.

“But still, this little river here is too small for you now. You need something bigger, Dai-kun.” She lamented helplessly, kicking the water her legs were placed. The little greenette and her friends were at the river where Daisuke and Izuku first met and where Dai evolved from helpless Fish Pokémon Magikarp to gigantic “Atrocious” Pokémon Gyarados.

“Well… There nothing we can do about this.” He said sheepishly, while sitting in the shallow water.

“You know… There is a _thing_.” Kokoro cut out. Everyone turned towards her. “I heard about this place. It’s called… I think… Dagana? Dagaba? No… Dago… Dagobah… Beach…? Or something like this. I don’t remember exactly.”

“Wait… Oh, yeah! I heard about this place too!” Excited, Hiro exclaimed. “It supposes to be this giant, beautiful beach by the vast ocean! I heard this from some old flying Pokémon! I think, it was Swellow, if I’m not wrong or something like this…”

“Really?!” Now, Izuku was quite thrilled. A place where is enough space and water for Daisuke and rest of them. She wasn’t sure how popular it was, but nonetheless, it could be a perfect place for their play time and maybe their future training… Young Midoriya have realized she need to start thinking about her and her friends’ future and start training. Recently, they have been only playing and nothing more productive. Despite the fact, a play time was great for bonding, communication and all, it was time for doing some more serious stuff, if Izuku wants to be serious about her Trainer-Hero career.

“Okay! So that is settled!” She spoke up with determination. “Tomorrow, we are going to this so-called Dagobah Beach! Are you with me?”

Her whole team shouted happily in exhilaration and eagerness at this declaration. A wide smile spread on the girl’s freckled face. It was going to be a great day. Izuku couldn’t wait for this!

***

The first thought that came to her mind was fact Izuku was glad she didn’t take her mother with her.

Why, you may ask?

The Dagobah Municipal Beach Park – the full name of this place – was a completely trash heap.

Everyone was agape. They were standing like this, silent and shocked.

The first one to broke a silence was Kokoro.

“What the hell is it?! Are you freaking kidding?! This is supposed to be this _beautiful_ beach?!”

“Um… This Swellow was old, after all… I-I think… It may looked beautiful before… Before we were even born, perhaps …” Hiro thought loudly, a bit confused frown on his face.

“You _think_?!” The Eevee retorted, a frustration painting her voice and face.

“Ok-Okay, guys. C-Calmed down.” Izuku spoke, a nervousness taking over body. Despite that, she somehow started walking down the stairs leading to the beach… Or so-called beach and more scrap-heap at this point. “We-We can work with this, somehow…”

“You can be serious? Are not seeing this place?!” Koko was shocked by the girl statement. “Izuku, look at that! This place is literal pile of garbage!” She exclaimed while pointing at the piles of trash all around to emphasis her point.

“I-I know… B-B-But, it still have some positives!”

The Pokémon grimaced in distaste. “Huh? Like what?”

“W-Well… This is perfect place for training! Nobody is going to look for us and disturb here!” The girl exclaimed, determination evident on her face.

“Izuku-chan has a point.”

“Hiro?!”

“What?” Riolu shrugged. “This isn’t that bad of idea. Here, we could spend our time playing and training, but also away from other humans and not worrying about them.”

“Ye-Yeah! Plus, we could clean this beach ourselves!”

“Wait, what?! Clean this?! _HOW_?!”

“M-Maybe not im-immediately, b-but in future we-we could try…”

“This isn’t the bad idea.” Daisuke spoke up unexpectedly. While they were talking, he somehow found his way to the cleaner part of beach. Now, the red Pokémon was located on the edge of ocean. “This place isn’t that bad. The water here is still quite clean and most of this trash is on a land part of the beach. There is still chance for this place to renew it back to its good old days.”

Kokoro stared at everyone in disbelief. “…You all can’t be serious. Natsu-kun, don’t tell me you support their idea too?” She looked pleadingly at the green Pokémon who was sitting on Izuku’s fluffy head.

Uncertainly, the shiny Rowlet looked around, his gaze sometimes falling at faces of his friends. “I-I…” He started sheepishly. “I think… T-There may be a chance for it to-to actually work out… Maybe…”

At this point, Kokoro’s face went completely blank and silent, and stand in like this for a long time, before fell on the sand and groaned in defeat, then with a little pout on her face she turned her attention to her friends. “Okay, fine. If you think it’s really a good idea, I won’t stop you. I _still_ think it’s a bad idea, but you’re my friends, so I’ll help you best I can do with… All of this.”

“Really?! Thank you! Thank very much you, Koko-chan!” Izuku ran to the still lying Eeevee and embraced her in a joyful hug.

“Um… Nah, it’s okay, kid.” The brown Pokémon patted the girl’s arm fondly. After a moment, the little greenette broke a hug and smiled at her friend thankfully. Eevee smiled back. “Okay, if you excuse me, I’m going to look around and scout the area. After all, you need to know how much rubbish is need to be clean, so… Off I go! See ya!” And with that, Kokoro ran off, disappearing behind the piles of garbage.

***

As Kokoro was looking around the place so-called beach, the rest of gang was just spending their time the best they could. This time, Hiro and Izuku were training fighting. Riolu showing some moves, hits and strikes and young Midoriya coping those movements the best of her power. Daisuke was swimming around the ocean enjoying with newfound vast space and water. Natsuki just sat there watching his surrounding, but mostly Izuku and Hiro fighting training. However, he’d started to feel a bit sleepy, so the shiny Rowlet decided to take a small nap inside of Izuku’s Pikachu backpack. When he settled comfortably in her backpack, Natsu suddenly felt something.

Curious, he started dug deeper into the backpack and after the moment, he’d fished out a Poke Ball. Although, this Poke Ball was much different from his. His Poke Ball was in a typical red and white colors, while this one was bright pink with pastel yellow elements and pastel blue button and its ring around the Poke Ball. The first time he sees such a thing.

“Oh! How it get here?” Out of blue, Natsuki heard the voice of Izuku. She was wearing a emerald green tank top with a pair of black shorts. She also looked really sweaty.

“Ah! Izuku-san! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to go through your stuff!” Panicked, Rowlet cried out.

“H-Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Don’t worry.” She smiled sheepishly. “That even a good thing.”

“Huh?” The Pokémon was confused. “Why is that a good thing?”

“Because, I wasn’t aware that I have this in my backpack.” Izuku said, as she took the pink Poke Ball from Natsu. “This is a Heal Ball.”

“A Heal Ball?” Hiro parroted, who was standing next to young Midoriya.

“Yes, my mom gave me this recently. She said this Poke Ball would be useful if I find some wounded Pokémon. Those Poke Balls automatically heals a captured Pokémon, if you catch one with this.” The little girl explained.

“I-I see.”

“Interesting.”

Izuku nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. I must took this Poke Ball by accident. I didn’t plan to take it with me today, you know–”

“Hey, guys! Look what I found!” They heard a yelling of Kokoro and second later, they saw her running towards them with something in her mouth.

“Huh? What is it, Koko?” Young Midoriya asked.

“Look!” Eevee said, as she tossed something on the sand. It was Poke Ball. A standard red and white Poke Ball, but with a small difference that it was all scratched, dirty and even a little cracked in some areas.

“Huh? A Poke Ball?” The girl was surprised and a bit confused. Where this Poke Ball coming from? If you excludes those scratches and cracks on a surface, this ball didn’t look that old. As Izuku took the Poke Ball from the ground, she’d realized something alarming and color of dread immediately painted her chubby face.

“What is it, Izu-chan?” Hiro asked worriedly, as he noticed a sudden change in the girl’s demeanor.

“I-I-In this-this P-Poke Ball…” Young Midoriya tried to utter. “T-There is-is a _Pokémon_ in it.”

Everyone fell silent.

“Wait, what?!” Kokoro – like always – was first to break the silence. “What do you mean ‘_there_ _is Pokémon in it_’?_”_

“Kokoro is right. I don’t get it.” Hiro spoke, a confusion visible on his face. “What do you mean?”

“It-It’s that… T-T-There’s d-difference in-in empty Poke Ball a-and one t-that is-s-s full.” The girl answered, with trembles in her voice. “It isn’t m-much, it-it’s only a-a full Poke Ball is-s a bit heavier, b-but s-still enough for person to recognize t-this difference and if-if it’s empty or f-full…”

“Wait, wait, wait! You mean… You mean someone just _leave_ their Pokémon… In their _broken_ Poke Ball… On the middle of literal _scrap yard_… Just like that?!” Saying that Kokoro was only shocked by this information would understatement. The Pokémon was livid.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Daisuke said calmly from his spot in the water, a worry coloring his face.

“You think?” Snappy, Eevee retorted to the red Pokémon.

“Okay guys, it’s enough. It isn’t the time and place for bickering.” Hiro spoke with calm, but firm voice. “We need to help and free this Pokémon from their Poke Ball. It isn’t good for them, especially that this Poke Ball isn’t in good shape.”

“Hiro is right.” Izuku confirmed. “But we can’t let them out just yet.”

“Huh?! Why not?!” Kokoro exclaimed, utterly confused. “I think it’s the _best_ way to help them.

“Maybe, but… We aren’t sure in what kind of condition they are. There may be hurt.” Izuku responded calmly.

“Oh.” Eevee’s ears fell back. “I see… That’s make sense.”

“But what we should do then, Izu-chan?” Hiro asked. “If you’re right and they’re in poor condition, they may be also wary and distrustful in this state. Especially, we are the strangers to them and they’re abandoned by their trainer, but they may not know this… A-And we may only worse their already bad state…” As he trailed off, Izuku noticed was how his eyes have became glassy and unreadable. Then she looked at this scarred arms. A thought crossed her mind.

_“…What happened to you?”_

Before she could thought more deeply about it, she felt something on her head. “Huh? Natsuki?” The greenette asked confusedly, as she looked up at the shiny Pokémon. “What’s the matter?”

“M-Maybe we could use t-this…” And with that, he throw the Heal Ball at a sandy ground.

“A Heal Ball?”

“Yeah… Yeah! That’s great idea!” Hiro exclaimed, back to his normal state. “That way, if this Pokémon try to run away from us before we can help them, Izu-chan will just need to throw ball to catch and heal them. It’s great idea! Good job, Natsuki!”

At this words, the green Rowlet puffed up in embarrassment, but it’s evident he was happy for the compliment he received. However, you couldn’t say the same thing about Midoriya Izuku.

“I… I don’t think I-I want to.” The girl whispered unsurely.

“Wait, what? Why?!” Kokoro was first to express her confusion. “What do you mean?”

Hiro nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Kokoro is a bit right. Why, Izuku-chan?”

“What do you mean _‘a bit’_?” Eevee commented with raised her brow skeptically.

But her comment was ignored, as everyone was focused on the expected reply of the visible nervous Izuku.

“It… I-It’s just… T-They probably w-w-won’t like being captured without c-c-consent… E-Even if it’s o-o-only f-for the second… I-It’s just s-s-seems rude…”

“What? Really? That’s it?” Koko looked unimpressed.

“I-I’m s-sorry! It-It just f-feels a bit w-wrong… I-I never c-catch a Pokémon w-without their p-p-permission first! Y-You all became m-my friends by-by your own will and I-I’m _really_ glad f-for that and… I-I don’t want…” Izuku stuttered, a tears welling up in her big, green eyes. “I-I realized when I-I became friends with y-you… I realized I-I don’t want to be just a T-Trainer, but… I-I want to be your friends and be friends with other future Pokémon we meet.” At this statement, the girl’s eyes took on a more confident expression and with small smile as young Midoriya continued. “No matter if they are going to be in my team or not, I just want to help them and respect them and just be friends. F-For me… This is important, I-I think… A-And that’s okay, right?” She turned to her friends and flashed them a bright smile, a tears flowing down her chubby cheeks.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Not because, Izuku said something wrong, but her sheer emotions and genuine consideration. They didn’t have any idea about this.

After a bit, Hiro nudged Kokoro lightly and looked at her pointedly. The Eeevee grimaced at Riolu, but eventually sighed deeply and turned to the little greenette. “I… I see. We have no idea.” Then, Kokoro looked at the ground with a bit of ashamed look. “…Sorry, Izuku. I didn’t mean to sounds like that…”

“Yeah, we didn’t know it.” Hiro spoke up. “We can come up with a different plan.”

Daisuke and Natsuki nodded in agreement.

Izuku smiled. “Thank you everyone. I appreciate, but… It’s okay.” Young Midoriya shook her head. “You didn’t know that and I thank you again for your understanding, but… I-I think you’re right.”

Her friends perked up at her words. What did she mean?

“What you mean, Izu-chan?” Kokoro was first to voiced her – everyone else – thoughts.

“Y-You’re right. T-There’s chance that this Pokémon won’t take our help. We also don’t know what kind of Pokémon they are, so they may be fast enough to run away from us, even if this Pokémon isn’t in the best condition, before we’ll have chance to tell them about our intentions.” Izuku said calmly. “And as much as I don’t like it, the most important thing we must do right now is to help this Pokémon. Even by those kind of methods… But it’s okay, because after I caught them, we’re going to let them go right away!”

The group of Pokémon just stared at the small greenette for a moment, before they simultaneously sighed with relief.

“That’s good to hear.” Hiro stated with a small smile, which quickly turned into a small frown. “However, are you sure? We don’t want to force you to doing things you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Y-Yeah… I’m still not 100% sure about this, but… You know what?” With a bright smile and raised fist, she asked. “I’m more alright now that I told you this, and Heroes often doing things they’re not comfortable with, so… I should starting doing this too! To become better Hero! So, less talking and let’s get down to the business!”

“_To defeat the huns~_” Kokoro giggled tunefully, while Hiro rolled with his eyes at Eevee’s comment. But after a moment, Izuku’s team began to cheer more excitedly.

“Okay, then Izuku-chan.” Daisuke spoke calmly, after the second. “What we do next?”

Young Midoriya smiled with determination. “Okay. Here’s the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is part one and there'll be a continuation, the part two of this... Also, can you guess what kind of Pokemon is in this mysterious Pokeball? I won't tell, because "spoilers", but I'm curious about yours guesses. ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> P.S. Also, is it just me or the latest chapter of BNHA, Bakugo is more annoying than before?


	13. …Is Another Girl's Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's go another one! I hope you like it! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> This story might be getting updated every two (or maybe three) weeks, on Fridays. No promises, but I'll try my best to keep this schedule.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for over 460 kudos and 110+ bookmarks! That's a lot, especially I've barely started my story and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able finish it, but I appreciate it, like, a lot. Thank you again and wish me luck with all of this, I hope you'll like what I've planned for my story. ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> Hiro - Riolu  
Kokoro - Eevee  
Natsuki - Rowlet  
Daisuke - Gyarados

“O-Okay… I-Is everyone ready…?”

“Yes,” her friends nodded in union, after they took their positions. Together, they formed a kind of circle to ensure that the mysterious Pokémon did not escape them when they are going to be released.

“Okay…” Izuku sighed deeply and with that, she throw the damaged Poke Ball in the air.

A beam of light came out of Poke Ball and after the second, the glare of light revealed the form of mysterious Pokémon.

It was a small Pokémon whose body was almost entirely hidden under some kind of rag. Their beady black eyes were visible through holes in the body of their disguise, and the fringe of their dark lower body was visible under the hem. The veil itself resembled a Pikachu. The cloth is yellowish with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appeared to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth.

It was a Disguise Pokémon, Mimikyu.

Unfortunately, the assumptions of Izuku and her friends have come true. This Mimikyu didn’t look good.

Their little disguise was a little more ragged than should be, their costume’s head was drooping limply backwards and their typical small stick which served as a tail was missing.

_“It doesn’t look good,” _Izuku thought, a worried frown presented on her face. With unsure step, she spoke to the Pokémon. “H-Hi…” the girl started hesitantly and Mimikyu quickly turned to her at the sound of her voice, a fright evident in their posture. “I-I’m Midoriya Izuku, but you can just call me Izuku and these are my friends. We’re here to–”

However, before young Midoriya could finished her sentence, a small Pokémon ran in the opposite direction, at quite high speed.

The greenette was taken-aback. “H-Hey! Wait!”

“Izuku! There’s no time! Catch them!” She heard Hiro screaming on her right.

He was right. With heavy heart, Izuku thrown another Poke Ball, a Heal Ball, at the scared Disguise Pokémon. It wasn’t the best throw she could make it, but she _really_ did her best and it paid off.

The Heal Ball caught the Mimikyu.

To be honest, probably she wouldn’t make it, if it wasn’t for the Kokoro who she immediately stood in the way of the running Pokémon and thus stopped them for brief second so a Poke Ball could catch this Mimikyu.

Izuku quickly ran to the Heal Ball and checked it. She needed to make sure they were 100% _caught_, not only held in Poke Ball for short period of time. However, it was unnecessary.

Mimikyu was really caught in Heal Ball.

Izuku sighed in relief. _‘They are caught.’_

“_So_…” the girl heard Koko spoke up. “What now?”

“We letting them go. Right, Izuku-chan?”

Young Midoriya nodded firmly. “Yes,” and with that she let out the caught Mimikyu.

As soon they were let out, they just stood dazedly, not sure what just happened. Enough time for Izuku to look closely at Pokémon. Now, they looked fine, maybe with except for their wooden tail, which was still missing. Nonetheless, the rest of them seems to be alright.

However, before the little greenette could do anything else, Pokémon recovered from the shock. As soon they did this, they immediately looked up and their gaze locked with hers. For longer moment, they were looking at each other like that, in silence and awkwardness. Everyone around them were quite too. At some point, Izuku smiled a bit awkwardly, bur genuinely, at the small Pokémon.

However, as soon she did that, the Mimikyu flinched with some small squeak and they quickly hurried far away from young Midoriya and her friends, and disappeared somewhere behind the piles of trash. This time, nobody tried to stop them. They were just stared at the spot where the Pokémon disappeared from their sight.

After a moment, the deep sight could be heard. It was Izuku. Another, but smaller sigh escaped from her lips yet again. “Okay. That’s it, then,” She smiled weakly at her friends.

“So… are we going back?” Kokoro asked.

Izuku smiled wider. “Yeah… let’s go back home,” she breathed out, as she was getting up from the ground. With that, her friends started gathering too.

Young Midoriya put her backpack on her back with the Heal Ball safely tucked away in one its pockets. Next, she summoned Daisuke back to his Poke Ball and put it on her belt. Then, the girl picked Kokoro and placed her on her shoulder, while Natsuki laid himself on Izuku’s fluffy head comfortably. For the last time, she checked if everything is alright and with that, together with her team, Izuku started to going in direction of her home, Hiro on her right side.

When they were at the foot of the stairs, they heard this.

“Hey!” a high-pitched, feminine voice spoke up rather loudly.

Izuku and the rest quickly turned around to only met with a bit surprising sight.

It was the Mimikyu, the one from earlier.

“Hm?” Izuku tilted her head. “What is it?”

“What is it? What is it, you ask?” the Pokémon repeated. “Why are you following me?”

“Um…?” the girl was a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“What do_ I_ mean? I-I should you this question! F-Firstly, you’re letting me from this c-c-cursed place t-that you humans calling P-Poke Ball, then y-you with your Pokémon team catching me a-and then you’re l-l-letting me g-go from this prison y-yet again! And when I’m running away f-from you, y-y-you don’t even chasing after me! Heck, you’re j-just leaving me there! Like you didn’t w-want me to be your Pokémon in-in the first place! W-What’s you deal? Also, y-you can talk to the Pokémon, how?!” it was quite evident that the Pokémon was quite… surprised, but irked too.

Izuku and Hiro looked at each other awkwardly, before the girl decided to spoke up. “Well… it-it would be nice to have y-you as a one of my friends, b-but believe me, I-I didn’t have an intention to h-have you as my Pokémon in t-the first place.”

“Oh, really?” the Pokémon look unimpressed, even skeptical. “Why so?”

“W-Well… My friend, Kokoro-chan here…” she pointed at the Eevee on her shoulder. “S-She found this a bit cracked Poke Ball and I realized that you, Mimikyu-san, was there. We’re also pretty sure, you won’t be in good shape and… well… we weren’t wrong.” Izuku shrugged awkwardly.

“That’s why, Izuku-chan caught you into this Poke Ball,” This time, Hiro spoke up to the Mimikyu. “It’s Heal Ball, the type of Poke Ball that can heal the captured Pokémon. We suspected that whatever Pokémon is in this broken Poke Ball, it’s sure they won’t be keen to listen us. And we’re right.”

“We’re planning only to catch you, heal you and let you go. Izu-chan isn’t like most of other Trainers,” the Eevee chimed in.

“W-Wait. Really?” the surprise colored Mimikyu’s eyes.

“Yeah. I was even opposed to this idea, but I knew that it would be a much better and faster way to help you,” Izuku confirmed.

“Oh. I-I see,” Mimikyu said blankly.

“But still, I’m sorry for this,” young Midoriya apologize with a wry smile. “I didn’t mean to stress you like that.”

“I-It’s… it’s okay,” the Pokémon responded awkwardly. “I… I should thank you for… breaking me from this cursed prison, so… Thanks. I mean, thank you,” she quickly corrected herself.

Izuku smiled wider. “It’s alright. I’m happy to help.” As she said this, she waved to small Mimikyu and started to going upstairs with Hiro a few steps ahead of her. “We’ll be going, so have a nice day!”

As Izuku and her team were walking away from the beach, on the way home, they weren’t aware of the fact, the Mimikyu still has unfinished business with them and she won’t leave it like that.

***

“So, when are we going visit this place again?” Izuku asked as she was working on notes in her journal in the living room, a few days after the unusual day on the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

“Maybe in the near future, after all you have school soon,” Hiro stated, while he was drawing with crayons on the piece of papers Izuku gave him, same with Kokoro and Natsuki.

“We still have a few weeks left before school. We don’t have to stress too much about this. So don’t sweat it, Hiro,” Kokoro interjected, as she was painting her paper with colorful prints of her painted pawn and other doodles.

“I heard about school, but I’ve never been in one. How is there?” Natsuki asked curiously, whilst trying to draw something cohesive with marker in his small hind paw.

“Tch. Horrible,” Koko quickly answered with evident distaste on her face. “Kids are nasty. I don’t recommend.”

“O-Oh? Really?”

“Don’t listen to her Natsu,” Hiro interjected, as he sent her a small glare. In respond, the Eevee only rolled her eyes nonchalantly. “However, she isn’t exactly wrong,” At this, the brown Pokémon perked up with a small smirk. “Some kids can be unkind, even cruel… but there’s a couple good ones.”

“Like Izuku-san?” The shiny Pokémon asked hopefully.

Riolu smiled gently. “Yes, like Izuku-chan.”

“Aww, guys!” before they knew it, Hiro and Natsuki were unexpectedly embraced into tight hug. It was Izuku with unshed tears in her eyes. “Thank you…!”

“I-I-Izuku-san!”

“Izuku-chan, please don’t cry.”

“Hey! I want a hug too!”

Before it could escalate any further, there was a knock on the door.

“Huh? Mama is expecting someone?”

Speak of the devil, Inko came out of the kitchen, her face painted with confused look, as she was walking towards the front door. Izuku could hear a faint “who could it be?” escaping from her mother’s lips.

“Hm? Does mama not expect anyone? That’s weird.”

“Maybe someone got the wrong door?” Kokoro asked hypothetically with laid-back manner.

“Perhaps.” Hiro replied equally casually.

Before Izuku could utter some kind of response, she heard her mother calling her. “Izuku, could you please come here for a second?” In her voice could be heard a tone of worry and confusion. That didn’t feel right.

“Um… I’m coming, mama,” young Midoriya replied unsurely.

She got up and starting walking towards the hallway, Koko in hands and Hiro by her side.

“Mama? What is–?”

Izuku didn’t manage to finish her question as her eyes lied on the sight before her.

While older Midoriya was standing by the door with expression mix of confusion and surprise, on the doorstep stood none other than Mimikyu herself.

“Mi-Mimikyu-san?” young Midoriya stuttered, shocked. “W-W-What are doing h-here? A-And how do you know m-my house a-a-address?!”

“I followed you, isn’t it obvious?” the small Pokémon stated nonchalantly.

“Izu-chan, what this Pokémon doing here?” Izuku heard her mother inquired her. “Do you know this Pokémon?”

_“Oh, right. Mama doesn’t know I can talk with Pokémon,”_ she remembered. _“But maybe it’s not the_ _best moment to tell her know. Some time has passed, but I still need to ask Arceus some questions firstly.”_

“Izu-chan?”

“Ah! S-Sorry! I was just thinking too much, mama!” Izuku apologized with her hands waving frantically. “A-About Mimikyu-san, she-she is the Pokémon I-I’ve rescued a couple days ago. R-Remember?”

For a moment, Inko was quiet as she donned the thoughtful look. Before she spoke up yet again. “Oh, right. I remember you telling me something about it,” Then, another pout appeared on the woman’s face. “But I also remember that you left them be. So… why they are at our door?”

As Izuku was about respond, Mimikyu started to strolling into Midoriya’s house with unusually casual manner, as if nothing had happened. Everyone on the hallway were just starring at this small Pokémon as was walking deeper into the house until she finally stopped by Izuku’s leg, leaned to it and eventually turned in the direction of Inko with the look that spoke “I’m staying here and you can’t change my mind”.

That was a pretty weird part of day at Midoriya’s household.

***

“So… tell me again why you’re here with us?” Hiro asked, a slight confused frown evident on his dog-like face. He, Izuku and the rest with Mimikyu were in the girl’s room at this moment.

“Because she caught me and those are the rules. If someone caught Pokémon, it’s automatically theirs. It’s that simple. What do you not understand here?”

“But I let you go, and there is the rule about–”

“I know, I know,” Mimikyu interjected with huff. “Although, I don’t trust you fully, you seem to be a good bunch and probably living with you would be much better and simpler than living free, but alone and unsure of my days and how they will turn out. There’s also possibility, someone much worse could find and catch me, and I would like to dodge this kind of bullet, thank you very much.” She averted her eyes and a small visible blush appeared on her costume’s cheeks. “Also, I… I-I want… I’m mean, it would be nice to join a team like yours.”

Izuku’s eyes widened a bit. “Really? Are you sure?”

“…Yeah,” the small Pokémon mumbled awkwardly.

“So, if you _really_ didn’t want to live freely, why did you run away in the first place, hmm?” the Eevee asked nonchalantly.

Mimikyu gave her the look. “Oh, please. Like you wouldn’t reacted the way I did after being locked in this hellish gizmo for Arceus’ sake how long and being scared senselessly when the first thing I’m seeing after such a long time are some random strangers and place I don’t even know, so… Yeah.” She cocked a brow. “I’m think I have a right to a bit panicked and don’t think fully logically at the moment in such situations. Don’t you think?”

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“…Well, she isn’t _completely_ wrong,” surprisingly, Natsuki was first to break the silence.

“Hmm… yeah. She has a point here. Can’t denied it,” Koko added.

“What do you think about, Izuku-chan?” Hiro turned to the small greenette.

Izuku pondered about it for a good long moment, before she spoke again. “Well… I don’t see why we shouldn’t we let Mimikyu-san join to our team,” she smiled warmly as the girl placed her hand on Pokémon’s head. “If you want to, we’ll gladly accept you to our family!”

Mimikyu’s eyes widened. “Wait. …Family?”

“Sure! You’re not only here to be _just_ Pokémon and fight for me,” Izuku stated calmly. “You’re much more than that,” Then, her freckled face donned more worried look. “…Is it everything okay, Mimikyu-san?”

For a moment, the Disguise Pokémon was silent, before she spoke up again, with more casual tone of voice. “Nah, it’s okay. It’s just… I didn’t hear this word a long time, to be honest,” Mimikyu added more solemnly.

_“Mimikyu…”_

“Oh, right! I have a question!” The yellowish Pokémon exclaimed with more eager voice. “Do you still have this Poke Ball that you used on me?”

“You mean the Heal Ball?”

“Yes, this one.” Mimikyu confirmed with a firm nod. “From now on, it’s my official Poke Ball!”

“Really?” young Midoriya was surprised hearing this, as she pulled the Heal Ball out of her Pikachu backpack.

“Yup! I like the colors, but I won’t be sitting in there too often.”

“Huh? Why?” Izuku titled her head.

At this question, the Pokémon only gave her the look. Only then, the girl realized what Mimikyu meant. “Oh. Sorry…”

“Nah, it’s okay,” the Pokémon waved her shadowy claw dismissively. “Of course, you can hide me in this Poke Ball in case of some special emergencies.”

“That’s make sense,” the girl commented aloud.

“Okay, what about you three?” She pointed at Izuku’s friends.

“Oh, right. We should introduce ourselves more precisely, I think…?”

With that, the rest of the day was spent on a introductions and getting to know each other better. Some time has passed, young Midoriya and her friends got to know the new Pokémon a little better. She was a bit… peculiar. Nothing unusual, she was quite nice and polite, but during their talks she could be talkative and a bit eccentric – maybe even slightly dramatic – but in the good, entertaining kind of way. Like some kind of performer, perhaps? But she could calm down and become more calm if she realized that she was carrying her a little too much.

The Pokémon also spoke about a couple things about herself. Like for example, she loves flowers and shiny jewels and beads, and some other stuff she likes, but that’s about it. Nothing more in-depth from her previous life, but that’s okay for young Midoriya. When the time comes, the little greenette would be able to learn a little more about Mimikyu past. And maybe not just about hers too…

Nonetheless, Izuku kind of liked Mimikyu’s overall personality and demeanor. For sure, she’d become the well-matched part of her little team.

Although, Mimikyu didn’t have any name at the moment, Izuku have promised to find a perfect one for her. She seemed happy, when she heard young Midoriya saying this.

“So…” Izuku started awkwardly. “Are sure you okay with us?”

Mimikyu titled her head. “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Well, aren’t like… a bit scared?” the girl asked hesitantly. “We’re still strangers to you and you aren’t worried to come here, especially after all of this… trouble you’ve been through?”

For a moment, the small Pokémon was quiet. However, she eventually sighed deeply. “Like I said, I still don’t trust you fully, but I can feel you aren’t a bad person, Izuku-kun. When I’ve been stuck in this cursed Poke Ball, I was really scared, traumatized and overall heartbroken for a long time,” she said solemnly with a downcast look. “However, because I’ve spent so much time in this place that I eventually accepted my fate and waited for my inevitable end…” then, Mimikyu looked up at Izuku, a bit more life in her small, beady eyes. “I was set free. Something I didn’t expect to happen to me from all Pokémon. I’m not complaining. I was, and I still am, just surprised by this. I was free and I could do the hell I wanted to. However, since I’ve spent a long period of time in closing, I wasn’t sure and I didn’t _feel_ I could survive on my own, so I followed you to your house and after some thinking, I’ve decided to take a risk and team up with you.”

There’s a moment of silence.

Before, out of blue, Mimikyu tackled into hug by the teary Izuku.

“Mimikyu…!”

“Wow! Hey there! It’s okay, you don’t need to hug me like that,” the surprised voice of Pokémon spoke up. “You can let me go now.”

“S-Sorry, I-I was a-a bit… moved b-by what you said.” The girl wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. “I-I hope you f-find a home in our little family!”

The Pokémon rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah. No need to telling me this. I’ve already got a quite good impression from all of you,” then she turned to Izuku’s friends. “So, what’s for dinner? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving! I would like to eat something with a bit sweet to it or something spicy, you know? I really like sweet and spicy food…”

While her Pokémon friends didn’t know exactly how to react, Izuku could only chuckled a bit by Mimikyu unusual calm demeanor and antics.

It was a _really_ weird day at Midoriya’s household.

And it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for @Clem6951 for helping me with spelling errors in this chapter. I really appreciate your help. (*^▽^*)


	14. Resolution of Uncertainty... or maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... The world is turning upside down, with all this virus. The situation in my country isn't as bad as in China or Italy, but we still have quite a bit of cases with Coronavirus. Schools, cinemas and other public places are closed. Same with borders too, I think so. I'm just tired with all this. I hope everything is going to turn out fine. But it will be a long way, I'm pretty sure of it. So, I just want to wish all of you a good health and safety, that nothing will happen to you.
> 
> I hope my chapter will make your day just a little better in these times of crisis. Have a nice reading, guys.

A booming sound of crashing waves from somewhere close by.

That’s what Izuku heard firstly.

As she focused more on the sounds, she could also heard a sounds of wind and rustling leaves nearby.

Izuku had tried open her green eyes, but she instantly regretted it at a moment when a strong beams of sunlight hit her face forcing her to immediately close them back with a grimace.

Where is she?

Just a moment ago, she was sleeping soundly with her Pokémon friends in her comfy, warm bed after another day full with surprises.

What now?

Izuku takes a chance and opens up her emerald eyes yet again.

She’s on the beach.

A clear white sand shimmering brightly with some tiny specks of pebbles and seashells stretches out for miles before her very own eyes, accompanying by a crystal-clear ocean in shades of beautiful turquoise blue. A small waves lazily hitting the edges of shoreline, some of them even nipping her bare feet.

The sun hung high above the horizon, sending a bright rays of heat, tingling warmly against her skin. It was quite nice and the girl enjoyed the feeling of it as she’s trying to pinpoint where exactly she was.

The place looked oddly familiar.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Ah!” Izuku jolted abruptly at the sudden unfamiliar voice. She quickly turned around to only relaxed a bit when she saw who it was.

It was Arceus.

However, he was… _different_.

He sounded more womanly, same with his body and face. Arceus as whole looked quite feminine before, but now he definitely had more of female-like features. In addition, his entire outfit was distinctly different from the previous one when they first met. The attire Arceus was wearing at the moment was casual, with a bit of feminine hint to it too. He’s wearing a loose white tank top and a long loose grey skirt with a big, wide straw hat on top of his head. The hair was tied into a beautiful, long white-grey braid, decorated with soft pink Gracidea flowers. He didn’t have his golden crown or golden bracers, and just like Izuku, Arceus was bare foot too.

The only thing that didn’t quite change was his hair and eyes. His eyes were still forest green with a bit of scarlet red around his pupils.

“Hello, little one,” Arceus greeted Izuku, a warm, gentle smile gracing his – or her? – lips. “Long time, no see.”

Izuku only nodded, a blank – and maybe a bit shocked – expression on her freckled face.

“My apologizes for taking so long to meet you again,” the man, or rather woman, said with a wry smile. “I’ve had a bit of many matters on my head that I’ve completely lost the track of time, heck, even time itself flies quite different for someone like me and–” Arceus stopped at the blank expression still present on the young girl’s face. The small smile quickly disappeared, as a concerned frown replacing it. “Um… Something happened, little one?”

For a longer moment young Midoriya was silent and still, but she eventually spoke up, still a blank look on her face.

“You’re a woman.”

“Huh?” Arceus looked at himself, or herself. “Oh! You mean this form? Yeah, I’ve decided to change a bit my look for this occasion. Do you like it?” She flashed Izuku a cheerful smile.

“Um… Sure, Arceus-sama,” she responded rather awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what or how to reply at this, but she still answered nonetheless. “I… I like the flowers.”

“Oh, these? These are the Gracidea flowers. You may heard about them.”

“Y-Yeah, there was this one lesson when we’re learning about Shaymin and their connection to these flowers.”

“Oh, really?” Arceus titled her head curiously. “What else did they tell you on this lesson?”

“W-Well, I remember that is in some places, people give bouquets of these flowers that resemble Shaymin to thank someone to express their gratitude, because–” then, Izuku realized something and with an angry pout, she instantly turned to Arceus. “Hey! Stop it!”

The woman blinked in confusion. “Huh? What? What do you mean?”

“You promised me to meet with me again and answered my questions!” She answered with huff. “I’ve been waiting for you for almost the whole month!”

“Oh, right,” the Alpha Pokémon spoke with downcast expression. “Like I said, I’ve lost my track of time and I’ve had so much work on my head, and still have a bit, however you’re right. This doesn’t justify my behavior and for this, I apologize yet again,” she bowed her head. “If you’re still willing to ask some questions, I’ll gladly answered them,” as she said this, she smiled – a bit awkwardly – at the little greenette. “I’m here now, after all.”

For a longer time, Izuku still donned an annoyed pout on her chubby face, but she eventually sighed exasperatedly. She quickly spoke a small ashamed “I’m sorry” to the young woman next to her and her sulky look was replaced with one of deep in thought.

_‘Okay, here’s my chance. I can finally ask some questions and get answers for them. But what could I possible ask first? I have so much on my head, but where could I start?’_

The, she decided.

“What is this place?”

“This place?” Arceus parroted with cocked eyebrow.

Izuku nodded.

“Well… I have two answers for this,” the woman stated calmly. “This place in general it’s the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The place you have been in not so long time ago.”

“What?” The girl’s big eyes widened and started looking around the beach. “Really? But it looks nothing like the place I’ve been recently.”

“True. You’re not wrong,” the Alpha Pokémon agreed with the small child. “However, this place didn’t always look like this,” she sighed tiredly, a small solemn smile gracing her lips. “It used to be so much beautiful and breath-taking than this present mountains of trash and filth is in their place instead.”

“I-I see…” Izuku said. “That’s why this beach looks a bit similar.”

Arceus chuckled quietly. “You have a sharp eyes, little one.”

“But… it isn’t the _real_ Dagobah Beach, right? If it isn’t the Dagobah Beach, so what is it?” The girl turned her big emerald eyes, a curious glint shining in them.

The white-haired woman chuckled yet again. “Well… it’s a bit hard to explain for a mortal like you, even I’m not quite sure how does it work, but I’ll try give an explanation of the best of my ability, little one,” she stated with a warm smile, as she patted the girl’s fluffy head. “You see, there two planes of existence – the Mortal Realm and the Afterlife. You probably heard about the concept of Afterlife and I’d _love_ to tell you more about this aspect of mortals’ existence, but unfortunately there’s some consequences of telling mortal about this, so let’s left this as a… some kind of surprise for you, okay?”

Izuku could only stared at Arceus with unreadable expression at the words she just heard. “However, back to the topic, between these two realms, there is this thin line that divides these two planes of existence to not let them collide with each other. Let’s call it… oh, I know! This line can be called the ‘Dreamscape’.”

“The _‘Dreamscape’_?” Izuku repeated, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, the Dreamscape is quite… extraordinary place. It isn’t like the Mortal Realm and it isn’t like the Afterlife, but at the same, Dreamscape connects both of those planes of existence. How? Like I said, even I’m not quite sure and _I_’ve created the universe itself,” she said, as the woman rose her arms, her hands wide open, and she spread her arms widely over her head.

At the time she’s doing this, with the move of her spreading arms, the sky above them, starts to change. From summer blue sky with mass of fluffy white clouds, it changed to crystal-clear night sky in shade of deep dark midnight blue peppered with a millions of bright stars, together forming the famous beautiful Milky Way. Izuku could only stare in wonder at the sight before her very own wide eyes.

Although she didn’t see it, the little girl could hear a soft giggle coming from the young woman. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl noticed then between them appeared out of nowhere a small traditional black lantern, with a gentle yellow light illuminating the spot around them. “Also, do you remember our previous meeting?”

Young Midoriya turned to Arceus and nodded. “Yes, what about it?”

“Do you also remember this road we have been walking on?”

“Hmm? Yeah, it kind of looked like it was made of light or something,” the girl stated with thoughtful look.

The woman chuckled once more. “Well, you’re not wrong about it. However, what you saw it was Hall of Origin.”

“The Hall of Origin?”

Arceus nodded. “Yes, did you hear about this one?”

“Well, I’ve read about it on some website, but there wasn’t much to read,” Izuku answered with a bit disappointed look. “It’s a really mysterious topic and there’s not much information about the Hall of Origin to know anything solid about this place,” the greenette looked up to the night sky. “The article I’ve read describe this as ‘The Enigma of the Lifetime’.”

“Ooh, I like it. It has this ring to it,” Alpha Pokémon giggled happily. “However, you’re right. How unsearchable this place is… and I reside in it.”

“Oh, right!” the greenette exclaimed with epiphany. “You _live_ there!”

“More or less, but yes. You’re not wrong,” the woman stated calmly. “The Hall of Origin is located in Dreamscape and it’s kind of my personal bridge between the Mortal Realm and the Afterlife, where I’m able to shift between two places.”

“Wow, really?” Izuku asked, her wide, emerald eyes full of stars.

With a warm smile, Arceus nodded. “Yes, that’s why our first official meeting was in this place. Also, why I’ve dubbed this place the Dreamscape, because sometimes a mortals, humans and Pokémon, are able to cross the border of the Mortal Realm and find themselves in the Hall of Origin through none other than dreams themselves.”

“…Really?” the girl was shocked visibly hearing by this part of information. “So… that’s why, I have those weird dream and our first meeting was on the Hall of Origin. …Right?”

The woman nodded. “Yes.”

“And now we are…?”

“Oh no, no. It’s not the Dreamscape,” Arceus shook with her head, then she quickly added. “Well, maybe kind of. I like I said it isn’t easy to explain,” Izuku was about to voice her confusion what the Alpha Pokémon meant, but the woman rose her hand to quickly silent the small child. “I know how it looks, but we are still in your dreams, while the Dreamscape is more of… humans and Pokémon’s collective subconscious, I forgot to mention.” Izuku’s eyes widened at the new piece of information. “However, I can’t deny that your dreams may look a little bit… different from now on, because of your direct contact with the Dreamscape and the Hall of Origin themselves.”

Izuku titled her head. “Huh? _Different_? What do you mean?”

“What I mean is your dreams may be more vivid and lifelike. Do me a favor and just for a moment focus all your senses on your surroundings and tell me what you feel,” she requested gently.

For a longer moment, Izuku just stared at Arceus blankly, before she turned her head towards dark water of night ocean and slowly closed her eyes, focusing on all her senses.

She could hear the sound of crashing waves and rustling leaves. She could touch and feel the soft sand that was under her small hands and feet. She could feel the gentle breeze caressing her freckled face and her bush of green hair.

And all of that was just a dream, an illusion?

It seems unbelievable and surreal. However, what Arceus said and explained all of this to her, it makes a bit more sense than it should be.

She opened up her eyes green eyes and looked up to the young woman that is Arceus. Despite the dark surrounding them and a little light they have, she still could make out the a warm, gentle smile on her face. “Do you have any other question about this topic or do you want to know something different?”

Izuku thought briefly, before she answered. “Can you tell me something more about the Dreamscape?”

“Hmm, well, did you ever heard about ‘Oneironautics’?” Arceus asked with a small smirk.

Young Midoriya shook her head. “What? No, what is it?”

The young woman chuckled. “Search for it and come to me with what you got on our next meeting, then.”

The girl stared at the woman blankly, before she donned a deadpan look. “You don’t make it easier, you know that?”

“I know and I apologize for that,” Arceus smiled apologetically. “However, I’m really intrigued what you’re going to find. You’re a really smart girl, you know that, little one?” Her smile become more warm, gentler and even motherly.

Izuku blushed at a complement. “W-What? N-No way. I-I’m not t-that smart…”

“Nonsense!” the Alpha Pokémon waved her hand dismissively. “Give yourself some credit, little one. After all, you get most of what I told you about the Dreamscape and all that stuff, right?”

“Well…” the girl fidgeted nervously. “I-I think so…”

“So, why don’t you tell me?” the young woman asked with a warm, small smile. “Hmm?”

“I-I… If I understood it correctly, you said the Dreamscape collection of human and Pokémon of consciousnesses, but also the line divides the Mortal Realm and the Afterlife. In this Dreamscape lies the Hall of Origin, the place you, Arceus-sama, resides. Also, because I’ve had a contact with the Dreamscape and the Hall of Origin, my dreams are going to be more life-like, and… that’s it, I think,” young Midoriya finished and hesitantly turned to Alpha Pokémon. “Right?”

This time, it’s Arceus turn to stared blankly at Izuku, before the young woman smiled widely at the small child. “Good job!” she praised the little greenette. “I knew it, you’re quite special, little one! And you’re so young, on top of that!” while saying this, Alpha Pokémon started patting Izuku’s fluffy curls affectionately. Immediately, Izuku began to blushing uncontrollably at this gesture.

“I-I-It’s n-nothing, really…” flustered, the girl stammered weakly. “T-T-There still m-many things I-I still don’t k-know or un-understand a-about the Dreamscape.”

“And that’s okay, little one,” the woman reassured her gently. “There’s more to learn about this place and I promise you to tell more about it, but maybe next time.”

“Huh? Why next time?”

“Well, there’s still more to learn than just about the Dreamscape today,” she stated calmly. “Don’t you have maybe… more questions would you like to ask me?”

_‘Oh, right.’ _There’s still more to know. Like for example, what kind of Quirk Izuku has now? What kind of things she will be able do with this new power? What Arceus meant that this Quirk ‘needs time’? Is it something simpler or something more versatile?

These questions swirls in her mind. What should she do?

But then, the new question pop up in her head.

The one Izuku has decided to ask.

“Why me?”

“Huh?” it looked like, the Alpha Pokémon didn’t expect this kind of question from little greenette. “What do you mean, little one?”

“What I mean,” Izuku turned to face with Arceus, an unreadable look, yet again, on her freckled face. “Why _you_ blessed _me_ with a Quirk?”

“Like I said previously, you’re special, little one,” she said like it was the most obvious fact known to the whole humanity.

“But there’s _has_ to be some reason why you, Arceus-sama, decided to give away this… gift, at all,” in a dim glow of lantern, some kind of spark glimmered deep in Izuku’s wide, emerald eyes. “There’s more to it, right, Arceus-sama?”

For a moment, the Alpha Pokémon just stared at the young child, silent, her face with an unreadable expression, before a more solemn look, with a small smile to it, replaced it. “You’re really _are_ special, Midoriya Izuku,” she sighed deeply, her face turned towards the vast dark ocean in front of them.

In silence, both of them were sitting like this, just staring at the now calm waters of ocean and constellations of bright stars above their heads.

“Yes,” she spoke up eventually, “there’s something more.” Her voice was sad and quiet.

Izuku titled her head, a worried frown on her chubby face. “What is it?”

“You see, little one,” Arceus started hesitantly, “the world is changing. Unfortunately, for worse. For me, at least. There’s so much violence, harm, injustice, especially for my people. Kith and kin. Pokémon…” she sounded dejected and remorseful. “I’ve wished, and I still am, to do something. I was ready to do something, anything, even the absolute! But, then… I’ve remembered. I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t, I _can’t_ let my emotions, old and new ones, to take over me _again_ and lash out unthinkingly. It’d cause only unnecessary mayhem and hurt everyone in the process.”

With a shaky breath, she took a look at young Midoriya. The girl’s face was full of concentration, completely focus on what the young woman says. There’s a worry in this big, emerald eyes of hers. With a small, wry smile on her lips, a small humorless laugh escaped her.

“There’s many people on this world, little one,” she sighed tiredly, her multicolored eyes held some kind of pain and hurt. “It can’t be denied this world is full of bad, even straight-up _evil_, humans. However,” Arceus looked at the small child beside her, a small motherly smile on her now tired face, “there’s some good people too,” she caressed Izuku’s head full of fluffy curls. “A people like you, little one.”

A bright pink blush immediately appeared on the girl’s freckled face, but she didn’t care about it, or how tears started to quickly falling on her cheeks. “A-Arceus-sama…” she whispered weakly, unable to utter any other words.

Alpha Pokémon smiled warmly at the greenette and gently hugged the small child. Izuku frozen at the sudden act, but she quickly melt in the embrace and hugged back the young woman. “That’s why I’ve chose you, little one,” Arceus said mildly. “I know you can help and make this world to become a little better place, to help humans _and_ Pokémon, both of them.”

“B-But… but how?”

The woman broke the hug and smiled at the girl. “You find your way,” she stated gently, “especially, with new power of yours,” then, a small frown replaced her warm smile. “However, be careful. I’m not the only one who feels a _little_ bit bitter and resentful towards humans, especially in this recent years. Unlike me, some may not be able to, or just _won’t_ to, control themselves with their distaste and disdain regarding human race and their sins,” a small frown on Arceus’ face quickly changed into her usual warm smile. “Despite this, however, I still believe you’ll be able to change some of them their minds and bring a bit of balance to our world.”

“R-Really?” the girl asked with wide eyes, an uncertainty in her big, green irises.

“Of course, little one,” the woman reassured softly, as she stroked gently her bushy, green hair. “In fact, you're not the only one, little one!”

Izuku’s eyes widened like saucers. “What? What do you mean, Arceus-sama?”

“Oh, right. I forgot to mention this,” Arceus smiled sheepishly. “Well, what I mean is I can’t just have one person on this world to help me with all of this balance and peace between Pokémon and humans, isn’t it?”

Izuku could only nod, not breaking eye contact with Alpha Pokémon.

“That’s why I’ve decided to have a couple of more good people around the world to help me restore some peace to this world. People similar to you,” the white-haired woman explained calmly.

“T-To me…?”

Arceus smiled at the small greenette, but this smile – and like her green-red eyes – held a bit of sadness. “Yes. People in a similar position to the one you are in at the moment, little one. People who others thinks they are weak, helpless, useless… some of them even Quirkless like you.”

“_Quirkless_…? Like me…?” The disbelief was evident on Izuku’s freckled face.

The woman nodded slowly. “Yes, little one,” she said carefully, a gentle smile gracing her lips. “After all, I’ve heard that around 20% population of Earth is Quirkless, right? So, you’re not alone in this, little one.”

_‘She’s right,’_ Izuku thought, still a bit disbelieved. She’s always forget about the fact there are still many other people – like her – who weren’t so lucky to be born with amazing gift and power that is Quirk. However, to be honest, it’s easy to forget about this truth when all around you, most of people have some kind of unique ability, often so different from one another and sometimes even visible to naked eye for others that young Midoriya has a bit of right to fail to remember this obvious reality.

The reality that she isn’t only one. She isn’t alone in this.

“However,” the girl quickly shook herself off her train of thought and focused her attention on Arceus, as she heard the young woman spoke up yet again. “Your gift is quite… _different_ from the rest I’ve gave others.”

“Huh? Different? How?” and here again with all this questions and confusing explanation.

However, then, Arceus’ face donned a more serious and somber expression, something unreadable in her multicolored eyes.

It worried Izuku.

Young Midoriya was about to ask, when the Alpha Pokémon spoke up first. “You see, little one… I’ve blessed you with this gift _specifically_ because…” she stopped for moment, her eyes filled with something eerily similar to fear and dread, before the woman spoke again. “Something is coming.”

“Huh? W-What do you mean…?” Izuku was really concerned about this sudden change of mood and Arceus’ demeanor, particularly, how seriously her words sounded.

“Don’t worry. It won’t happened in the near future. However, within a few years, something _will_ happen. Here, in Japan. It’ll be big and ominous. I… I can feel it,” she uttered heavily, a heavy sigh escaping with her breath.

“…W-What will happen?” the little girl asked hesitantly, unsure if she _really_ wants to know the answer.

“I don’t know,” Arceus answered simply, a concern still apparent on her light face. “It won’t be good, that’s for sure. However, don’t worry about it for now. Like I said, it’ll be a _long_ time, before that happens. Something around 9 years or so from now on, I think,” the woman tried to put Izuku at ease, but the greenette wasn’t sure if it had any effects, at all.

“W-Why are you t-telling m-me this?” the girl asked woman, an evident tremble in her voice.

“I just want to be honest with you and my intentions,” Arceus answered simply, a bitter-sweet smile on her feminine face. “There’s no point is lying or hiding truth from you, little one.”

Izuku said nothing. She couldn’t even do it. The only answer the small girl mustered to do was just a short nod of her head.

When woman saw that, she just stared at the greenette blankly, before a humorless laugh escaped her lips. “S-Sorry,” she quickly apologized, her hand clasped on her mouth. Her eyes averted and filled with worry and other emotions. “I know. I know it must scare you what I just said and I’m sorry about this, little one, but like I said. I just want to be honest with you with all of this,” as she said that, Arceus smiled to girl next to her, but it was a rather sad smile.

“I… I-I understand, Arceus-sama,” she said, a bit more confidence in her overall demeanor, but it’s evident Izuku was still slightly nervous. Then the girl hesitantly looked up to other woman. “B-But if s-something happened… I-I mean this… _event_… a-are you will be there to… y-you know… help me…?”

For a moment, Arceus just stared at her, a bit of shock visible in her multicolored eye. Izuku felt that she said something wrong and she was about to say something and apologize, when suddenly she was enveloped in another hug. This time, it was tight than previous, like there’s a bit of desperation to it. Young Midoriya could feel the fast heartbeat of young woman and her heavy breathing with little tremble to it.

“Of course, I’ll help you, little one,” she said quietly with a heavy breath. “Not only then. Whenever you need my help or you’re in danger I’ll be always there to lend a helping hand to you, little one.”

The unshed started gather in girl’s eyes as she heard this. “R-Really…?” she whispered.

Arceus broke the hug and smiled warmly at Izuku. “Really,” she said gently with small nod. “However, I don’t think you’ll need me that much at this moment.”

“Huh? Why so?”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll need a help of literal _God_ at your current position,” she stated calmly. “As hero, I’m to your service with all this dangerous things, but as just normal kid, even with nasty bullies, there is no need to it.”

Izuku pouted thoughtfully. “Hmm… Fair enough.”

“Also,” Alpha Pokémon spoke again, a gentle, motherly gracing her lips. “you have friends, little one. The kind of friends who will do _anything_ to help out their dear friend.”

For a moment, young Midoriya went silent. However, a small smile broke across her freckled face and giggle escaped her lips. “Yeah, you’re right,” but then, a more serious expression took over her face and look up in the eyes of Arceus. She spoke up again, “When I’ll become hero, or at least I’ll be going to UA to become one… do you promise me to help me somehow if something wrong happens?”

“I promise,” the woman said without missing a beat. “However,” she quickly added. “maybe when a situation _really_ requires divine intervention. You know, we just can’t let everyone know you have contacts from above, right?”

“True,” Izuku couldn’t deny. Then something came up to her mind. With small frown, the girl spoke up again. “Wait a minute. _How_ exactly I’ll be able to contact with you when I need it?

The white-haired woman smiled. “I’ll tell you, but when time is right.”

The only answer Izuku could gave the Alpha Pokémon was a deadpan look on her face.

“Aww, don’t give me that look, little one,” she pleaded, but it was evident in her voice and face, she was amusement by the antics of small girl. Then, her expression quickly turned into one of more serious nature. The woman quickly looked around, like she heard something, then turned to Izuku. “I think it’s my time to go, little one.”

“I… I see,” the girl replied, but then she frowned worriedly and asked, “Is everything alright, Arceus-sama?”

“Um, what? O-Of course, little one. Don’t worry about it. Everything is alright,” the woman answered and smiled at the little girl. However, the answer seemed hesitant and unsure, and the smile was a bit forced. Izuku wanted to say something, but Arceus outpaced her in it and spoke up again. “Here, have this,” and with that, she took one of the Gracidea flowers out of her long braid and handed it to Izuku’s small hands.

Izuku just stared at the unexpected gift in her hands for a moment, before she looked up to white-haired woman. “Thank you,” she said with a small smile. She wasn’t sure _why_ Arceus gave her this flower – especially if it was _just_ a dream – but she appreciated the gesture, nonetheless.

Arceus’ smile became more genuine and warm. “You’re welcome, little one,” she said gently. For the last time, she patted affectionately girl’s bushy head.

Everything started to blur out.

The ocean disappeared.

The beach disappeared.

Arceus disappeared.

Eventually, everything became black.

Then… She felt something.

She couldn’t see anything, but she still could feel it.

She felt something on her shoulder.

It was hand.

A bit cold hand.

“Arceus?” Izuku whispered, a sudden feeling of dread filling every fiber of her being.

“If Arceus thinks,” a feminine spoke up unexpectedly. It was different from the one of Arceus, but at the same time, it seemed… _familiar_, “that you and some other mere humans are able to make this world better…” then, a humorless, cold laugh can be heard from behind, “then he’s… _deadly_ _mistaken_.”

Suddenly, the hand pushed Izuku forward and just like that, she woke up from her slumber.

Now, she was sitting on her bed. Her eyes wide open and a bit of sweat dripping from her forehead. All around her, her Pokémon friends were still sleeping peacefully.

She sighed. _‘What was that?’_ she thought, dread still lingering in back of her mind. _‘It wasn’t Arceus, that for sure. But then… Who it was…? They sounded… familiar. But where did I hear this voice before?’_

Questions were swirling around her head furiously, anxious and worrying, but then she shook herself from her stressful thoughts. She took a deep breath in, then a breath out. _‘I’ll be worry about this later. Maybe I’ll ask Arceus about this too,’ _Izuku thought tiredly. After that, she noticed something in her right hand. She open up it and then, she saw it.

In her hand, there’re seeds. Small, black seeds. Only then, Izuku realized to whom these seeds belong. These where the seeds of Gracidea flower.

_‘How the heck did Arceus give me these?’_ Izuku thought, confused. She sighed, a bit amused, and shrugged. _‘Why do I ask? He, or she, is the Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, the literal God. Of course, Arceus-sama would be able do something like this. Somehow.’_

A small happy giggle escaped her lips, as young Midoriya started thinking about preparations and other things for her new – future – houseplant.

The mysterious voice from earlier has been forgotten.

Temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the questions of the day. What do you think... Which Pokemon had grudge against humanity (besides Mewtwo, of course)? What are your theories about all this - Izuku's "Quirk", Arceus, Mysterious Voice, etc.?
> 
> I'm curious of your answers and theories. :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, this chapter was beta read by @Clem6951. Thanks for the help. (*^▽^*)


	15. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm not dead! Or this fanfic!
> 
> I'm sorry about this sudden hiatus, I didn't mean to. Lack of motivation and procrastination can be real pain sometimes ngl. Also, I'm lazy so... yeah. Sorry again. 〒▽〒
> 
> So, here's new chapter~! When will be next one? I don't know! To be honest, I was trying to create some kind of schedule, but you saw how this turned out, so I'm sorry no promises when the next chapter will be... However! I'll try, at least, once for a month (or two) give you a new chapter, but like I said, no promises.
> 
> Happy Pride Month! o(^▽^)o
> 
> Also, I heard what happened in USA and... Black lives matter. In fact, any lives matter. Of course, if you a decent human being, but I think it goes without saying.
> 
> However, I've also heard that there were riots and acts of vandalism and theft there and... I know what happened was (and still is) just terrible, unfair and even disgusting. You have right to be angry, but please, if you protests, please do it peacefully. There's enough chaos on this world (even without this whole pandemic on our heads). So, be careful and stay safe in these hard times.
> 
> I hope this chapter will brighten up your days just a little bit. Have a nice day/night, guys.

Before anybody knew it, the beginning of the new school year has begun.

Izuku didn’t look forward to this day.

Especially after everything that happened during her summer vacation.

New friends.

New experiences.

New knowledge.

_Especially_ new knowledge with everything she learned from Arceus a couple days ago.

Izuku was for _really_ worried and scared about this big, important event that is going to happen in a few years that troubled even the great Alpha Pokémon themself. However, after some time and with the help of her friends, she realized there’s no point in being anxious about this sort of things.

Can it threaten the safety and well-being of humanity and Pokémon? Probably yes.

Does she know what kind of event it is and how to stop this? Of course not, even Arceus themself don’t know what it is.

Is there a point doing something about this _now_, at this exact moment? Maybe.

But how could Izuku possibly deal with this kind of situation, especially with such a small amount of information she received?

Just like her new friend, Mimikyu, said, after hearing this, _“There’s no point of getting worked up about this. We don’t know what it is, when and how it’ll happen. We can’t do anything about this with how little do we know at the moment. However, when the time comes, we’ll try do something about this, _together_, Izuku-kun.”_

In unison, the rest of her friends agreed too.

Young Midoriya was really moved by their words of comfort and kindness.

She knew that they were also scared when they heard the news. Maybe, except for Mimikyu who seemed more shocked and impressed when she had learned young Midoriya knows Arceus and she got her Quirk from them. The Pokémon seemed also a bit offended by the fact that she had only now heard about this bit of information. Izuku quickly apologized to Mimikyu a couple of times, but the Pokémon surprisingly quickly forgave her despite her quite big outburst.

By the way, it was _after_ she and the others calmed the girl down a bit and helped her out. _Then_ Mimikyu got upset about this whole thing.

The little greenette wasn’t sure how to feel about this, but after she apologized to the Pokémon and she accepted her apology, Izuku realized it was just a temporary tantrum and she could see that Mimikyu wasn’t _that_ angry about this. The Pokémon also apologized for her earlier improper behavior. It was kind of funny and cute seeing Mimikyu being all flustered and blushing in embarrassment.

Afterwards, Izuku and her friends watched a new All Might movie. Mimikyu said she isn’t a fan of this kind of movies, but she said that, for Izuku she would do a exception, which moved – yet again – Izuku and hugged her and everyone else from happiness.

_‘Man. I really need to come up with some name for her,’_ Izuku thought idly as she was sitting at her school desk, a quite bored expression on her freckled face. She’s in classroom, it’s break time and all around her were kids from her class, some of them with their released Pokémon friends and playing with them.

Izuku sighed dejectedly. _‘Just another day of school.’_

***

It’s been several weeks and Izuku somehow got used to the gloomy reality of her school life.

She really didn’t want to be here, but she has no choice. School is school, you need to do it. There’s no other way.

Probably.

Also, as much as young Midoriya wanted to take her Pokémon friends with her to school, she couldn’t possibly risk them being discovered by her classmates, especially Bakugo Katsuki. Izuku wasn’t sure _why_ she needed to keep them a secret for all cost –for now, at least – but she was sure that the prospect of showing her _real_ close friends to a bunch of mean and unfamiliar kids from her class wasn’t something the girl was ready and/or comfortable with.

Despite that, most of her friends were alright with her decision, Mimikyu wasn’t _quite_ convinced of this though. Of course, the Pokémon understood why Izuku kept them secret and why she wasn’t comfortable with letting everyone know she has her _own_ Pokémon team. However, at the same time, Mimikyu still did a bit of fuss for a couple days about not being able to go with Izuku. The girl wasn’t sure why the Pokémon insisted to go with her to school and eventually, one day, she asked the small Pokémon what’s her deal.

_“Um…” the Pokémon mumbled sheepishly. “B-Because I want to! A-And you’re need a friend, a _real_ friend, in such hard place and time that is your stupid school! You said yourself, that this school and class is filled with many mean kids. You can’t be left alone in these hard times! You need support, Izuku-kun!” Mimikyu tried to reason with the girl, annoyance – but a bit of worry too – visible in her demeanor ._

_Young Midoriya felt really bad about the pleadings the worried Pokémon was making, but despite her moved heart, she decided to stand her ground. “Mimikyu-san, I-I really appreciate y-your concern and w-worry, but just like I-I said, I don’t want anyone to know about you guys. Not now, at least,” she added quickly the last part, to reassure the small Pokémon._

_For a moment, with a pout, Mimikyu was thinking, unsure whether to listen to the small girl or not. After another longer moment, she sighed loudly – and slightly dramatically – and the Pokémon nodded with her puppet’s head_ _grudgingly, still slightly pouting in annoyance._

_“Thank you, Mimikyu-san,” Izuku smiled gratefully at Pokémon. “If you could, can you keep an eye on my flower?”_

_Mimikyu nodded again and the girl beamed at the small Pokémon happily. Then, Izuku patted her puppet head quickly and with that, she went her way to that place called school._

But beside that, nothing interesting had happened, in and outside of school, which was a bit surprising by the fact _Bakugo_ was still in her class. He didn’t bullying her, laugh at her or even bugging her through this time, which was really _suspicious_. Thinking about it now, after this accident with Daisuke, Katsuki didn’t accost her at all during the rest of vacation too, which itself was a quite nice change, but still a weird and suspicious choice from the blonde’s part.

_‘Why this sudden change…?’ _Izuku pondered as she was walking outside, towards one of the nearby trees, ready to sit down and eat her lunch.

“DEKU!”

_‘Speak of the devil,’_ Izuku thought as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. The girl turned around to face her ex-friend, just in time to notice an upcoming sparking hand. Her green eyes widened in surprise and all her training with Hiro flooded her mind, and with a quick move of her body, she swiftly dodged the unexpected attack.

Now it was Katsuki’s turn for his red eyes to widened from the shock of surprisingly quick dodge of the girl's part. For a moment, he just stared at her, his eyes still wide, as Izuku could only stood there, also staring at the blonde. Then Bakugo frowned deeply, a contempt and annoyance visible in his angry red eyes. “Well, that’s unexpected,” he snarled, glaring daggers at the small greenette. “How did you do that?”

At this moment, Izuku should be scared, intimidated and nervous, not sure how to respond to the blonde before her, afraid of what he’ll do next, and if he sends in her direction another blast of his small sparks.

Key word, she “_should_” be, but she wasn’t.

Izuku didn’t feel any fear, dread or nervousness. She wasn’t even scared of what to say or what will happen. She just felt… unimpressed, and maybe even slightly annoyed by all of this nonsense that is this ridiculous bullying and Katsuki’s oversized ego.

It was like some kind of subconscious realization was starting to dawn upon Izuku. The kind of realization that made her partly aware of the fact that… she doesn’t need to be scared of Bakugo and his threats anymore. They’re just that. Threats. An empty threats. An empty words.

“Practice,” she answered simply with a shrug, an eerie calmness washing over her mind and body. “After all, if I want to be a Hero, I need to practice and train to be able to fight off villains and help others.”

An angry frown quickly turned into a nasty scowl as he glared at her even more. “And here we go again with this delusional dream of yours, Deku,” he spat with distaste. “When will you understand and give up already? You know it’s impossible for someone so weak, useless and Quirkless _Deku_ like you. It’s hopeless, _you_’re hopeless, if you’re think you have _any_ chance with this.”

With a surprisingly impassive look, she shrugged again and said, “Maybe. But I’ll never know until I try, right?”

Katsuki’s deep scowl deepened much more – if it was even possible at this point – and then, he snapped his fingers.

Confused, before young Midoriya could react, out of blue, she was tackled by something. This something was no other than Katsuki’s friends, or rather his _goons_, the skinny one and chubby kid. They pinned her to the ground, firmly holding her by her arms.

“So, I was right,” Bakugo stated with an eerily calm voice. “You _do_ look down on me.”

“H-Huh?” she mumbled, unsure what just heard. What did he mean? As she looked up, the girl saw an unsettling contemptuous glare he was giving her.

Just like that, the strange calmness quickly ebbed away and her usual fright and nervousness replaced it. Only then Izuku remembered why she was so scared of Kacchan in the first place. He wasn’t _just_ threats and glares. He was fists and hits too.

After all, she has some of her scars as a reminder.

“When will you finally learn where your place is, you stupid Deku?” Bakugo snarled while cracking knuckles in one of his hands, in threatening manners. “I think I need to teach you this then. _Again_.”

The blonde rose his fist, ready to hit the small, helpless girl who quickly closed her big eyes for an upcoming blow in her direction, with no way to dodge it this time. As the boy was about to strike her, something unexpected happened.

“Ugh!” His head jerked to the side. “What the hell?!” Now his hand quickly found its way on the right side of his head. Katsuki hissed slightly in pain, then he looked at his hand. There’s a bit of blood on his palm.

The blonde just stared at his hand, a shock filling his red eyes. Then, he looked down, on his side, on the ground. Izuku followed his gaze and saw it. It was a stone. The stone wasn’t big, but also not really small. On this rock was a rather small, but still visible amount of red blood.

So that’s what happened. The stone just hit Katsuki in the head.

But… _who_ threw this stone?

Then another rock flew before Bakugo’s face. This time it missed him, but barely.

The boy’s gaze followed a trail where these stones were coming from. He looked at the bushes by the trees. Then, a sound of rustling could be heard. It was coming _exactly_ from these bushes.

With a deep frown on his face, Bakugo stomped towards the thicket. “Oi!” he shouted angrily, closer to one of the bushes, “Who do you think you are to throw rocks at me, huh?!” Katsuki reached out to move the branches out of his sight. When suddenly, something grabbed him.

That _something_ was a big, dark claw with sharp talons, looking like it was made of shadows and darkness itself… and it was clasped around Bakugo’s forearm.

“Hey! Let go off me!” he screamed angrily, but one could feel a bit of fear in his young voice. Surprisingly, the mysterious claw _did_ listen to the young boy, but not the way he wished it.

With swift move, the dark claw quickly lifted the boy off his feet and threw him roughly on the ground, thus letting him go. He landed on his back, a few feet away from bushes and even a bit farther from Izuku and the other kids who were still pinning her down.

Katsuki for a good moment laid on the ground, pretty stunned by what just happened. However, he quickly snapped himself out of his turmoil and quickly got up on his feet. The boy glared at the bush heatedly as he took out one of his Poke Balls from his dark red belt.

“Cyndaquil!” Katsuki screamed, as he threw the Poke Ball and released the Pokémon. “Attack whatever is in these bushes!”

Puzzled, Cyndaquil looked at her trainer unsurely, but she listened to her human and attacked the bushes. She dipped into the foliage, thus disappearing from the view of others.

After a couple seconds, a sounds of brawl could be heard from the bushes. It went on like that for some time, until… there was silence.

No one was sure how to react. Bakugo’s goons just looked at each other unsure, whilst Izuku was staring at the bushes anxiously. She wasn’t sure what kind of expression Katsuki donned – perhaps, anxious too? – but nonetheless, he was looking at the scrub with anticipation too.

However, after the anticipated moment of waiting, a silhouette fired from the bushes and fell to the ground with a loud thud, just before Bakugo’s feet.

It was Cyndaquil.

“Cyndaquil!” Katsuki screamed, a fear _now_ evident on his face. He quickly inspected his unconscious Pokémon thoroughly, looking for anything serious. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found nothing too severe, however he quickly directed his gaze at the bushes. With a fierce, hateful glare plastering across his face, the blonde shouted at the foliage, or rather at the mysterious being behind them, “You’ll pay for this, you son of–!”

He didn’t finish as something moved from the bushes. The pair of gleaming eyes shone from the dark of leaves. Seeing them, everyone present here – even Katsuki – flinched at the intensity of the stare. However, Izuku couldn’t shake off this feeling that she _knew_ this stare.

_‘Wait. Could it be…?’_

However, before the girl could finish her thought, she noticed a sudden loss of weight on her arms. As young Midoriya turned her head, she saw that Bakugo and his lackeys started running away in the direction of the school.

“Good luck, nerd! I’ll need that!” Katsuki shouted at her, but Izuku could notice the worried glint in his eyes. Although, she knew Bakugo long enough to know that this worry wasn’t towards her.

When the boys were out of sight, the girl sighed deeply and got up on her feet. With an unsure step, she came closer to the bushes and spoke up, her voice slightly hesitant, but at the same time a bit tired. “I-I know it’s y-you, Mimikyu-san. I think.” She cringed a bit at the last part.

But it didn’t last long, as from the bushes jumped unexpectedly – or maybe expectedly? – no other than Mimikyu herself, her eyes wide from surprise.

“What?! How did you know?” the Pokémon asked, an incredulity evident in her voice.

Izuku breathed out a small, tired laugh. “There were a couple of hints, but the eyes were the biggest giveaway.” A small smirk found its way on the girl's face.

Mimikyu huffed irritatedly. “I knew it, I should just stay put… Nonetheless, I found a new tail!” With that, she showed Izuku a brown stick in shape that looked quite a lot like Pikachu’s tail.

The girl snorted at this, but her small smile quickly turned into worried frown. The Pokémon immediately noticed it. “Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“Why did you throw a rock?”

“Uh?”

“Why did you throw a rock at Kacchan?” Izuku repeated her question, despite the fact that the nickname sounded wrong in her ears. Why is she using this nickname again? “Why did you do that?”

Mimikyu just stared at her for a solid minute when she heard the question. “Excuse me, but what the hell? Are you serious right now, Izuku-kun?”

“You threw a _literal_ stone at him. You could seriously hurt him with that!”

“Hurt _him_? _He_ was about to hurt _you_!”

“Y-Yeah, I-I know, but–”

“Not only that he was about to hit you, mind you. He was about to hit you with his _fucking Quirk_.”

Momentarily, Izuku stopped herself in surprise at the unexpected use of crude language by the small Pokémon, but when she was about to reply back, the Pokémon continued further, unmoved.

“I know it’s been a while since the last time I’ve checked the law, but I’m pretty sure that the use of Quirk in public, at least here in Japan, without special license is _still_ illegal to my knowledge,” Mimikyu retorted sharply. “_Especially_, if it’s directed towards other person and/or people.”

Izuku went silent.

“Am I wrong?” the Pokémon asked nonchalantly.

Young Midoriya was still, her lips shut tight. She wanted to say something, something to disprove anything the Mimikyu said to her, that she is wrong, that she isn’t right but then… it hit her. The realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. Before she could think more thoroughly, her mouth uttered a weak, “You’re right.”

“Huh?” the Pokémon titled her puppet’s head.

“You… you’re _right_,” the girl repeated faintly, as she fell to her knees, which startled the small Mimikyu. “What am I doing?”

Not sure what else to say or do, Mimikyu only shrugged. “Umm… I don’t know. Why are you asking me?”

Izuku laughed weakly, but the laugh didn’t hold any hint of humor and tears started welling her big, green eyes. “Why am I _so_ pathetic?”

“What?” Mimikyu asked, a confusion visible in her voice. “W-What do you mean, Izuku-kun?”

“I-I know… I _know_ this. I know t-the use of Quirk is-is illegal if you d-don’t have a license… especially, if you using towards others with malicious intent, b-but… but at the s-same time… I’m trying to justify this!” Izuku exclaimed in anger and frustration, her hands tugging on her hair. “I’m trying to justify this kind of crap! I’m trying to justify _him_! What’s wrong with me?!”

“Woah, woah, _woah_! Hey!” the Pokémon jumped completely out from the bushes, quickly finding place by Izuku’s side. “Hey, hey… It’s okay. Calm down. You’re not pathetic… or wrong… you… you’re just _confused_.”

The girl looked up to her. “…_Confused_?”

“Y-Yeah!” Mimikyu nodded. “Confused. You’re just a bit confused.” A hesitant look crossed her features, before she sighed heavily. “Listen. I’m new here. I don’t know much about you… _yet_, but I heard a bit from the rest of your friends and they… they told me you used to be friends with this kid.” Izuku’s eyes widened a bit, whilst the Pokémon sighed again. “I don’t know what happened between you two, although I have my suspicions. However, I won’t be preaching. It’s not my place, but I will say that I know more or less about _specific_ type of people like this…”

“Huh? What do you mean, Mimikyu-san?”

“What I mean is…” the Pokémon trailed off unsurely, before she signed dejectedly, yet again. “I’m not going to lie to you, Izuku, I’m not expert in this kind of matters, but at the same time I won’t ignore this, _not_ _this time_.” Mimikyu frowned to herself. “I don’t like the type of behavior this kid is presenting. Bullying aside at this point. For _now_, though. His overall demeanor and attitude is really… _worrisome_, to put it mildly.”

“Y-Yeah, I-I know, K-Kac– Katsuki isn’t the nicest person, but he’s trying to be a Hero–”

“Exactly,” the Pokémon interrupted sharply. “If he’s trying to be a Hero, wouldn’t he try to be… oh, I don’t know… a bit more kind? Maybe just polite? Or better yet, _just stop bullying people at all_?”

Izuku flinched involuntarily at the sudden change of tone in the Pokémon’s voice. Mimikyu probably noticed because the Pokémon stopped abruptly, but quickly went back to her point, her voice a bit more soft. “Izuku, I get it. Whenever someone wants to become a Hero, at times, they may be like you, a decent person who has good intentions at heart and want to help people, Pokémon and overall the whole world if they can. However, sometimes, if not often times, people wants to be Heroes just to be rich, famous or both. Or maybe even for other, but _still_ selfish and shallow reasons. Trust me, I’ve seen quite a handful of humans who were working in the field of work they should definitely _not_ be working at. The teachers who despites kids, people who are with one another because of their money, ignorant and prejudiced policemen and Heroes who… aren’t that great of the people…” Another sigh. “You get my point.”

Young Midoriya was quiet, so the Pokémon continued, a somber look on her small face.

“You may not see it yet, but the world is full of bad people hidden between us. I’m not _exactly_ saying that this walking dandelion is a bad person, but at the same time, I don’t think he’s a good of person too. His behavior is rather alarming and perhaps even straight up toxic? I’m not sure.” Mimikyu shrugged. “Like I said. I’m not expert in these types of things, I’m just voicing my corners, you don’t need to listen to me. I’m just… worried about… _you_, Izuku-kun.”

Izuku frowned, a sad look in her big eyes. “Mimikyu…”

A moment of tense silence fell upon them. The small Pokémon took the lack of other response from the girl's part as a permission to continue.

“I know… I know it’s… _hard_. Even if you’re not friends with him anymore, I can still see some of his influence still lingering within you,” the Pokémon said, her black beady eyes filled with worry and concern. “You’re scared of him. You’re scared of what he may say or do to you. He isn’t _just_ a bully to you… and that’s not good. It isn’t good. It isn’t healthy. However…” Mimikyu’s eyes took on a more determined spark to them. “I can see. I can see that you’re starting to see this too. You’re seeing the wrongs in his behavior, how he treats you, even if you’re no longer friends. You see it isn’t good or fair. You…” Mimikyu averted her gaze, unsure if the next thing she’s about to say is the right one to say. She decided to say it, nonetheless. She looked her dead in the eyes and said, “You should cut him off. _For good_.”

Izuku was lost in words. She wasn’t sure what to say, while mulling the Pokémon’s words in her head. However, after a moment of thought, she spoke a soft, “You… you may be right.”

“Of course, I’m right, silly,” the Pokémon said smugly, before she noticed a rather deadpan expression on the freckled face of Izuku. “I-I mean…! What I meant is… I know how you feel,” she added rather somberly.

The girl’s face soften at the Pokémon’s words. “Did… did someone hurt you…?”

“If not counting the abandonment on the beach-turned-into-scrap-heap for god-how-long period of time, I…” Mimikyu stopped, a hesitant expression visible on her features. She took a deep breath in, then breath out. “No. Not… exactly. _He_ was… rather okay towards me. But…” she stopped again.

“…But?”

Another sigh. “He wasn’t that bad of a person. He was young, smart, talented… He… he had a chance.”

“Chance?” Izuku tilted her head.

“Chance to have a bright future, to be better, to be–” Mimikyu abruptly stopped, an unreadable look in her eyes, but she quickly snapped out of it and continued yet again, “but… He was surrounded by… _people_.” She looked up to Izuku, a sorrowful, even pained expression on her sad face. “They weren’t good people. They were bad people. A bad influence, nonetheless.”

Izuku was silent, an equally pained look on her freckled face too.

“…I won’t go into the details. Too personal. Sorry,” the Pokémon muttered, uncharacteristically nervous and downcast look.

For a moment, Izuku just stared at the small Pokémon, a small worried frown on her chubby face. However, it quickly turned into a still small, but gentle smile. “It’s okay,” the girl said as she started petting Mimikyu, who startled at the sudden touch. Unsurely, the Pokémon looked up, to which Izuku smiled a bit more widely. “I understand.”

The Mimikyu nodded with gratitude as she huffed a breathy laugh. “Thank you. It’s a bit… _hard_ to talk about it.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Yeah,” the Pokémon said as her expression formed into something more thoughtful. “Like I said before, I’m not saying that this _‘Kacchan’_ is a bad person, but I’m sure as hell he isn’t a good person or even good influence either, and he needs some serious professional help from a therapist or something like this…” Mimikyu huffed angrily the last bit.

Young Midoriya snickered slightly at the comment and just like that a comfortable silence fell upon them. They sat like this for a short moment, content, before a small sigh escaped her lips. “Yeah… You… You may be right about this too.”

“…Sorry,” Pokémon mumbled.

“No need to apologize,” the girl said casually, before a frown appeared on her face yet again. “Unless, you’re talking about throwing stones.”

“Oh my Arcues, are you still about it?” Mimikyu groaned.

“Yes,” Izuku said firmly, as she turned to the Pokémon. “It was really dangerous. Ka– _Bakugo_ may have wanted to hurt me, but you could seriously hurt him with these stones too, especially in the head. There’s even some blood!” she exclaimed worriedly. “Please, promise you won’t do this anymore.”

Mimikyu sighed. “Really?”

“Yes,” Izuku stopped for a second to think. “And you won’t hurt any other Pokémon.”

With a roll of her eyes, Mimikyu thought for a moment. “I won’t hurt any other Pokémon… _too much_.”

Now, it was young Midoriya’s turn to groan. “Ugh, _fine_. Not _too much _and no stoning. I’m grateful you helped me out there and I thank you for that, but no more that kind of stuff. It’s dangerous. Not only for Bakugo, but for you too. Can you promise me this?” Izuku pleaded. “Please?”

The Pokémon sighed again.“Okay, okay. Fine. Promise. _I_ _promise_.”

Izuku’s green eyes softened. “Thank you,” she said with a gentle smile.

Mimikyu rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re welcome. At your service,” she bowed deeply to her human friend.

The greenette giggled lightly, but then her eyes widened. She remembered something.

“Mimikyu-san.”

“Hmm?”

“…Why didn’t you show yourself?” the girl asked, genuinely curious. “It would be easier for you, but you just fought behind the bushes. Why so?”

“Oh? This? Well, I didn’t want to show myself, because of you, obviously.” The Pokémon shrugged.

“Hmm? Why so?”

“Did you already forget? You didn’t want us to show ourselves to other people, especially those nasty kids. So… I didn’t show myself to them, like you wanted. Remember?”

Izuku was silent for a moment, her expression blank. Mimikyu was immediately concerned by this and she’s about to ask the girl if she’s alright, when suddenly the Pokémon was lifted from the ground and tackled into a hug by none other than Midoriya Izuku herself.

“Um, Izuku?”

“Thank you.”

“What?” It was all Mimikyu could ask.

“Y-You didn’t need to a-and… you don’t quite un-understand my reason behind it, b-but… y-you… you _still_ listen to me.” The girl hugged the Pokémon tighter. “Thank you.”

Now, it was Mimikyu to turned silent. Although she was quiet, the small Pokémon hugged back and both of them stayed like that for a while.

Until, unfortunately, the bell rang to announce the end of the break. As Izuku was about to run to the next class, she heard Mimikyu speaking up to her.

“Izuku-kun.”

“What is it?”

“I… I know how I want to be called.”

“Oh?” the spark of excitement shone in the girl’s big, green eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.” The Pokémon nodded. “Can you call me… Hanako?”

Izuku titled her head. “Hanako? ‘Flower Girl’?”

Mimikyu shrugged, amusement painting her face. “Yeah. It sounds pretty nice. Your flower gave me inspiration for this. Also, I like flowers too,” she said, although not visible, one could hear a smile in her voice.

Young Midoriya smiled widely. “I see. Okay then. We’ll talk about this later. Bye, Hanako-san!”

“See you later, Izuku-kun,” Hanako said warmly, as she watched Izuku trotting away.

***

Unknowingly to them, however, someone was watching them.

This someone was a rather familiar-looking, young woman with long, brown hair in a beige trench coat with a pair of black sunglasses hiding her eyes, accompanied by two – smaller – companions. On the left shoulder was sitting her loyal, but quite handful Dedenne, whilst by her right leg stood calm and quiet shiny Mawile. Both of them were looking at their trainer with some kind of… anticipation, one would say.

“Hmm… It seems very… very… _interesting_,” the woman mused, aloud. “What do you two think?”

“De-de!” the Pokémon replied excitedly, while the other one just nodded simply.

“You’re right,” the brunette said with a smirk. “I knew there was something special about this clever girl and my intuition didn’t fail me yet again!”

“De-de?” Dedenne titled their head, same with the Mawile.

“That’s right, everyone! I have plans for her,” the woman-in-question said excitedly as with a swift move of her hand she took off her glasses, revealing the beautiful pair of bright grey eyes, shining with new-found excitement and determination . “Mark my words, my little friend. They’re going to choke on their words, you’ll see! I, _Okido Yuki_, am going to ensure of that! Even if it’s going to _kill_ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the Undertale reference, well... it's for you, Undertale fans. You're welcome. ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> The idea gave me @Clem6951 who also helped me with spelling errors in this chapter. Thank you a lot. (*^▽^*)


	16. Day like Any Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Today is my birthday! With that, the new chapter comes too! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> I hope you like it. (*^▽^*)

Two weeks have passed since the small incident with Hanako.

After this, nothing much changed. She didn’t get into trouble, which she was grateful for, but the rest was rather the same. The school was the same. Classes were the same. Classmates were the same.

Maybe the exception to that rule was Bakugo Katsuki himself, surprisingly. Although he still bullied her, it wasn’t that often and definitely less aggressive and intensive. She wasn’t sure what’s the reason, however, she heard a quite _interesting_ conservation between Bakugo and his goons.

It was around five days after the incident.

_Izuku just walking through the corridor, absorbed in her thoughts. As she was about to_ _turn around the corner, the girl suddenly heard the voice, _too_ familiar._

‘Bakugo.’

_Young Midoriya quickly hid behind the corner, as she listened to the conversation. She knew that it isn’t good to eavesdrop, but something was telling her to focus her attention on the exchange._

_“I still don’t understand why you_ _didn’t report her.”_

_“Yeah, if you told the principal about this, she would for sure learn her lesson to not to mess with you!”_

_It was a conversation between Katsuki and his thugs… and they were talking about her._

‘Probably,’_ she thought a bit hopefully. _

_“Do you think I’m some kind of snitch to go complain about stupid Deku, you dumbasses?!”_

‘Yup. They’re definitively talking about me.’_ Then, Izuku realized something. _‘Wait… What are they talking about?’

_“Y-Yeah! We know! B-But, just think about the–”_

_“About what?” Bakugo snapped aggressively._

_“L-Like we said, she would learn the lesson this way.”_

_“Yeah! It would show this stupid Deku not to mess with you!”_

_“You said this already,” he said nonchalantly._

_“Yeah, but–”_

_“Listen, losers,” Katsuki growled dangerously. “I don’t care what you have to say about this. Even if I tell the principal about it and Deku gets some kind of punishment and learns a so-called lesson, I won’t do this.”_

_“B-But why?”_

_“I’ll tell you why.”_

_Silence. _

_“I’m not a fucking snitch!” he shouted furiously. “ Or fraud! Deku ticks me off, but she didn’t do this shit, you saw this. It was some kind of cowardly Pokémon who was too afraid to fight me, face to face!”_

_“B-But what if it was her–”_

_“Ha! What?! _Her Pokémon_?! Be serious! Ha! Ha!” Bakugo laughed cruelly. “I doubt it! Did you forget it already? She has a fucking phobia for Pokémon! Ha!”_

‘No. I don’t,’_ Izuku thought bitterly, a deep frown on her face._

_“But, even then, why not?”_

_Bakugo groaned. “Oh my god. You’re like a broken record. I said this already. I don’t want to be a snitch and/or fraud. You forgot? I want to be a hero. Heroes aren’t those things. _All Might_ isn’t these things. Get it now?”_

_There’s silence._

_“Besides,” Katsuki continued, “why wasting time on some nobody like Deku? Better spend it on something more worthy of time.” With that, he laughed again, his companions joining too. Unaware of the small girl standing behind the corner, fists clenched, who heard _all_ of it._

Izuku shook her head. She didn’t like to think about this.

It hurt her a bit, but surprisingly, not so much as she suspected it would be, which was good.

Slowly, but surely, she’s started to become more resistant to this.

Hanako was right. She needed to cut Bakugo off, _completely_. They aren’t friends anymore. He doesn’t see her as an equal. There’s no point in restoring their broken friendship.

That put on a smile on her face.

***

“Mama! I’m home!” Izuku called as she entered her house.

“Oh! Welcome home, Izu-chan!” her mother said back with a bright smile, her cell phone in her hand, close to her ear. “How was your school?” As the girl was about to respond, the person the older Midoriya was talking to started to say something from the other end of the phone call. Startled, she quickly brought her phone closer, whispering something, probably an apology, and faced her daughter yet again. “I’m sorry Izuku, but I’m a bit busy as you can see. You can tell later, if that’s alright, okay?” she said with a bit of a nervous smile.

The girl nodded. Inko sending her one last smile, she quickly walked away from Izuku’s sight.

The greenette tilted her head. _‘Hmm… I wonder who my mom is talking to?’_ Before young Midoriya could ponder more about it, she was suddenly greeted by another inhabitant of their small apartment.

“Izu-chan!” Kokoro exclaimed excitedly as she darted from the girl's room. “You’re back!”

“Of course, I’m back, silly!” Izuku laughed as Eevee started nuzzling the greenette's face affectionately. “How are you and everybody else? Oh, and the flower?”

“Oh, nothing unusual,” the Pokémon said casually, a smile on her face. “Hiro is meditating. Natsu is napping. Daisuke is in his Poke Ball, like usual. I was playing, before you came. The flower is alright, still has a long way before it blooms but it looks promising.”

The greenette smiled warmly. “That’s good to hear.”

“Hello, Izuku-chan.” The girl heard a new voice. As Izuku looked up, she locked her gaze with no other than Hiro himself. “I hope your day in school was alright,” he said with a gentle smile.

“It was… fine, I guess,” the girl replied with a shrug, a small grimace evident on her face. “I can’t really say if it was any special from the rest of the days I spend there, to be honest.”

Hiro nodded. “Hmm, I understand. If I can ask, would you like to go out for the training?” Riolu asked politely. “I’m not going to lie, it’s been a while since we’ve trained last time and I would _love_ to do some exercises and stretches for some of my muscles,” as he said this, the Pokémon started to stretch his arms a bit. “It would do some good for you too, Izuku-chan.”

With a tilted head, Izuku mulled the Pokémon’s words in her head for a moment_. ‘Hmm… That isn’t that bad of an idea.’_ The girl nodded curtly. “I think you’re right. I think I may as well do something, or _anything_, to get my mind off some things too.” Like Hiro, Izuku, too, started stretching her arm herself, not noticing the slightly worried expressions of her Pokémon friends.

But they quickly changed as young Midoriya looked at them again. “Would you like to join us, Koko?” she asked Eevee.

The Pokémon shook her head. “Nah, go without me. I was planning to take a small nap like Natsu.”

“I see,” Hiro said. “Should we take Daisuke perhaps, Izuku-chan?”

The girl thought for a beat. “Maybe not?” she answered, unsure. “I-I mean… I-It’s not like I have anything against Daisuke joining us, b-but I think I would prefer to have a small training session with just the two of us, y-you know…” the girl said hesitantly, with a slight stutter. “What do you think, Hiro-kun?”

“Hmm, if you say so, Izuku-chan,” the Pokémon replied calmly, a small, genuine smile visible on his face. “I’m okay with that by all means.”

The little greenette immediately brightened at this. “Okay, then! Just give a second, I’ll change up really quickly!” With that, Izuku disappeared into her room.

***

Moments later, young Midoriya was quickly, now dressed up in a mint green T-shirt and grey sweatpants, her Pikachu backpack on her back. She turned to Hiro, who was waiting at her by the door of her bedroom, and Izuku was about to say something to him when suddenly she noticed something with the corner of her eye.

“Huh? Mama? Where are you going?”

Inko was by the front door, wearing her black ballet flats and ready to exit their home.

“Oh? I?” She turned to her daughter. “Oh, nowhere! I mean, I’m going somewhere, but don’t worry about it. I’m just going out for a moment. You’re leaving too?” she asked with a slightly awkward smile.

The girl nodded. “Yes. With Hiro. Is that okay, Mama?”

“Of course, dear.” Inko’s features softened immediately. “Just take a spare key with you. Okay, Izu?”

“Okay, Mama!” Izuku smiled brightly.

Her mother smiled back, a gentle, warm smile. She bent slightly and planted a small kiss on her child’s forehead. The girl giggled. “Okay then. Have fun, you two.” The woman straightened up and she sent her daughter one last smile, and with that she exited their apartment.

No longer after Inko left, Izuku, with her loyal friend by her side, did the same, a wide smiles on both their faces.

***

“I’m sorry, but can you repeat again?” Hiro asked politely, while sending Izuku another blow, which the girl quickly ducked out of it. “What do you want to watch again?”

“_Spirited Away_!” Izuku exclaimed excitedly, as she, in return, kicked Riolu in the knee. At least, she tried. The Pokémon swiftly blocked the attack. “It’s a pretty good movie!”

“It’s about All Might too?” Riolu tried to hit the girl’s side, but she blocked it quite fast.

“Nope!” This time, she kicked him in the shin and the Pokémon didn’t have a time to dodge this attack. It’s super effective. “Sorry!” Izuku quickly apologized, before she jumped at the side, now both of them circling each other. “The movie isn’t about All Might or any other hero, but it still really good!”

“I-I see,” Hiro replied with pained huff, not taking his gaze of the girl, same with her. “What is it about?”

“Well,” she started, still circling her ‘opponent’, “it’s about this girl, who goes to this strange, unknown world full of unimaginable, odd beings and creatures!”

“You mean… full of Pokémon?” Riolu titled his head, a confusion coloring his features.

“No, no!” the girl quickly said back. “It’s more… fantasy, you know? I don’t want to tell you too much, because I want you and the others to see this movie first!” Then, she added awkwardly, “Of course, after the training, obviously!”

Hiro stopped, a thoughtful pout on his face. “Hmm… Okay. Sounds good to me!” He smiled happily.

The stars appeared in Izuku’s eyes. “Really?! Thank you, Hiro! I can’t wait to– Aaah!” The girl barely had any time to block with her arms the unexpected attack from the Pokémon’s part. “Hiro!”

“What? I told you. You need to be focused and alert, _all_ the time. Remember?” He smirked smugly. “After all, that’s why we talk _and_ train at the same time.

The greenette huffed, irritated. “Yeah, yeah. I _know_.” She pulled a face, which made the Pokémon snicker. Before Izuku could snap back… something… _lifted_ Hiro up into the air.

The girl’s wide, green eyes widened even more. “Hiro?!” she shrieked, terrified, as she tried desperately pull the Pokémon down. “W-W-What is happening?!”

“I don’t know! How am _I_ supposed to know?!” Riolu replied in consternation, also desperately trying to get down.

However, as quickly as the unusual occurrence happened, it ceased equally fast… which ended up with Hiro falling on Izuku, both of them now on the ground and beyond confused.

“Oops, sorry,” a slightly squeaky, feminine voice spoke up. “Apparently, I’ve misunderstood something. You’re both friends, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” the girl mumbled dimly, still unsure what’s going on and feeling dizzy. “More or less…”

“_More or less_?” the Pokémon snorted, but he didn’t sound angry or annoyed.

The greenette rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I just… I think I hit my head a bit too hard…” As both Izuku and Hiro got up – helping each other, by the way – on their feet, young Midoriya quickly shook her head.

“Are you okay?” Riolu asked worriedly, a frown evident on his face, now that the girl was looking.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, I…” Izuku shook her head, now feeling better. “I’m fine, but what just happened?”

“Oh, it’s my fault,” the voice spoke up again. “Sorry about that.”

“What? W-Who are–” Her words died out, when she looked up. “Mew-sama?!”

Before them, stood – or rather _floated_ – no other than the Mythical Pokémon, Mew herself. Both, Izuku and Hiro, stood still, like statues, their eyes wide and shocked. Younger Midoriya was also trembling, more or less.

The pink Pokémon giggled. “Yup! It is I, the Mythical Mew! At your service.” She bowed dramatically, an amused smile plastered across her small face.

“M-M-Mew-sama, what are you doing here?!” Izuku was first to spoke up, while Riolu still stood, flabbergasted. “_Why_ are you here?”

“Why not?” Mew shrugged. “What? Can’t I visit my favorite human, hmm?”

“I– Wait, what?”

“I mean… _One_ of my favorites…” the pink Pokémon corrected herself, but she quickly smiled, crinkling her bright blue eyes. “But still! You’re _still_ one of my favorites!” With that, she floated closer to the human and started to nuzzle the side of the girl's face. Izuku’s still shocked by the statement that left the Pokémon’s mouth.

However, the sudden touch from Mew’s part quickly snapped the poor girl out of her stupor, her shakiness ceased somewhat. “W-Wait… A-Are you s-serious?”

“Yeah!” Mew confirmed happily, not stopping her hugging Izuku’s face.

Young Midoriya was about to respond, when suddenly she heard Hiro spoke up, “Mew-sama…” The Pokémon in question stopped hugging Izuku and turned her attention to Riolu. She tilted her head, like in question. “I…” the blue Pokémon started hesitantly. “It’s an honor to meet you in person, Mew-sama. Just all.” Then, he bowed deeply and stayed like that for the longer time.

Mew was silent. She flew closer to Riolu and tapped his head. With an evident dose of hesitancy, he lifted his head and looked up the Mythical Pokémon. After a moment of silence, the wide, bright smile of Mew appeared on her small face. “Thank you! I’m happy to hear that!” Then, without batting an eye, she quickly hugged the side of Hiro’s face.

Wide-eyed, Riolu blinked. Then again. And _again_. “You’re… welcome?”

Mew giggled, still nuzzling his face.

Izuku smiled in spite of herself. She was still slightly shocked by the straightforwardness from someone like Mew, but the world is full of unexpected things. In fact, Izuku herself is the proof of it.

Then, the roar tore through the air, loud and rumbling like thunder.

“What the–”

“Oh! I forgot to mention!” Mew chirped happily. “I’m not the only one to see you too!”

The enormous shadow casted above them. They looked up and what they saw was the long, serpent-like silhouette of a mighty Pokémon and this Pokémon was…

“Rayquaza?!”

Yes.

It was Rayquaza in their all great glory.

“Greetings, little ones,” the deep, booming voice came from the powerful Pokémon.

Yet again, Hiro and Izuku went still like a statue – trembling returning in the girl’s case – at the sight of the mighty Rayquaza, while Mew merely huffed with annoyance, floating closer to him. “Because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m less of a powerful Pokémon like yourself.”

“Did I ever say such a thing, old friend?” Rayquaza asked innocently, but one could see a small spark of amusement in his crinkled amber-gold eyes.

The pink Pokémon huffed again. “No.” Mew squinted her eyes at her companion. “But I _know_ you _think_ like that.” On this note, the Mythical Pokémon blew a raspberry at the Legendary Pokémon.

Amused, Rayquaza just chuckled. Then, he turned his attention to the – temporary forgotten – duo of human and Pokémon. He smiled at them, a rather gentle, warm smile coming from such a terrifying, powerful creature such as Rayquaza. “Hello, little Izuku. Hello, little Riolu.”

Both of Izuku and Hiro just blinked and again and _again_. Only then, they quickly gathered their bearings and they immediately bowed to the Legendary Pokémon.

“W-Welcome, R-Rayquaza-sama!” the girl and Riolu stuttered, flustered. They didn’t know what else to do or say.

Rayquaza chuckled. “Oh please, little ones,” he spoke up gently. “It’s alright. No need to be that formal. Please, straight up.”

As requested, the pair straightened stiffly, now looking up to the amber-gold eyes of the Pokémon. After a moment of silence, having anything else to do, they just relaxed their postures slightly, but still unsure what to say. However, a small smile formed on the freckled face of Izuku.

“G-Good to s-see you, Rayquaza-sama,” with slight stutter, the girl spoke up gently, a warm in these innocent, green eyes.

Riolu noticed a change in the greenette’s demeanor and he, too, smiled but more shyly.

Rayquaza’s smile widened even. He moved his head closer to the girl, just enough for the girl to pat him. That made Izuku smile even more, her smile more wide and genuine. Her shaking subsided, yet again. “Good to see you too, little Izuku,” the Pokémon said lightly, then he focused his attention on Riolu, who immediately stiffened. “What’s your name, little Riolu?”

“Huh? My name?” The Pokémon tilted his head, a hint of confusion evident on his face. Amused, the Legendary Pokémon nodded. “Well… my name’s Hiro, mighty Rayquaza-sama.” Riolu bowed again.

“_Rayquaza-sama_ is enough, little Hiro,” Rayquaza chuckled, an amused smile still present of his snout.

Riolu smiled back, a tad awkward, small kind of smile.

“Oh, right,” Rayquaza spoke up and turned to young Midoriya. “Little Izuku, we have… _something_ for you.”

“Huh?” Izuku – same with Hiro – titled her head, confused. “What do you mean?” Only then, the girl noticed that the claws of Rayquaza closed together like he was _holding_ something inside his paws.

“A present!” Mew chirped excitedly, then she quickly added, rather awkwardly, “Well… kind of. Not exactly. I don’t know if you call this…_ a_ _present_, but you get the idea. It’s surprise nonetheless. Also, you had a birthday not long time ago!”

“My birthday was _months_ ago,” Izuku deadpanned.

“Umm… Happy late birthday, then…?”

“That’s not important at the moment,” Rayquaza said sagely. “For now… Izuku-kun, take a look.”

He brought his claw closer to Izuku and Hiro, still firmly, but gently closed around… _whatever_ inside was. Then, the Pokémon started slowly, but surely unfolding his paws and revealing…

…a small, sleeping Pokémon.

It was a humanoid-like Pokémon with a white body with thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There’s a wispy extension trailing off the back of their feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of their face was covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut. There were two flat, red horns on top of their head, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

The sleeping creature was no other than, the Feeling Pokémon, Ralts.

“I-Is-Is… Is this R-Ralts…?” Izuku asked, awed. “H-How…?”

“We found her,” Mew answered. “She’s probably not older than a couple of days.” Rayquaza nodded sagely.

Both, the girl and Riolu, frowned sadly. “Really?” Izuku was the first to speak up.

Mew and Rayquaza nodded in unison. “If you could,” the Legendary started, “would you be able to take care of her?”

The greenette blinked. “M-Me?”

“If you can, of course!” Mew chimed in.

Hiro and Izuku looked at each other, their gazes locking. A silent exchange passed between them, which ended with a single nod to one another, then they turned to the Mythical and Legendary Pokémon.

“W-We’ll do it,” Izuku stated with a wide smile, a determined glint in her eyes. Same with Hiro, who also smiled with anew determination. That made the duo of mighty and powerful Pokémon smile warmly.

However, as that happened, Ralts still stirred up a bit. Everyone focused their attention on the small Pokémon. After a moment, the Pokémon opened her pinkish red eyes, now slightly visible behind her green hair. Ralts slowly looked around until she locked her gaze with one of them.

More precisely, with Izuku’s.

The girl straightened up, but surprisingly didn’t tremble that much. Rather relaxed, she smiled shyly at the Pokémon before her. “H-Hello.”

Ralts titled her head, her big eyes blinking owlishly at the greenette.

Izuku chuckled a bit. “I-I’m Izuku, a-and I-I’m here to-to… take care o-of you.”

The Pokémon eyes widened. “Hm?” she cooed questioningly.

“Um… T-That’s mean I… I-I become your friend,” the girl said gently, a warm, toothy smile on her freckled face.

As soon as Ralts heard that, her demeanor quickly changed. She got up on her feet – still present on Rayquaza’s claws – and on her face formed a wide, happy smile, accompanying by slightly visible pinkish red eyes filled with sparks of excitement.

That surprised a tad the young girl, however not that much as the thing that happened next.

Just as Izuku was about to respond, the Pokémon literally _jumped_ off Rayquaza’s grasp, straight to the girl’s arms. Her mind went blank, her body stiffened, and just like that, she lost the ground under her feet. After her bottom hit the ground, only then her mind snapped back to reality.

“Oof,” a small, quiet sound escaped her mouth.

“Izuku!” Hiro exclaimed, a panic coloring his voice. In the matter of a second, he was immediately by her side. “Are you alright?! Are you hurt?”

Izuku smiled a tad awkwardly, to reassure her Pokémon companion. “N-No… I-I’m o-okay… I-It’s just… it w-was a bit… unexpected…” Then, she added with a shy laugh, “A-At least, f-for me.”

Hiro stared at his friend for a longer time, before he let out a heavy sigh, his posture slightly hunched. “I see,” he uttered, but then looked up to her, his gaze unsure. “It’s because of your… fear, isn’t it?”

The girl cringed slightly, but she nodded nonetheless. Then, she noticed tugging on her shirt. She saw Ralts in her eyes filled with worry and fright, but not because she was scared of Izuku. No, she was scared _for_ her.

That made her smile gently at the Pokémon. “H-Hey, it’s o-okay. I-I’m not s-scared of you,” she reassured the small creature. “Y-You just… s-surprised me, that’s all.” She gave a lopsided smile.

Apparently it immediately put Ralts at ease, because the next thing she did was smiling widely and hugging her. This time Izuku hugged back, not so stiff like before. Even Hiro joined by gently patting the girl’s back.

“Oh, right.” They heard Rayquaza speaking up. “I forgot she have this fear. How stupid of me,” he said with exasperated huff.

Mew shook her head. “How silly of us. After all, Arceus, himself, told us this.”

Yet again, young Midoriya’s mind went blank, but this time for a different reason.

“Wait. You _know_ Arceus?”

“Well, _duh_,” Mew quickly spoke up. “Who else would tell him about you?”

“Also, most of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon know each other, so it shouldn’t be a surprise, to be honest,” Rayquaza added casually.

“Wait, what?! It was _you_?!” Izuku was shocked by what she just heard, it was _them_, the Mythical Mew and the Legendary Rayquaza, who told Arceus about her, Izuku Midoriya?!

“Didn’t Arceus tell you that?” the Legendary Pokémon asked.

“N-No…” Izuku thought for a moment and added, “I remember he’s planning to tell me, maybe even prepare a meeting of some kind, but Arceus-sama probably just forgot about it, especially with other… more important… things on his mind…”

“Hmm, I see,” Rayquaza hummed thoughtfully.

“But now, you know, at least!” Mew chirped happily. “That’s good, right?”

Despite herself, Izuku smiled amusedly.

Those two…

Regardless of their overall reputation as a powerful Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, Izuku felt surprisingly comfortable and relaxed in their company like with any other ordinary Pokémon, even with her fear still lingering on the back of her mind.

“Izuku-chan.” She heard Hiro speak up. “We should be going back. It’s starting to be a bit late.”

The girl looked up. Riolu was right.

The warm hues of yellow, orange and pink have started coloring softly the sky above them, the fluffy clouds reflecting a similar palette of colors too. All around them, all of the Pokémon were quiet, but she was sure that soon enough, there would be sounds of nocturnal and ghost-like Pokémon within her reach. The air was becoming more chill, but at the same time fresh and clear with the smell of forest. It gave Izuku this quiet, serene feeling of peace and tranquility. It was nice.

But Hiro was still right. It was time to go home. They still have a movie to watch, but before that…

“Before we go home, can I give you names?” she asked, addressing both Mew and Rayquaza.

The question caught the pair of Pokémon off guard. They glanced at each other for a split of second, before Rayquaza addressed the small girl gently. “If you wish. We’re content with the lack of names, but we would be lying if this act wasn’t welcome.” Mew nodded in affirmation.

The little greenette beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Then she stopped, her expression changing to a more thoughtful one. Young Midoriya pondered for a beat or two, then a knowing smirk formed on her lips. “Mew-sama, I want to give you the name _‘Chihiro’ _, while for you, Rayquaza-sama, I want to give you _‘Kohaku’_. What do you think about those names?” Izuku asked excitedly, a wide smile splitting her face.

The two mighty Pokémon stared at the small girl, then looked at each other, then at the girl yet again. Then they smiled back, a warm, happy kind of smiles.

“They are great,” Rayquaza said gently. “_Amber_, hmm? Interesting choice, but I like it nonetheless.

“Yeah! I like it too!” Mew exclaimed, quite thrilled, floating around in excitement. “Chihiro~! Sounds awesome, if you ask me!”

Izuku beamed, happily bouncing on balls of her feet, a wide smile still present. “Thank you! I’m happy to hear that!”

Both, _Chihiro_ and _Kohaku_, smiled back, trying to stifle their chuckles. Even Hiro snickered a bit.

“Okay, then,” Kohaku spoke up first, clearing his throat. “We’ll be going. Same with you, little lady.” With that, he’dpatted Izuku’s bushy head gently with one of his claws.

Next was Chihiro who patted her too, but she additionally hugged the girl’s head too. “Thanks again! And see you around!”

With that, they’ve both departed, disappearing into the colorful sky full of its fluffy clouds.

Then shortly after, Izuku and Hiro with a new addition to their little family started heading towards their home.

“Izuku-chan,” Riolu spoke up. “How will you call her?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, this little Ralts in your arms, how will you call her? You gave names for Mew and Rayquaza. Do you have any ideas at the moment?”

“Hmm… You’re right.” Izuku pondered for a good moment, before a bright smile appeared on her face. “Oh! I know! What about… _Airi_? What do you think, Ralts-chan?”

The Pokémon tilted her head, expression curious and a tad confused, before a realization came up on her and a giant smile found its place on her face, squealing and waving her arms with glee.

Izuku just chuckled at Airi’s antics. She’d started liking this small Pokémon in her arms even more.

“Hmm, interesting name,” Hiro commented. “Quite fast you came up with this name, I must say.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s why I have a notebook full of them.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah!” the girl said back with excitement, sparks flashing in her big, green eyes. “I know that I may have more Pokémon friends in the future, so that’s why I’ve decided to create a notebook whole of potential names for my future friends!”

Hiro just stared at her, before he bursted laughing.

Izuku pouted. “What?”

“Ha ha, nothing,” Riolu breathed out, still laughing a bit. “But please, don’t tell me you memorized them _all_.”

Izuku went silent, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“You… _didn’t_, did you?”

“Well…” the girl started, her tinted with a tad of pink and her eyes filled with embarrassment. “I may or may not have memorized a couple of names… just in case, you know?”

Hiro stared at her yet again, before he barked a small laugh, shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable, you know?”

The greenette frowned. “What? You never know when you–”

“No, not about that,” Riolu cut her off gently. He looked up, locking his gaze with her. “I’m just happy to be your friend, Izuku-chan.” The Pokémon smiled fondly, his red eyes twinkling with some kind of spark. “That’s all.”

Izuku was speechless. Before she said anything, the girl smiled widely, a smile full of fondness and glee. “I’m happy to be your friend too, Hiro-kun.”

Riolu chuckled slightly. “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s go.” He’d started to speed up a bit. “Let’s watch this movie! Then you’ll show me this notebook later on!” Hiro added the last part with a hint of teasing.

“Wait, what? Hey! Wait for me!” Izuku exclaimed as she’d started running after the Pokémon. However, she couldn’t help herself but laugh under her breath.

If young Midoriya must be honest with herself, it never ceases to amaze Izuku how – more than sometimes – Pokémon can behave or just feel like a full-fledged human person. One would think, they would act or think more like some primitive animals or organism, but in fact, it’s quite the opposite. They have more character and emotions and feelings than most people may think. They have a mind of their own, like a human person would have.

That made Izuku happy. She’s so lonely and scared, but now with the help of her Pokémon friends, she doesn't feel like that anymore. Her lack of human interaction was appeased with interaction her mom and her Pokémon friends were providing, Pokémon that at times feels more human than some people she knows in real life and…

At the moment, it was enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I (and probably many of you, I think) survived the half of this unbearable bane of existence that is 2020. Let's hope, that it will remain so for the rest of the year, for me, like for the rest of you.
> 
> On more positive note, what do you think about the names I chose for Pokemon in this chapter? Do you know the meaning behind them? Also, can you guess how old I am right now? If so, write your comments down below. I'm always happy and excited to read them. （*＾-＾*）


	17. Heart to Heart

**Please, don’t do it…**

_Don’t you understand…?_

_Ȉ̶̦̕ͅ ̸̘̕d̴̻̮͈̽͝ó̶͍̬̽̑ņ̵̺͈̬̇͆͘͝'̶̧͇̙̞̈́̀̐ẗ̶͉̮̠̀̂.̸̠͆͋̓̇.̷̛̮̼̌.̵̘͍̟̍_

…̸̢̢̢̨̯̘̬̲̞͉̼̟̺̜͓̩̤̳͇̱̹̙̬̞̠̖̗̟͕̞͙͕̬̝̦̺̱͙̫̟̹̬̤͔̘̘̬̫̣̝̜̤̹̻͉̬̜̺͙̓͆̅̃͑̔͘̕͜͜͠ͅͅṡ̴̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̛̲̝̪͖̲̜̠̻̠̖̱͎͔̯̼̜̬̩̭̱̘̗͕͍͇̩͈͔̹̫̗̖̭̗̳̙̯̜̯̮̞̘̬̬͈͎̘̯̖̥̰̝̪̪̙͎̖̞̯̝̼͔̫̻̫̺̖̜̭̖͚̼̼̣̻͖͈͚̭͙̲̖̜͎̗̼͕͈͓̟̮̩̦̩͔̪̹͓͙̜̞͖̻̝̦̳̙̳̼̥̘̘̠̱͍̰̰̉͂̍͋͌̈́̓͆̒͌́̐͐̋̓̄̅̒͗̈́̓͛̃̈́̀̃̀̇̅̏̎̒͌́̑̋̈͂͋̇̌͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧͉̻̬̬͚̪̼̦͚̪̝͎̟̥̟͍͓̣̤̦̮̬̼̘̯̰̲̗͖̩̮̟̰̩͖͇͖͎̺͔̙͙̹͓̫̘̩͕̱͔͉̣̘̰̠͊̂̎̈́͗͂͋̐̍̈́̌̄̋̂͘ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̛̠̪̮̻̖̮̘͚̠̭̱͉̗̗̻̪̣̫̙̫̟͖̖̣̭̘̲̥̯̠̞̪̬̣̲͇͓̤̱̫͍̲̬̻̜̪̠̬͔͎̬̖͈̩͚̭̺͇͓̣̝̻͉͓͕͔̦͕̙̯̠̞̩̞̯̘̬̤̥̘̟̥̣͔̼̘̤͙̪̮͕̬̹͖̯̣̰̥̫͙͖̣͇̰̪̱̝̝̰̱̗̩͚͇̺̣̙̣̣̳̟͕͌͌̈̊̐͊͛͗̍͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅr̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̜͙̜͙͈͇̹͉̝͇̜͇͚͈͉̤̞̬̼͇̞̱̝̹̲̳̺͆̍͆̀͊̍͑̈́̄͐͂̓̓̿̂̾͆̈́͌̓̽̑̌̽̽̈́̒̐̒̃̓͆͋͌̆̾̃̿́́̎̓̊̐̄͗̅̑̆͐̑̀́͛͋̇̔͐̇̀̔̈́̐̂̾̔̌͐̔͊̓̉͌̋̅̐̅̎̑͆͒̓̆̍̀̔̎̆̃̐̈͒̅̈͒̃̾̃͛̋͒̔̓̆͑̊͐̎̿̏̓̈́͐̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ẏ̴̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̦̦͎̯̣͓̱̥͎̦̼̼̳̙̪̹̗̼̖̳̱͈̖͚̻̞̟͚̟͍̰͔̩̼͎͇̬̜͉͔͓̰̜͙͖̣͎̙̠̞̟̲̯̙̯͚̰̪̳͉͍͙̻̯̙̻͖͈͉͇̺̫̹̫̜̪͚̜͈͈͙̦͍̯͖̩̖̹̘͚̼̬̌̓̐̈́̃̈́͜͜͠͝…̴̨̧̨̨̨̢̺̳̪̼̘̱̳͕̱̪̮̣͚̫̙̠͇̯͕͔͉̠͕̣͔̘̤̥͖̝͚̖̙̥̲̜̱̬̰̅͌̓̋̑͂̅͑̍͆̈̓̈́̍͒͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

_S̸̲̒̊h̷̼u̷̫͙̖̎͐͑ț̵̑̍ ̸̙̐ȗ̴̧̜̓p̶͕̍̍̆.̴̫͑͆͗ _

_D̴̛͈̯̠͝ͅō̴͕̤͚ ̷̱̗͘͝w̸͍̙̋̑̆e̴̘̫͛̓̉̚ ̷͈̾h̴̻͉͇͖͛̒̓̈́a̴̲̎v̵̻̐͝ë̷̗̂̍ ̵̨̝̟̅̔̌̏ͅā̶͍͉̻̄̕͝ ̸̨̼̔̔͐̌d̶̫̺̍̾é̴̝̭a̷͖̤̮̓̿l̸̠̘͋̈́?̸̡̛͇͈̫̅̄͌_

**n̴͔̎̈́͒ó̵̺͆͆.̶̝͔̻͕̘̎̍̎̽̍ ̷͉̹͚͓̀ͅN̷̡̮͙̘̂̇ǫ̴̧̨̈̒̀̿.̶̮̼͎̈́̈́̈̉͊ ̴͔̝͇͙̀͌̂̓̂ͅŇ̷̖Ò̷̢̱͓͉̩!̶̬̳̓**

**Ş̵̺̺̤͍̙̲̀̌͊͒͝T̵͔̓̾̿̀̌̓͌̃͆̑̇̐̆͂͐̉͒͂̔̄̅̍̆̅̓̏̿͐͘͘͝Ǫ̴̡̢̮̰̮̟̱͇̫̲̲̲̼̳̖͕̼̺͈͉̬͕̟̙̼͚͉̰̳̠̮̣̰̫̍̒͌̆̓̔͊̐͗͒͛͛͗͊̈́͌̇͘͠ͅP̵͇̬͖̪̤͎͔̭̮͖͔̳̖̖̺͈̽̔͗̿̾͛̌̆͑͒́͌͗̈̀͂̆̈́͊́̂͒̕͘̕͜͝͠͝ ̵̨̛̖͕̣͚̩͔̪̭͌̔̎̎̅͒̀̏̈́̓̽̃̑̓̒̈͋̑̂̈́̎̏̿͒͑̂̏͘̕͜ͅĮ̷̨̬͕͎͚͍̜̝̤̯̻̺͇̜̩̯̼̍͑̈̅̉̒̿̈́̔͛̕͠ͅŢ̸̧̛̦̰̜̪̟̣̭̼͔̻̦̰̟̬̘̱͇̘̗̯̹̫̲͎̘̞̈́̄̈́͑̄̄̏̈̀͑̒̃̀͑̍̔̓̕!̵̡̧̡̧̛̖̠̟̗̱̤̝̰͇̝̮͍̱̤̯̥̰̖̤̺̞̘̣̲͛̏̑̊̋̄̎̽̅͑̾̀̑͑̔̈́̓̈́͌͆͒̅̏͑͐̌̄̚͘͝͝ͅ**

_W̷̻̥͌h̷̻̅y̸̰͊ ̶͓͓̔̌d̷̙̰̊i̶̻̤̍d̸͕̯͐̕ ̷̡̱̿͝y̸̡̲̑̿o̵̲͂̾u̸̖̫̔ ̷̦̲̅̽ď̴̛̹o̶͙͚̐ ̶̭͝t̷͇̘̑h̵̭̾a̸̤̅t̷̼̃?̴̣̇̕_

…̷̨̨̨̨̡̛͕̖̭̞̫̥̝̱̠̦͎̮̳͚̘̥̉̎̄̎̇͑̉̊̐͐̑͂̆̐̾͒̂̊́̌̉̀͑͗͐͋̈́̈͛̅̐́͒̃͋̊̾̊̍̿̒̑͆̈̇͒͐̏̇͆͒̌̔̓̈́̽̌̾̄̑̈͌̅͂̃̔͗̅͒̊͌̒̑̈́̉͌̏͌͗́̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅĮ̶̢̢̧̨̪̱͍̥̹̮͙͍̭̫̜͉̻̟̤̯̤͕̗̟̺͇̫̭͍̣͓̤̺̠̮͉̯̯̟̟͍͎̞͉͍̦̟͓̳̫͎͎͎̞͉̝̘͕͕̹̖͈̖̥̻͖͉͇͈͚͇̙͚̙͔̰͓͉͕͎̙̫̦̐͐̓̽͐̐̽͛͌͗̿͑̑̿̈́̋̃̍̚͜ͅͅ’̵̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̧͕͖͍̹̗̬̝̻̮̥͕̣̭̯͈͖̫̥̥͇̬͎͓̦̗̖͖̼͙͖̹̺̰̱̣͕̭͖̬̭̺̤̻̹͈͓̜̥̺͉͎͇͇͖͈̖̱̫͍̲̞͓̙̥̮̲̲̬̰̯̦̦̫̣̖̙̳̠͈͇̮̙̇̎̈̓͐̆̊̃̎̒̂͆̽͐͌̀́̎͗̈̈́̿̅͆̽́̿̅̈́̉̐̃͒͐͊̏̓̾̑̈́̃͋̓̽̎̎̐͐͗͐̅̃͑̋̇̓͛͐͗̓̊̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̢̡̯̠͖̻̟͎̪̖̲͚͖̭͉̰̼̺͍̬͈̤̝̩̥̺͚͎͚̟̪̗͔͉̾͜͝͝ͅ ̸̢̢̡̧̡̛͇̬̪̮̦͓̮̜̞̟̟̣̜̘̊̊̊̌̂̎̓͗̀͛̐̾͆͂̏̃͋̓̔̂͒͗̈̈̎͋̈́͑̑͛͐̎̊͊̈̌͂́͆̍̋̿̿̓́͂̃̅̎̒̽̎̑̈́̇̈́̋̔̐̅̒͂͊̾̐́̃̉̽̃͌́̈̿̄̔̒̿̀̀͗̓̍̾͗̾̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͠͠͝s̴̛͍̗̳̯̩̩̠̑̐̏͂̓͐͒̿͐̈́́̽̔̿̔̊̍͗͘ͅơ̸̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̡͉͕͍̼̖̙͇̱͎̫̯̙̜̼̥̭͓͔̝͙̪͙̬̯͓̭̜͔͎̯̥̥̭͉̖̹͈̱̙̞͍̟̮̗̆̒́̍̏̈́̐̊̓̈́͆̓̄͛̐͠͝ŗ̷̧̢̘̰̗̞̝͇̩͕͙̭͙̲̼̟̫͈̜̪͕̜͇̫̯̠̱͇̫͖̲̭̦͚̳̩̋̓͑̌́̓̆̓̓͑͑͆͂̎̍̒̓͊̈́̈́̾̅̓͊͛̓͒͑̍̾̃͒͂̕͜͠r̶̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̛͚͍̹̯̤̮͓̰͖̞͖̠̰̲͚͓̘͓̩͇̞̜͓̱͔̣̬̜̭̘̣͖͔̟͖̟̹͉̳̬̱̗͉̤̥̳̣̤̳͇̖͔̰͖̺͙̭̻̮̈́̀͒͊̑̎̊̋̒̊̉̑̈́̑̇̓̾̈́̎͒̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅÿ̵̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̹̝̦̼̠̤̯͓̘̫̣̪͇̝̝͔͓͎̥̟̼̩͇̞̘͔̟̩͕̘͔̦̖̲̙̫̹̩̲̘̗̼̲̹̹̭͔̜́͋̈̎̋͋̓̇̒̉̾͋̓̈́͂̅̓̓̒̽̎̏̈́̄̑̋̂̅̍̇̐̑̈́̂͂̊̍̈̾͑̈̑̓̿͆̓̉͗̂̋͊̎̉̒̊͂̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ…̸̧̡̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̳̮̬̭̖͈̣̗̬̹͇̺͕̱͚̹͓̭͚̹̹̞̩͈̝̝͕̼̳̗̻̥̫͚̯̯̣͈̟̞͚̘̮̠̥̯̘̜͖̻̘̜̼͚̺̲̖̻̻̟̩̼̱̮̙͓̪̠̲̞̭͇͉̬̳̠̯͕̬͈̰̱̩̪͓̜̦̗͓̜͍͉̤̼̤̬͉͔͍̓̄̄̂̈͐̂̈́̈́́͑̋͗̓̏̊͒̊̑́͗̌͗̅͌̄́̈́̂̒̾̅͛̈́̈̉̏̑͒̐͛̔̈́̋̊̃͌̓̃̔͛̾̈́̐̾̐̎̓̈́̎̊̽̂̉̑̆̉̑͑̊̿͆͆̈́͆͋͑̀̌̊͊̔̂̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝

**H̷̻͎̐̿o̵̜̼͝w̷̡͆ ̴̯̚͝d̷̖̓͛o̵͍͂͒ ̶̧͔̾y̷̗̋͋ọ̶͓̐u̸̟͐ ̵̪̣̎w̵͔͂ä̵͔͜n̷̗̽ẗ̴̫̝ ̴̖̐͗t̷̟̽ǫ̵͙̈́ ̷͚̝̔d̶̦̖̅o̶̦͗ ̵̖̻̔t̸̜̣̒͛h̷̞̒i̶͙̤͐s̸͕͆?̸̧̙͝**

**I don’t want to…  
Please…**

**D̴̫͚͛̌̆̆o̶̡͚̣̲̍̈́ ̵̩͒͗̄ͅy̵͕͔̮̙͌̐̃̌o̵̲͑͘ụ̶̍ ̸̠̤́ͅp̷̢͖͖͓͒̅͋͘r̶̢̭̘̍̎̉ǫ̴̰͚̐̌͑̂m̷̪͙̀i̴͓̎̓s̵̲̮̬̚è̶̜̲͈?̵̡̛̩͋͒ ̷̙̰̖͔̿**

_I̵̻̓̊ ̵̡̓h̵̟̩͌̄a̴̽͒ͅv̵͉͕̑̚e̴̮͂̒ ̶͇̼̈͝á̴͚ ̵̛̻p̴̨̺͠l̸̨̤̑ą̶̗̈n̶̤͖͠…̶͔̿_

_It’s t̵͜h̵̟̋e̵͒͜i̴̬͠r̷̳͘ ̵̡ fault!_

_It’s merely a human, nothing more…_

_I̵̘͍͒͌̉ ̸̼̤̙̗͚̘̃̓̆̽̾ḑ̷̞͌̈͌͠o̵̝̯͕̥͈͌͒̑ͅn̴̨̦̬̜͍̂͛͗’̸͚͑t̸̘̪̩͎̥͚̏̋̾̈͝ ̷͚̪́̂̂w̵̲͉̖̞̬͙̓́̂̋a̸͚̗͑̍̎́̿ñ̷̢̛̠̳̑͌̚t̷͖̲̞͍̙̤̊ ̸̢͚̫̺̥͓̈́̄̒̈́͋̇t̷̘̼̬ͅo̷̟͓̭͒̂͝,̶̮͌̂̈́ͅͅ ̶̘̤͍̘̾̏̃͠ͅͅb̵̧̛̝̫́͛͋u̸̜̳̘͇̍̂͑͌̃t̶̥̥̲͗̽̏ ̴̺̙͉̘̹͛̃̇̉I̶̻̮͗͑̒ ̶͎͑̏͝h̶̛͉å̵̧̘̯͍ͅv̶̡̩̭̯̙̒͋̽ȅ̸̢͕̹̯͆̒͜ ̴̼̟̣̺͠ṱ̵̇̽̀̈́o̴̲̻̒͠͝…̴̲̺̪̬̼́͗_

**It’s j̵̺̹̔́͘͜͝u̴̬͕̺̞̟͆̐̑̏s̷̨̢̧̖̹̻͍͘t̵̙͙̝̰͙͊̒̍̐ ̴̜̎̄͋̕̕ a child!**

**Fear… They only see f̷͚̘͓̩͍̖̏̾͋ę̸͕͔̙̪͔͂̽̅́̈ͅa̶̪͑̌͌̑̃̽͘r̷̨͎̘͊̓̏̊̓͠…**

_Don’t you see?!  
I’m doing this for ǘ̷̝̮̬̱͔̎͐̀ş̷̧̤͎̰͓̓͒̽̒͘͠!_

…̵̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̙̯̗̦̳̟̫̩̝͇͓̩̠̦͕̗̗̯͕̗̝̻̠͕̮͔̣̰̦̝̙̰̣͚̟͇̭̥̰͙̱̖̜̠̹̪͖͕̝̱͖̱̣̲͍̮̖̍̎̂͜ͅͅp̷̧̧̻̖̖̪̜̗̘̬̼͍̙̲͖̥̤̪͔̹̘̝̖̓̿̓̄̈́̄̉̓́̑̇̽͋́̅̊̍̉̓͋̔̽̇̽͋̅̑͊̓̉̈̇͂̂̾́͐͛̃̋̋͋͛̅̒͒̆̅͗̀͐́̋͑̐̊̃̐̍̎̓̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͝͠ͅl̴̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̥͙͉͈̱̺̮̟͔̪͈̭̻͖͇̥̺̫͈̺̗̹͈̥̳̠͉̝̖͉̬̐̓͒̃́̈́̆̏͆̊̓̌̓͒͆͛͐͊͋͆̎̋̃̀͑̂̏̊̌̉̄͒̌͂̇́͊̋͗̄̇͐̽̌͊͑̒̾̉̐̃̑̋͛̏̿̃͌̾͒͋̒̄͂̾͐̌̇̀͊̄̉̆̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅe̶̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̪̝̲̘̯̬̞̘̞̳̪͇̝̱̺̘̫̦̻͎̱̱͉̩͓̱͔̥̩̪͚̺̦̠̭̩̠̐̓̆͐́̓̆̎̾̎͑͂͛̀̿̓̅̽̆͛͂̃̿̿͂̀͊̀͆̔͒̽͊̓̈́̅͑̒̋̉̈́̀́̿̌̑̑͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅą̶̡̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̧͎̝̝̰̩̺̹̫̻͇̞̯̜̫͎̠̼̮̫̠͇̣̼̪͇͓͍̜̦̬̘̘̳̥̟̰̪͈͓̝̪̪͚̣̲͔̙͍̪̭̑̓̄͂͆̓̔̃̃̑̍̾̈́̂̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅs̷̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛͚̤̩̩̹͍͉̝̺̤̦͇̭͔̯͈͙͎͖̰̗͓̗̪̟̹̪͓͔͇̱͚̺͇̭̯̭̫̩̹̭͎͉̱͕͇̻̙̼̖̮̗͎̥͖̺̩̝̲̖̖̗̝͓̾͆̈́̃̑̎͊̌̓̉̎͗̂͂͒̊̍̃̈́̌̐̔͒͊̉̃͋̏̌̔̀́̆̓͆̀̀͗̒͊̀̄̀͗̔̍̓͊̈́̉̚͘̚̚̚͝͠ͅͅȩ̴̢̧̨̧̨͓̘͔̟͎̰̙̞̥̭̯̝͕̞̭̳͇͓̠̹̳͎͖̩̹̝͎̘͕̟̬̘͓͚̯̝͇͙̩̘̝̤͚̫͔̪̳͓̹̱̗͕͚̘̻̲͔̊͛̓̐́͂̓͆̈́̒̄̆̌͐̓̈́̑͜͜͠,̶̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̖̞̮̲̩̹̫̯͍̲̲̟͉̮̣̜̟̗͎̟̺̻̰̱̰̥̮͉̞̪̥͓̰̟͇̺͇̜̫̱͓̱̲͔̙̦̦͈͚̺̼̳̤̲͉̻̪̳̜̗̖̻̺̼͉̼͚͍͚̗̘͍̗̖̻̓̿̓̑̿̑̄̈͗͒̒̄͊̌̈́́̅̏̏̏̆̏͂̽̎̾̒̉̎̒̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̨̡̫͍̠̠͕͙̖̰̟̃͊͋̈́͗͆͊̈́̄̌̊͊̈́͛̓̎̈́̎̾͐̅̆͛͒̅̎͐́̉̊͋̔̉͊̎͛͗̽̾͛͆̔̍̈́̔͌̀͑̽̒̇͂͒̂͛̄̊̾͋͑̾̄̍̈́̾̾͐̑̅͑͘̚̕̕͘͝͝I̶̡̡̡̨̡̧̜͔̟̭͎͕̝͈͍̱̱̦̙̫͔͚̺̖̞̰͒͊̈́͆̎̌̎̀̃͠ͅ…̶̛̭͐̄́̈́͛̌̽̑́̒̄̈̀͐̈̓̐̉͐͌̅͛̎̄͆̅̂̓͗̌́̈̇̇̐͐̈́̈́̓̀̉̇́͗̎̌̿̈̍͐̆͋͘̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝

_S̷̛͎̽̈́͆ȟ̵̲̼̘̐̎̓͠u̵͍̲͋̈́͊̅͗t̵̢͎͙̯͆͋͋͜͠͝ ̶̼̮͎̹͇̉̒̓̚͝͝ụ̷͎̹̭̈͠ṕ̸̥̟̪̱̏̈́̇͝!̶̡̘͔̼̟̫̦̒͂̄͒̈́̽_

**Ì̸̛͍͚̃̐̄̂͗͑͑͝ ̸͎̘͎̠̖̺̹̮͕̦̍Ḑ̸̧̜̫̼̬̓̂͗͑͊́̇͘i̷̡̨̢͉̗̤̮̮̠̜̟̫͖͚͇̻͂͆̈͊̉͂͠d̵̨̡̡̛̮̬̰͍̣̎͒́̈́̌̑̿̒͂͐͆̚͝ͅN̷̡̢̛̮̳̼̳͕̺͌̋̃́͌̉̓͛̋’̸̺͈͚͛̓̏̈́ẗ̸̡͖̟͓̯͕̦̯͖͙̝̼͎̞̳͇̝̈́͌̉́̚ͅ ̸̛͙̎̀͛̄̒̆̈́̐͝͠ạ̶̬̞̜̦̟͚͖͎͍͕̬̝̱̮̐̎̾̍̄̔͑͑̑̄͂̿̊̕͜G̶̛̛̟̯͇̟͕̮̠̖̝͎̜̭̗̤̱̳̬̪̾̏̀̎͌̾̅̋̅͛͘͝ṙ̷̞̖͒͑̌e̵̡̟͉̮̜̫̱̪̱͛̈́͗̅̒̍̏̊̅̑̓̚͘̚͝Ě̶̛̲̓̐̀̈́͛͊̀͒̓̒̕̚͠͝ ̵̡͔̱͚̪͈̙̻̗̞̯̦͈̙̺̜͌̂̂̊̈͗͂̀̇͠͠T̸̢̛͉̺̦̼̭͎̘̦͔̲̲́̌̇̕͜͝ǫ̶̨̛͚̺͙̹̣̲̭̥̩̣͌̌̈͐ ̴̨̰̤̦̮̺́̊̎̂̑̽̿̐͋͆̆̑͒t̸̡̨̳̳̞̝͕̱͓͓̺̲̝̣̞̃͆̌̈̃̾̿̐́̕͘H̷̢̜̦͓̗̞̖̯̯̩̬̺͇͌̆̂̂̽̊̃̊̚͠ā̸͇̙͈̻͈̞̗̰̻̝̏̈̍́͒͝͠ţ̵̡̼̰͎̠̜͍̘̤̘͎̯͑!̶̧͔̠̱̜͇͖̠̮͈͇̥̪̂́̒̉̈́͠ͅͅ ̶̛̥͈̰̬͓̂͛̈̒́̈́̈́̍̐͗̂̈́̌͠͝  
There’s must be _another_ way!**

_We must do something, or é̶͙ḻ̴̫̌̉͝s̶͚̹̯͈͍̈́͗͛e̷̮̞͚͛̈́̾͆͊ …!_

_I’m tired of it…  
I’m tired of… t̴̢̥̭͌h̷̪̙͕́̃̑ȋ̷͔s̵͖̝̃̎̏…_

_I̴͈̪̓̐̄̅̚͝ ̸̭̈́͗̆͋͆̒͛͜d̶̞̯̱̦͕̉̑̑̕ö̴̝͈̮̯̩̠́̂̋͜͝͠n̸͚̒͛͑͋'̷̖̩̲̰̌͜t̵͖̦͖̟͕̃̓̚ͅ ̷̙̜̕w̴͚̖͖͋â̶̧̦̻̼͒͜ņ̸̱̦̤̉t̴̗̠͈͚͌͗̑͛ ̴̬͖̙̲͉̿t̸̢̧̡̺̙͚́̕ŏ̸͖͇̣̍.̵̛͎͑͗͆͑̇̚.̸̨͕̮̞͕̅̎.̸̙̮͚̪͕̊̂̽̈́̍͜͝_

**D̸̛̛͖̣͌̉͂̈̍͗̈́̿̏̃͊̓̔̃̚͠͝o̸̖͚̔͐͂̊̎̄n̶̢̨̳͓̬̫͕̙̦̝̘̩̠͚̮̠̦̼̣̹̣͉̦̪̰̩̱͈̜̈́͛͋̈͜͝͝’̶̩̜̩̹͉̖͛̎̀͗̉͛̈́͛̓̓͗̊ẗ̶̢̩̳̜͕̗̯̖͓͉͉͕̩̻̠̥͙͔̻͍̦̗̂̄̆̈̍̑̇̈͂̾͌̑̽͆̀̋̍̓̌͛̄̀̀͒͐̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̸̡̧̛͎̤͇̗͍̗̺͚̳̺̘͚̜̯͓̫̼͈͉̏̆͗̽̒́̇̃̎͌̿̊̈́̋͘͜͝h̷̨̡̨͙̙̺̫̘̻̼͇̖̭̪͖̮̥̱̗̼̣̻̘͎̫͖̳̮͓̰͇͂͋̒̑̄̔̎̈̏̓̽͋̒͊̾͆̃̿̆͋̔̓͑̎̂̓̐̚̚͜͠û̴͇̙̯̠̲̖͎͌̑̽͒͛͗͆̓͐̈́̈́̽̎̈́́̃̃̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝r̶̨̛̛̯̩̫̲̠̻͛̈́̅̑̀͌̋̐͂̎̐̾͂̽̓̔̄͂̒̓͆̾̂̒̎̉̄͆̚͠t̴̡̛̛͉̱͖̘͕͎̤͇̘̽̃͗̌̿̑̋͗̽̍̓̓͗̂́̌͆̓̉̎̆̋͂̈́̈́͐̈́̍̕̚͘͜͜͠͝…̷̛̦̣̳̖̖̱̽̓͊̅̊̐͛̾͋̃̽̆̀͛̌͛̑͆̍͋̓̐̒͗̔̐̍̀̽͘̕͝͝͝**

…̴̡̛̛̟̗̠̹̫͓̰̫̜̙͓̰͕̟͕̹̳̐̀̈́̏̔̐͊̈́̂̈́̑̉́͒̽͛̄͋̇̈̀͛̇̀́̓̀͑̌͆̌́̑̔̀̐̌͗̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̸̧̡̖͔͚̻̲̺͉̝̣̹͉͍̙̟͎̯̥̻͗̋̋̿͆̐̾͂̒͜ͅ ̵̛͙͂̈́̌͋̈͂̈́̐͌͛̽̂͐͒͒̋̔͗̊̃̄̈́̈́̾̊̕͘̚͝͝ḑ̶̢̨̡̛̗͓̤̹̲̭̯͓͙̜̭̠̤̯̟͍̞̜̼̬̱̥̯̪͓̻̱͇̥͙̣͙̦̲͉̫͉͉͓̩̹̰̟̥̞͚͇͚̬̼̦̱̲̲̗̹̣̻̋̄͋̆̾̾͊̑̆̋̓͐̆͛͆͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̡̢̮̭͗͊͑̎̽̏͘͘d̴̨̨̻͉͚̪͔̦̤̙̲͕̰̤͔̠̩͎̪̰̝̮̜̹̲̬͉̰̳̩̬̝͖̘̳̲͕͈̳̩̥̣̗̣̦͙̤̭̹͙̥͉̰̥͆̈́̔̈́̊͂͒̎̾͜͜͜͝n̷̹͍̳͚̦͙̰̮̙̘̺͎͙̺̆̌̿͗̐̆̄̓̾̅̅̅̉͗̓͑̂͆͋͂̐̉̆̔̎̉̂̅̈̑̒̏͂̅̂͗̍̆͌̚͘͜’̴̨̢̨̨̢͙͚̼̪̳̘͔͕̜̼̭̙̠̫̮̤̭͙͉̤̥̯̼͎̙̖͎̜̙̜͚͓̙̺̒̋̔̐̈́̓͗̈́̈́̆̇̒͌́͑̚͜͜͝ţ̸̥͈̞̹͇̻͖͍͚̿͐̐͛̑̽̌̀͗̇̀̆̆͝ ̶̡̢̡̛̛̰͙͍̼͙̼̦̺̝̭̙̫̦̟̘̖̬̗̟̲̼̝͓̮̼̠͙̤̜̜̃͂͛͒̔̌̎͑̄͋̓͑̒̿͋͌̈́͐̒͒̋͊͛̆̌̄̅̇̔̈̏̍͊̒̓͛̏̔̔̄̑̚͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̡̧̢̛̛̛̞͇̫͕̮̤̰̜̣͖̬̳͓̟͉̖̞̠͔̝͈̓́̐̂̃͆͒̃̑͒̽̃̌̆̀̌̄̊͐̆͆̓̈́̈́͋̉̉̋̇͂̒͒̈́͊̓͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͠͝e̶̡̢̧̛͔̲͓̬͔̪̱͍͓̺̺̼͈̳̘̝̙͈̮͕͍̗̝̗͑̄͋̊̈́̽̍͋̅͌̈̒̒́̑̐̈́̕͘͜͜͝ą̴̨̨̨̦̯͍̳͎̘̩̬͙̳̞͚̤͖̫̼̖̹̳͎̘̳͉̝̭͈̣̤̥̖̎̀̌̎̄̅̀̉̂̑̇̓̾̒̄͊̃̑̽̑͋̽̐̏́́̈́̕͜͜͜͝n̸̢̧̡̢̢̨̢͉̱̰͕̻̦̟͎̲̝̪̩̯̦̲͉͓͎̺̦̖͕͕͎̲͖͉̣̗̲͙̯̜̣͉͎͚̲̹͉͙̲̟̦̬͈̰͔̞͆̈́̃̽͑̎̈̄̔̉̔́͂͋̇̾́̂̃͗̏̽͋̀͊̂͑̒̅̉͊͂̈́̈́̀͌̕̚̚͜͜͝ ̷̢̧̣̥͓̮͙̭̜̦͎̲̝͉͍̆̈̇͗̇̽̊́̍̑̊̑̒̓͛͗̋̈́̆̍̇͊̋̄̾̇̀̅͌̂̑̋͑̇̈́͌̒̒̎̒͐͋̚̕͘͘͘͝t̴̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̼̰̥̬̞̣̘̲̦͕͔̱͙͙̟̻̩͈̱͖̭̱̯̝̽̈́̈́̔͗͐̐͗̋̅̿̈́̒̊̈́͌̾̏͗̄̑́̃̊͐̐̒̈́͒͂͒͑̋̆̎͌̋̃̄͌̈́̉͑̀͌̓̈́̈́̓̿̂͘̕͜͠͠ơ̵̢̛͓̗̦͚̗̳̣̞̦̄͆͂̏͑͂̔̒̇͌̃͊̍̈́̎̿̽͛̍̄̒̃̾͐́̽̊͌̿͌̓̐̂̓̈́̋̓̂͑͐̒̅̽͘̚͝͝͝͝…̵̧̢̢̧̛̛͉̳̙̠̝̦̺̹̻͈̫̩̙̹̫̲̣̌͂́͒͆͒̄̀̈́͛͌̎̂́̐̌̋̓͋̂̈̉̏̊̃̏̌̒͑̌͋̀̅̅̿́͂̍̔͂̆͐͌̔̒̅̀̈́͑̓̈́̔̉̂͆͊̓̕͘͘̚͠

_S̷̝̔ḧ̸̞́ṵ̶͝ṫ̸̖ ̸̭͊û̵͈p̸̩͂!̴̲̆ ̵̧̓ Ś̵̭h̸͕̾Ụ̶͊t̷̠̕ ̴̼̔u̵͎̐P̸̹̑!̶͓̤̱͉͈͇͝_ **_S̵̢̠͇̥̯̹̲̩͇̳̠̼̝̞͓͚̑̊̄̀̈̈́͛̄̄̿̍͒͗̋̋͐͊̈́͜͝͝͠͠ͅḩ̷̢̺̥̙͎̗̮͈̫͕͙̭͍̩̼̮͚̥̤̳͈̄̆̔̅͑̂̄͛͜U̵̧̡̘̟͎̦͚̤̪̖͍͕̞̳͍͉̰̥͒͆ẗ̷̢̨̫̭̘̜̼̱͓̳̺̪͍̜̗̗́̍͑͜ͅ ̸̡̧̛̙͙̖̺͎͇̖̳̭̹̲͔̠̽͛͊̿̂̈̇̈̍͒̔͂̉͂̔̅͊̀͛̀̾͌͒̑͋̋̃̇͒̃̾̚͜͝ư̷͇͓̺͉̦̮̣̘̳͖̤͚͚͈̦̣̟͖̦̗̣̬͔̹̐̒̐̈́̽̔̀̓͆̋̋̓̍̄̓̔̈́̌̂̃́̋̍́͘͜͝P̸̥̻̤̙̺̹͛̃̽͂̊͊̒̽͆͒͒̇̃̎̽͂̈́͂̉̇̇̍̎̌̇̀͋̌͋̓̊̋͘̕͝!̶̨̧͈̹͍̲̙̱̯̣̣̠̖͉̱̥̘̩̭͌̌̾̀̈́̏̅͗̑͆̀̏͜_**

_There is no other way!_

_I̶̧̭͗͌̄͆ ̸̟͙d̸̩̔o̵̧̫͚͉̊͌n̸̰̼͔͕̿̒̔͜'̸̨͙̫̞͂͂͜t̶̞̳̑͛͜ ̴̞͎̠͇̆̏́̆̌w̴̞̞̅̽a̷̻̣̬͒́ṇ̵̘̰̂̄̉͘t̸̢̥̺̟̫̾̑ ̴̙̫͍̅͑̀̌͝t̸͙͇͋ō̷̱̿̌̿̓͜ ̵̧̛̳͙͎̻̒͐̈́b̷̯̰́̅e̸͚͓͈͂͊͠ ̶̛̖̈́̽̓**f̷̢̤̞̔̎͜o̵̡̩̺̓̔̕r̵̠̊̆̐g̸̺̰̅̒̀̉ṏ̴̳̙̣́͌t̵̞̿͛͑͗̀t̵͈͈̬͖͑̀ͅę̸̠̤͝ǹ̵̼̝̏͋ͅ**.̵̳̥̓̈́̉̈́͘.̷̻͍͂̎̐.̶̘̒̉̅̿̓_

**W̵̛̜̺͔͉͉̒̾͂́̍̿̀̑̕͝ḩ̷̢̡̛̲̣̞̘̜͇͖̼̘̙͇̖̬̹̰̞̳̦̳̜͈̻͔̯͆̀͐̑̅̿͗̓̑́̿̔̐̓̾͑̊̇̅͊̈́͛̀͐̚̕ͅǭ̶̨̨̡͉͚̳͈̰̥̬̩̤̥͉̮͈͖̖̳̳̻̥̫̪̘̻̘͚̟̰̮̪͌͑́̆̍̄̈́̍̃̽̈́̽̔͊̈̆̈̎͆͆̇͘̚̚͝ͅͅ ̸̼̫̲̫͍͈̋̀͒̇́̿͜͝e̸̢͙̼͈͖̹̳̣̙̻͍̟̘̮̙̯̝͕̤̙͐͗̏̄̑̌͒̃̋̉̽͐̾ļ̵̢̧̢̛̛̛̘͖͔̻͚̞̞̯̩͎̗̜̬͇̫̲̩͎̪̰̳̼̣̽̒̍́̄̾̓͐̋̈̎̀̈̍̊̒̂̾̂͒͝͠ͅͅs̵͎̭̝͍̮̗̖̟̳̮̙̘̒̒̊̄̓̆̏̃͜e̴̹̬͓̟̿̍̓̎̅͌̈́̉͊͗͛̒̅̓̓̽̾̌́͊͌͌̊̎͑͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵͚̫̱̬̫̟̤͖̭͉͎̄͛̈̾̅̈́̒̇̇̂̇̍͂̋͝i̸̙̜̹̦̪̘̦̭̊͊͆͐͌̆̈́̈̓͑͊̿͋̿͊̌̏͜͝ş̷̨̢̜̟̙̪͈̰͇̞̻̙̞̦͕̖̪̦̮͓͎̝͖̞̣̪̺͍̪̦̩͍͉̘̘̭͆̅̑͒̽͂͒́͆͜ ̶̧͓͙͕̳͕̳̞͔̿̕w̷̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̞̮͍̝̦͍̮̻͚̣̮̫͔͖̞͍͚̘̮̖̹̯̼̤̫̝̗̲͚͆̊͒̓̋͌̍̓̆̈́̾͛̈́̽͑̃̑̉̆̈́͋̈́̃̏̓̅̋̈̈́͂̕͘͝͝ͅͅi̴̛̘͙͎͓̦͚͎͔̝̤̥̣̥̰͖̱̥͚̜͕͓̞͚̗̘̼͓͋̑̓̑̒͆͘t̴̢̢̯̰͖̩̟̙̰̎̏̄͗̈́̽̌͐̆̇̃̐͛̓͋̏͘̚̕͝͝h̷̛͍̦̞͊̈́̀̈́͛͊̑̅̉͂̏͌̔̈́̍͒̔͒̉̕͝͝ ̶̧̙͓͔̖̹̖̮͖̠̰̰͍̫̩͇̱̗͍͎̥̝̼̅̎̔̑̈́͗͋͛̓̒̃͊̎̈͆̾͆̿͐͑̃͒̇̕̕̕̚͜ŷ̴̡̮̝̣̮̩̋̄̋̈͜ǫ̶̧̲̘͎̩̞̻̓̓̅̔͂̏̏͆͗̋͂͛̎͋̃͐̉͜͝͝ư̷̡̧̢̛͖̪̞̼͍͍̬͚͕͔̝͇̟͇̙̝̳̠̥̖͍͍̰̳̠̙̮̘̪͔̯͉͍͛͋̉̈́̋̀̽̅̃̊͊͑̄̾̾̏̀͊̌͑̈̌̈̈́́̋̿̂̽̚ͅ?̶̬̮͊̑̈̚**

**I don’t want to do this anymore…!**

** _T̵̹͍̙̲͗̚͜H̵̙͎̤̾̒í̷̱̖̙̮͍̅̑͜s̶̝̺̗͎̥̫̅̍̓̑̓̓ ̴̤̞̻͎̃̒̈̔I̸̩͔͔͛̓s̷̨̛̬̑́̊̄͠ ̵̻̼͔̼̻̘̃̈N̵͎̘͚̣̮͎̑͗̿͌͘ō̵̧̹̙̟̤̆̓͆͝ͅT̴͖͈̫̞̔͜ ̵͖̘͍̮̙̠́̏̎w̸̢̨͇͕̟̩͂H̷͔̖̘͉̣̀̽̈́̕ͅä̶̡̛̖̟̭̘́́͝t̴̡̼̰̙̲̿͐̂̽͝ ̶͖̹̹̪̌̽͘y̷͕̑̌̕͝Ö̷̪̖̬̯̝́̎͠͠ư̷͓̭̬͛͘ ̵̧̯̭͑̾̑͜P̵̧̜̮̳̹̰̅̄̉͗r̶̛͚͚̠̍̓͒͗̀ơ̸͉̳̘͔̲̹̈́̊͊̂̆M̵͉̾̇͠I̷̪̳̽͝ś̴̼͗͐͘͠ȅ̵͙̻̳͍̞͐̓͘ ̴̹͖̲͕̈́m̷̢̛̟̰̒̎̆̽Ẹ̵͔̦͋!̸̮̮̲̉͒̍̑͝͝ͅͅ_ **

_F̷̰̭̤͍̹̞̤̝͚͚̾̆̀ơ̶̘͖̹̲̹̟̩͔̺̣̭̓̕Ȑ̶̹̤̎̾͛̈̓̉g̶̢̠͕͑̂̕ỏ̸̧͍̗͍̲̳̄͒̐̇T̵̞̮͑͂͋̈́̀̑̊̈͛̈́͋̇̈͝͠ṯ̵̛̛̱̼̫̈̌̀̐̏̕e̷͖͚̎̓̈̑̑͋͠͠n̷̰̞̟͍̳̼̪̹͓̼̫͈͐̂̉̚͘͜.̸̡̨̨̡̙͕̖͚̬̥͍̺͙̉_

…̷̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̥͕̝͇͕͔̮͙͎̞͖͉̦͓͇̘̙̯͖̹̜͇̫̻̥̺̗͚̩̰̱̺̙̩̠̖̼͎̳̙̺̻͍̤̻̱͉̪̗͓̠̥̦̺̣͙̥̲͚̖̮̥̻͎̱̼̫̣̱̬͙͉̭̬̝͕͓̣̺͙̬̳̎̐͂̎̋̋̅̈́̇͋̉̄͛͋̊̎͛͋͗͐̄͋̑̏̑̈́͂̒̓͐̈́͗̆̇̃̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠İ̵͈̤͕͚̲̥̺̯̪̰̱̺̖͎͜ ̷̢̢͈̳͚̲̠͈̫̫̰͍̺͈̼̳̹̝̪̜͇̼͙̝̥̼͓̪̟̲̟͖̖̥̩̼̫̠͚̭̙͉͕̖̞͓̟͛̂̑̽̀̌̎̐̈́ͅḑ̸̛̛̛͇̮̱͕̜̗͙͎̺̝͓̗͚̫̪̦̜̮̪͍̠̤̖̥̞̫͍̮̖̩͇̳̳̬͖͙̰̺͕̞̫̻̆̓̃͋̂̇̄̅́̆̾̈̽̌̎̍̊̏̽̏̓̀̈́͘͜͠i̶̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̹̱̟̲̪̝̼̫͍̺̗̩̗̩͇̺̯͚̝̹̥̬̬͓̘͚̮͚͈̭̭̥̪̣̲͍̗͈̹͚͖̲̦̗̤͔͚̲͍̜̳̹̺͈̟̪̫̫̟̫̦̭̞̪̣̠͈̠̺̖̳͒͋̍̉̃̿̇̏̏̍͂̈́͊͆̇͗̔̎̆̎́̃̑͛̋͒͛̆͛̅̃̑̽͗̆̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̶̢̧̡̛͍̱̪̦̬͎̟̥͔͓͓̰̘̖̤̱̜̹̘̫̱͍͚͖̤̜̤͖̹͙̯̩͙̟̼̞̣̋͗̓̋͌͑̐́̃̀̒̾̅̉̿̉̐̉̊̏̎͛̍͂̀̏̿̇̈́̈́̂͊̑̑̌͂͊͂̄̒̈́̋̆͂̍̅̐͒͒̈́̑̍̏̓̿̇̉͛͐͌̉̈́͒̎̈́̈́͂͆̑͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝n̸̛̜̬̫̉̇̑͒̅͊̀͊͗͂̿̋̆̽͒͂̍͝’̸̨̢̧̛̛̭̬̥̣̹̗̻͔̬̠͇̖͖̱͓̞̣͚̞̦͔̳̺̻̤̳͔͈̣͖̘̖̘̞̪̯̝͚̩̫͇̲̜͇͉̺͕͓̞͖͖͕̩̬̟̈́̇́͗͛̓͊̎͑̌̾̍̈́̐̍̂͊̓̓̏̑̄̀̅̋͒̔̅̈̑̏̏͒͋̐͗̑̇͒̾̓̇̇͐̐̑͒̄̃̿̓͗̎̑͂͗̒̇̐̉̉̀̾̓́̅̔̈́͒̐̾͗̍́̇̈͌͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̛͇̱̼̟̬̼͚̟͙͕̯̖͕͎͕͙̬̲͉͉̱̦͎͇̦̲͈̮̭̬̞̦̩̩̯̥̟̬͚̟̺͚̻̬̼̱͉̘̩̼̤̹͙̳̟͖͖̜͓͇̫̤͕̖̪̖͉̗̭̠̩̆̈͂̇̏̑̉́̎̽̈́̾̉͌͛̓͌͛̀̓̊̽̌̐̊̒͑̒̂̃̊̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̨̠̺̖̞̲̲̯̤̺͙͇͍̺̭̜̰͙̪̯̬̭̗͔̥̤̝̞̺̝̭̺̫̞̋̿̓̀͗̿͛̈̽̆̚ͅͅw̸̨̛̛̦̻̠͇̻̲̩̱̤̭̯̦̱̮̘̪̙̱̺̮̹̮̃̍͑̈́̍̊̏͌̓̊̐̊̓̀͊̽̓̑̀́̈́͑͐̈́̋͒̓͂͛̓̾̊͋̚͘͜͝͝ͅa̷̧̨̢̨̡̗͉̟͓͔̱̭͔̟͚̩̮̖̭̯͍̮͕̜͙̥̼̩͓̼̝̪̻̣̬̱̣̩̖̯̜̝̣̘͙͕͉̬͍̦̫̤̦̮̦̫̮̘̩̯͉̜͖̯͔̰̣̫̬͇̟̝̫̻̎̐̎̏̾̾̓̿̈́̅͒͋͆͆͑̅͌͋͌̎̉̃̒̐̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅņ̴̡̢̨̧̧̨̼̙̝̤̮͕͙͔̦̳̣̗̫̝͎̟̰̣̝͚̥̭̹͕̠̥͇̜̻͚͎̱̙̹̳̭̬̟͔̪̹͖̞̮̣̮̪͓̥̫̣͖̱͙̥̪̼̣̱̙̊̍̑̑͒̊̀͘͜͜͠t̶̨̡̢̢̛̛̳͕̲̦̺͚̺̪̤͈̘̘̜̗̝̼͓͔̣̦̻̫͍̪̤̭̝̱͖̭̪͔̻͓̮̞̺̻̝̺̪̪̝̰̜̩͆́͐̓̍̃̄̈̈́̑̋͆͋̓̈́͑̾̀͗̈́͗́̌̅̈̃̍̇̆̈̓͗̌̑̃̇̽̄̎͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̧͚̘͎͎̫̣͈̘̟̼̭̜͈̙̦̺̟̭̦͉͈̲͖͇͎͔̳̲̿͂̍͐̋̋͊̓̅͗̇̂͋̍̽̿̓͑̑̕̕i̵̛̟̰͎̳̥̣̗̩̿̈́̾̈́̔̂̍̀͌̇̾̾̉̿͐̓͋̎̒̔͌̾̿̈̒͊̽͛̋̑̓̓̂̊̽̌͒͆͐̇́̿̄́̈́̊̐̌̀̇̈̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ţ̴̢̛̬͇͕̻̮̙͙̮̜͎̪̲͓̯̘̻̩̤̘̣͓̼̩͎̫̜̣̥̩̘̖͕͙̹͙̹͙̤̜̰̯͉͙̯̝̠̱̮̥̦̪̲̞̙͇̬̫̰̫̰͖̲̭̼̯͓͇͎̣͙̲̠̖̪̗̤̘̻̻̠̮̦̒͐͐̃̃̿̃̍͗̂͋͂̏̽̂́͐̆͐̌̄̆̊̔͋͒̂̂̄̈́̒̓̇͑̎͂̉̊̐̈́͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̘͉̦̯͓̥͙̱̱̥͉̞̩̬̺͙̺͍̼̪͍̪̫͇̻̠̮͙͙͇̭͉̠̪̩̺͎̝̦͔̗͖̙͍̜̪̙̭̼͉̟̞̩̓̍̈́̈́̌̾̏́̐̀̃̉̃͛̓͗̂͋̈́̑͆̋́̆̑̽̔̅́̋̍̄̊͛͂̑̒̈́̊͊͐̑͂͂̍͗̋̌̔̅͑̊͐͐̂̈̎̀̔͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝ļ̶̧̧̛̛̘͓̘̗̰̞̤͈͕̺̬̺̤̪̬̰̹̲̻͎̪̱̹̖̟̪̯͍̲̳̟̞͈͖̄̓̈̌̽̾̑͌͑̅̑̇̽͆̄̊́͂̇̂̈́͑͊͂͊̎̆̇̿̑̌̏͒͗͗̊͛̈́͆̔̓͌̓̾̈̿͂̑̆̔̾͑̄̕͘͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͠i̸̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̟̣̠̤͎͎̮̹̼̯͉͔͙͎̪̭̮̝̺̞̬̠͔̺͚̺̫̭̮̖̠̠͓͍̦̙̦̖̱̟͓̣͙̞̬̪̠̫̞͚̲̱̙̭͉͚̺̦̯͙̪̗͊͑͛͜ͅk̴̢̢̧̨̡̨̛̺̯̙̻̪͈̭̦͇͕͓̻͕͉̤͍̞͇̙̮̤̦̬͑̈͗̉̇̽͌͑̍̈́̽͛̿͐̇̏͆̈́̓͋̅̕͜͝͝ȩ̶̨̢̢̧̛̖̗͈̲̭̝̤̰͖͈͈̭̗̟̮̣̹̝͕͖̯͓͈̲͔̭͔͇̮̪͖̫͖͔̗̞͙̑̍͒̓̽͂̽̒̿̌͗̅́̒̿͐̀͑̈͌̀̃̂̾͆̃̌̄̍͗͌̌͐̅̑͂̋͑͗̽̐̍͗̎͆͆̿̿̽̀̍͆̉̓̔̎̓̽̎̆̌̄̾͊͊́̐̐͂͛͗̀̽̎̎̋̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͠ ̴̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̼̞̭͉̖̲͖͈̠̦͚̝̤̹̲̺̖̪͓̝̖̘̥͉̼̻͔̭̝͚̱͔̙̻̞͙̝̼͈̝̹̣͚̝̝͈̯̣̞̻̬̳̗̲̺̟̞̩̭͔͎͈͕̰͕̙͇̯͉̫̤͍̞̽̉̆͒̆͐͋̄̉̍̋̍̈́̎̾̓͌͑̽͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ţ̵̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̛͎̝̠͚̙͍̮͈͔͔̘̱̘̤̯̣͙̠͕̮̞̹̺̭͙̞͚̜̺͙̖̯͓̤͙̯̠̬͓̘̦̹͙̹̳̙̝̲̯̮̬̯̯̪͚̣̘͔͕̜̜̥̙̹̖͎̳̮̠͔̼̱̦͓̠̮̱̦͍͓͓̃̂̏̒́͋̀̀̈́̎̑́̐͒̉͒̃̇̈́̆̅͗͂͑͑̈́̌͋̔̈́̿̏̎̊̌̈͗̂̍̌̌͒̿̈́̓̑̑͑̓̀̾͌͗͒̅͊̊̔̏͗̏̔̑̇̓̑̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅḧ̵̨̛̛̛̛̭̠͕̟̰̩̰̥͔̖͎̺̟̟́͌̽̋̓͐̅̌̎̍̓͋̔͐̆̇̍͋͂͂̑̋̄̆͆͛̑̒̇́̈́̊̈́͂̄͘̚͝͝͠͠a̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̰̱̫̮̠̖͖̮̘̦̯̥͔̜͖̺̠̱̠̘͈̱̗͈̥̱͔̪̝̞̹̲̝̠̥̟̙̻̻̗̣̮̞̰̮͎͎̳̮͚͖̞̠̜͓͐̈́͗̈́̀̈́͂̐͗̒̑͒̌̀̇͑̍̍̿̓̓̅͛̆̇̓̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝t̷̡̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̤͓̳͙̺͍͉̝̫͉̙͓̜̯̲̳̫̤̞̟̮̣̭̤̼̗̯͎̜͎̮̘̖̱̖̩̞̮̝͉̯̼̫̼̻̖̤̭̟̗͎͔̜͓̝̝̱̟̥̥̰̰͇̞͆̀́͆̒͗̅̌̅̂̉̋̔͂͒̽̌̒̂̋͂̆̅̎͊̅͊̿̂̓̐̔̈̉̎͊͑͋͂͌̈̏̅̈͒̊̈́̾̔̑̆̈́͗͂̆͑͒̌͐̅̇̿̑̐̀͑̇̈̔̾́̍̋͒̾̎̓̎̋̓͂͒̑̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ…̵̨̧̨̢̯̘̪̤̹̜͓̰̟͈̰̫̘̣̬͙̜̘͎̥̪̺̹̣̮̯͈̱̬͖̲̙̞̥͚̘̗̺̣̞̭̠͖̣̘̪͚̺͙̟̞̟̭̐̂̈̏͋̎̀̄̃̈̿͌̈́̉̇̆̂̾̈̚̚͜͜͝

_P̸͖͜a̷̹̍̿̈̚T̶̫̉̋̍̿ḧ̷̥́̔ë̶̜̚ţ̵̥̦̈̅͒I̷̘̙̺̺͐c̸͕͙̊͐̅._

**I̴̡̼̦̜͈͇̬̞̘̟̦̖̞͋̋͜’̵̧̨͖̠̗͇̥̞͓̔̃͋͒ͅm̶̪̙̯̳̟̝̼̺̥̰͉͘͠ ̴͓͈̭͈̱͔̒̍͗͐͗͆̐̆͑̓̌̓͝͝͝ͅt̴̢̢̗̫̭̣̞͕͈͇̟̹̀͆͗̊͒̿́͝͝į̴̢̳̩̮͍͍͙͎͙̙̫̪͑͌̓̅̄̄̾̐͘͜͜͝r̵̮̝̜͔̗̔̍͋̈́͠e̸̡̢͉̲̻̼̰̺̻̊͌̏̓̓̀̉̐́̅̓d̵͚̰̣̞͙̹̠̰̱̹̼̥͂̾͂̃͘…̷̢̨̢̨̛̳̤̯̟͍̞͕̲̱̹̔̈́̓̀͒̕͠ͅ**

**I don’t want to…**

…̵̛̛̤̩̞͕̬͕̞̻͖͔̟̠̗̤̥̥̘͈̦͔̜̠̊͊͑͑̊̊̀̿̋͐̈́̈́̾̀̐̈͌̈̍̐͗͒̓̂̋̍͂͗̅̈́͛̈́̃̑̌͐͐̐̚͘͠͝͝͝ͅn̶̨̧̡̢̥̼͉͉͈̟̹̝̬͕̹͖̖͔̭͖̹̖͖̺͍͔̹͔̰̝͋̅̾̉͋̀̐͒͛̾̚̚͠ͅͅơ̶̧̧̢̡̨̧̼̠͉̦͓̝̪̮̤̹͔̹̹̩̺̤̭̟̹͇̤͉̥͙̣̲̣͖͎̣͔̦̲̭̝̭̖̲͚̳̞̞͉͆̀̍̍̌̒̿͛̓͑̏̂͒͗͌͆̊̆͌̽͊̐̌̆͑̋͑̿͘͘͜͜͜͝͠t̵̢̡̛̮̹̠͉͙̰̞̯̯̠̝̲̤̝̫͚̝̣̙͚̞͙͓̹̹͔̱͚͈̫̜̺͉̜̳͈̳͕̞͎̬̪͇͇̗̜̫̳̫̊̆̄̄͋̎̓̀̅̅͆̅͋͒̚͘̕͜͜͠ͅ ̴̛̫̱͉̼̰̭̼͈̖̘̘̤̖̯̓͒͗̒͗̓͗̃̽̌̒͆͋̓̐̉͜͝ͅl̸̡̛̘̫͖͙̞̮͐͋̊̇͑̈́̿̓̈́̎̉̀̾̓͛̾̈́͌͐̓̀̓̋̏͒̈́͒͑̆͊͗͂̌͋̑̏̈́̋̅͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅi̷̡̡̩̜̣͕̝̰̟͍̜̗̹̘̙̥͈͚̜̦̱̦͙̝̝̮̝̬͍̤͙̟͘͜ͅk̵̨̧̡̛̳̬̙͉̩̱̻̲̲̭̹̤̘͓̞̤̠͉̼̾͒̈́͐͆̿͌̄̾̆̎̓̉̈̉̑̓̽͊̅͑̊̓̽̊͐̊̐̈́̆̄̽͒́̚̚̚̚͝ͅȩ̵̢̢̧̛͈̻͚̺̹̠̯͔̖̟̖̠̰͙̘̼̙̹̦̬͚̝̮͓̻͓̹̼͕̰̯͚̬̺̙̖͚̗̹͓͎̳̼͎̭̦̦͌̆̇̑̽͊̿̀͂̒͆͆͋̾̑͌́̽̑͂͋̂̋̐̉̔͌̂̐́̾͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̰̗̞͙͖̻͇̜̼̾̂̌̄̃̂͒͑̋̍̈́̚ͅt̸̢̗̜̪͉̋̄̆́̉̽̚ͅh̷̢̨̢̛͉͎͕̹̙̩̜̲̖̤̲̘̼͉̪̣͔͎̜̭̺̻̟̪̱͍͔̥̯͓̣̗͎̟͎̳̻̦͕̮͍̣͈̽̌̌̆̄̒̇̓̎̽̊̅̿̍̅̑͆̌̈́͐͆̂̄̾͐̋̈̄̑̋̈̕̕̕͜͜͜ͅͅą̷̯̭̲̳̞̣̪̝̬͖͍̪͔̼͎̰̠̺̘̗̳̰͖̞̱̞͕͓̳̬̜̎̅̔̓̓͆̄̋̓̓̿̉͜͝͝͠ͅt̶̛̛̛̞̦͎̼͎̘͚͈̫͖̙̳̣̝̗̺̲̣͚͓̙̥̰͇̝̹̟͉̜̦̝̒̄͌͆̂͑͊̆̇̽͂̉̊͗̚͝͠͝…̷̡̢̨̛̟̙̫̙͖̫̱̰͈̞̮̬̺̣̮͈̭̬͙͎͕̮̱̩̘̈́̍̈́̓̑̋̅̄̓̄̓̚͝͠͝ͅ

**Please!  
I̴̡̨̳̦̰͎̥̗̖̙͈̲̝̳͓̖̥̞̱̣̋͑͐͑̂͝ͅͅ ̸̧͓͖̪̠͉̗͍̟͎̜̘͚̲̣̮̙̱͓̰͇̣͖̬͎͔̪̼͕̖͕̑̅̾̑̔͠ḓ̸̡̡̨̛̛͍͖͖͓͈͔̲̯̱̥̗̟͎̪̹̬̘͖̰̝̝̯̘͇̝̤̻̯̫͈̖̼̀̈̇̓̏͊̍͗̾̐͊̀̈́͐͋͑̓̓̆̈́͑͊̏͐͛̎̒̐̓̔͑̑̌̊̚̚͝ͅŎ̴̧̨̢̩̝͓̬̭̜͍̩̩̙͍̩̳̮͙̦̦̦̠͎̤̞͙̗͚̈́̒͗͜n̴̛̹̤͖̰͚̟͎̮̮̐̃̆͒̾͗̌͌͒̆̓̃̈́̆̈̿̔̽̑̍͑̆̕̕͝͝’̴̺̙̺̩͐͌̒̚̚t̷̢̨̨̨̡̝̳͔̪̹͍̼̬̝̣̣̘͎̭̦̭̙̗̤̭̝̼̳͚̤͚̬̤́̄̌̍͑̂͌͗̓͌́̑̾̊̃̈́͗̐̂͗͋̃̐͐͌̆͒͒̕͘͜ ̷͉̩̤͔͔̻̟͍̟̼͈͑͛̇͊̇̐̃̇͛͌̕͜W̷̧̘̮̩̠̹̟̼̲͍̩̭͚̱̖̻̘͉̫̬͊͗̓̍̓̽͑͒̍̓̔̆͐̅̽͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̡̢̛̟̲̟͎͎̳̳̮̫̣͚͕̓̎̈͋̈́͋̉̔̉̒̒̊̒̾̀̈́̚͜͝͝͝ṇ̸̡̛̛̟͉̺͈̻͔̗͋̍̉̓̌̒̊̅̓̇̒̒͌̊̐͛̈́̆̓̉͆̓̈̌͌̾͐͒̀̈́͊̒̚͘̕͝T̷̨̧̛̯̬̙̤̹͔̣̦̜͔̻͚̣͉̟̪͒͊͐͛̓̆̉̿̋̇̑͑́̾̈́̃̏͗̕͘̚͝ ̶̡̛̱̲̟̻̺̖̦͇̭̻̗̜̺̫̱̬͓̣̜̱̞̣̦͈̤̼͍͈͈̩̜̹̗̙̼̾͌͐̀͊̐̄͒̄͛̂̽̈́̾͐̅̒͆͊̓̊͋̀͜t̷̢̞͓̘͇̠̺̮͖̻̝̘͌̄͛͒̎̽͝Ơ̷̢̨̢̩͇̟̳̯̫͙̳͖̗̤͕̲͎͙͛͗̋́̌͗̀̍͋͊͐͑́̓̇̍͌̋̌̀́̈́̀̈́̚͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̢̢͈̣̮̯͇̳̤̮̪̤͖̜̘̠̬̭̑̉̍̇͌̀̇̀̐̎͂̄͊́͋͒̾̒̈́̐̓̐̿̊̄̊̑̐̓̇̅͒͂͘̚͜͝͠͝ͅh̷̡̡̡̥̟̠͇̭̫̣̫͈̘͇̘̼̪͕̥̝͖͉̠̙̪͇͉͔͉̭͇̃̽͊̃̅̓͝͝ͅǓ̷̱̝͉̗̼͚̯̬̞̝̜̘̗̼̤͇͙͈̫͓̪͍̮̥̼̬̬͙̲̳̞͙͎̭̼̠̞̻͓̱̮͕̙̺Ŗ̴̧̨͔͙̟̬̝͕̯̣̲̼̩̩̙̹̬͓͕̙̺̬̙̳͙̮̿̓̋̌̇͑̓̄͆͗̒̄̀́͑͂̋̆͋͌̓͛̎͗̏̋̈́͊͌͋̚͝͝t̵̢̨̧̡̡̰̫̲͍̤̯̦̻͕̯̹̖͙͍̲͇̦̜̭͍̳͖̥͇̭̤̼̩̘͇̪̹̪̙͇̠͋̅͒̂͊̔͆͛̃͛̌͂̔̂̑̓͊̒̉͗̋̇̈́̂͜͝ ̶̜͗̀́͊̑͑̇̎̄̄͋̊̈́̈́̕͝ą̷̛̞̬̬̪̥͈͈̗̩̬̤̳͕̼͕̂̇̔́̆̑͆͊̋̀̄̃̈́̏̾͘͜ǹ̷̢̨̧̢̟̙̱̯͕̠̰̙̤̥̲̪͖̝͕̬̲̙̩̲̮̩̼͓͚̺̭̙̻̥̭̃̃ͅͅỲ̶̢̧͙͎̻̖͈͓̙͕͎̝̦͖̹̹̼̼̤̟̞̪̹̗̥͉̿̍̍̽̇̀̅ͅͅͅͅo̶̡̢̢͓̺̤̣̞̘͎͇̓͒N̷̨̢̡̧̨̛̪̹̤̹͈̦̻̪̺̞̬͚̯̹͕̠͉̲̺̲̤̤̝̈́́̊͝͝ę̵̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̗͖̭͚̼̣̬̟̩͚̦͓̻͓̼͍̩͕̟͔͇̻̬̩͈̩̭͎̫͕̫̯͖͉̤̪̮͂̈́͛̎̿̆͋̉̉!̵̢̢̢̨̡͉̪̼̭͎̝̙̖̥̹̱̰͈̮͍̜͚̱͓̫̻̺̼͈̳͇̖̹̳̟̤͎̰̯͈̰̖̱̍͝**

**Not anymore…**

_T̷͔͇̅̃̈́̀̆͊̀o̶̗̱̕͠O̴̢̡̯͔͍̦̓̈́͂̈́͒̓͘ ̴͙̪̠̦̺͉̇̎̒̎̆L̵̘̼͔̖͙͐́͒͛ạ̴̥̐T̸̨̗̆̌̕ȩ̵̧͉̰͍̲̖͉̔͠…̸̨̢͎͔̗̦̘̙͙̲̙̖̠͛̇̈́̄_

Į̷̧̘̻̻̥̦̭͉͝'̸̡̡̬͕̼̮͎͇̙͒͆́̈́͗̏̅͘͘̚ḿ̸̢̛̖͖͓̱̙̝̬̗̂̈́͒͆̑̀̚͠ ̸̱̝͉͑̆̈́̐͌̈́̚͝s̷̡̰͖̦̬̊̉͒̒o̷̤̜͎̒͛̿̎͂̉̋̚r̴̛̛͖̺̂͝r̶̢̥̯̯̱̯͎̕͜ͅy̸̨͚̙̻͍͇̣͇͗̿̈̓̕͠

_Ǫ̴̨̢̡̧̪̺̟̻̙̝̠̙̪̰̞̘̥͍̞̠͉̜̖̟̺̦̥̣̜͓̜̥̹͙͇̝͉̜̱̞̽́͆́̂͌͐̈́̍͗̊̓̾̽̅̅̅͛̈́͜͠͝͠ͅl̶̨̡͙̠̲̖̺͇̠̖͇̹̳̭̳͚̭͙̻̟͚̗̠̖̼͔̥͙͎̖̻̳̻͔̪̜̘̫̺̦̩͂̈̈́̊̓̏̊̄̅̔͌̾̄͂͑̒́͑̚̕͜͠D̷̨̳͉͚̤̭̯͚̟͇̜̳̮͕̤̥͇͕͕̝̯̭͉͖̼̼̘̥̣̹̩̥̫͚̪̟̤̗̖͙̞̻̜̖̍͑̆͆͒̈́̓̐̂̾̊̈̈́̊̋̿̈́͌͘͜͝ ̸̡̨̧̧̢̘̥͈͕̯͖̳͓͖̲̘̭̜̯̖̣͕͉̭̙͔̗̫̟̞̭̗̞͔̟̜̞̳̝̞̗̫̭͕̗̆͊̈́͒̅̏͐̃̅̽͒͒̇͆̑̀̊̉̈́̓̍͛̾̎͑̊̈́͐̔̍̓͘̕̕͜͠͝F̶̛̣̦̲͈͇͇̤͓̩̳͍͈̒̽̅͌͛̔̇̏͂̾͊͐̈́̄͗̌̆͐̆̌͐̊̏̆̐̀͋͑̉͋̓̇͊͘ȓ̵̡̛̤͎͕̯̰̬̻̘̹͎̦̭͚͍̱̠̀͊̓̅͂̓͊͂͌̈́̇́̀͛̈̃͐́̋̄͂̅̕͘͝͠Į̸̢̧̯̼̩͎͈̅͝ę̷̢̛̘̭͕̫̖̜̩̬̝͙̲͙̳͓̟̘̣̖̣̩͎̻͓̪̤̻͓̲͈̖̙̬͓̲̰̱̻̳̖̄͑̆̑͂̿̾̈́̌͒̎̆̈͛́̈́͌͋̋͊̉͌̍̎̉̚̚͠ņ̵͇͍͙̤̠̻̙͚͖̫̺͕͓̱̈́̒̃̇̇͗̒̈̿̚͜͜͝Ḑ̷̢̨̛̛̛͖̹̤͕̣̫͙̠̳̥̫̭͚͍͈͈̝̯̫̲͚̫̼̥̮̻̹͉̪̘̓̈́̈́͊̅̇̇̅̂͗͂͌̀͑͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ…̵̢̖͚̯̠̱̥̪̳̥͉̠͒̓̈́͊̓̓̈́̋̂̾̏̍̈́͋̀̈̀̑̌͗̉͊͗̍͊̌̄̕̕̚̕͜_

**p̴̨̝̭̥̱̖̤̮͕͈͙͛̌̂ͅL̴͕̪̹͔͇͙͇̜̫͊̓͐͑͋͆͋͛̇̂͜ę̷̫̩̓̇̔̂̈́͗̓͂̓Ą̷̘̫̣͔̫͓̦̯̭̬̝͒͆̇̍ṡ̸̖̭̭͈͕̮͓͇̤͈̗̱̱̦̑̀̿̊̉̀͂͂͆̅̇̿͝Ě̶̢̧̮̥͙̫̯͇̥̖̹̭̓͂…̵̴̖͎̼͓̪͍̹̰̹̙͎̜̬͓͉͚̤͈̮̻͉̤͔͂́̊̍̌̉̂͂**

…I’m sorry…

***

A big green eyes snapped open.

Immediately, Izuku shot up from bed. She was panting heavily, sweat dripping all over her pale face. Semi-awake, the girl looked around her room, her wide, green eyes glisten, still half-dazed and unsure of her surroundings. Then, she felt something tugging the sleeve of her All Might onesie. She instantly flinched away, frantically looking around and gazed down and saw–

“A-Airi…?” Izuku rasped, her throat dry and hoarse.

The Pokémon in question was looking at the girl, her big, pinkish red eyes visible in the dark. As young Midoriya’s eyes used to the surrounding darkness, she’d also noticed a worried frown plastered on her small friend’s face.

“W-What’s the m-matter?” she asked, her throat still scratchy.

The Pokémon didn’t say anything, she only tugged on her sleeve once more, before she tentatively hugged the greenette.

Well, the lack of talking from Ralts’ part wasn’t nothing new. She was still a baby, just no older than a week or two, so it was rather obvious she won’t talk straight away. However, Airi usually have her own special way of communication with them to help them understand what she have on her mind, like give some kind of sign or expression or pointing at something, just anything to express what is on her mind at any given moment.

But now… All she did, was tugging on her onesie and hugging her.

The girl wasn’t sure how should she interpret this.

Izuku could tell she was distressed, but why? Why is she distressed? What would possibly caused it…?

Oh.

_Oh_.

At this point, Izuku wanted to just facepalm.

_‘Of course. She _is_ a Ralts, after all,’_ the girl thought exasperatedly, then she addressed the Pokémon. “A-Airi-chan. Is it because of… me?”

Airi immediately shot up, looking at her friend with big, scared and worried eyes.

“W-What I m-meant is…! I-I had… a nightmare… a-and…” Izuku sighed heavily. “…You _felt_ t-that… right?”

The Pokémon didn’t response for a moment, before she nodded her head, her head hung low, continuing hugging the little girl.

“H-Hey, it-it’s okay,” the girl whispered gently. “_I’m_ o-okay now.” Ralts looked up. “S-So don’t worry. I-I’m better now. I promise.”

Hearing this, Airi relaxed a tad, a breath of relief escaping from her mouth.

Izuku just smiled warmly at the Pokémon, petting her head lightly. Suddenly, a dry coughs tore out from her throat. It instantly alarmed the poor Ralts, yet again.

“D-Don’t w-worry,” the girl said between the coughs. “M-My throat is-is a bit _itchy_… I-I think I’ll go f-for a cup of w-water. I’ll be back s-soon, so don’t worry, okay?” she asked weakly, her throat more dry and hoarse than previously.

Hesitantly, the Pokémon nodded, her reddish eyes still holding some kind of worry. Izuku hugged Airi – which eased the tension in the Pokémon’s small posture, just a bit – and tucked her up in bed with rest of her Pokémon friends. Ralts immediately hugged the sleeping Hiro, who hugged her back instinctively through sleep.

Izuku smiled fondly at the sight of her sleeping friends. Then, she’d looked at her clock. It read 3:00 AM.

_‘It’s pretty late,’_ she thought idly. _‘Good thing, I don’t have school tomorrow.’_

Carefully, she got up from her bed and exited her bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

As she was walking, the nightmare from a moment ago resurfaced in her mind. The memory of the dream sent shivers down her spine.

_‘What was that?’_

She couldn’t remember any images or even colors from her dream, she only saw the darkness, overwhelming, chilling darkness and the echoing voices obscured by this ambient blackness.

Izuku heard the three voices, she was sure of it.

Now, the girl was in the kitchen, pouring water into the cup from the sink. While doing so, she was lost in her thoughts, mulling over the memory of two more distinctive voices.

The third voice sounded a tad familiar but it’s quite distorted and faint, she just couldn’t put her finger to whom this voice would possibly belong to, so she focused on the other two.

The first one was deep and booming, similar to Rayquaza, but more of dark and chilling nature. Albeit, it sounded scary, she didn’t feel… scared by it. Well, at least, not so much, if that made sense. It didn’t sound like it wanted to hurt or scare someone, no. It sounded… sad… worried… even _hurt_…?

Like…

Like he _was_ the one scared of someone else.

The girl took a sip of water. She sighed, relieved. _‘Much better.’_

Okay, back to the voices in her head.

…That didn’t sound right.

Nevermind.

Izuku wasn’t exactly surprised by the fact that the voice was somehow scared. Why? Well…

The second voice was the _one_ that gave her chills. Although, it sounded low, determined and quite refined, it also held this kind of edge, the sharp and chilling kind of edge. If she must be honest, this kind of voice would _almost_ be perfect for some type of super villain, like the ones who All Might is fighting all the time. She sounded cold, frightening and even somehow ruthless, like a villain would sound to…!

But… at the same time, not quite…

Like the previous voice, she sounded… _hurt_… but also…_ bitter_ and… _angry_… and also _scared_…?

As she was hurt by someone…

And now… She’s planning something.

But… what is she–?

“Izuku?”

“Ah!” The girl in question jerked in surprise, almost dropping her cup of water. She quickly turned around, only stiffed at the sight of who it was before her.

“Mama?” she barely whispered, her throat felt much better, but still a bit itchy. “W-What are doing h-here?”

“I would ask you the same, my dear” the woman shot back gently, a small, teasing smirk on her face, but it quickly dropped into a frown. “But with all seriousness, why are you in the kitchen? Something happened? Are you okay?”

The girl quickly shook her head, waving her free hand erratically. “N-No! It’s nothing! J-Just a bad dream! A-And I-I wanted a-a bit of w-water! That’s a-all!”

The woman just stared at her daughter, like searching for… something, before she let out the breath of relief and her overall posture relaxed a bit. “I see. Do you… Do you want to talk about?”

The girl blinked owlishly.

“You know… About your… bad dream?”

The greenette grimaced slightly, averting her eyes. “No… not really.” She looked up to her mother for a beat, her expression a bit ashamed. “…Sorry, Mama.”

Inko smiled gently. “It’s okay, dear. I understand, Izu.” However, some kind of unreadable emotion crossed her features and with tentative gaze she spoke up, “Izuku… I know it’s late and all, but since we’re here… I have a question to you. Of course, if that’s okay with you.”

The girl tilted her head, a frown on her face. Her mother sounded rather serious and… worried? She wasn’t sure how to described this emotion in her voice. “What is it, Mama?”

At first, she heard nothing but deafening silence. However, after a moment or two, a long heavy sigh escaped through the woman’s lips. “Izuku, be honest with me,” she said firmly, looking directly in Izuku’s eyes. “Do you have a Quirk you didn’t tell me about it?”

Suddenly, time itself slowed down drastically for the young Midoriya. Her head was becoming filled with static. Her eyes went blank and glazed over. Oh god… How Izuku didn’t realize this earlier? How could she be so stupid and thoughtless? She even yelled at Arceus for not being able to tell her mother about her new power to only now wrap her mind around the fact that she didn’t even mention this little tidbit of information that her daughter, Midoriya Izuku, the Quirkless nobody of society, have – in fact – so-called _Quirk_ in her possession now? All of this to just for her to only forget about it, like it was nothing? What she was thinking?! How much time has passed? A month? Or two? Ugh! She’s the worst! How could she just forget about it?! She’s terrible daughter! She’s–!

“Izu!” She heard her mother’s – a bit muffled – panicked voice. “Izuku, baby. Izuku, calm down. D-Deep breaths, dear, deep breaths. Everything is alright, baby. I’m not mad. Just calm down and breathe. Please… just… deep breath, sweetie… Just… _breathe_…”

Only then, Izuku snapped out of emotional turmoil. She blinked a few times. She’d registered the fact her eyes were wet with tears, she was tugging on the short curls of her hair and she was on her knees, her cup of water abandoned on floor, same with a scattered water.

However, her mind was on something else at the moment.

Izuku did as instructed and she’d started breathe. She took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out.

Breath in, breath out.

Breath _in_.

Breath _out_.

With the last tired breath she let out, Izuku slouched slightly, her mind in much calmer state at this point. “I-I…” the girl uttered. “S-Sorry…”

Relieved, Inko sighed heavily. “It’s okay… You… You’re just mumbling again. It’s okay, sweetie,” she whispered gently, her gaze casted down. “Are you… Are you okay now, dear? Be honest with me, Izuku.”

Izuku nodded, swallowing thickly. “Y-Yes… I’m o-okay, Mama.”

A tense silence fell between them, unsure what they should say or response or even act, before…

“I’m sorry.”

It was Izuku.

Inko’s eyes widened a bit at the sudden words of that left her daughter’s mouth, before somehow forced and awkward smiled appeared on her face. “Izu, it’s okay, really, no need to apologize. It happens, dear–”

“N-No, it’s not t-that,” the girl interrupted. Next, she’d looked up to her mother, her big green eyes filled with sadness and shame. “I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t tell you a-about… _it_. The Quirk. I… I’m sorry,” she uttered breathlessly, on the verge of tears.

“Oh, sweetie,” the woman spoke up, her voice low and heavy with emotion. Her hand slightly outstretched, like she wanted touch her daughter, but unsure whatever she should or not. “I’m not mad at you, don’t you even think like that. It’s just…” She took a shuddering breath. “Can you tell me why you didn’t mentioned it earlier?”

Izuku shuddered a bit, hunched over, her eyes directed to the ground. “I-I… I’m not sure,” she mumbled awkwardly. “I just… forgot about… it?”

“You just… _forgot_ about it?” Inko repeated the sentence, with a raised brow, a tone of her tired voice, _heavily_ suggesting she wasn’t buying this.

The girl cringed internally – and maybe a bit outwardly too – at this joke of excuse. With a heavy sigh, she’d hunched over even more. “I-I know, that’s s-sound lame, but I d-don’t how else to explain this… I just… I think I just didn’t want to think about it… too much…”

Tilting her head, the older Midoriya quirked up a brow, confusion coloring her features. “You didn’t want to think about? Why so? You always wanted to have a Quirk and now… you _have_ one.” She paused for a moment, like she’s thinking what to say next. “…That’s why I’m surprised,” Inko stated, unsure. “Yes, I was surprised you finally got your Quirk, but I was, and I still _am_, more surprised and confused by the fact that you didn’t tell me about this. Like, anything. At all. Which itself was… _concerning_.” Now, it’s Inko’s turn to cringed at the choice of words, still continued nonetheless.

“You were… you still _are_ so fascinated with Heroes and Quirk, always ready to explain or express or just talk about some specific Hero or their Quirk, its strengths and its weakness, so captivated by the concept of Quirks and Heroes itself,” as the woman was vocalizing her thoughts and feelings, a small, albeit fond smile had started forming on her lips. “It never cease to amaze me how much passion you held for this little interest of yours, not counting Pokémon to this too! I…” Inko looked up to her daughter, her eyes full of fondness and affection. “Izuku, I’m just happy for you. I’m happy that you have finally something you’ve been dreaming of for so, _so_ long.” The smiled on the woman’s face became more wider and brighter. “That… That’s all… I think.” A small chuckled escaped from her at the end.

A silence felt upon them, once more. This time, however, wasn’t so deafening or even uncomfortable, but…

“…That’s it?”

“Hm?”

“Really…? That’s _all_?”

“What do you mean, dear?” Inko frowned, a slight worry and confusion coming back to her features.

“I-It’s just… you won’t question me?” The girl spread her arms resignedly. “Aren’t you… curious when my… Quirk manifested? How long I have it? What is it? You… You don’t want to know more?” Izuku hesitated for a beat. “…Are you _really_ not mad at me? Even though… I didn’t tell you?”

The woman just stared at her daughter blankly, before a snort of laughter escaped from her. “No, Izu, it’s okay, really.” Her green eyes softened. “You don’t need to tell me, dear. No need for that for now. Really, it’s fine. However,” she added, with a playful hint to it, “I’m _not_ opposite to listen to all of the amazing things you discovered about your Quirk. I’m all ears, my dear.” She raised her index finger in the air, like to emphasize her statement. “But, that’s nothing new, I’m always willing to listen to chattering of my little baby girl.”

Izuku went still, her gaze blank. After a long moment, the girl couldn’t take anymore and she just broke down crying. Inko was startled by the sudden outburst from her daughter’s part, but she quickly regained herself. With a rueful smile, she moved closer to the small greenette, wrapped her arms around her and she gently hugged her daughter.

For some time, Izuku just sit still in the embrace, then she slowly raised her arms and hugged her mother back.

They’ve stayed like that for a while, in gentle, warm hug and gentle comfort of the two, before both of them slowly broke the embrace. They looked at each other and this very moment, on both of Midoriya’s faces a smile appeared, a small, shy, but fond smiles.

The woman was about to say something, when suddenly they’ve heard the movement behind them. Stiffed, both Izuku and Inko immediately turned their attention to the source of sound. However, they’ve – equally – quickly relaxed.

It was just Hiro and Airi.

Although, both of the young Ralts and Riolu looked rather worried, with the former clenching the latter’s paw.

“Oh! Hiro-kun, Airi-chan,” Izuku exclaimed quietly. “D-Did we wake you?”

Hiro shook his head, then with his free paw, he pointed at Airi, who squirmed nervously behind the other Pokémon.

Izuku’s gaze softened. “O-Oh, I see. I-I’m better now, Airi-chan. Really. D-Don’t worry about it.”

The Pokémon didn’t say anything, they just stared at her with these unreadable expressions. Before Ralts – who seemed not able to take it anymore – quickly ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

“H-Hey, it’s okay,” the girl murmured softly, stroking the Pokémon’s back gently. “Mama,” she spoke up again, addressing her mother. “I-I think I’ll go to bed. Is that okay?”

Inko nodded, a tired smile on her tired face. “Of course, dear. Kids your age needs a lots of sleep, after all.”

“Okay.” Izuku nodded back. She took Airi into her arms, Hiro already by her side. With the corner of her eye, she’d noticed as her mother handed the new cup of water to Hiro, who respectively took it. The woman looked up to her daughter and smiled at her gently. The girl nodded yet again, this time, out of gratitude. She was about to turn in direction of her room, when Izuku heard her mother spoke up, once more.

“Although, I’ve promised that you don’t have to tell me about your Quirk,” she stated carefully, “we still need to register it, at some point, dear,” she said with a small smirk. “Okay?”

“Oh. Right,” the little greenette uttered, before a small awkward, but amused smiled formed on her freckled face. “I promise, Mama, I _will_ tell you more about it, but… not today.” A small giggle escaped through her lips.

“Oh, dear. Of course, not _today_,” the woman responded with a bit of laughter of her own. However, her expression quickly came back to the one of worry and spoke up, “But with all seriousness, Izu,” she said solemnly, “you know you can _always_ tell me anything that is on mind, right? No matter if it’s good or bad, I’ll be there for me, Izuku… Remember that, okay?”

Izuku stilled at this, an uncertainty coloring her features. However, after a moment or two, she swallowed thickly and said, “Okay, Mama.” Then, _quite_ the thought came to her mind. “About that…”

“Hm?”

“C-Can I ask you something, Mama?” the girl asked unsurely, averting her gaze.

“Sure thing, dear. What is it?”

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. “…How did you know I have a Quirk?”

Inko instantly stiffened, her gaze went blank, lost in thoughts. A visible tidal wave of emotions washed over her features and it’s storming between one feeling and another, before it had settled on the expression of easy, playful smirk. “It’s just a mother’s instinct, dear,” she said casually with a small wink. “That’s all.”

Izuku had… mixed feelings. Her mother’s smiled seemed genuine and she wanted to believe her, but… at the same time, it seemed forced and it’s hiding… _something_. She couldn’t shake off this feeling that her mother knew this… something, but she decided to hold on this and not let her daughter know. But what was it? The girl wasn’t sure.

In short words, Izuku didn’t buy it. Not completely, anyway.

However, at this moment, she’d decided to trust her mother’s words.

Because what other choice did she have at this point of time?

“I see, Mama.”

At least… for _now_.

The woman let out the breath of relief, hand on her chest. Then, she addressed her daughter, yet again. “Izu, if I can ask… Are sure you alright?”

The girl cocked her head in confusion.

“I mean… This nightmare you have,” Inko said with tint of hesitancy. “Are you going to be fine, Izu?”

Surprised, Izuku blinked, before she smiled gently. “Yes, Mama. It was just one bad dream. Nothing more.”

Izuku was sure it would be better by the tomorrow.

She would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What are your theories? ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


	18. Sweet Lies and Bitter Truth

Izuku _wasn’t_ fine.

In fact, she never felt as terrible and awful as she was at that given moment in time.

Why?

Izuku couldn’t focus or think straight for the life of hers. She was sensitive to loud noises and to stronger light than usual. It didn’t help her in her school work too.

However, it was barely a problem compared to other more… _worrisome_ issues, to say the least.

Another thing on her list was the fact she had the worst headaches she ever have since… well, _ever_. Probably it was the reason why she was so easily affected by noise and light at this point. She usually doesn’t have any kinds of headache, maybe it’d happened to her like one or two times in her past, even then she wasn’t completely sure. However, she was sure of one thing.

Those headaches were _unbearable_, and they’re getting worse. Every. Single. _Freaking_. _DAY**.**_

Not to mention that it’s been more than a week since they have appeared.

More precisely, all of it has started since that damn nightmare of hers.

The one with voices.

The one that _still_ has been haunting her dreams and _mind_.

And now, not only she still has been dreaming about them all the time, but like those headaches, it only worsened. At this point, there’s not only two – three? – voices…

There were _more_.

There were more voices that were haunting her, the voices she’d even _recognized_, the same time, however, she didn’t. Izuku couldn’t exactly explain this, but every time she had one of those dreams, sometimes she could tell to whom these voices belonged, to only forget it in the morning, leaving only this… _feeling_.

The feeling she _knew _some of those voices, but she couldn’t remember for the life of hers who they were.

It was like some kind of force wouldn’t let her recollect to who exactly those mysterious voices belong to, but she still remembered some of the dialogues and their tones, and this mentioned _feeling_ of knowing them, albeit not remembering.

**B̷͇̤̓̿̾̂ē̶͖͖̳͜.̶͓̔́̄͝.̶̩̩̼͗͝.̷͈͠ ̸̹̙̀̒w̶̻̖̭̭͋â̸͉̘̾r̴̰͋͋̚ḙ̴̓͠.̶͈͈̇͜.̷̛̩̞͌̍͊.̶̢͖͎͐͗͐̅**

What is it called? _Déjà vu_? No, it doesn’t sound right… and she’s pretty sure it means something else too…

** _Ring!_ **

“Ugh,” Izuku groaned quietly, hands covering her ears, as the school bell rang the last time for today. _‘Finally.’_

With a quick swift, the girl quickly packed her things to her backpack and she exited the classroom as quickly and unnoticed as possible.

As she was walking out of the school building, her thoughts came back to the voices inside her head.

**B̷̥̰̼̾̋ě̵̞̀̆̀͜w̷̝̱͙̅͒̊a̶̘̜̰̽r̷̙̃͆̑̔e̴̝̓̃̾.̷̲̋̅̓̈́.̵̮̓̓̽.̶̠͑͒͘**

Yup. It _definitely_ doesn’t sound so good.

_Sigh_. Nevermind.

Even though she’s sure she could recognize some of those voices, most of them were rather foreign and new to her. In fact, she would remember those voices more than the ones she’d recognized when she’d woke up.

To be honest, Izuku couldn’t care less about these mysterious voices. But how could she not when because of them – probably, she was sure though – she had those insufferable headaches and side effects of it.

It was Arceus and his mysterious messages all over again, but this time more mysterious, more painful, more confusing and more _maddening_!

**B̴͉̥͍̭͈̊̋͝é̷͖̻̠̰̹̀̒͋̏w̴̲̼͈̳͗͊̒͂̇ạ̸̡͙̪̥̱͑͊̓̽̾̾r̷̺͇̔ê̵̖̲͜ ̷̛̭̬̘̞̖͆̉̉͝o̵͙͈̓̏̈̈͆f̸̙̙͈͎̉.̴͓̙͌͑̇̈́.̸̯̳͍̻͌͜.̷̛̛̣͙̙̆̊͐**

“Ugh, just stop thinking about it,” Izuku mumbled to herself, her patience wearing thin with every passing minute. “It only makes it worse.” She hugged the jacket closer to her, a cold wind prickling on her skin more than usual.

The girl had started thinking about coming home, her mom and her Pokémon friends, greeting them with a warm hug, listening to their talk of how their day passed, watching some shows and movies, just forgot about the cruel and gray reality that is her life…

But even then, her intrusive thoughts wouldn’t stop poisoning her mind with issues that won’t leave her alone, not until she faces them.

She was aware of the fact her mother and her friends knew Izuku isn’t in good shape and something was up with the girl. They would ask if she’s fine or everything is alright, and with a smile on her face, Izuku would lie through gritted teeth, or maybe just only telling half-truths. After all, not always the girl did exactly lie about her headaches, albeit she didn’t dare to tell them how obnoxious in reality they are. Young Midoriya felt a bit ashamed by this, she just didn’t want them to worry about her too much, but at the same time, the girl knew they weren’t buying this, not completely.

The other issue Izuku knew she needed to address is her new Quirk and how to explain this to her mother. Now that the girl was aware of this forgotten fact, she really, _really _wanted to tell her mom more about her Quirk, but at the same time, she couldn’t do it. Maybe not _couldn’t_, but she didn’t feel ready and confident to confront her mother about this matter just yet. To be honest, firstly, the young Midoriya wanted to talk with Arceus, _then_ tell her mom. Izuku would feel more.. at ease, she thought. Unfortunately, those stupid nightmares showed up and they ruined the plan!

Well… probably. But _still_!

Not only her head hurt so much she barely could think or focus, when she tried to – _somehow_ – initiate the “conversation”, aka the dream where she could talk with Arceus, she couldn’t. Izuku wasn’t exactly surprised with those results, but at the same time it made her a tad worried at this point. Was it because of nightmares and maybe this mysterious – speculative – force she couldn’t communicate with the Alpha Pokémon, or perhaps the girl just didn’t know how to do this _properly_? After all, Arceus didn’t _exactly_ explain how to contact them… However, some time has passed and they still didn’t give any sign of their presence and they _promised_ to tell her how to communicate with them, if there was a need – like the one _now_ – for Arceus’ _own_ sake–!

**Beware of Ţ̵̛̈͌̃͝͝H̶̬͖̖̰̉̀E̶͉͙͇̦͕̟̟̿͝M̶̧̛̪̦̫̘̪̻̑̽͂͝.**

“_DEKU_!”

_‘Not this again,’ _Izuku thought exasperatedly, a heavy, tired sigh escaping through her lips. She turned around to face Bakugo, but before she was able to even utter any word – or even react, at this point – the explosion hit her right in the face like an unexpected cargo truck on the road.

The girl immediately collapsed on the ground, her headache worsened tenfold. She could just _taste_ blood in her mouth. Her big green eyes snapped open instantly, a deep scowl plastering her face. She sent her best glare at the boy and screamed, “What the hell, Bakugo?!”

Surprisingly, the blonde stopped for a beat, his expression rather shocked. It was like he wasn’t expecting this. But what? The visible change in Izuku’s demeanor and persona, and this glare she sent his direction? Her quite loud and angry shout of wrath? Or was it the use of his surname than her usual nickname? Probably all of them combined.

His shock was only short-lived though.

And like with her headache, his usually glare became tenfold deeper and nastier. “I should ask _you_ this!”

Grimacing, the girl growled quiet, “What?”

“Do not pretend to be _that_ stupid!” Bakugo snarled back, taking a step closer. “You know what I mean! You know what you _did_!”

“And what have I done?”

“You snitched me!”

Izuku blinked confusedly, shaking her head slightly. “What? No! I didn’t! What are you talking about?”

“Liar! You did it! Admit it! You rat me out!” Bakugo shouted, visibly pissed off by whatever happened to him to think that way.

“No, I did _not_! Leave me alone! I don’t want to talk with you!” Izuku had started to get up when suddenly Bakugo grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. “Hey! Let me go!”

“Not until you explain yourself!”

“No, I _don’t_! I don’t even know what you mean!”

“Stop lying!” The blonde shook her violently.

“I’m not! Leave me alone!” The greenette tried to free herself from the quite strong grasp of Bakugo Katsuki, but to no avail. “Let me go!”

“No! My life is destroyed! By who?! By Quirkless nobody like _you_! You ruined it! You _ruined_ my life! You’ll pay for this, Deku!”

“What are you talking about?!” At this point, Izuku wasn’t sure if she should be more pissed off or more scared by what kind of furious – even _hysterical_ – state Bakugo was in.

Then, he inched closer to her face and growled dangerous, “You _will_ pay for this.”

Izuku couldn’t take this anymore. She’d had just enough of this, _all_ of this. “_Piss off_,” Izuku snarled back, with glare and scowl of her own.

That visibly ticked off the Bakugo enough to not wait any longer though. Slowly, he rose his right hand, clenched into the tight fist and when he was about to strike her down–

“What’s happening here?”

Both of them froze.

Hesitantly, the two turned their heads towards the source of the voice and just a few feet away stood no other than Midoriya Inko herself.

The older woman had her arms crossed over chest, her overall posture was straight up and authoritative, with her chin high and her glare…

Her scowl was the most unsettling part of her whole demeanor. The glare it held was dark and cold, sending shivers down the spine, especially those green eyes. Those green irises held so much visible anger, contempt and animosity towards someone, the young Midoriya couldn’t even imagine it in her wildest dreams… or maybe nightmares, at this point. The girl never, just _never_, saw her mother that wrathful in her entire young life.

If Izuku was completely honest, her mother’s glare wasn’t that different from Arceus having this one time on their official first meeting. In fact, it could even rival the Mythical Pokémon’s glare, in Izuku’s opinion.

It was _that_ chilling and powerful.

Like with Arceus’ case, this glare wasn’t directed at her person too, this time, however, there _was_ someone who was the victim of this frightening look.

“Well?” Inko drawled audibly, her tone of voice flat and neutral. “Can someone explain what’s happening here right now, hmm?”

Despite the woman’s questions, none of the two kids dared to speak up or even utter a word from their mouths, still frozen in their poses. Bakugo with his fist ready hit the young girl and Izuku was still in his grasp with no way to escape from him.

Some time passed and there was still no answer or reaction from neither of them.

Visibly having none of it, her patience wore off, Inko let out a long, exasperated sigh. She directed her gaze at the blonde, looking square in the eye.

“Bakugo Katsuki.”

The boy flinched at the cold, unmoved voice of the woman. “Y-Yes, Auntie Inko…?”

“Let go of my daughter,” she demanded sharply, her eyes narrowed. “_Now_.”

As per the command, the blonde instantly let go off Izuku’s jacket.

The girl was still in a bit of state of shock and stood there in place like a stone statue. However, she quickly snapped out of this temporary daze. Stumbling a little, Izuku immediately ran up to her mother and hid behind her leg.

Inko glanced for a split second at her daughter, before the woman fixed her glare, yet again, at Katsuki.

For a long, uncomfortable moment, the older Midoriya was just staring down at the young boy, who with all honesty looked completely terrified of the woman who stood before him.

“Bakugo,” the woman spoke lowly. “What were you doing with my daughter?”

Silence.

Izuku couldn’t help herself, but felt this small spark of satisfaction in her chest at the sight of Bakugo cowering before her mother. She was bold enough to smirk smugly, but only for a split second and she quickly suppressed the forming smile, clasping a hand over her mouth.

It wasn’t time for this kind of behavior.

She refocused her attention at Bakugo once again, who – surprisingly, or not? – still didn’t utter anything.

With every passing second, it was evident her mother was losing her cool, her patience already worn out. With deep inhale and deep scowl plastered across her face, she spoke up sharp, “Bakugo Katsuki.”

The boy instantly straightened up, his gaze still cast down though.

“Have you not talked to your mother today, Bakugo?” the woman asked coldly.

The blonde hesitated, before spoke barely audible, “I did.”

“Oh? If so, I’m sure you _still_ remember what she told you, right?”

Silence.

“Well?”

“I… I will…”

“You will what _exactly_?”

“I…” Katsuki swallowed nervously. “I will not–”

“_You_ will _not_ talk to or get close to or have any kind of contact with my daughter, under _any_ circumstances! That’s what she said. That’s what she _promised_ me,” Inko stated with a raised voice, not enough to shout, but enough to send shivers of fear down the spine of Bakugo Katsuki.

Even Izuku herself flinched and felt a bit of terror in her very core at the sound of her mother’s booming, angry voice.

For a long moment or two, the older Midoriya just glared down at the aghast, trembling boy, before she let out a long, heavy sigh, her features drastically softened, but not quite losing their edge. Her face wasn’t clouded with a nasty, livid scowl and scorching glare anymore, it was just a rather irate and… _tired_ expression with dimmed light in her weary green eyes.

She directed her tired gaze to her daughter and said quietly, “Let’s go, Izuku. Time to go home.” The woman quickly – but gently – took her daughter’s hand in her own bigger one and with that, she’d started walking away, away from Bakugo Katsuki still stuck and frozen in the exact same place.

As the woman and the girl were walking in direction of their home, the little greenette couldn’t help it, but quickly looked over her shoulder at the blonde. She did double-take, when Izuku caught the glimpse of the boy’s face. Probably for less than a split of second, some kind of unreadable emotion flickered across Katsuki’s features, causing a small frown with a cast-down gaze to appear on his face. It was short-lived, though, as the frown and emotion was quickly replaced with his typical deep scowl. This time, however, it lacked its usual fervor and sharpness Izuku was so familiar with.

_‘What could it possibly mean?’_

***

All the way home, the cover of rather uncomfortable silence has fallen upon them.

Neither of them dared to speak or even utter any kind of sentence or word.

They still held their hands though.

As they were close to their home, it began to rain. Speeding up their pace, the woman and the girl quickly run up to the door of their apartment block a and climb on the stairs. In less than a minute, they found themselves in the warm embrace of their cozy, small apartment that is their home.

In silence, the two of them take off their – now wet – winter jackets and boots. The autumn was coming fast and it was rather evident.

Without a word, Inko quickly strode off in the direction of the kitchen, while Izuku retreated herself to the safe haven of her room and greeted her Pokémon friends.

Only then Izuku realized that… her head didn’t hurt that much anymore.

_‘Weird.’_

***

Some time has passed before she heard her mother calling her.

Izuku and her Pokémon friends were just relaxing. Hiro was, as usual, meditating, with Airi doing – or trying to do – the same, while Kokoro was napping, Daisuke was in his Poke Ball as per usual and Hanako was drawing some doodles with her shadow claw. Meanwhile, on her bed and in her Eevee-theme onesie, the girl was brushing Natsuki’s soft, silky, mint green feathers gently which made the Pokémon literally melt to her touch. However, it didn’t last long as Izuku heard the – previously mentioned – calling of her mom.

“Izuku. Could come here for a second?”

It was time for dinner already?

Rather begrudgingly, she got up from her bed. However, something got her attention that Izuku thought more about. Her mother’s voice sounded rather weak and tired and… _sad_ perhaps? That made the girl a tad more worried.

As the girl was about to go and see for herself, Rowlet snatched the sleeve of her onesie and shook his head in protest. The greenette looked at him and with soft eyes, she said, “I’ll be back, I promise. Probably it’s about dinner or something. After that,” she quickly added, “I’m going to brush your feathers a bit longer. What do you say?”

The Pokémon hesitated, before he nodded reluctantly. Izuku smiled fondly at this feathered friend and ruffled his feathers teasingly. Natsu squeaked, surprised, before he nibbled her fingers gently, with affection, which made Izuku giggle at his antics.

Before she exited her bedroom, on impulse, the girl quickly snatched the Dratini plushie off her bed and trotted swiftly to the kitchen. However… her mother wasn’t in the kitchen. The greenette tilted her head, confused. Then, she entered the living room and her eyes quickly located the silhouette of her mother. She was sitting on the couch.

With a quick pace, she walked up to her mom, but she slowed down as she noticed some… alarming signs. First of all, was her hunched posture, with a cup of tea – by the smell Izuku could tell it was one of her calming teas – in both of her hands, placed on her knees. Another sign was the weariness and fatigue coloring the rather pale face of the older woman. However, the most conspicuous sign in the overall persona of Midoriya Inko were the eyes. Her big, green eyes that were usually bright and warm, but now… they looked quite dull, misty and glistened, with slight bags under them now the girl looked more thoroughly. With her overall gaze, the woman looked like she wasn’t there at the moment, like she was lost in thought, lost in another world.

“Mama…?” Izuku spoke up gingerly, which seemed to snap the woman out of whatever daze she found herself into.

“A-Ah, Izu,” she uttered, a touch of tired, “here you are. I wanted to talk to you about… something.”

The girl only nodded, before she took a place on the couch, next to her mother.

For a long moment, they just sit like that, in complete, uncomfortable, tense silence.

“A-Are…” Izuku was the first who broke suffocating quietness. She swallowed thickly, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “Are y-you mad at m-me…?”

The woman looked at her daughter with tired eyes, before she shook her head idly. “No, Izu. I… I’m not mad. I’m just… I’m just disappointed,” Inko let out a heavy sigh. “Mostly, at myself.”

Izuku did double-take. “Wait, what? Why?” Before she could ask more questions, her mom spoke up once again, cutting her off.

“I should have seen this,” she said gravely. “I should have seen the signs.”

“…W-What… _signs_…?” the girl asked gingerly.

“You’re bullied, right?” the woman asked weakly.

There’s a beat of silence, once more.

“Please Izu, be honest with me,” Inko said, more firmly this time, looking straight into her daughter’s equally big, green eyes. “Are you bullied? Not only that, but by Katsuki Bakugo himself too?”

Still silence.

“Please, Izuku,” the woman asked pleadingly. “I need… I need the firm answer from you. I know what I saw today and that’s enough of the evidence, but… not f-for me…” Deep breath in, deep breath out. “S-So please, Izu… Just… tell me.”

Hugging her plushie, Izuku could only nodded, tears pricking her eyes, before she uttered a weak, “Y-Yes… H-He… he b-bullied me…”

The older Midoriya just stared at her daughter with some kind of unreadable expression, then she let out a heavy sigh. “…I see.”

The silence fell upon them once again, before Izuku spoke up a weak, “Am I in trouble?”

Inko looked at her daughter incredulously. “What? No, dear. I… I don’t know what I want anymore at this point,” the woman said, as she leaned her back and head on the couch, breathing and letting out – another – sigh. “But I think… I mean, I like I said, I just wanted a confirmation from yourself on this matter, not from… nevermind.” The woman shook her head weakly, before she turned her towards her daughter, her eyes a bit more calm, with some new light to them too. “I’m just… glad you tell me now and I’m… more aware of your situation.” She smiled faintly, with a genuine smile though. “That’s all.”

Izuku loosen up a bit at the words her mother spoke up. “I see,” she said quietly. Then, a small frown of thought appeared on her features. “Mama,” she spoke up gingerly, “how did you know that I was… bullied and… all?”

Her mom looked like she wanted to tense up and come up with some excuse, but it was evident Inko was too worn out – mostly mentally, but still – to care and come up with some white lie.

The woman sighed heavily. “Someone told me about it.” Although, it was evident she won’t answer this question straight away.

She pursed her lips. “Who?” Izuku still asked.

Her mother looked at her daughter dead in the eye and with a deadpan expression, she said, “Another time, sweetie. I’m too tired for that right now.”

“Oh. Okay,” the girl uttered.

However, she didn’t want to give up, just yet. She wanted some kind of solid – truthful – answer to one of her questions.

With determined face, Izuku asked, “What about Bakugo?”

Inko looked at her with raised brow. “What about him?”

“What happened to him?” the girl asked. “He walked up to me and started screaming how I destroyed his life and I was like… _‘what?’_. I also remember that you said to him if he talked with Auntie Mitsuki and I’m thinking… Do his parents… _already_ know about this?”

“About what, Izu?”

The girl fell quiet for a beat, before she spoke quiet, “About… bullying.”

It was Inko’s turn to go silent, her face colored with this unreadable expression, once again. Then she let out a small sigh and with some noticeable distaste, she said, “Yes, they know. After finding out about this tidbit of… information, Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san promised me that Katsuki won’t come near you ever again and he’s going to start attending appointments with a therapist.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. “Therapist?” she echoed this last part. “Why? I-I mean, I get it if he’s grounded for some time or something like this, but why will he have meetings with a therapist? Don’t people who have important problems see a therapist? Kac– _Katsuki_ doesn’t have this kind of problems… I think,” the girl mumbled the last part hesitantly.

For a moment, the woman just stared at the daughter with her green, tired eyes, before she let out a sigh. “You’re right,” she said. “People with some serious problems, especially related to their minds, usually visit a therapist and/or psychologist to help them deal with those problems that they didn’t complicate with their daily life and relationships.”

“Yeah… I see.” The greenette tilted her head, her expression colored with a tint of confusion. “But I still don’t get it. Why does Bakugo need to go on these visits?”

Older Midoriya shrugged. “We have our reasons, but frankly,” she scoffed, “I don’t give a damn.”

“Mom!” Izuku gasped, appalled.

“What? It’s true,” Inko snorted humorlessly. Straightening up a bit, she turned to Izuku. “I know you have a lot of questions,” she said softly, her expression much gentler and calmer. “But today was a rather eventful day, don’t you think?” Then, she reached out and patted gently her daughter’s wild, green curls. “Let’s just relax for a bit today, okay? I promise we’ll talk about it, in more detail too.” The woman smiled, her smile warm and fond.

_‘Where did I hear that before?’_ Izuku thought with a pout, before she let out a loud sigh of her own. “Okay… but!” she quickly added, a spark of mischief glistening in her big, emerald eyes. “But only if you make Katsudon and watch with me an All Might movie!”

Her mother stared at her for a good while, before she snorted, amused. “Okay, okay. I’ll do this, I promise. In fact…” Inko’s dark green eyes sparked mischievously too. “You didn’t know it, I was planning to prepare Katsudon just for you, all along!”

“Oh! No way!” Izuku said dramatically.

“Yes, indeed!” Inko replied equally dramatic as her daughter.

For a beat, with fondness and amusement, the mother and her daughter looked at each other, unable to stiff their giggles and snorts, both of them bursted laughing, not sure why they were laughing at all. After a good moment of laughter, Inko looked straight in the eyes of Izuku, a touch of worry casting over her green eyes.

“Izuku,” she said, with some hint of seriousness, but her tone was still relatively gentle. “I won’t preach anymore, enough of stress today, but please Izu…” The woman took her daughter’s smaller hand. “Next time, if something bothers you or, in this case, you’re bullied, I’m here to help you out, sweetie.” A smile appeared on the woman’s tired face. It’s a small, but warm smile. “I’m your mother, after all.”

Something clicked in Izuku’s mind. _‘That’s why Mama was worried and she wanted me to make me this promise.’ _ The girl looked up to her mother and with a small smile on her own, she said, “Okay, Mama. I promise. Sorry I didn’t tell you about… _this_.”

Inko’s smile widened a bit. “It’s okay. It’s just… good to hear.” Then, she hugged her daughter who in response, hugged her back. “Thank you, sweetie.”

The rest of the day went rather uneventful.

Izuku didn’t feel this unbearable pressure that was her headache. She got Katsudon for dinner. At the end, in the evening, all of them – her, her mom and all of their Pokémon friends – together watched the All Might movie and after that… Izuku just went to sleep.

Tomorrow was Saturday, so she didn’t need to worry about school or seeing Bakugo or any of his mean friends. However, she still would need to be careful when she would be around the neighborhood or the playground or the forest–

But not now.

At this moment, it was just a night, her and her friends curled up all around her.

Izuku will worry about this tomorrow.

Maybe she will be lucky enough to have a visit from Arceus. Who knows?

But now… Time for sleep.

*

*

*

The ringing of the cell phone sounded throughout the house.

“Hello?” Inko quickly answered the call. A bright smile quickly appeared on her face. “Oh, hello Yu-chan!” She paused a moment, her wide grin morphing into the lopsided smirk, accompanied by the amused eye roll. “Okay, Okay. How are you, _Yu-san_?”

Pause.

“_Nope_, you won’t change my mind, dear,” she said with a small giggle. “Nonetheless, why are you calling, if I can ask?”

A moment of silence, followed by the changing expression of the older Midoriya. Her happy, bright grin quickly turned to a small frown of worry. “Oh, I see. Sorry, I didn’t inform you about this sudden… _change_ of plans.” Another pause. “Oh no, nothing serious… Well, nothing _too_ serious happened today, but I’ll say that today was a rather a rough day for both of us. Nonetheless, I’m sorry again I didn’t at least send you a small message or something. It’s a mistake on my part.”

Pause.

A small, tired, but fond graced the older woman’s lips. “Thank you. I know I promised I would bring her today after school, but like I said, it was a rough day and… I promise to bring her another time!” She stopped for a moment, a thoughtful pout present on her weary features at this point. “When can I bring her? This weekend perhaps?”

Pause.

“I see… So Monday then? What? What about the school? No, no need to worry about it. Both of us know that this school is up to no good, if they let it happen for that long.” The woman stopped, a worried frown reappeared yet again. “However, I’m still thinking about those propositions you’ve suggested to me. I still can’t decide which one of them would be the most suitable for Izuku and her situation…” Inko took a deep breath in and breath out. “Nevermind. I don’t want to think about it at the moment. Today was enough stress for Izu and I. You understand, right?”

Pause.

The woman’s smile widened, a gratitude coloring her features. “Thank you once again, dear. I appreciate your understanding. I hope you have a nice night– Oh! And go sleep earlier, sleep is really important for someone like you– No, Yu-san, I won’t stop mothering you, that’s what mothers do, even if you’re not my child, dear,” Inko chuckled, amused. “See you on Monday!”

In a bit higher spirits, Midoriya Inko hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know what to say, so I'll just ask you guys what kind of Pokemon would suit the students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B?  
Any suggestions?  
Also, who was this mysterious person Inko was talking to? What about those nightmare, hm? Any guesses?

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? Is this decent? Are you interested?  
This idea about BNHA/Pokemon Crossover wouldn't leave me alone, so at the end I've decided to give a try. I hope I will have enough motivation to write most of this, because I have many ideas and scenes I would like to execute for this story that my brain just came up with. -3-
> 
> So... Tell me your thoughts in the comments. If you like it, you want me to continue this, so tell me. That for sure will motivate me somehow. :P


End file.
